Ezekiel: Warrior of God
by American Soldier
Summary: And in this time came forth from the Holy City a warrior with no race. Carnage follows him and his faith shall be shattered. How can he prevail? Finished.
1. Default Chapter

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: I began to write this story around two months before Pope John Paul II was taken up into the heavenly plain. I'd like to take this opportunity to say that I am deeply saddened by this news and that my prayers, while I am not Catholic, go with the Pontiff in the hopes that Christ shall receive his soul. Also, absolutely **NO** disrespect is meant towards the Pope or the Catholic church or the people which His Holiness so humbly served. I dedicate this story to him and to all those who feel the loss of such a noble man.

* * *

Megan Droplet had never even heard of Paradise, Oregon until she had found it on her tour of America. She was just out of high school, ready to see the country, be bohemian and all that jazz. Instead, she had made it to the Oregon coast from her small beginnings in Yreka, California. All in all, she had made it about eight-five miles away from her home. Not the best she could do. 

Paradise was a city that could actually compare to Los Angeles. It was the only other city along the East Coast that could compete with LA in population…and gang violence. However, no one she'd ever met had ever heard of it. She had called her family once she had arrived at the dark city to learn more about it, but no one had ever heard of it. So, she had found a nearby bar to relax at. She wasn't of age, but no one checked for ID.

The loner teen had been easily picked up by a stunningly hot blonde guy in red leather. He had been helped by the large amount of alcohol within her system. He had taken her outside the bar and into the back alley, where things had become…physical. Then, as the blonde had groped her ample body, she had felt a sharp pain alongside her neck. She screamed, but the pain worsened.

Then, she felt something hard impact the man and he fell off of her. She slumped against the wall and looked up, feeling blood trickle down from her wound. Standing there was a tall man. She couldn't see him in the light, but she could tell that he was wearing leather and had gloves on. She turned to see her beau for the night. He had lumps on his forehead and fangs. _Vampire_, her mind screeched at her.

The creature charged at the man, but he sidestepped and it fell to the ground. The man slammed his foot into the creature's ass as it passed by, and it fell to the ground. The man then grabbed its head and pulled it up, then slammed his fist into its face. She smelled burnt skin as the creature hit the floor. The man slammed his foot into its gut, then thrust his fist into the creature's face. He reached into his belt and pulled out what appeared to be a wooden spike…stake. He plunged it into the beast's chest and…

She gasped as it turned into dust before her very eyes. The man turned back to her as he put his stake away, then he walked up to her.

"Are you well," he asked.

She didn't trust her voice to do any more than cry or yell, so she merely nodded her head. The man sighed, seemingly to himself, then turned back to her.

"Call the cops," he said.

With that, he stood up and walked down the street.

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen sighed and pushed his thick, black glasses further up his face. The call to his house had come late in the night, even for him. He had only had time to throw on a pair of jeans, his gray trench coat, and his badge before he had to be on scene. 

"Who is it this time," he asked the officer.

"Megan Droplet," answered the uniform, "From California. Same story as all the others."

"She get a good look at him?"

"Sorry, Detective."

"Danny," called a voice behind him.

"Over here, Miguel," called Daniel.

Detective Miguel 'Sparked' O'Hare was a rookie on the Paradise Police Department. He had just gotten out of college and had been assigned to Daniel for training. Then, this vigilante had moved into town and started saving people. Everyone on the PD had been grateful for any slowing to the dramatic, at its most mild point, death rate in the city. But, their asshole of a Commissioner had told them to nail the SOB or get new jobs. As it turned out, Daniel was the best detective on the whole force, so he had gotten short end, along with Miguel. The poor guy had enjoyed just a week an a half of the regular Hell everyone on the PD went through, just to get thrust into the seventeenth ring of it all.

"Hey, boss," said Miguel, "What's the situation?"

"Same as usual," said Daniel.

"Civilian saved; attacker disappeared; rescuer disappeared right along with him/her."

"…Yep. And you know what that means."

"About seventeen hours of horrifying paperwork."

"Makes me wish I were one of those assholes that this guy slays."

* * *

"You're getting in late," Whitney Marks said to the young man as he walked inside the apartment building, "So late…it's morning!" 

The man nodded to her, not even hearing her.

"Any mail," he asked.

"Nope," she said, "Same as always. Want to come by my place tonight?"

"Same answer as always," he answered.

Whitney allowed her eyes to roam over his body. He wore moderate kaki pants, not too tight nor falling off his ass…an image that Whitney chose to file for later times. He wore a tight, black shirt with a brown leather jacket, along with combat boots to finish off the look. She sighed over him, then examined her own body. She wore a tight blouse that hugged her extremely large chest, a small skirt that could be considered a belt, and a small amount of makeup on her brunette face. She sighed to herself, wondering why he wouldn't join her for one night.

"Alright," she said, "You'd better hurry, though. You got school today."

"Damn school to Hell," he said as he walked up the stairs.

He walked upinto his room, a small living room with a bed in the back, and turned on the lights. They flickered, then turned off completely. He sighed and walked over to his TV. He flicked it on, but it didn't turn on. Sighing to himself, he walked away from it, then sharply turned around and embedded his boot into the glass. As sparks flew from it and fire cackled, he groaned and moved away from it. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then doused the flame with it.

He sighed to himself once more, then put his glass on the table. Then, he stiffened. He turned around and entered the bedroom, then grabbed the man hiding along the wall and dragged him over to the balcony, leaning him out over the air that led to the alley below.

"Angus," he growled, "What have I told you about entering my room without telling me!"

"Sorry, bro," said the black snitch, "Didn't mean to. Honest! Look, I got the goods for you, man. Just let me down, please."

"I'll let you down," he said, "All the way to the pavement unless you talk."

"Alright," said Angus as he felt himself get closer to the ground, "I'll talk! Look, bro, vampires are starting to migrate away from this town. But, many more are coming in than are leaving. I've heard rumors that there are already four hundred more within the city limits."

"Demons?"

"Same on that level, Zeke. I guarantee."

He sighed once more, then threw Angus back into the room.

"Get out," he ordered, "And my name is not Zeke. It is Ezekiel."

"Sure," groaned Angus as he sat up, "Ezekiel. Got it."

With that, the lowlife stood up and ran out the door. Ezekiel sighed and leaned against the bar, looking down upon the asphalt as he did so. He took in the toxic air, then went back inside. He walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out a six-pack of beer. He opened a can and started drinking his troubles away. As he drank, he let his mind wander back to the day when all this shit started. When he was barely three and his name had been Alexander LaVelle Harris.

Flashback

Alexander cried as they entered the vehicle. He heard his parents scream and shout against those nightmarish creatures, but they screamed to no avail. He saw them leech onto them, and heard the gurgle of the blood entering their systems. He stopped crying and, in an act that would later forge his life, grabbed a cross from his seat that he had been playing with. He hit the first creature with it, and it recoiled as steam rose from its ugly face.

Alexander then hit the other thing with his cross, and it too recoiled as its skin burnt. Then, they all heard the sound of sirens as they approached. The two vampires shared a look, then ran away from the scene.

Alexander sat inside the hospital, listening to nothing and everything. Then, he looked up as he felt a hand touch his barren back. He looked up into the face of a sorrow-filled doctor. He knew…he knew.

It was a little while later in the hospital that another hand grabbed his shoulder. Instead of the cold sterility that the doctor's hands had, this hand had a warmth and comfort all its own. He looked up at the man above him. He had pure, white hair and a small smile on his face. He had a beard and a glint in his eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and had a white band around his collar which signified his station.

"Hello, Father," said Alexander.

"Hello, son," he said, "I'm Father Albany. Did the doctors.."

"They told me."

"…I'm sorry for your loss, son. But know that the gracious Lord shall bless their souls as only He can."

The Father smiled at him, then sat down beside him.

"Alexander," he said, "You have lost your entire family today. I must ask you…to what?"

"…Monsters. Vampires."

"Son, you must be feeling a great amount of anger at those vile things."

"I do, Father."

"Social Services are trying to find a home for you. For the time, they have allowed my church to take you in. If you would wish, I could help you gain vengeance."

"Isn't vengeance a sin, Father?"

"When it is brought against your fellow man, yes. However, these things are not men. They are demons which must be fought."

* * *

Ezekiel awoke to a knocking against his door. Groaning to himself, he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal a thirty year old balding man in a white undershirt that was about four sizes too small for his beer belly. 

"You're rent's due, prick," said Renaldo.

"Sorry, Rena," said Ezekiel, "It should be here by tomorrow."

"Tell whoever's covering your ass that you owe another twenty in late fees."

"…Fine. Go."

Renaldo snarled at him, but backed away and walked out the door. Ezekiel closed his door, then put both hands on his head to block out the sunlight. He glared at the battery powered clock on his desk. It was noon, and he was about four hours late for school. Oh, well. They didn't care so long as he showed up once a week. Sighing to himself, he grabbed a second can of beer and started to drink again.

* * *

Daniel groaned aloud as he leaned back in his chair. This guy was really getting on his nerves. Commissioner Wilks was a real hater when it came to vigilantes, earning him the animosity of nearly every cop in the whole city. There was a pool out on how long Wilks had left to live. Daniel had five hundred on three months. Already, two months had gone by since this guy had pushed his way into town. Maybe he might win. 

He sighed to himself once more and scratched his brown hair where it itched, then looked up as Miguel walked inside his off and sat down across from him and dropped off two cups of coffee and a box of bagels on his desk.

"You know something," said Daniel, "You're my trainee. You do all this paperwork."

"Then you don't get any of the coffee or sugar-filled delights," said Miguel.

"…I sincerely hate you. You better hope I don't win that pool or get Chief of Detectives, then your ass will be busted back to uniform so fast you won't feel it for a month."

"Threats are nothing, boss. I hail from New York."

Daniel sighed to himself, accepting that his 'partner' would never respect his authority. Miguel smiled and sipped on his coffee, then put it down on the desk. As he took his hand away from the metal, he jerked back suddenly, shaking his hand.

"Damn," he muttered, "Why do those things always bite me?"

"Because you're nickname's 'Sparked.'"

* * *

Alexander yelled out as he pushed his body up off the ground. He gritted his teeth against the scars and bruises that covered his body. Those same bruises and scars had covered his body ever since he had accepted Father Albany's offer to learn how to fight demons when he was three. Now, ten years later, he was at Vatican City, undergoing the church's worst levels of physical training. 

Over his decade of learning and pain, he had learned everything about demons, vampires, and weaponry that the church could teach him without violating sacred orders from the Pope himself. He had grown to neither believe what they believe, nor to disrespect their beliefs. All he had to do was play along for the Fathers and the monks and the Cardinals and Bishops and he'd live to see tomorrow. Officially, none of them cared what he believed so long as he did his job. Unofficially, everyone knew that if you didn't believe in the Catholic faith here that you wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

He shouted with all his might as he felt the whip strike his knee, sending a deep slash of pain up his body and staining the floor with his blood.

"Dig deeper, boy," said Father Straughts of Germany, "If you cannot take a little whipping, then how can you stand against a demon?"

"Dig deeper, Father," he said.

"The Lord God of Hosts hast given you a task, boy," growled Father Straughts, "And even if you are an undeserving lad, the Lord is perfect and chooses those who will be useful in the cause."

He sighed as he lifted himself up once more, forcing himself to not yell to the Father that he had been chosen by Father Albany for this, then the Pope had selected him for training. If God had placed him into that position just so he could forbear pain at the hands of His own church, then he thoroughly believed that God had it out for him.

He groaned as blood leaked from his wounds, then pushed himself up once more. Finally, the Father took pity on him and poured holy water upon his body. As it had before, and possibly always would, it stung every wound upon his body.

* * *

Ezekiel pushed the sudden memory away as he entered the local demon bar. Singe was the most popular demon bar on the East Coast, second only to every single demon bar inside of some small Californian town called Sunnydale. Ezekiel vaguely recalled the Fathers telling him that his parents had come from there. 

He sighed once more and sat down at the bar next to a pockla healer who was sipping on his drink. Ezekiel nodded to him and the healer nodded back. Ezekiel then turned his attention to the bartender on duty, Angus.

"What'll it be, Z…Ezekiel," said the snitch.

"Usual," answered Ezekiel.

Angus nodded, then turned away from him. Ezekiel sighed and turned around to look at the room which was filled with demons. Most of them shied away from him, save the few who were new in town. He had only been around for a few months, two at the most, but he had already made a very excellent reputation for himself.

"Ezekiel," said Angus.

Ezekiel turned away from the crowd and took the drink away from the snitch. He downed it in one gulp, then handed the glass back to him. Angus nodded, knowing the procedure by heart, as Ezekiel did. He would come to Surge every night, get hammered, then either find a girl and commit a few sins or find a demon and do a service for God; it all depended on what mood he was in.

Deciding that he needed to take some frustration out on a demon rather than make some poor girl cringe every time she walked, he stood up and left the bar. The main rule at Surge was that no one fought and anyone who did would get kicked out for life. And Angus was too good a source of information to be left. He walked out into the night air, then reached inside his jacket. He put on his brown leather gloves and examined them for any rips or tears.

These gloves had been given to him, along with several other gifts, from the Pope himself on his sixteenth birthday, his final day of training underneath Vatican law. They were designed by the best glove makers in the world for the specific purpose of hunting demons. They each had been blessed by every Father, Cardinal, Bishop, and Arch-Bishop in the Vatican, even by the Pope himself. They had golden crosses attached along the knuckles and a huge, silver cross alongside the back and the palm contained a stitching of the cross. An excellent weapon for hunting vampires and some demons.

He sighed to himself once more as the memory of just how much it had taken for him to obtain those gloves intruded upon his mind.

Flashback

Alexander ducked down as the vampire thrust his fist at his face. He jabbed a bladed hand into the demon's jugular, then kicked his kneecap and shattered it into a thousand pieces. He then dodged a blind strike at his cheek and embedded another bladed hand into the demon's throat, hearing a satisfying snap as he did so.

The vampire collapsed to the ground, clutching his broken neck and whimpering at the pain he was in. Alexander drew out his stake and embedded it within its chest, causing all its moisture to evaporate into the Vatican air. He crossed his body, whispering in Latin, then turned back to his spectators. He had no love of the ritual for the killing of demons and vampires, but he would oblige the Pope if it meant he could leave sooner.

"Very well done, my child," said Cardinal Zax of Russia, who was one of the greatest authorities on demonic energies the church had to offer and who was also the Pope's main advisor on matters of the other world, "You have done well. The Holiness is pleased with your work."

Cardinal Zax turned away from him, then whispered a few things into His Holiness's ear, then backed away. The Pope rose from his seat, then stood before him.

"On this day," he said, "When you hath turned to the age of sixteen, by laws as old as our church, we must release you out into the world so that you can discover your chosen place in it. We give you, on this day, three gifts."

The Pope turned away from the pit which contained Alexander and was given a box by Father Straughts. He Father bowed down before His Holiness and the Pope then stepped onto a metal plank. The plank descended down slowly as the mechanical whirring filled the pit, then it stopped once it reach ground level. Alexander bowed down before the Pope.

"Rise, my child," he said, "And accept your first gift."

Alexander rose and accepted the box from the Pope, then bowed once more in gratitude. Knowing what was to be expected of him, he opened the box and gazed down upon the leather gloves. He took them out of the box and then placed them upon his hands. Then, he felt two pairs of hands grab him and force him down to the floor, their gloves abusing his bare back as they did so.

"And so," said the Pope, "As it has been done for years, you shall receive the mark that you were destined for."

Alexander gritted his teeth. The mark that the Pope spoke of was the cross which would be branded into his back. It served two purposes: it would remind him of what it was to be a servant of God and a sinner at once and it would defend him from unholy terrors, for the brand itself was covered in the holy water that the Pope himself had blessed. Any monster which touched it or looked upon it would be driven away.

He yelled out as he felt the burning against his left shoulder, the hissing of the burned skin as the red hot brand desecrated his flesh. After about a minute, the pain was taken away. No breeze came forward to ease his suffering as the two Fathers let him go, then backed away and crossed themselves. Alexander bit his lip until there was blood as he rose, then crossed himself as best as he was able.

"As your final gift," said the Pope, "We shall bestow you with your name. As it is tradition for every hunter who has trained underneath the laws of the Vatican, it falls to His Holiness to bless you with your new identity in penance for the one you hath forsaken to come here and train. For you, Alexander LaVelle Harris of Sunnydale, California, United States of America, the last remaining son of your family's bloodline, I have chosen your name with great deliberation. Your story is a unique one, for no warriors like you have ever come from such a Godforsaken place as Sunnydale, which we once believed was the Hellmouth but have been proven is not.

"I have chosen your name to one of the priests and prophets of the Old Testament. A man who preached the gospel of the Lord during Judah's darkest hours of Babylonian captivity. He spoke of the blessings of the God, our God, to His exiled people. The name Yehezke'l, a name from the Hebrew language, means 'Strengthened by God.' As you were strengthened in your quest for the purification of the Earth from all evils of Hell by His church, you have been strengthened by God.

"On this day, Alexander Harris is not more than dust upon this good Earth. Let it be known to all from this day until the End of Days that his name be Ezekiel!"

* * *

Ezekiel waited outside the club known as Noctem which, if his memory served him well enough, was Latin for 'Night.' He found it ironic that nearly every vampire in town frequented this club, along with many vampire groupies who were more than willing to bleed so they could satisfy their urges. Noctem was also known as the place to go if you wanted some directions. 

Noctem appeared to be any normal club on the front, but what went on in the back rooms was not anything any normal human would want to get in on. Only those vampire groupies wanted in and that was so they could get bled or sexed up. He sighed to himself as he wondered how humans could be their own worst enemy in so many ways.

He looked up as he heard a shriek come from inside the club. He pushed himself off the wall as he saw a sight he was extremely familiar with. He watched a lone woman walk out the club, followed by not one, but three vampires.

"Come on, baby," said one, "Chill out. We just wanna hang out."

"I don't want to hang out with you," she said, venom within her voice.

"Well," said another one, "If you don't want to hang-"

"Then I guess you can bleed," said the last one.

All three of them vamped out. Ezekiel walked forward, but then stopped as he surveyed her reaction. Her face held no fright nor any worry, but it was laced with pure annoyance.

"Why is it that every town I travel to has to be plagued with vampires," she shouted to them, "Why can't you guys go suck on some other town?"

Ezekiel watched as the vampires shared a confused look amongst themselves. Then, the one up front shrugged.

"So she knows about us," he said, "But, she can't stop us."

"Want to bet," she said with a smile.

Ezekiel watched as her hands were surrounded with a brilliant, white glow. He watched as she thrust both her hands out and consumed the entire street with flame. Ezekiel dived into the nearby alleyway for cover, feeling the hairs on the back of his head stand up on end at the heat that came his way.

Cautiously, he stood up and walked from the alley. There was nothing left of the vampires bust ashes, as was expected. However, nothing else was on fire. He turned his attention to the woman. She was just standing there, not moving. Then, she collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Ezekiel ran forward to her. He knelt down and placed his index finger upon her pulse point and, after confirming that she lived, began to check her over for injuries. She was dressed in red tank-top with gray fur covering her chest, had on tight fitting gray pants, and wore heels. She had long, blue hair which looked odd against her pale skin. She also had a necklace. It was a dragon with flames as its flesh. There was an inscription on it. It said 'Divinus Incendia.' It was Latin, albeit not in its correct form, which meant 'Divine Fire.'

Ezekiel began to wonder just who this woman was. She could create flames from her hands and could even send them out against those who oppose her, but the flames do not harm anything aside from those she wants. He would have to discover exactly who, or what, she was. He looked up as he heard the familiar sound of sirens. If he stuck around, he would be questioned and he would not be compliant. However, he'd much rather not deal with cops tonight. Sighing to himself, he picked her up and disappeared into the night.


	2. Burning

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: Thanks to Dragonmaster for the 'rant.' I did notice it before, but, I just didn't do anything about it. Let me know if this is better, man. And I hope you enjoyed your rant as much as I did.

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen walked into the crime scene, wondering just what they were dealing with now. This vigilante was out to get him killed, he just knew it. If the Chief of Detectives canned his ass or this guy got him killed, he'd be dead either way.

"Who is it this time," asked Daniel to the officer.

"No one," said the uniformed man, "We got a call from a Patricia Bell who lives across the street from that club right there called Noctem."

"Where is she," asked Daniel.

"She's talking to your partner right now, detective."

Daniel nodded his thanks, then took off towards where the uniform had pointed. His partner, Miguel O'Hare, was questioning an elderly woman in a bathrobe with octagonal glasses.

"Miguel," he called.

"Thank you for your help, m'am," said Miguel as he left Ms. Bell.

"What did she say," asked Daniel.

"Says that she saw three men come up against a woman in the street," said Miguel, "She heard the woman shout, then she noticed a man walk forward. Then, she saw the woman shoot flames at the three men."

"A woman who shoots flames," echoed Daniel, "Great. The whole damn town's going to the nuthouse!"

"Yeah," agreed Miguel, "Well, the flames burnt those vampires up to a crisp, but nothing else got burnt."

"How'd she know they were vampires," asked Daniel, knowing that only members of the police were supposed to know about demons and vampires.

"She's a lifelong resident," answered Miguel, "She can't remember a time when she didn't know about vampires. Anyway, after the flames settled, the man that she had noticed before walked out and checked the woman out after she fell to the ground. That was when she called the police. After she got off the phone, they were both gone."

"Did she give a description," asked Daniel.

"Nope," answered Miguel, "Said that she couldn't remember what they looked like. Her mind was too focused on the flames."

"Figures," said Daniel, "How much do you want to bet that the man was our vigilante?"

"About as much as I put into the pool," said Miguel, "Four thousand on four months."

* * *

Ezekiel leaned against his seat in his apartment in the early morning hours. He was staring at the young, blue haired girl lying inside his bed, willing her to awake at any time now. He allowed his mind to replay the events that led up to this situation. 

Ordinarily when there was a beautiful woman inside his bed, he was in a much better mood. However, he had a whole different reason for having her here. When he had seen her use fire like that, he knew instantly that she must have power and he needed to be aware of what that power was. Anything with that kind of power in this city could be a threat. Aside from that, she had passed out and would be in jail right now if it weren't for him. Or worse, dead. And even worse, a vampire. Any vampire who can safely use fire couldn't be good for society…or him.

He sighed and sipped on his beer, wondering how this was going to go. He'd find out soon, for the woman was beginning to moan and wake up. Ezekiel put his beer down and waited for her to get fully awake. When she did, she sat up immediately and began to look around, a panicked look on her face. When she found him, her eyes easily became slits.

"Where am I," she demanded.

"In my apartment," answered Ezekiel, "You took quite a fall after you vaporized those vampires."

The woman glared at him.

"How do you know about that," she asked.

"I saw you do it," answered Ezekiel, "Ordinarily, it's my job to do that in this town."

"Sorry for stealing your thunder," the woman said, and she seemed to mean it, "But, I'm not just going to wait around for some jackass to save my ass when I can save it all on my own."

"And how exactly are you able to do all that ass saving," asked Ezekiel, "The only thing I can figure is that necklace that has 'Divine Fire' written in Latin on it."

"I wish it were something like that," said the woman.

"Care to share," asked the 'Warrior of God.'

"Sorry," she answered with a sneer, "But I don't even know your name…or why you care."

"Fine, then I'll tell you," he said, "My name is Ezekiel and I'm a demon hunter who was trained by members of the Catholic church in Vatican City."

"…So, what, are you some kind of monk," she asked.

"Nope," he said, "The church can only hold me for training until I turn sixteen, then I'm on my own. That's the way I like it."

"Alright, sense we're being friendly," she said, "My name's Edana Thorne and I'm an elemental mage from Winslow, Arizona."

"Edana? Celtic for 'fiery.' I like it," he said.

"Thanks. I like it, too," she said, somewhat intrigued that he actually knew what the name meant.

"I've always wanted to go to Winslow," said Ezekiel, "So, Edana, what exactly is an 'elemental mage?'"

"It's my private name for myself," she answered, "See, when I was five, my mom was setting up for this dinner party. She lit up a candle and then she left the room. When she came back, she saw me staring intensely at the flame. It started to grow and it eventually became a wildfire. Nearly lost the house.

"She talked to her cousin in Alabama, who was a witch. She said that I had the ability to manipulate fire through my mind. It was probably because of the magical capabilities that she herself had inherited from their mother. Anyway, I had a few more accidents, one of which involved me burning down my school. We moved to LA and there…my brother got eaten by vampires."

"I'm sorry," said Ezekiel, choosing to not tell her his story of how he came to be what he is today.

"It's alright," said Edana, "I'm over it. Well, not exactly. I was with him when he died. I remember…feeling so angry at those things as they killed him. Then, they just…burned up in flames. I realized then and there that I had to learn to control my gift. I started training with it and I eventually learned how to create fire by heating up the particles around me and even how to keep my fire from burning anything aside from what I wanted it to."

"Ok," said Ezekiel, "You're a woman with the ability to create and manipulate fire and knows about vampires. Why were you in Noctem then?"

"My family just moved here and I was trying to get home," she answered, "I went there and got hit on by those three jerks. I'm guessing you know the story from there."

"I do," said Ezekiel, "What about you passing out after you fried them?"

"I…wore myself out."

"…Makes sense, what with how much power you used. Did you ever think about hunting them?"

"Well, I kinda had no choice in the matter," she said, "I wasn't going to let innocent people die. So, now that you know my story, what's yours?"

"You already know it," answered Ezekiel in a tone that left no room for argument.

"…Ok," said Edana, fear in her eyes, "Um, do you go to school anywhere? Because, you look like you're around my age."

"I go to the high school nearby," he said, "Paradise High. Do you go there?"

"Yeah, I do," she said, "I'm a sophomore there. Same with you?"

"Yeah," said Ezekiel, "Though, they don't exactly expect me there. They're happy so long as I show up once a week and for every test they have in my classes."

"Why's that," asked Edana.

"The principal's a former cleric," said Ezekiel, "Look, your mom's probably worried about you."

"I doubt that," said Edana, "After I burned down that school, she could care less what I do so long as it doesn't involve her paying for it."

"…Well, we got school in a few hours," said Ezekiel, "I'll take you home and you can get your stuff."

"Do you have a car," asked Edana, "My house is…I don't even know where we are."

"We'll take the bus," said Ezekiel.

"You don't have to come," said Edana, "I mean, I can make it on my own."

"Maybe," he replied, "But, by now, your little stunt at Noctem is famous with every demon and vampire in the city. That kind of makes your pretty little ass a fine target."

"Such foul language for a member of the church," said Edana with a smile.

"But it's all true," said Ezekiel.

* * *

"Ezekiel," shouted Angus as he raced down the street to the two teenagers, "Man, what the Hell did you do?" 

"What," asked Ezekiel, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about," cried Angus, "After you and your girlfriend's little stunt at Noctem, you got a Master Vampire coming up your ass."

"What," asked Edana.

"Yeah, lady," said the snitch, "The demon community's in an uproar. They're pissed off about what you did. Vamp's are starting to get together to come and take you down. Those three vamps you did in last night were popular, had a lot of friends. One of those friends is a Master Vampire."

"And who is this Master Vampire," asked Ezekiel with a scowl, hoping it wasn't anyone he knew of.

"His name is Luke," answered Angus, "He was traveling to Sunnydale to take part in some kind of a ritual when he heard about what you lot did. He's gathering a force of vampires to come and kill you two."

"So, we'll kill them when they come," said Ezekiel.

"We," cried Edana, "How is there a 'we?'"

"Because, they obviously saw you fire them up," he explained, "And then they saw me take you away. By now, every vampire and demon's aware of the two of us and are going to come after us. If we want to survive, we have to stick together. Same goes for you, Angus. As of right now, you're on the endangered species list."

"How the Hell am I involved," asked the fearful snitch.

"Because, they know that you talk to me," said Ezekiel, "Before, I was merely a nuisance to the vampires and demons, though a powerful nuisance. They found it easier to stay away from me. Now, they're after me for vengeance. Since you're one of my informants, they'll be after you, as well. And let me make this perfectly clear."

Without warning, Ezekiel grabbed Angus's shirt and slammed him up against the wall. He dragged him to an alley and threw him into a dumpster.

"If you betray us," warned Ezekiel, "I shall ensure that you never have children."

Angus paled at his words, then nodded. Ezekiel nodded at him, then left the poor man in the alley.

"Was that necessary," asked Edana, "I mean, if he is your friend-"

"He's not my friend," answered Ezekiel, "He's a lowlife snitch who hands out information to those who keep him safe. He'd betray me in under a second if it meant keeping himself alive. However, he knows what the consequences would be if Luke succeeds."

"The Pope would be mad," asked the 'Elemental Mage'.

"Enraged," said Ezekiel, "I may not be working for them exactly, but they've put a huge investment in me. They won't let me die easily, and neither will I. And if I do die, they'll forget about that little rule on vengeance."

* * *

It was about twenty minutes after the first bell rang that Ezekiel walked into his first class, which was welding. 

"Glad you could join us, Ezekiel," said Mr. Marx, the teacher, "I was wondering which day it would be this week."

"It God were willing, it wouldn't be any day at all," answered Ezekiel.

"Well, maybe He's not listening to you," said Marx with a smile.

"That's what I think most of the time," he answered with a smile.

Marx was a good guy with a good heart. He enjoyed his relationships with his students and often found himself as their confidant. Ezekiel sighed, wondering how anybody could be nice in this world, and took his seat.

"For those of you who weren't here yesterday," said Marx, "Today, your projects are due. Now, you know the rules: I don't see it until it's finished. I don't care what you make, and I don't really care if it is against the rules. Make whatever you want, but make it right. That's all I'm looking for. Get started. You have till the end of the block to present me your project."

Ezekiel nodded to Marx's orders, stood up and walked over to his bench. He got out his project and looked down at it. He had spent the last thirteen school days he was here designing a special sword. It was a basic blade, about four feet in length, and was extremely sharp. As an extra feature, it had two blades sticking out of the side, giving the blade the definitive shape of a cross. All he had to do today was finish the hilt, then he would be able to take it to the church and have it blessed. His arsenal would be upgraded from four stakes, two of them silver, his gloves, and a few vials of holy water, to four stakes, gloves, holy water, and a blessed sword that could hold vampires at bay. It would make all the difference if Luke did find him, which the Master Vampire most certainly would.

He set to work on it and about a half-hour later, he had a complete sword, ready for cooling. He set it down and let it sit. As he waited, he allowed his thoughts to turn to Edana. The woman had skills with her powers, that much was certain. She also had style and tended to stick her nose in other people's business, though Ezekiel could be accused of the same thing. She also seemed to have a general need to help people. That was something rare in people these days, particularly in people who got involved in the demon world. Ezekiel most certainly couldn't be accused of such a thing. He was in it for vengeance, not helping people. Oh, well. To each his own.

"Are you done," asked Marx as he came over to his student.

"Just waiting for it to cool down," said Ezekiel, "I want it to be natural."

"Let me see it," said Marx.

Ezekiel moved aside from his bench and allow Marx to see his work.

"Impressive," said the welder, "An interesting design. The blade itself is covered with markings. What are they?"

"Celtic runes and Latin," said Ezekiel, "They form a phrase together. It's 'In the Almighty's light, this blade shall shine.'"

"Is that supposed to mean something special," asked Marx, "I mean, Christ does say that those who live by the sword shall die by the sword."

"Yes, he does," said Ezekiel, "But, it is also said that 'if thou do which is evil, be very afraid, for he beareth not the sword in vane.'"

"Well, you're the religion expert here," said Marx, "The hilt seems like it should be fine once it's done cooling. Does it also have markings?"

"No, I just designed it so that it would give an excellent balance to the blade."

"Excellent," said Marx with a smile, "Although, I do wish you would have designed something that doesn't coincide with violence. I'll probably get fired for this, but, if it helps you to discover who you are, then I'm happy. Good work, son."

* * *

The Warrior of God sat down at his usual table during lunch outside. His lunch, which was little more than road kill, sat inside the little tray they gave to the students. Sighing, he dug in, grateful for one meal that didn't revolve around a can of beer. 

"Man, alive, that is some foul shit," said a voice behind him.

Ezekiel had to control his instinct to not kill his friend. He slowly turned around and looked up into the dark haired face of his friend, Adil Ansar. The native of Yemen had been brought to America on his fifth birthday by his uncle, whom he now lives with. Adil was known throughout the school as a being of honor to all around. The only thing that anyone could possibly accuse him of would be having one of the foulest mouths on Earth. He was dressed in a pair of overly large jeans and a plain, brown shirt.

"Zeke, you really should learn to not eat shit like that," he said as he sat down beside Ezekiel, "But, you are one of the biggest pieces of shit I've ever seen in my life. It only makes sense that you'd eat that much shit, now don't it?"

"Is that your new word of the day," asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah," said Adil, "Yesterday it was damn, today it's shit. Damn shit."

Ezekiel smiled at his friends antics. Recently, he had gone to using only one kind of cuss word a day. It was his way of appeasing his uncle before he got kicked out of the house.

"So, I heard you made a friend last night," said Adil with a wry grin.

"Sort of," said Ezekiel, "More like a partner."

"What kind of partner," asked Adil.

"Not that kind," said Ezekiel.

"Yet," said a voice behind them.

Adil and Ezekiel turned around to see who the speaker was.

"Edana, hey," said Ezekiel, "How are you?"

"Good," she said as she sat down next to him, "Who's your friend?"

"Adil Ansar, madam," said Adil as charismatic as James Bond as he said it, "At your service."

Edana looked at him like he was a moron.

"Adil's a little weird," said Ezekiel, "You get used to him after a few…come to think of it, I'm not used to him."

"Like I've never heard that shit before," mocked Adil.

"This is an interesting side of you, Ezekiel," said Edana, "The only time I've ever heard you make a joke was when you complimented my ass."

"I wasn't joking, you know," said Ezekiel with a smile, "Besides, Adil tends to bring the humor out of everyone."

"Which is why I'm the only person in the world that's allowed to call you Zeke," said Adil.

"You two must be good friends," said Edana.

"Not the best, not the worst," said Ezekiel, "We're comfortable around each other and we don't mind sharing secrets, particularly my big one."

"So, you know about demons," asked Edana.

"Oh, sure," said Adil, "I come from Yemen. That area's overpopulated with demons."

"Do you hunt them," asked Edana.

"Nope," said Adil, "My uncle's on his death bead. That's why I'm trying to appease him. It might make him live a little longer."

"To avoid that awkward pause," said Ezekiel, "Adil, have you ever heard of a Master Vampire called Luke?"

"Can't say I have," said Adil, "A little shit like that shouldn't be hard to find. Ask that shit-head, Angus. He'll know."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Ezekiel, "I'll go ask him. He's on duty right now at Surge. I didn't bother asking him the first time. Why not?"

"Can I come with," asked Adil, "It's been a while since I've seen Angus. I'd like to remind him why he's a little piece of shit."

"Sure, why not. You want to come, Edana?"

"…Yeah, might as well. All my classes for the rest of the day suck. Let's go."

* * *

Ezekiel, Edana, and Adil walked into Surge that afternoon, just as Angus was walking out. 

"Hi, guys," said the snitch as he started sweating, "What's up?"

Then, he fell to the floor. Adil shook his fist in annoyance.

"I got him right in the tooth," The Yemen native said, "That smarts."

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, grabbed Angus by his shirt and threw him into the wall.

"Where is Luke hiding," growled Edana as she caused flames to light up around her fingers.

"Holy shit," shouted Adil, "How in the shit do you do that shit?"

"Tell you later," said Edana.

"Where is Luke hiding," growled Ezekiel.

"I don't know," shouted Angus.

"Bullshit," said Adil.

Ezekiel sighed to himself. Angus knew something, he could tell by the extra shift in his eyes. Ezekiel knew the man would only betray someone to save his own hide, but where could he hide from the vampires? He lived in one of the upstairs rooms above the Surge, and vampires could go in their. Ezekiel lived in an apartment and anyone could walk inside because the previous owner put up a 'Welcome' sign. Edana's mom would probably get mad at Edana from bringing some home that she hadn't even met. Adil…

"Adil," said Ezekiel, "Rip off his shoes."

Adil looked at him oddly, but obeyed and ripped off his left shoe.

"Edana," said Ezekiel, "Burn his feet off."

She smiled evilly, then bent down as fire began to cover her hand.

"Alright, alright," shouted Angus, "You win!"

The mage frowned slightly, but stood up and backed away.

"Talk, you little shit," said Adil.

"I want protection," shouted Angus.

"Adil, you can hide him in your house," said Ezekiel, "If he watches your uncle."

"If he does, I want in," said Adil.

"What do you have," asked the demon hunter.

"I got two gothic maces at home," said Adil.

"Deal," said Ezekiel, "Where is Luke!"

"He and his gang are hiding in a yacht on the docks," said Angus, "They killed some millionaire for it."

"How many," asked Edana.

"Around twenty, maybe twenty-five," said Angus, "Now, get me some safety."

"You don't leave the house at all, got it, you little shit," growled Adil, "If you do, you die. Got it?"

"Got it," said Angus.

Ezekiel stood up and walked out the club, followed by the other three. He let his mind wrap around the situation at hand. The odds were that none of them were getting out of this one alive, and if they were, then they had someone up stairs looking after them.

"Edana, you need a weapon," said Ezekiel, "You can't only rely on your fire abilities."

"I've never used a weapon before," she said.

"Don't worry," said Adil, "I'll give you one of my maces."

"What is the plan, anyway," asked Edana, "I mean, we are doing this, right?"

"…You ever seen a John Wayne movie?"

* * *

Ezekiel and Adil walked along the docks that night and stopped to look at the yacht on the other side. 

"That's Luke's yacht," said Adil, "Angus said it was like a millionaire's yacht, red, blue, and was named _Phi-bird_."

"Do you see those guys on the dock it's anchored to," asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah," answered Adil, "They look like vampires."

"They are," said Ezekiel with a frown, "And Edana's already on the roof of the marina. She can do her part from there while we distract the guards."

"How much do you want to bet we're going to get killed," asked Adil.

"I don't bet on death that's my own," said Ezekiel.

"That's bullshit and you know it," said Adil.

"…Let's go make a mess."

* * *

Edana stood atop the marina and looked down at the yacht that supposedly contained Luke and his gang. Edana squinted down to look at the guard's faces. Oh, yeah. Those were vampires. She looked up at Ezekiel and Adil, who were standing on the docks across from them she could see them clearly in the moonlight. She saw a flash come from Ezekiel's sword. That was the signal. 

She collected the particles around her, heated them up, and then flung them at the yacht.

* * *

Ezekiel charged forward as the yacht exploded from Edana's burst of fire. He could hear the vampires scream against the flames. He jumped across the bend to the dock and ran towards the vampire guards as they came his way. He brought his new sword up, preparing to slice and dice. 

"Let's hope I don't suck at welding," he whispered to himself.

He swung his sword at the vampire's head, and he felt a satisfying snap against the blade. He ducked a punch that came his way, then embedded the blade into its stomach. He then ripped it out of its gut and jammed his pike into its skull, making its eyes roll back into its head. He then took its head off, forcing it to lose all the moisture within its body.

As the being turned to dust, he felt something hard slam into his chest. He fell backwards as the fist struck him. He landed on the hard dock, barely even keeping himself from falling into the water as he did so. He looked up at his assailant and saw a huge vampire dressed in black with brown hair. He was glaring down at him.

"So," he said, "You're Ezekiel. The demon hunter of Paradise."

"And I'm guessing you're Luke," said Ezekiel as he stood up.

"Yes, I would be Luke," grinned the vampire, "I must admit, I was angry that you slew two such children of mine. They would have served the Master well."

_At least that explains why he's so mad about them_, thought Ezekiel, _I knew it had to be more that friendship. No vampire I've ever met before has ever worried about losing friends. Followers, sure, but not friends. Children, that I get._

Sighing to himself, he stood up before the vampire, glaring at it.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your Master," said Ezekiel, "If he comes here, he'll get his undead ass sent back to Hell where it belongs."

Without any more words, Ezekiel slammed his blade into Luke's dignity. The Master Vampire cried out in agony. Ezekiel twisted the blade sharply, then pulled it out. He jammed his blade's pike into the vampire's heart, causing it great pain.

"Blessed metal can kill you, right," asked Ezekiel.

Without waiting for an answer, he sliced the vampire's head off.

* * *

"Morning, Zeke," said Edana as she sat down on the bus. 

"Hey, Edana," said Ezekiel, "Have a good night last night?"

"Sure," said Edana, "So long as you don't mind fighting for your life. Two vamps found me on the roof. Good thing I had flames, eh?"

"Yeah, good thing Adil came and saved your cute ass from that one that was about to snap your neck."

"Again, I notice a compliment about my ass. You know, if you keep on talking about it, you might have to buy it."

"How much does it cost?"

"It's not for sale."

"Can I have it anyway?"

"Say pretty please."

"I never say please."


	3. Threats

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

* * *

Ezekiel sat up from his bed a few mornings after he met Edana. He stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed a can of beer from it. He opened it up, and allowed it to roll down his throat. He sighed to himself once more, walking over to his balcony as he did so. He looked down at the street below, drinking his beer, losing himself, if not for a moment.

He heard a scuffle going on below. He looked down to see a man in a suit getting mugged by a skinhead. Sighing once again, he walked inside and grabbed a beer bottle. He then walked back to the balcony, took aim, and threw it into the skinhead. He slumped down to the ground, unconscious. The suit looked up at Ezekiel.

"You did that all by yourself," said Ezekiel.

The man nodded, then ran out the alley. Ezekiel groaned aloud to himself, then walked back inside the room. It was noon on a Saturday. He wondered what he should do. He groaned as he heard a knocking on his door. He walked over and opened it, revealing someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Father Albany," said Ezekiel in amazement.

"Hello, Ezekiel," said the Father.

"Come in, come in," said Ezekiel as he made room for Father Albany to come inside.

"I didn't even know you were still alive," said Ezekiel.

"Well, I am," said Father Albany, "And I can tell that nothing they taught you about maintaining a habitat stuck."

Ezekiel blushed slightly at his apartment, which was a miniature junkyard. He grinned, then pulled out a chair for Father Albany to sit.

"So, how are you adjusting to life away from the Vatican," askedEzekiel's recruiter.

"It's hard," said Ezekiel, "But, in the little time I've been here, I've made good friends."

"And even better enemies," said the Father, "I heard of how you took out that Master Vampire. Do you know who he was?"

Ezekiel nodded.

"He was Luke," continued the Father, "Of Spain. He was turned before Columbus sailed on the high seas. He was also meant to serve in the Master's court."

"Who the Hell is the Master? Sorry, Father."

"Quite alright, Ezekiel. The Master, as he is called, is an extremely powerful vampire on the Hellmouth which has actually just been proven to be in Sunnydale. The Master tried to open this Hellmouth and was…trapped by a mystical field which kept him from leaving. The only way he could get out was to use a vampire and have that vampire drink until he had enough energy to break free from his prison."

"And Luke was the vessel?"

"Very good. However, since Luke did not show up, the Master was forced to use a different vampire, one who was turned recently who had befriended the Slayer."

"And who is the Slayer this time?"

"One Buffy Summers. She slayed Lothos."

"I've heard of that dirt-bag. He's not that tough."

"He's Dracula Level, Ezekiel."

"Yeah, and I've taken on a Streghe before. They make DL vamps look like Watchers."

"But, you didn't kill it."

"Actually, I did. How do you think I got this apartment? This one right here has the best position for surveying the city. All I have to do is jump across to the fire escape and run up to the top of that building. From there, I got a near perfect view of everything for nearly five miles. The Streghe took over the apartment after it ate the poor bastard's (sorry) kid."

"What exactly is a Streghe, Warrior?"

"A Streghe is basically a mutated vampire. Don't believe what those books say about them. They get that way by…drinking the blood of a Grox'Lar beast. They eat children."

"Foul creatures. Anyway, this vampire was Jesse McNally, at least I think that's his name. The Slayer managed to slay him before he could release the Master. But, now the Master is struggling in his fight against her and her friends."

"A Slayer with friends. Never heard that one before. Who are they?"

"Her Watcher, Rupert Giles, and her schoolmates: Willow Rosenberg and another that we don't know the name of. Right now, they're trying to combat against the Master. However, he is enraged at you. He feels that if Luke had been the vessel, as planned, then he would be free right now. He's sent out an order to every single vampire who'll hear it to get you."

"They're after me anyway for what I did to Luke, and they're after my friends for helping me. We're no worse off than before."

"Maybe."

"How do you know all this?"

"Our seers in the Vatican saw it. And I wanted to come and check up on you, so…"

"I appreciate the warning, Father Albany. However, I think I got this under control."

"Very well then, Ezekiel. May the Lord bless you in the times to come."

"Same to you," _Like it matters_

* * *

"Hey, Zeke," said Adil as he and Edana walked inside Ezekiel's apartment later that day, "There's a bash going on tonight. At Josh Reiben's place."

"He's invited everyone at school," said Edana, "And, from what I've heard, his house is big enough to keep everyone comfortable and his land is big enough to entertain all of LA!"

"Josh Reiben," asked Ezekiel, "Isn't he that stuck up rich bastard from Miami?"

"Yeah," said Adil, "Prick's got a major attitude problem, but he's bribed the Commissioner, dude! We've got a whole night of beer ahead!"

"Doesn't he have a sister," asked Ezekiel.

"Oh, yeah, bro," said Adil with a grin on his face, "Monica! Zeke, that girl makes a succubus cry!"

Ezekiel had no choice but to grin at that image. As the two males let their minds wander, Edana began to feel uncomfortable. She felt that she and Ezekiel were beginning to forge a relationship, though she doubted it would become anything other than friendship. She sighed as the two continued their fantasies. Edana had never seen Monica before, so she had no idea why they'd fantasize about her. She figured that, just by their expressions, she would too if she'd seen her. She politely coughed, and that brought them out of their stupor.

"Get your mind out the gutter, boys," she said with a smile, "You're blocking my view."

"So," said Ezekiel as he tried to regain his composure, "Why is Reiben throwing this party?"

"Eh, his dad just closed some kind of deal or something," said Adil, "Who cares! Beer, girls, and more beer! That's what we need, man!"

"Adil, get your mind out of the gutter," scolded the mage for a second time.

"Can't, I'm being shoved into it," said Adil with a grin, "So, what do you say, Zeke?"

"Eh, why not? Maybe I'll get lucky with a certain pyromaniac I know."

Edana blushed.

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen frowned over all the reports coming in of 'drownings.' People were beginning to drop dead because they're choking on their beers or on their whiskey or, in some cases, on their lovers. God only knew what the Hell was happening around Paradise.

"Miguel," called Daniel, "Hand me a useful file. I'm sick of reading about all these people who drown on their own drink or date."

"Sorry, boss," said Detective Miguel O'Hare as he came to the office, "I wish I could say anything along those lines, but, even our resident vigilante is taking a rest."

"OK, so answer me this: why is everyone drowning now?"

"Well, I have noticed a bunch of beauties coming into town. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Right. Beautiful, young women come into town and everyone starts drowning to death? It's more likely that Jimmy Hoffa will come sauntering into the office and ask where he can file a missing person's report."

"Alright, alright. I know I'm acting stupid, but there's no reason to point it out to me. Hey, speaking of young and beautiful women, how is that fiancée of yours?"

"How did you know I had a fiancée? I only proposed last night."

"Hey, it's me! I got friends all over the grapevine. So, who is she?"

"Rebecca Marti."

"That real estate agent that's on all the commercials?"

"Yep."

"You lucky son of a bitch! How the Hell did you land her?"

"I didn't. She asked me out when I first moved here, and I accepted. We've been going out ever since…six years."

"Sounds like a good amount of time. I don't ever plan on getting married."

"Eh, to each his own."

* * *

Joshua and Monica Reiben sat down at the desk. They stared across at the man before them, a tall pale man dressed in a dark business suit with graying dark hair and a goatee. He was smiling at them.

"You've read the contract," he said, "You know the terms for your desires. Are you willing to accept them?"

"Yes," answered the two teens.

"Excellent," said the man, "Sign here."

The man sat back in the chair as the two teenagers signed the document that would end all his troubles…and so many more in the future.

* * *

Ezekiel grabbed his leather jacket as he walked out the door of his apartment. He raced down the stairs and told Whitney that he'd be back…whenever. He walked out into the horrible city air and saw a site that would forever be scorched upon his brain.

Edana and Adil were there, in Adil's red '67 Camaro. Adil was dressed in a pair of dark green pants, a gray shirt, and his red leather jacket. Edana was the one who looked spectacular. She had dyed her hair black and was dressed in black leather pants and tank top. She had on a fair amount of makeup, not too much nor too little, and had on ruby red lipstick. Ezekiel could not resist the pull which her body had upon his eyes, and he allowed them to wander for a quick moment before he surveyed his own outfit. He wore a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt, along with his brown leather jacket.

He stopped thinking when he saw Edana wave her arms at him.

"Are you coming," she called, a smile on her face.

"Yeah," said Ezekiel as he jumped into the back of the car.

Edana smiled and got out and sat in the back with him. Ezekiel grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Adil looked at the through his rear view mirror, wondering what he was going to do with them. They'd flirt and they'd play around, but they'd never go out. Oh, well. He wasn't them. He grinned and took off down the street.

"How many people do you think are coming," asked Ezekiel.

"If it's as good as I've heard, nearly every single person in school," said Edana, "I even heard that a few cops are taking the night off to go. It's that good."

"Hope nothing bad happens," said Adil.

"Don't say that," said Edana, "If you do, then something bad probably will happen."

* * *

Ezekiel felt himself get pushed off the dance floor inside the Reiben's mansion. The party was in full swing by now, with nearly seven hundred guests all around the house and inside the grounds. Ezekiel had been dancing inside their ballroom, but…things were rapidly getting out of hand. He moved over to the bar, grabbed himself a beer, then started sipping.

* * *

Edana moved her body to the music, swaying her hips alongside all those around her. She looked around, wondering where Ezekiel was. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around with a smile on her face and looked into the face of a handsome, blonde male.

"Hey, Josh," she said, "Nice party."

"Thanks," he said in his snooty voice, "It took a while to arrange, but, it worked out."

Edana nodded and smiled at him, then was about to go back to dancing. However, he had something else to say.

"Would you like to come up to my room," he asked.

Edana had received these kind of invitations before, but…it wasn't her habit to just sleep around with anything with legs. While it may be a habit of a man she wanted to be with, it was one that she could most certainly break.

She turned around to face him and make a scene, just for the fun of it, but received a shock when he blew a powder into her face.

* * *

Adil limboed his way underneath the bar, amazing everyone around. Mainly because the bar was only a foot off the ground and Adil had just managed to get underneath it without falling. He stood up as his body cleared the bar, then felt his back get slapped by the two girls holding the bar. He flashed them a smile, then walked over to the table and grabbed his drink. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see who it was.

* * *

Ezekiel went into the empty hallway, momentarily escaping the music which shook him to his very spine. He leaned against the wall and sipped on his beer, but looked up when he heard someone else enter the hall. He turned to see a beautiful girl with black hair, dressed in tight, black robes that barely reached the floor. He immediately became enchanted by her beauty.

"Hi, there," she said in a lustful voice which sent shivers down his spine.

"Hello," he said, barely keeping his voice from squeaking.

"My name's Eliza," she said to him, "Would you enjoy some…company?"

* * *

The man known as Devon Warl watched from the office as his servants entered the household. He had been initially worried that there would be too many guests for them to handle, but…he had thousands of these beautiful demons underneath his whim, ready and willing to do his bidding.

It had been easy to seduce those two brats into allowing his servants the ability to enter their house. They were just like they would be in the later days: greedy and full of lust.

* * *

Ezekiel felt her lips lightly brush against his own, teasing him. He answered her by thrusting his own lips upon hers, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Eliza as he entered her mouth. She gently began to pull his shirt off as they fell down onto the bed. He momentarily took his lips away from hers and aided her in pulling his shirt off. Once it was off, he felt her run her hands over his bare back. He laid down gentle kisses upon her shoulders as he tugged at her clothing, but when she reached for his left shoulder, he felt her recoil against his branding.

"What," he asked.

He looked into her eyes. She seemed as though she had just woken up from a dream, a terrible dream at that.

"Are you alright," he asked again.

She looked at him with wide eyes, then focused. She jerked him around so that she had his back facing her. She touched and prodded his band, then turned him around again so that she was facing him.

"You have a branding," she said, "A holy one, at that. Who are you?"

"My name is Ezekiel," he answered, wondering just what exactly this creature was.

"Ezekiel," she whispered, "He speaks of you often. He despises you."

"Who?"

"You have to help me. You have to help me stop this before something horrible happens."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can shorten this. I am a Black Lady, a special race of a combination of succubus and vampire. There is also the Red Ladies around. We were put underneath a compulsion spell by a powerful Warlock by the name of Devon Warl. He knows you...somehow."

"What is he planning? And why are you telling me this?"

"Because, your brand freed me and because you are Ezekiel. He is planning on using both Red and Black Ladies to kill everyone here. I do not know why."

"Don't you need invitations before you enter a house?"

"Yes. That's why he made a deal with the two teenagers. He offered them immortality through magic and the satisfaction of their lustful needs on anyone they wish."

"Basically, live forever and get screwed. Two things every horny teenager wants. Alright, so, why exactly is this warlock using you…Ladies?"

"He enslaved us. He has thousands, maybe more. Every person here is being seduced by us so that no one can possibly be saved. By now, some are already dead. We cover it up by drowning their lungs afterwards. It's the way we've done so for years. You have to help me. If we work together, we can save both the children and my kind."

"Why do you care about children?"

"It's only a myth that we devour children. We prefer ripe men or women. Aside from that, we have not killed in over six hundred years. We've left that up to our soulless cousins."

"…Alright."

Without a word, Ezekiel grabbed his shirt and put it back on, then put his leather jacket back on and drew out a silver dagger.

"I want you to go around and start knocking every person out. I'm going to take care of this."

"Thank you," said Eliza, "It's been so long since I've been able to truly see. Thank you."

"…If you kill anyone who doesn't need it, nothing will defend you or your kind from me."

* * *

Ezekiel stalked the halls, looking for anything that could tell him where the two Reibens were. As he walked along the halls, he noticed a familiar lock of black hair. He grinned slight at his friend, Adil's, position with the Red Lady who had selected him. He filed that away for later use against his friend, then sent a well aimed kick at the Lady's temple. She fell down to the floor in a heap.

Adil looked up at him, a mixture of shock and anger on his face.

"What did you do that for," asked Adil.

"She was going to kill you," said Ezekiel.

"…Succubus?"

"And part vampire."

"All I needed to hear."

Adil gingerly stood up, stretching his limbs. Then, he pulled his pants back up.

"What do we do," he asked.

"Knock every pale Lady dressed in either Black or Red cloth out," said Ezekiel.

"Done," said Adil as he walked the other way.

"Do you know where the Reiben's office is," called Ezekiel.

"Down the way you're going," called back Adil.

* * *

Ezekiel opened the office door and looked inside. The large room held an impressive desk which looked to be an antique. There was a man sitting in the chair behind the desk dressed in a suit.

"Warl," he whispered to himself.

Sighing, he thought of the best course of action. If he charged in there, the Warlock would probably just kill him on the spot. No, he'd have to rely on stealth. Sighing lowly, he closed the door, then walked down the hallway. He leaned up against the door nearest on the office side. Inside, he heard two voices moaning. Neither of them were male. That meant that it could be one of the Ladies. Bracing himself for an interesting sight, he opened the door. Lying in bed together were Monica Reiben and another woman he had never seen before, but it was obvious that she wasn't a Lady.

Warl had guaranteed immortality, as well as sex. This must be her chosen partner. Sighing at the sufferings of humanity, the Warrior walked over to their bed. When he left, no noise followed him.

He walked down the hall to the next room, and again he heard moaning. This time, one voice was male and the other female. He once again braced himself and opened the door, revealing a sight he would never soon forget: Edana, lying naked upon the bed, with Joshua in his boxers preparing to pour himself into her.

He charged forward and slammed his fist into Josh's throat, easily knocking him out. Edana looked up at him, her eyes glazed over from whatever spell he had on her. Ezekiel grabbed her hand and placed it underneath his shirt and onto his brand. Instantly, Edana convulsed and slumped against his form. He was all-of-a-sudden reminded of the fact that she had not one stitch of clothing on. Sighing, he gently wrapped her inside of the blanket and laid her on the floor. Heleft the room, but not without insuring that Joshua would not take advantage of her later that evening.

* * *

Ezekiel leaned against the door, listening for any sign. Suddenly, he heard someone come up behind him. He sharply turned around, his dagger at the ready. Instead of an enemy, he came face-to-face with Edana. She looked horrifying, though it was understandable.

"Edana," he said, grasping her in a hug, "It's alright."

"What did he do," she sobbed into him.

"He didn't do it," he whispered to her, alleviating her of her fears.

"Listen," he said, "He used magic from a Warlock to try. The Warlock is behind this door. If you go through the side entrance in the room right there, you can get the drop on him while I keep him distracted. Come in when I shout 'flame,' got it?"

"…Yes," she said, fear within her eyes, though it was easily overpowered by her anger.

Ezekiel hugged her once more in hopes of comforting her, then leaned against the door as she walked down to the room. Once she entered it and closed the door, Ezekiel slammed through the door and confronted the Warlock. The suited man turned around slowly, then smiled as he faced him.

"Ezekiel," he smiled, "It is so good to see you once more."

Ezekiel charged forward, praying that his brand would ward off some magic from the powerful warlock. He threw his blade the rest of the way, but the Warlock laughed and simply dodged it. He then raised his hand and Ezekiel felt his body stiffen against an unimaginable pressure, then he felt the wall as he was thrown into it.

"Poor Ezekiel," Warl mocked, "Even now, when you have not yet truly been discovered, you still believe that your little brand will keep you safe."

"Who are you," growled Ezekiel.

"My name is Devon Warl," said the Warlock, "And I suppose the next question is 'why am I doing this?' Well, let me answer it the best I can. I can see the future. I saw myself about twenty years from now, running for the presidency. After I won it, I used my magic to gain control over nearly every single politician in the U.S. United, as they say. Then, certain…groups were forged to put a stop to me. I was impeached…then, I summoned up an army of demons to fight against them.

"You, along with several other beings of power, Ezekiel, met me in battle in secret, in the Bad Lands, specifically. I saw myself, dying upon your sword. So, since I already had magic powers, I decided to…change it before it can happen. See, nearly every member of the groups and the army founded against me, they were taught in either one of two high schools: Sunnydale High School and Paradise High School. So, I decided to eliminate the threat before it can take hold."

"Are you done with your monologue yet," asked Ezekiel in boredom.

Warl's face became a mask of anger. The Warlock focused all his energies against Ezekiel's mark. Ezekiel cried out as his very soul was torn by the Warlock's magic.

"DAMN YOU TO THE LAKE OF FLAME," shouted the pain filled hunter.

Edana charged in from the other door, her arms alit with fire. She thrust her flames at Warl, who had yet to notice her present. Ezekiel fell to the floor as Warl lost his focus trying to calm the flames down against his skin, though Edana kept her hold on it. Ezekiel reached into his pocket and withdrew a silver blade, then took aim, and felt his wrist twist as he sent it into the Warlock's neck, ending the life of the mage who had seen the future.

* * *

Ezekiel sat inside his chair in his apartment that night. Adil had taken Edana home so that she could recuperate, and so that she wouldn't kill Joshua before Adil himself got the chance. Well, he'd have to take a ticket. By the time Ezekiel was done with him, he wouldn't even be able to get ready to fuck. Interestingly enough Adil, in spite of what happened to them, cherished his memory of his time with the Red Lady.

Ezekiel had no choice but to smile at that. However, his mind was plagued with thoughts of what Warl had said. Warl had been a Warlock who had seen the future and would become President. In some ways, that made sense. However, what he had said bothered him. In Warl's future, Ezekiel was to lead an army against him. Now that that threat had been eliminated, that also left room for a new and worse one to take place. He wondered what sort of threat would take its place. He also compared it to what he knew of the End of Days. A few things matched up, but, in the true End of Days, the whole world would be ruled, not just a country.

He looked up as he heard someone knock upon his door. He stood up, hearing a distinct crack within his knees, and walked over to the door. Standing there, in her décor which so elegantly matched the time of day, was Eliza.

"Hey," she said, "I just came to…offer you thanks. From all the Ladies."

"You're all welcome," offered Ezekiel.

"If ever you need me," she said, placing both her arms against his chest, "Just give me a call."

"I don't have your number," smiled Ezekiel as Eliza placed both her hands underneath his shirt.

"I'll give it to you," she said, "After I make good on that offer of company."

Ezekiel smiled to himself as he made room for Eliza to enter his apartment, then closed the door.


	4. Blood, Bled, Bleed

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen drove up to the mansion early the next morning. The Reiben mansion had held an all-night kegger the last night, and this morning, there were at least twenty-seven dead people. Coincidently, this particular kegger had the authority of the good Commissioner Wilks to help keep things going. No cops weren't allowed to be on sight if they were there to break it up. So, a few cops had been there to enjoy themselves. Made sense, didn't it?

"Detective," called the officer on duty, "We have a problem."

"What is it," asked Daniel with a sigh, though he already had a good idea.

"Our good friend, Wilks, has just put out a memo," said the officer with a scowl, "He says to 'investigate with the utmost haste, then clear out the area before any word can leak out to the press.'"

"So, he's trying to keep this one out of the limelight," said Daniel with a scowl.

"Yeah," said the officer, "You know why? It's because Wilks was bribed by some snot nosed kids so they could have the kegger. Now, he's trying to keep our mouths shut so he can keep his ass clean."

"Lousy fucker," whispered Daniel in frustration, "Alright, how do we go about this?"

"I don't know, Detective," said the officer, "That's your department. Oh, there is one thing you might want to know. One of the dead is a…wait a minute, let me see."

He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a piece of paper.

"The name here is of one of the few police fatalities," said the officer, "It says here that a 'Detective Miguel O'Hare' was amongst the dead. Have you ever heard that name before, Detective?"

* * *

Ezekiel sat inside his apartment that Monday after the party. He had about an hour till school started, and he knew that he wouldn't be showing up to it. Adil and Edana were both coming over so that they could spend some time deciding what to do. Ever since he had met Edana, the trio had become a unified family. Though he and Edana would flirt around, they all knew that it was unlikely that they'd get together. It was possible and there was chemistry, but it was far outweighed by their baggage. Aside from that, after Edana's near-rape, Ezekiel didn't think she needed someone wanting to be with her so soon. It made an already bad situation awkward.

Ezekiel opened his paper and took a gander at the headlines. As expected, it mentioned nothing about the murders at the Reiben estate. That pisser of a Commissioner must be putting a chokehold over the press. From what Ezekiel had heard from the cops who walked around the area, Wilks may be a numb nuts, but he was a numb nuts with power in both the city and the press. Fucker needed to be taken down a few pegs. Oh, well. He'd deal with that later.

He looked up as he heard Adil knocking on the door. He sighed, then stood up and went to the door, which was rattling on its hinges.

"Hold on, Adil," called Ezekiel.

He unlocked the door and twisted the knob, then got knocked backward as a mass entered the room. Reacting on instinct, Ezekiel grabbed his cross-sword from the nearby wall and brought it up to destroy whoever had invaded his room, but stopped when he saw…

"Angus," he shouted in rage, "What in God's name are you doing in here?"

"We got a problem, Zeke," cried out Angus.

Ezekiel was about to turn this snitch into a smear on the pavement, but then he got a good look at the bastard's face. He was paler than anything Ezekiel had ever seen before, paler than any vampire had ever been. His eyes were wild and dilated, and he had black marks underneath his eyes as though he hadn't slept in years. He was breathing in short, pants.

"Are you Ok, Angus," asked Ezekiel, fear for the snitch evident in his eyes as he did so.

"I am NOT ok on an epic scale, my friend," said Angus, "See, I've just heard on the grapevine that that vampire that Luke was going to, the Bastard or something like that."

"The Master," corrected Ezekiel.

"Right, right. Anyway, I heard that the Master is sending in a group of vampires after something in the museum."

"And this would be…?"

"I don't know."

"You'd better know, or else it'll take the sanitation department a few months to clean out the stain from the pavement that you'll make."

"I swear man, I don't have a clue. When I heard who the Master's sending, I rushed over here as fast as I could."

"Who is he sending in?"

"Absalom, one of his vampire priests. He is deadly, my friend. He makes Luke look like a bunny. And I'm not joking there."

"OK, so how am I supposed to find out what he wants?"

"It's new."

Ezekiel glared at him, then an idea came into his mind. He grabbed the paper off the floor and opened it up. He scanned a few articles, then found the one he wanted to see. He grabbed Angus's head and shoved his face into the paper.

"Yeah," said Angus, "That's it."

The image on the paper was that of a sword brought in recently from Germany. It was a cross between a Heavy Metal and a regular sword from Medieval Britain. The blade itself was incrusted with diamonds and the hilt appeared to have runes on it, while the handguard spikes looked to be covered with black lines.

"How do you know," asked Ezekiel.

"Come on, man," said Angus, "What kind of badass vamp wouldn't want a sword like that?"

Ezekiel looked back at the sword and decided that, for once, the snitch had a good point.

"What is it," asked Angus.

"…Get out, Angus," said Ezekiel with a scowl, "Come back when you have something else. And stay low from now on. Don't broadcast your involvement with me and mine, go it?"

"Sure," said Angus with a weary grin.

With that, the snitch took off out the room. As he ran, he knocked over Adil as he and Edana were walking up to his room.

"I thought I smelled chicken," said Adil as he stood up and walked inside Ezekiel's room.

"Is it just me, or is Angus looking more terrified than usual," asked Edana.

Ezekiel said nothing, but just continued staring at the paper.

"Oh, no," said Adil with a frown, "I recognize that look. We have a problem, don't we?"

"Big time," said Ezekiel as he showed them the paper, "See that sword?"

"Yeah," said Adil in admiration, "I'd like to have that thing on my wall. What is it?"

"It's called the Blood Sword," said Ezekiel as he grabbed his leather jacket and started lining it with stakes and daggers, "It was used by the demon that created vampires."

"Whoa, time out," said Edana, "A demon created vampires?"

"Yeah," said Ezekiel, "The way I was taught it is that God did create the Earth, but He left it alone for a few eons. During that time, demons took over and turned the Earth into Hell. When God chose Earth to create Eden on, He sent His angels to fight the demons. The demons were all banished into Hell, but the last one to leave mixed his blood with a human's own and created vampires. My teachers never told me who the demon was, or who the human was, but I assume it was Cain or another of Adam's sons or daughters. The Blood Sword was that demon's weapon, and the tool he used to create vampires."

"What exactly does the 'Blood Sword' do," asked Adil.

"The Blood Sword gives any vampire who possesses it powers equal to that of the demon who created vampires," answered Ezekiel as he grabbed a few more stakes and daggers, then handed them to his friends, "We're on the clock right now. Adil, I want you to go to school with your stakes. Deliver our friend Josh a message from both myself and Edana."

"Sounds like fun," said Adil with a smile, "Then what? I meet you guys at the museum?"

"Exactly," said Ezekiel, "We stand guard there until it closes, and then we leave to get more weaponry. We invade the museum and steal it before the vamps get the chance."

"I've never robbed a museum before," said Edana, "How do we get past the security systems?"

"Leave that to me," said Ezekiel with a smile.

* * *

Joshua Reiben groaned as his backside felt the sharp corner of the wall. He looked up into the eyes of an angry Adil Ansar.

"Think you're funny, don't you, you fuck," growled Adil as he slammed his fist into Josh's face.

Josh fell to the ground, blood streaming from his nose. He gasped as he felt Adil slam his foot into his knee, then into his back. He felt himself get pulled up to his feet and then tossed into a locker.

"Listen up, you shit," said Adil, "If you think this is the worst I can do, let me personally guarantee that this is nothing. You'd just better be grateful to any force upstairs or downstairs watching over you that it was me and not Edana or Ezekiel who found you first. If it had been Ezekiel, you wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and if it had been Edana, you wouldn't be able to do what you tried to do to her ever again."

Adil elbowed Josh in the throat, forcing him down to the ground once more, gasping for what air he could afford.

"If you or your sister ever try a stunt like this again, you'd better kill yourselves before any of us can get to you. If you don't, then I'd pray for any bit of mercy you can get from your god, because you won't get any from us."

With that, Adil grabbed his shirt and tossed Josh into the lockers, then grabbed him once more and threw him into the wall.

"See you around, Josh," said Adil as he walked away.

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen raised his arm in a salute to his fallen comrade as Detective Miguel O'Hare's casket was lowered into the ground. He spared a quick glance at Miguel's few family members that had managed to come for the funeral: his sister and her husband, along with their child. When they had heard from Daniel that Miguel had died, they had taken the first plane up to be at the funeral. Miguel had already taken care of the funeral arrangements himself, knowing that few detectives managed to live more than two years in this town called Paradise.

As the funeral came to a close, he silently made his way over to the couple and their children.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss," said Daniel.

"…I told him not to become a cop," said Miguel's sister, Michelle, "But, he didn't listen to me."

"He was a good detective," said Daniel, "I only knew him for a short time, but he was good at his work."

"Thank you, detective," said her husband, Bob, "We appreciate your help."

Daniel took the hint and left the family. He hated it when the family disapproved of the profession. It may be dangerous but, in the end, it was worth it, protecting people. Sighing, he walked up to his car. As he did so, the first thing he noticed was that a pole like Captain with auburn hair was leaning against his car.

"Captain Poe," said Daniel in greeting to his boss.

"Daniel," said Poe as he pushed himself off the car, "Why don't we take a ride?"

Daniel nodded to him, then went over to the driver's side and opened the door. He sat down, started the car, then drove down the street.

"Danny," sighed Poe, "I wish I could say that I knew what to do about all these things, but…Danny, we need some help and we all know it."

"I've been saying that for years, Allan," said Daniel, "But, what can we do? The Commissioner only does this shit with the supernatural stuff, and we can't sign any kind of petition or commence an investigation against him when it comes to that. It violates our duties to the public."

"I know that as well, if not better, than you do, Danny," said Poe, "However, there is something that we can do about it. Not directly, of course, but still something."

"What," asked Daniel, getting more curious by the minute.

"That vigilante that you and Miguel were working on," said Poe, "We all know that he's doing great things for the public, greater than we can. We all want to be out there, doing what he's doing, but Wilks won't fucking let us. Those few who've tried were out of the city in less than a month."

"So, what do you want me to do," asked Daniel, "Without the vigilante's name, we don't stand a chance at sending him a message about Wilks. Aside from that, all we know for sure about Wilks is that he's doing his job when it comes to demons and that he doesn't want guys like our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to try to do anything about it."

"Wrong there, Danny," said Poe, "I got myself a nice little tape between Wilks and some politician in Sunnydale. We give it to this guy, and he does the dirty work for us."

"What kind of tape?"

"It's got him talking about why the vampire and demon population are starting to migrate towards Sunnydale more than usual. And what Wilks should do about it."

"…How do we get it to this guy?"

"I've heard rumors that some badass vamp is going to try and steal something from the museum. We leave the tape where he'll find it, and all our problems go away."

* * *

Ezekiel sighed to himself as he typed his way through the museum's security systems that night. He, Edana, and Adil were dressed in black outfits with ski masks on, along with infrared goggles that Adil had scrounged up. Angus was watching Adil's uncle for him, as usual, in exchange for the protection the house offered.

"Damn, these geeks really know their encryptions," whispered Ezekiel.

"Where did you learn computer crap," asked Edana.

"Monks don't just work in dungeons anymore," said Ezekiel with a faint smile, happy to see his friend recovering from Saturday so quickly, "Alright, I'm in."

"How long is our window," asked Adil.

"We have an eighteen minute window through the security feed and laser grids," said Ezekiel, "It's a simple job, hopefully. We sneak in, knock out any guards we pass, grab the sword, then get out…fast."

"What are we going to do with it," asked Edana.

"We're going to hand it over to the Vatican," asked Adil.

"Hell no," whispered Ezekiel, "I may have been trained by them, but I'm not sending that powerful of a weapon into their hands. It's just asking for trouble."

"So, what are we going to do with it," asked Edana once more.

"I don't know," said Ezekiel, "Maybe toss it into the ocean. I'll figure that out later. Alright, Adil, you're going in first. Edana, you be right behind him. I'll be in after I put the laptop into my bag. That reminds me, thanks Adil."

"No prob," said Adil with a smile.

"Alright, the window is nearly ready," said Ezekiel, "Adil, get ready to run."

Adil nodded, then turned his attention to the nearby outside camera, which was blinking.

"Three…two…one…go!"

* * *

Ezekiel threw a punch into the guard's forehead, easily knocking him out.

"That's the last of them," whispered Edana as she backed away from the three guards.

Ezekiel nodded to her, then turned his attention to Adil.

"Cop got me good in the nose," he whispered, "Thank goodness I don't have priors, else they could trace it from my DNA."

"Right," whispered Ezekiel.

He turned his full attention onto the sword in front of him. The blade itself was probably four feet long, while including the hilt, it was probably around four and a half feet long. He took a close look at the hilt itself, which was covered in runes. He recognized them.

"Adil," he said, "Keep an eye out. I'm going to see if I can get it out."

Adil nodded. Ezekiel walked up to the glass case and pulled out his dagger. Ezekiel had spent seven months creating it out of a special material from a demonic dimension that the Fathers never told him of. It had been a test for him when he was fourteen. He wanted to find out what it was made of, but, for now, he was satisfied with just knowing what it was capable of.

He gently pressed the blade up against the glass, and it easily slid through it, all the way up to the hilt. Ezekiel sighed and gently brought it up, slicing through the glass as he did so. He dragged the blade around through the glass until he created a square opening within the glass. He used his other hand to bring the cut glass away from the case, then carefully placed the glass on the floor. He took a breath to steady his hand, then reached up through the glass and gripped the hilt. He twisted the heavy sword away from its place, then gently extricated it from the glass. As soon as it was free from the case, he backed away from the case and let out a breath.

"At least I didn't trigger an alarm," he whispered.

"What about the window," asked Edana, "Is it done yet?"

"Don't know," said Ezekiel, "I don't have a watch to time it with. That's why I had to be so careful."

"Great," said Adil, "Now that we have it, we can get the Hell out of here."

"Not quite," said a voice behind them.

The three quickly turned around and saw at least thirteen vampires standing within the room, blocking their exit. The one at the front was a tall, black vampire dressed in clothing from the eighteen hundreds.

"I suppose I should thank you for obtaining the Blood Sword for us," said Absalom with a laugh, "Although, I doubt you'll live long enough to appreciate that thanks."

"Absalom, I guess," said Ezekiel.

"Right," mocked the vampire, "The Master sent me to obtain that magnificent weapon for him. Now, if you hand it over quietly, we may let you live to see another day."

"…That's an interesting offer," said Ezekiel, "But, I've got a better one for you."

"And what's that," laughed the vampire.

"You die," said Ezekiel as tossed his cross-sword to Adil and Edana heated up.

Without another word, the vampires dispersed and began to close in around them. Ezekiel dived behind the glass case as Edana burned a few of them up and Adil slashed with the sword. Ordinarily, he would just charge in with the weapon, but this was no ordinary weapon. For all he knew, striking the blade against anything could trigger an explosion. He read the runes on the hilt.

"'With the blood of a demon this sword was wrought, and with the blood of another shall this sword be melded.'"

Ezekiel groaned aloud as the full force of these words hit his mind. The sword itself was useless unless someone bled onto the blade, and once that happened, the sword could not be used by any but the person whose blood was spilled onto it. He couldn't use it against the vampires, and if he did and their blood got on the blade, then they could use it to its full potential. Sighing, he knew what he had to do so that no evil could use the blade. He pulled his sleeve down, then gritted his teeth as he cut his arm with the blade.

* * *

Edana fired another burst of flame at the vampires, but they rolled away, save one unlucky bastard who shouted out in pain as his body was burned. So far, she wasn't having much luck hitting them with bursts from her fire. She would just light the whole room up, but she didn't want to risk doing that with a magic sword in the room. God only knew what would happen then.

She glanced over at Adil. He was using the cross to ward off the vampires that were trying to get past to the blade. She watched for one moment too long, for then she felt a fist make contact with her face. She fell to the ground, her mind going dark, even as she heard Adil shout 'Edana!'

* * *

Adil ran to Edana as she passed out, then stood in front of her, using his sword to keep the vamps away.

"Zeke," he shouted, "Get your ass in gear and help us!"

Zeke was too happy to oblige.

* * *

Ezekiel pulled his sleeve up as he heard Adil shout out for his help, then turned to see what had happened. Adil was standing over Edana's unconscious form, defending her with the cross. He berated himself for taking too long, then noticed something lying inside the case. It was a cassette tape. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket, then walked out from behind the case, gripping the Blood Sword tightly as he did so.

Absalom grinned at him.

"Give us the blade, boy," he whispered, "And we won't kill your friends…roughly."

Ezekiel glared at him. Without a word, he charged forward and slammed his sword into the nearest vampire's chest. It convulsed for a second, but soon, it disappeared in a mixture of flame and ash. Ezekiel smiled at their looks of awe, then went forward. He struck the next vampire in the stomach, and it too disappeared into ash. He ducked a punch from a nearby vampire, then drove the spiked hilt into its face, causing it to collapse in pain. Ezekiel quickly decapitated him, then turned his attention to the now retreating vampires. Absalom glared at him, then hurried out the museum.

"Zeke," shouted Adil.

Ezekiel turned his attention to his friends. Adil was helping Edana to her feet, her with a huge bruise on her face.

"Are you Ok," asked Ezekiel.

"Peachy," groaned Edana, "One day very soon, I'm going to have to have a weapon all my own. Adil's got his maces, which he conveniently forgot tonight, and now you've got a cross-sword and that Blood Sword. How did you do that anyway?"

"In order for anyone to use the sword, you have to bleed on it," said Ezekiel as he rolled up his sleeve and showed them his wound.

"So, it's yours now, huh," said Adil with a grin, "A demon hunter trained by the best warriors of the Vatican is the only person who can use the weapon of the demon who created vampires. I kinda like that."

"You can have the cross-sword if you want, Edana," said Ezekiel, "You can surround the blade with flames and use it against all sorts of things."

"I don't know about that," said Edana with a frown, "Using a burning cross against vampires? Seems sort of…I don't know, wrong."

"What about one of my maces," suggested Adil, "I can bring it over to your house and you can keep it."

"You sure about-" she stopped in mid-sentence as an alarm went through the room.

The three looked around for the source, then noticed a red line going through Ezekiel's leg.

"Shit," whispered Ezekiel, "Let's get out of here. We can deal with it when we get back to my apartment."

* * *

"Danny," called Captain Poe as he walked over to Detective Daniel Cohen, "What do we have?"

"Crime lab found some blood samples," said Daniel, "They're running it through the system right not to see if they can find any matches but…I doubt they will."

"I agree with your assumption," commented Poe, "Did they discover our message?"

"Yes," answered Daniel, "They're probably playing it right now."

"I hope so. The sooner Wilks is put down, the better off we'll all be. Hey, what did you have on the pool?"

"Three months. It'll be three months this Friday."

"Well, who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky."

"I don't care about that, but the sooner Wilks is iced, the happier we'll all be."

"Now, what about the cameras? What did they pick up?"

"Three individuals, one appears to be female. Aside from that, we got nothing from the video."

"Good. Less we have to cover up. Oh, by the way, I've got your new partner selected."

"Already? It hasn't even been a week."

"I know, but around here, detectives come and go. You're the only one who's managed to survive."

"So, who is it?"

"Oh, now, you don't want to know. It'll ruin the surprise."

"…I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?"

"That all depends on one fact, Danny."

"And that fact would be?"

"If you like it in the ass or not."

* * *

Ezekiel opened the door to his apartment, then made room for Adil and Edana to come inside. He placed his new sword against the wall near the door, then walked into the kitchen and grabbed two six-packs from the fridge. He put them on the table and both his friends grabbed a can, followed by himself.

"Well," said Adil, "That was fun."

"Yeah, fun," said Edana, "I got my face broke because of all the fun we had."

"Not to mention Absalom got away," growled Ezekiel.

"Eh, in this game, you take what you can get and don't gripe about what you didn't get," said Adil.

"…Words to live by, I guess," said Ezekiel.

"Adil, about you giving me one of your maces," said Edana, "I mean, if the offer's still good…"

"Sure it is, Edana," said Adil, "If you want it, it's yours."

"Thanks," said Edana as she sipped her beer.

"Adil, you can keep that sword," said Ezekiel, "It's of better use in your hands. And Edana, if you want, I can get that mace blessed."

"Sure," said Edana.

"What's that, Zeke," asked Adil as he pointed to the cassette in his hand.

"I found it in the case," said Ezekiel, "It looked like it was planted there."

"Wonder who left it," said Edana.

"Let's see if we can find out," suggested Adil.

Ezekiel nodded and stood up. He walked over to his bed and reached underneath it. He withdrew a small stereo and plugged it into the wall, popped the cassette in, and hit play. They heard someone dial a phone, then heard a ringing.

"Mayor Wilkins," answered the person on the other end of the phone.

"Mr. Mayor," said a snooty-sounding voice, "This is Commissioner Wilks from Paradise, Oregon."

"Commissioner," said the Mayor, "Why are you calling the Mayor of Sunnydale this late at night?"

"Mr. Mayor, I just wanted to inform you that the demonic population is starting to migrate your way."

"I am well aware of that fact, Commissioner. Why does it concern you?"

"Sir, you know the basic route demons take. They come to Paradise, then travel to Los Angeles, and then to Sunnydale. For every demon that leaves for Sunnydale, three more take its place and they're all heading to the Hellmouth. What do you want for me to do about it…sir."

"…Keep it as quiet as you can."

"What about certain…vigilantes?"

"Let them go about their work. It may end up saving your life."

"Sir, with all due respect, I will not allow miscreants to run about my city."

"Even if they're doing you a favor?"

"It jeopardizes things. Important things, sir."

"I am well aware of what you speak of, Commissioner, and let me assure you that I am on top of the situation. In two years time, all shall be well and you shall be a very powerful man. As to your vigilante friend, do whatever you will with him. Just tread lightly. If you cause me a problem, well…I won't be a happy camper."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodbye, Commissioner."

With that, the line went dead. The tape stopped playing a few seconds later. The trio stared at the stereo for a moment, then stared up at each other.

"Fuck," they said as one.

"We're going to have to have a talk with Commissioner Wilks," said Ezekiel after he downed his beer, "And after that, we may have to take a trip to Sunnydale to find out what this shit is with the Mayor."

"Whoever planted this must be high up on the chain in the cops," said Adil with a frown, "If they have access to this bastard's phone, then he or she must be pretty powerful or sneaky."

"How do we go about this," asked Edana, "I mean, do we kill this guy?"

"We don't kill anyone we don't have to," answered Ezekiel, "For now, we keep our eyes open. We keep on going like we are, then, if we find one more thing on this guy, we go and pay him a visit. As of right now, aside from his attitude, we have nothing definite to prove that the Commissioner is involved in anything wrong. We investigate, keep a look out, and once we find something, then we move in, not before. I don't feel like having the Vatican spring me loose from jail just because I made a move."


	5. Gunnslingers

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

* * *

Ezekiel watched from the sidelines outside of Noctem as two vampires followed a poor, lost man down the street towards the infamous vampire club. The man appeared lost, but only to the untrained eyes. As he walked down the street, he seemed to trudge down, but that trudge held purpose. He was older than Ezekiel, and had no hair upon his black head. Ezekiel took a quick look down the street: a truck was down there, and somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that this guy was not alone.

He took a quick look around the area and noticed two kids, probably his age, moving around the alley behind him. They appeared to be armed with…

"Crossbows," he whispered to himself.

He took in the main one's apparel: he was dressed in black clothing that looked appropriate inside of a rap music video. He also noticed a slight brooch in his jacket: a stake. That made it official for Ezekiel. These guys were vampire hunters, which automatically made them fall underneath his list of allies. The problem, however, was that if they got cocky and decided to go for the whole club, then they'd end up dead. If not, then they'd end up with so many enemies that they couldn't hope to get home without twin holes in their neck.

He sighed to himself. The one night that he didn't think to invite either Edana or Adil along. 'Oh, don't worry about it! Thursday's always slow!'

"Dumbass," he cursed himself.

He sighed to himself once more, and decided to let this fight get started. For all he knew, none of the vamps liked these two and maybe this group was wise enough to take advantage of that and get the Hell out of dodge. Of course, who'd ever take his advice?

He leaned back against the wall and silently reached behind the small stack of wood he had hidden Blood Sword behind. He gripped the hilt, silently reminding himself to be careful with the powerful blade. He watched as the man walked to about fifty feet away from the club, and then he suddenly turned around, drawing his stake as he did so. Ezekiel noticed the truck lights turn on and start careening down the street, and he also heard the people in the alley start running up the street.

"Y'all bloodsukas are outta luck," said the man to the vampires.

The people running out the alley spared a small glance at him, but Ezekiel imitated a look of surprise and fear, which was more than enough for them to just ignore him. They probably believed they were saving him. The two, along with about seven others, along with the truck, surrounded the man and the two vampires, all of them armed with stakes and crossbows.

"You know this is suicide," growled one of the vampires, "You're going to slay us outside of a vampire club? How stupid is that!"

"If they come out here," said the man, "Then, we'll just stake 'em."

With that, the man charged at the two vampires, followed by his crew. Ezekiel stood back and surveyed the battle, or rather slaughtering of the undead, and forced a small smile to come out when he saw two piles of dust fall to the floor. However, that smile turned into a grimace when he heard the commotion from the club. It was followed by the arrival of about fifteen vampires from the club, led by a tall vampire with black hair and a gray goatee. The two groups silently formed lines, like horsemen and soldiers of Medieval times preparing to charge into battle.

"You blokes just made a mistake," said the vampire in a British accent, "You killed Lenny and Frank Burrows."

Ezekiel inwardly winced as he heard this. Lenny and Frank Burrows were well known around Paradise as the two vampires you went to when you needed a buzz, specifically in the form of any white substance illegal in the United States. These gang members just stepped in a huge pile of bullshit.

"So," said the man who led the gang, "Whatchu gonna do about it?"

_Bad choice of words, friend,_ thought Ezekiel. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to defuse the situation, he pulled Blood Sword out from its place and silently strolled into the center of the potential war zone. He could feel all those eyes staring at him as he did so.

"All right," he said once he was in between the two leaders, "Let's all just calm down now and take a breath."

"Who the Hell are you," asked the Brit vampire and the black gang leader.

"My name is Ezekiel," he answered.

As expected, the vampire backed away slightly, a look of fear in his eyes. Many of his friends also backed away. He turned to the humans and saw absolutely no recognition from them. Oh, well. In the end, the reputation didn't matter to the allies, only to the enemy.

"Now," said Ezekiel as he turned to the humans, "Obviously, you guys are new in town. Welcome to Paradise and if you're staying, remind me to give you my phone number so we can discuss battle tactics.

"Now, as I was saying, Noctem is the main vampire club in the whole city. Basic rule is that you can kill vampires near Noctem, but don't try to battle every single vampire that's inside…unless I'm there, then you stand a good chance and they usually try to stay away from me, unless they're on orders from the Master, right?"

"That's about right," said the British vampire.

"So," said Ezekiel, "Seeing as how I really don't feel like a brawl tonight, why don't we go our separate ways? In other words, vamps, order another round on me and get the fuck out of here!"

At the cheers from the vampires, they all turned around and entered the bar.

"Now," said Ezekiel as he turned to the gang leader, "I want you guys to give me a back story, if you can."

"What is wrong with you," asked the leader, "You just let them go away. Now they're going to kill people!"

"Listen up, kid," said Ezekiel.

"The name is Gunn," said the gang leader, "Charles Gunn."

"Well, you already know my name, 00-Gunn," mocked Ezekiel, "I want to know what your story is, and if you don't tell, I will contact my people and you will be sent to a very interesting place."

"And this place would be," asked Gunn in mock fear.

"The place where demons go when they die," said Ezekiel.

"…Who are you," asked Gunn.

"Like I said, my name is Ezekiel. Now, if you want to enjoy your demon hunting, I'd suggest we go to a bar or to my apartment and have a few beers, then we discuss everything we need to. Deal?"

"…Deal."

"Hey," called a vampire as he walked out to the group, "You owe money for the round!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ezekiel as he reached into his jacket, then he brought his sword up and sliced the vamp's arm off, followed by a quick slash which left the vampire legless. Ezekiel reached into the vampire's jacket and withdrew a large wad of cash.

"Thank you kindly," smiled Ezekiel as he decapitated the vampire, then, he walked into the bar entrance and tossed the wad into the crowd of vampires.

"Now," said Ezekiel as he walked over to Gunn's gang of demon hunters, "I know a bar that hosts demons, but is still a non-violent area. How about we talk there?"

* * *

"So," asked Ezekiel as he, Gunn, and his entire crew gathered in Surge that night, "What's your story?"

"Me and my sister, Elana," Gunn motioned to a pretty girl as he said this, "We're from the badlands of LA."

"Damn," whispered Angus as he dropped off their drinks, "I tried to get a job there once. Nearly got killed, too."

"Thank you, Angus," growled Ezekiel.

"Anyway," Gunn continued, "The badlands are the center point in LA for vampires. I had to protect my sister, so, I started hunting demons. I joined a gang, rose through the ranks, and I lead them now."

"What brought you guys to Paradise," asked Ezekiel.

"Weapons," said Gunn with a smile, "Me and mine were running low, heard there were some good suppliers in the area, so…we came up here."

"Makes sense," whispered Ezekiel.

"So, what's your story," asked Gunn, "And why was that vamp so afraid of you?"

"Well," began Ezekiel, "To tell my story completely, I'd have to violate laws older than the recording of time."

"Huh," asked Gunn.

"See, when I was three, my family was killed by vampires," said Ezekiel, somehow he felt that he could open up to Gunn, "At the hospital, I met a Father in the Catholic church. He was aware of my situation, as in the supernatural bit, and he offered to help me get revenge."

"Nice church," said Gunn with a grin.

"I didn't think so," said Ezekiel with a serious look on his face, "I was trained for thirteen years by those Fathers, Cardinals, and Bishops. I've got more scars, mental and physical, than any of you could possibly hope for. And I hope none of you ever receive them."

"Why thirteen years," asked Gunn, "And why would they offer to train a three year old?"

"Because, after that kind of event, kids often grow up real fast if they don't repress it," countered Ezekiel.

"…True," said Elana from behind Gunn.

"And because Vatican laws say I have to be released at sixteen," said Ezekiel, "They've been doing this for years, and they know how to do it."

"So, they just let you go to fight demons on your own," asked Gunn.

"Yeah," said Ezekiel with a faint smile, "All they wanted from me was to do God's work, as in kill demons. I do it, and they're happy with that. If something major comes up, they'll come and tell me and even help me…if they can."

"Did you have to go through some kind of ritual," asked Elana.

"You mean like in gangs where you have to take a beating to get in or out," asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah," said Gunn.

"…Definitely," answered Ezekiel with a murderous look in his eye, "I had to defeat more creature's than I could ever hope to see in one room and live again. Then, as a final blessing from the Holiness Himself, I got branded with a holy mark."

"Damn, man," whispered Gunn, "I've heard some rough shit before, but…that's just horrible, man. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Ezekiel, "It saved lives last week, and it's saved my life quite a few times already."

"And the church did this to you," asked Elana.

"Yeah," said Ezekiel, "When I think about that, I remind myself that any demon worth his weight would do worse to me over a much longer space of time."

"…Hey, do you want to come with me and mine to LA," asked Gunn, "I mean, we ain't no church, but, from the way you talk, we're better."

"Thanks for the offer, Charles," said Ezekiel with a smile, "But, I've got friends here, along with a mission. Maybe…another time."

"Right, man," said Gunn as he stood up from his seat, "Well, take care of yourself, and if you ever need some backup, just come by my way, got it?"

"Got it, Gunn," said Ezekiel as he extended his hand, which Gunn shook without hesitation, "And, the same goes to you."

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen groaned to himself that Thursday night as he reviewed the files in front of his desk. A gang member from LA with a huge rap sheet when it came to the demon department had just be spotted in town, along with his sister and known members of their gang. Commissioner Wilks had just ordered officers to set up road blocks all around the city and to catch the demon hunters on the way out. If Daniel knew his luck, then the vigilante would have already run into the group and would be very unhappy. On the plus side, however, that did mean that Wilks would probably be dead by Friday. Those were the odds, especially with the fact that the bastard had the phone conversation with Mayor Wilkins of Sunnydale. Granted, it was nothing incriminating directly, but…it sure raised suspicions.

* * *

Ezekiel collapsed onto his bed later that night, or early that morning if you want. He had stuck around the club for a few more drinks, then he just decided to head home. He didn't even bother to try and pick up some hot girl and have some fun. Talking with Gunn had been…interesting, to say the least.

His mind was torn away from his thoughts as he heard an unforgiving sound come from his right. Sighing to himself, wondering who in God's name would be calling him at this unholy hour, he flipped himself onto his back and searched around for the phone. Once he found it, he put it up to his ear.

"Yeah," he said into the phone.

"Ezekiel," said the voice on the other end, "We need some help, man."

"Gunn," said Ezekiel as he sat up, "What's happened?"

"We all just got arrested," said Gunn, "Well, all of us except for Elana. She got away."

"And seeing as how I'm the only friend who's number you have in Paradise, you call me," said Ezekiel, "What charge do they have you in on?"

"I don't have a clue," said Gunn, "They didn't tell us, and we asked, but they just read us our rights and took us away. Man, you gotta find Elana. She's out there in _this_ town. Who knows what shit could happen?"

"Alright, calm down, Gunn," said Ezekiel as he got up and started to get dressed, "I have a pretty good idea who's behind this and I'm going to pay them a visit. Meanwhile, I'll get my friends to start searching for Elana. Hey, think of the good. If she memorized my number, then she can search through a phonebook and find my apartment."

"Yeah," said Gunn on the other end, "Maybe you're right. Oh, shit, time's up. Listen, hurry up man, I don't feel like getting sent to prison on anything that I didn't do."

"Right," said Ezekiel as the line went dead, "I'm on it."

With that, he hung the phone up and then picked it up again, dialed in a number, and began topull on his black pants.

"Hello," came the sleepy reply from the other end of the phone.

"Adil," asked Ezekiel.

"Zeke," said a now wide-awake Adil, "What's up, man?"

"We have a problem. Get to my apartment, ASAP."

"On it. Pick up Edana?"

"Yeah. I'll call ahead to let her know."

"Right," said Adil, then the line went dead.

Ezekiel grabbed his leather jacket and began to line it with knives, then he dialed in Edana's number.

"Who the fuck is it," asked the angry sounding voice at the other end.

"Ezekiel," he answered, "I'm looking for Edana."

"Edana," yelled, or rather slurred, the feminine voice, "Get your ass down here and take this call!"

A few moments later, Ezekiel could hear some yelling, then he heard some shuffling and then his friend answered the phone.

"Zeke," asked Edana in a seething tone, "What is it?"

"We have a problem, Edana," said Ezekiel, "Adil's on the way to pick you up."

"We going to war," she asked, he could practically hear the grin in her voice.

"Not yet," said Ezekiel with a smile, "I need you to get here as soon as you can."

"I think I hear him," she said.

"How can he possibly get there that fast," asked Ezekiel.

"He lives in my neighborhood," said Edana as-a-matter-of-factly, "If you'd actually come over sometime, maybe you'd know where it is."

"Maybe," said Ezekiel, "But, I doubt your mom would like me."

"She doesn't like anyone who doesn't give her something," said Edana, "Anyway, we'll be there in a few. Bye."

Ezekiel put his phone down, the grabbed a few more blades and jammed then into his ankle-sheaths. He grabbed his ski mask and thought about what he should do about this situation. He couldn't possibly bust them out of prison, with so many people to get out, one of them would get shot. He knew without a doubt that Wilks was behind this, and that clenched it for Ezekiel. He had no faith in the possibility that they had done something illegal that didn't involve demons, and what with Wilks's reputation for hating both vigilantes and demon hunters, he knew that Wilks had something to do with this. If the good Commissioner was in his office which, considering how late it had to be that the order to arrest Gunn and his crew must have come, was a possibility, then Ezekiel would pay him a visit.

He grabbed the last of his blades and jammed them around his suit, then walked out the door and down to the street, and just a few minutes later, Adil and Edana were driving up.

"Hey," he said.

"What was so important that neither one of us could get a few hours worth of sleep," asked Adil as he parked the car.

"A group of demon hunters just moved into town," said Ezekiel, "I met them, and they're good. Anyway, as they were leaving, the cops arrested them all, save the leader's sister."

"And anything involving the police leads us to Wilks," asked Edana.

"Basically," answered Ezekiel, "I'm going to pay him a visit. I won't kill him if I can help it, but if he presents a problem, his ass is in the ground. Adil, I need you to drive around town and see if you can find her. She's about your height, black, and will probably be heading this way, if she knows enough. Edana, I need you to stay here just in case she shows up. Her name is Elana, by the way."

"Got it," said Adil, "I'll check around Noctem as well, and Surge."

"Good thinking," said Ezekiel, "Get going."

"Gone," said Adil as he took off down the streets.

"Good luck, Zeke," said Edana, "And please, don't kill him if you don't have to. I know neither you nor Adil have any problem killing people, but still…"

"I won't kill him if I don't have to," said Ezekiel, then he turned away and ran down the street.

* * *

Ezekiel walked up the stairs slowly and silently, much more silent than any Spec Ops team. He kept his ears open for anything coming his way. When he heard a floorboard creak, he opened a closet door and hid there. He stayed silent as the creaking moved toward him, then waited until it passed by, then continued going down the stairs. He waited until he heard it no more, then he exited the closet and continued his journey.

Wilks's office was at the very top of the fifteen story building. Ezekiel knew better than to take the elevator, and he had managed to buy himself an eighteen minute window with Adil's computer, which he had conveniently forgotten to hand over to Adil. He had used about five of those minutes making it to the floor, which meant he had thirteen to question Wilks. That should be plenty of time.

He looked up at the doors on the floor. None of them had Wilks on them. He turned around and walked down the hall, then he noticed the double doors to the right. They had 'Commissioner Wilks' in big, gold letters. And the light was on, seeping through from the door. Ezekiel sighed to himself, preparing for the worst. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a dagger, then he knocked on the door.

"Come in," called the snooty voice on the other side.

Ezekiel smiled faintly, then pushed the doors open. Sitting in a huge, leather chair with an open bottle of Scotch on the large desk, was a small man inside a dirty suit, his tie undone, and his gray hair oily from sweat. Wilks stood up upon seeing Ezekiel and before he could do anything, Ezekiel covered the distance between them and pinned him up against the wall.

"Who are you," asked Wilks.

"That doesn't matter to you," growled Ezekiel, "You just had a group of demon hunters arrested on no charges."

"What of it," asked Wilks as he paled slightly.

"You're going to have them released," said Ezekiel.

"And what if I don't," asked Wilks with fake reserve.

Ezekiel smiled a devilish smile, then looked over to the left…at the open window which led to the street below. Wilks turned his head to follow his gaze, then turned back to Ezekiel, his face white as a sheet.

"You wouldn't," he quivered.

Instead of answering, Ezekiel dragged Wilks over to the window and hung him out of it, using the poor bastard's shirt to keep him from falling.

"Alright, alright," cried Wilks, "I'll do it."

Ezekiel threw him back inside. The Commissioner slowly stood up and walked over to his phone, his legs shaking with every step. Ezekiel put a blade up to his neck as the Commissioner pulled the phone up and began to dial in a number.

"No hero work," said Ezekiel, "Though, I doubt anyone would consider you a hero."

Wilks said nothing, but put the receiver up to his ear. For a moment, no sound came out of it, but then some answered.

"Inmate Department," answered the voice on the other end.

"This is Commissioner Wilks," said the shaking man, somehow keeping his voice steady, "I ordered the arrest of several demon hunters."

"Yes, sir," said the voice on the other end, "They're in cells right now."

"I'd like them released, post-haste," said Wilks.

"What about the paperwork," asked the voice.

"Don't worry about it," said Wilks, "They weren't brought up on charges, so just consider it a mistake."

"…Yes, sir," said the voice, "They'll be released within the hour. And the search for the girl?"

"Call it off," said Wilks.

"Yes, sir," said the voice.

Wilks then put the phone back down, then turned around to face Ezekiel.

"Good job," said Ezekiel, "Now, here's the tricky part. You have eight minutes to tell me what your involvement is with Mayor Wilkins of Sunnydale."

"I'm not talking," quaked Wilks, "No way. If I tell you, then Wilkins will kill me for sure."

Ezekiel sighed to himself. He silently punched Wilks in the gut, then turned around and closed the doors, locking them as he did so. He couldn't believe his luck that no one had even noticed, but, he sure wasn't about to argue with it.

"What about the files," asked Ezekiel, "Surely there's something in there."

"I'm not telling," said Wilks, though by the look in his eyes, Ezekiel could tell that there was something within those files that held the information needed.

"Well, then," said Ezekiel as he walked over to the window, "I guess you're expendable."

Ezekiel looked up and was about to grab Wilks and threaten to let him fall again, but instead, he saw the small man charge at him. Ezekiel felt the force of the man and then fell backwards, holding onto Wilks as he did so. He fell through the window and out into the air which led down to a very hard place. The wind whipped through his hair as he fell. Ezekiel looked around below for anything he could grab onto and the first thing he noticed was a flagpole on the sixth floor. He bit his lip and reached out, then gripped the flagpole and felt the jerking of his arms nearly getting wrenched out their sockets as he did so.

He breathed in a deep, calming breath in hopes of regulating his now Nascar worthy heartbeat. Then, he looked down…just in time to see Wilks slam into the body of an '86 Le Baron. Ezekiel winced, imagining what that would feel like and grateful that it wasn't him who felt it.

He took another deep breath and looked at the nearby building. There was one open window nearby, and Ezekiel wondered how he was going to get out of this one. If it held someone, then the odds were he'd get pumped full of led. Oh, well. He'd have to take his chances. He carefully slid his arms down the pole and then gently swayed his body until he felt he had enough force to get to the window below, then he let go. As he did so, he felt his heart skip a few beats until his feet connected with solid brick. He grabbed onto the side of the building, then steadied himself.

He took a quick look inside the room and found it to be empty. Sighing in relief, he quickly left the room. He made his way down to the bottom level of the building, then left out the backside entrance. He listened for the sirens as they came down the street with an ambulance. He took of his ski mask and put it into his pocket, then made his way down the street. Not a single person looked his way.

* * *

Ezekiel sighed to himself as he walked into his apartment, thankful to God that Whitney had been too busy watching the television to haggle him. When he entered the apartment, the first thing he noticed was a sight he would remember for days to come. Adil was sitting inside a chair, his head against his shoulder, drool coming from his mouth. He had a pistol inside his hand. The sight that he would really remember was what was in his bed.

Edana and Elana were lying inside the bed together, looking very comfortable underneath the blanket. Elana had her head on the pillow while Edana was resting her head against Elana's chest. Ezekiel smiled as he thought that the only thing that could possibly top this would be if all their clothing was strung throughout the room instead of it still being on them.

He walked over to Adil and lightly tapped his ear. Instantly, the native of Yemen was awake and had his pistol aimed at Ezekiel's head.

"Zeke," he whispered, "How'd it go?"

Instead of answering, Ezekiel put his finger on the barrel and moved the gun away from his head. He then pointed towards his bed. Adil turned to look, then smiled at what he saw.

"Dude," he whispered to Ezekiel, "That must have happened after I fell asleep."

"The only thing better would be if they weren't restricted by clothing," whispered back Ezekiel.

"Wonder how long we can leave them like this," said Adil.

Ezekiel let his mind wander for a second, then an idea popped into his head. He walked over to his television and opened the drawer underneath it. Inside was a small, disposable camera.

"Right on, man," whispered Adil as he saw what Ezekiel was about to do.

Grinning from ear to ear, he focused the camera and put the flash on, sense there wasn't enough sunlight yet so that it wasn't required. He pressed his finger against the trigger, and the camera took a picture of this moment in history. However, the flash was apparently enough to get Edana awake. She began to stir and slowly sit up, followed by a weary looking Elana. Ezekiel handed Adil the camera and he put it inside his pants pocket.

Edana blinked her eyes against the light, then she seemed to focus on Adil and Ezekiel. Adil still had a grin on his face, but he was covering it up by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Hey," she said sleepily, "How'd it go, Zeke?"

"It went well," said Ezekiel as he and Adil walked over to them, "You two seemed to have a pleasant night."

Edana looked at him oddly, then looked over at Elana. Suddenly, it clicked within her mind. She turned to face them, a sly grin on her face.

"Not to disappoint you boys," she said, "But nothing along those lines happened last night…or, technically, this morning. Just because I will doesn't mean that she will."

"Huh," said Adil, Ezekiel, and even Elana.

Edana smiled wryly at them and before she could continue, there was a knocking at the door. Ezekiel recovered first, shaking his head as he went to answer the door.

"Later on, we're going to have a talk, missy," he said.

He answered the door and came face-to-face with Charles Gunn, the demon hunter.

"Hey, Ezekiel," said Gunn, "Did you find her?"

"Charles," called Elana as she got up from the bed, "I'm in here."

Gunn walked into apartment and embraced his sister.

"Charles," she said, "Oxygen."

"Oh, sorry," said Gunn as he let her go, "What happened?"

"Adil," began Elana as she pointed to Adil, "Found me inside of Surge. I went there because it was the only place I could remember to go to."

"Thanks, man," said Gunn to Adil.

"Not a problem," said Adil with a smile, "Plus, it was worth while to see this morning."

"What," asked Gunn in confusion.

"Edana," said Elana as she pointed to Edana, "And I were tired, so we took the bed while Adil stood guard over us. We ended up in an…"

"Interesting position," said Ezekiel with a smile.

"…Do I wanna know," asked Gunn.

"No," answered Adil, Elana, and Ezekiel at the same time.

"She made a comfortable pillow," said Edana with a grin.

"Edana," warned Ezekiel, "Don't make nice Mr. Gunn here blow his top. I don't want to pay for the damages."

"You know what," said Gunn, "I'm just happy to have my sister back, so I'm going to let that slide."

"Which is very appreciated," said Adil.

* * *

Daniel smiled to himself as he counted out all the money he had won from the pool. Ordinarily, he wouldn't be this happy from the death of a police officer, but Wilks wasn't a policeman…he was a politician who was dealing with bad hands.

"Hey, Danny," said Poe as he walked into his office, "See, I told you you'd win."

"Right, Captain," said Daniel as he put all his winnings into a briefcase, "So, how's the investigation involving Wilks going?"

"We got no surveillance," said Poe, "No witnesses, no prints, no DNA, and a large bottle of Scotch. As of right now, it appears to be a suicide and it's going to remain a suicide."

"I heard a rumor that something happened inside his office," said Daniel.

"Yeah," said Poe with a frown, "Idiot left his cigarette lit near his leaking bottle of Scotch, and we all know what happens when fire and alcoholic beverages come in contact."

"Boom," said Daniel as he nodded his head, "So, who's going to take over for Wilks?"

"Don't know," said Poe, "But, I've been hearing rumors that Donald Mancuso has been recommended by the District Attorney."

"What," asked Daniel, "Mancuso was Wilks's lackey, Allan. Even though he is the Chief of Detectives, he was just a pawn for Wilks to use."

"And that gave him a hold on the position if Wilks did die," said Poe, "Don't worry. The only reason why the DA did recommend him is because Mancuso has those pictures."

Daniel nodded as his memory informed him of what Allan spoke of. District Attorney Alek Orimoff was born in Paradise around forty years ago to his Russian parents who had left in the hopes of a new life away from Communism. Alek had studied law at Harvard and had traveled back to Paradise to become a council for the state. He rose through the ranks very quickly, and was offered the position of District Attorney around three years ago.

He had married his college sweetheart, Margaret. However, Alek had been having an affair with his Executive ADA and Mancuso had been present during one of their…escapades and had taken photographs. Right now, Mancuso was enjoying full extortion benefits. Ah, what would the world be like without politics?

"So," said Daniel, "Are there anymore people who have a shot at Commissioner?"

"Not that I know of," said Poe, "But, I have some good news for you. Your new partner will be here Monday."

"Oh, joy."


	6. Singers

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy or, in this case, any of the music.

* * *

Ezekiel groaned to himself as he walked around the lot that Sunday afternoon. He had been saving up for years inside the Vatican to buy a car once he was sent out. He ended up spending a fair amount of it on his daggers and wood to whittle his stakes. Now, he had managed to procure enough money to buy a good vehicle through all the pickings he got off of the vampires he killed, along with selling some of his welded knives and swords at market, and he intended to spend it well.

"So," asked Edana who was with him to help pick out a car, "What kind of car were you hoping to buy?"

"Not sure," said Ezekiel as the two continued to look at cars, "I was going for something black with either plenty of room for weapons or with great speed."

"I'd go with a van," suggested Edana, "It's nice and roomy!"

"And what kind of activities would we be doing that require room, Edana?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"…Sword fighting."

"Right!"

"Yeah. So, you're bi, huh? And how long has that been going on?"

"For a while," said Edana with a grin, "I figured it out in LA. I walked into a strip club for bisexuals and…I liked it, so, I went out on dates with guys and girls and I decided that I like them both."

"Makes for good scenery."

"Get your mind out the gutter, Zeke. We may flirt, but we all know that the odds of us actually hooking up are all but moot. We're too good of friends."

"Still, if you ever hook up with a hot bi girl-"

"I'll see if I can arrange a threesome. You know, for a Catholic, you seem fairly open to sinful acts."

"I believe there is a God and Christ rose and all that, but, I believe that since I kill all these creatures so that so many people can live on, I can afford a little sin. Plus, I truly don't care."

"Eh, I'm in the same boat. I'm just like you. I believe in all that, though I am a Lutheran."

"I'm not in the mood for any religious talks. I just want a car. How about a van?"

"Van seems good."

Ezekiel looked around and noticed a beautiful, blue-black van near the road. He walked over and took a look at the work.

"It looks like it would do," said Ezekiel, "It's got hard doors, looks like it's roomy enough inside to hold a few things. I could outfit it with bulletproof plates and paint a few crosses on it."

Ezekiel looked up as he heard a helicopter fly overhead. He and Edana followed the chopper with their eyes and saw it land on the large office building across the street.

"Wolfram and Hart, Attorneys at Law," read Edana, "They have another firm in LA."

She took another look at the law firm and wondered what it would be like to work inside such an elegant place and have all that power. She turned her attention to Ezekiel, and saw that his face held a frown.

"What," she asked.

"That name," he said, "Wolfram and Hart. It rings a bell somewhere in my brain."

"I wonder how many law firms are that large," said Edana, "The one in LA was huge. I went inside once, on a dare. All the people in there were just amazing. They were all in suits and had fancy jewelry and cool cars. I don't think there are any other private law firms that can hand out that kind of a salary to their regulars, especially when they're international."

"There are two large law firms in Paradise," said Ezekiel, "And every time they meet, from what I hear from the vampires, it's like a war."

"Wolfram and Hart is this one," said Edana, "Who's the other firm?"

"…Lambert and Gabriel."

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen walked into his office that Monday morning, fully expecting to see his new partner ready to work. Then, he reminded himself that this was Paradise. Nothing worked well, or at all. He sighed to himself and tossed his briefcase against the wall. His mind instantly went to this weekend when he had told his fiancée about all the money he had won in the pool, and all of it was going to the wedding. Unlike other couples, they both knew that she'd end up planning it fully, so they agreed that he'd work hard at his job while she planned the wedding with her family. The odds were that she'd complain that he's not helping anyway, but…that's life.

He sighed to himself once more as thoughts of sitting in front of around seventeen portfolios with his fiancée, his mother, and future mother in-law around him, talking to him at once. He shuddered at the thought. He sighed again and walked outside his office to grab some coffee, then went back and grabbed a file. As he opened it up and began to see what havoc was going on in Paradise today, he heard a large commotion from outside. Mainly, wolf whistles and awed speech. Groaning to himself, wondering what this was all about, he stood up and walked outside the office and immediately forgot he was engaged.

Walking through the office, like a tornado, was a tall girl with black hair and red streaks, dressed in a short, blue skirt with a black button-up shirt which had the first two buttons loose, revealing her black satin bra, along with black leather boots that reached up along the shins to complete the look. She had on eyeliner, not enough to make her look ugly, but enough to give her a semi-gothic look, along with red lipstick making it look like she had just drank blood. The look was finished off by a pair of dark sunglasses, and her skin which was paler than any vampire he had ever seen. If it weren't for the fact that it was daylight, he'd swear to God she was a vampire.

"Hi, there," she said in a Southern drawl, "I'm looking for Daniel Cohen."

Daniel attempted to speak, but he felt all the moisture in his mouth get sucked away. Instead of vocalizing, he raised his hand in a pathetic fashion. _Dear God,_ he thought to himself as he watched her hips sway exotically as she walked over to him, _I don't know whether you hate me or love me, but, as of right now, I am going to church!_

"Detective Daniel Cohen," asked the beauty as she walked up in front of him.

"Y-yes," he said absent mindedly.

"My name is Pam MaClay," said the beauty as she extended her hand to him, "I'm your new partner."

"Uh, yes," said Daniel as he resisted the urge to look down her shirt, "Um, Captain Poe never told me about who it was coming. Um, would you step into my office?"

She smiled at him, and his heart melted as she did so. He stepped aside to allow her to go inside first. As he did so, he attempted to resist the urge to stare at her wonderful ass. He sighed to himself, reminding himself that he was engaged as he did so, and walked to his office, ignoring the cheers and jeers of his fellow police officers and detectives all the while.

"So," said Daniel as he closed the door, "Have a seat, Ms MaClay."

"Thank you," said Pam as she sat down.

"Now," said Daniel as he too sat down behind his desk, "Ms MaClay-"

"It's Detective now," said Pam with a smile, "And please, call me Pam."

"Alright…Pam," said Daniel with a grin, "I suppose you were…debriefed on what kind of events we may have to face here in Paradise?"

"I was," said Pam, "Plus, my mom was a witch."

"A witch," asked Daniel, "As in, broomstick, potions, and crystal balls."

"The very same," said Pam with a smile, "Though, she didn't use a broomstick."

"…She's…"

"Yeah," said Pam, "It's ok. I'm over it but, I don't think my sister is. She and Tara were real close."

"Well," said an uncomfortable Daniel, "Why did you decide to become a Detective?"

"I grew up watching shows like _Law and Order_ and _Miami Vice_. I loved them and I knew that I wanted to be out there, doing what they did."

"…You are aware that, as Detectives, we have very little ability to do what those people did in TV shows. If you want to have adventures and all that, you might want to rethink coming to Paradise."

"That's why I came. Paradise is one of the most infamous places for demonic entities to migrate to, along with LA and Sunnydale. I know that police are supposed to keep the demons quiet to the public, but, that doesn't mean we can't solve demonic cases."

"Well, I wish I could agree. Things looked hopeful when Wilks died, but, with Mancuso being recommended, the odds are against us actually being able to do anything about it."

"Even so, we can still help out those demon hunters."

"…I suppose so."

* * *

Ezekiel drove his new van down the street Monday night. He was treating both Edana and Adil to a drink at Surge, and then they were going to go and see if they could find a party. He turned down the street and into a small subdivision just a few miles outside of Paradise, about twenty minutes from his apartment. He looked along the doors for the address that Edana said was hers and when he saw it, he pulled up alongside the curb and honked the horn.

The house was your average green two story building with a small garage and the front yard was littered with beer cans and bottles.

"Reminds me of my apartment," said Ezekiel.

He looked up as he heard the front door open and saw Edana walked outside, in her usual leather-fur garb with blonde hair. She smiled at him as she climbed inside and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey," she said, "Adil called and told me to tell you that he'd meet us there."

"Cool," said Ezekiel as he turned the van around and headed back to the city.

* * *

Adil walked into Surge and took a quick look around. The club was filled tonight with both demons and humans, some of whom were definitely vampires. There was also a band setting up on the stage. Adil began to wonder who this band was that they got such a huge crowd. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey, Adil," said Angus as he came over, "Usual?"

"Along with some info," said Adil, "What's up with the crowd tonight?"

"The band," said Angus with a smile.

"Who's the band," asked Adil.

"It's not exactly the band that drew them here, though they're good," said Angus as he grabbed a Sam Adams and a glass and handed them to Adil, "What's drawing the crowd is the lead singer."

"Who's the lead singer," asked Adil.

"The guy with the blue guitar," said Angus, pointing in the direction.

Adil turned around to see who Angus was indicating. Standing on the stage, talking to the drummer, was a tall man with absolutely no hair on his pale head. He was dressed in satin blue pants and an equally blue shirt, along with a black leather jacket with no sleeves. He had four earrings on each ear and was wearing small, circular sunglasses with blue shadings.

"Who is he," asked Adil.

"His name's Bob Kard," said Angus, "And the band is called _Bob and the Kards_."

"What's so special about him," asked Adil.

"Well-oh, wait. They're starting," said Angus as the lights began to dim.

"Hi, everyone," said Bob Card in a voice that reminded Adil of Jersey when he vacationed in New York, "We're gonna start off here tonight with a rendition of _I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band_ by the _Moody Blues_. Then, we'll get into the impromptu bit from our audience and continue on with a few of our trademarked songs, followed by a few more bits from the audience."

Bob turned back to his band and signaled for them to start. Adil sat back in his chair and listened to them.

* * *

♫

_I'm just a wandering on the face of this earth  
Meeting so many people  
Who are trying to be free  
And while I'm traveling, I hear so many words _

Language barriers broken  
Now we've found the key  
And if you want the wind of change  
To blow about you  
And you're the only other person to know, don't tell me  
I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band.

♫

_  
A thousand pictures can be drawn from one word  
Only who is the artist  
We gotta agree  
A thousand miles can lead so many ways _

Just to know who is driving  
What a help it would be  
So if you want this world of yours  
To turn about you  
And you can see exactly what to do  
Please tell me  
I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band.

♫

_  
How can we understand  
Riots by the people for the people  
Who are only destroying themselves  
And when you see a frightened  
Person who is frightened by the  
People who are scorching this earth._

_Scorching this earth._

♫_  
_

_I'm just a wandering on the face of this earth  
Meeting so many people  
Who are trying to be free  
And while I'm traveling, I hear so many words _

Language barriers broken  
Now we've found the key  
And if you want the wind of change  
To blow about you  
And you're the only other person to know, don't tell me  
I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band.

_I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band._

_How can we understand  
Riots by the people for the people  
Who are only destroying themselves  
And when you see a frightened  
Person who is frightened by the  
People who are scorching this earth._

_Scorching this earth._

♫

_Music is the traveler crossing our world  
Meeting so many people bridging the seas_

_(I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band_

_I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band)._

_Music is the traveler crossing our world  
Meeting so many people bridging the seas_

_(I'm just a singer in a rock and roll band)  
We're just the singers in a rock and roll band._

♫

* * *

Ezekiel and Edana walked into Surge around ten minutes after the first performance. During that time, the crowd had swelled to at least twice its original size. The two teenagers looked around the bar and noticed their friend waving at them. They shared a look.

"Why don't you start a fire so we can get through them, eh," asked Ezekiel as he surveyed the crowd.

"Nah," said the mage with a smile, "I might get sued."

"What's this world come to when you can't burn someone and not get a lawsuit?"

"Who knows?"

Ezekiel grinned to himself, then slowly made his way over to Adil, Edana right behind him as he did so. Once he made it to the bar, two drinks were there waiting for them.

"You know, it amazes me that they never ask for ID," said the Warrior of God as he took his drink.

"Zeke, I hate to break it to you, but…it's got nothing to do with your charm," said Adil with a smile.

"Are you calling me thoughtless, callous, and rude?"

"…Yes," said both his friends with a completely serious look.

"…It's fair," said Ezekiel as he downed his drink in one gulp, "So, who's the band?"

"_Bob and the Kards_," answered Adil, "They are good, man. They just got through with their first song, and now they're doing readings from the crowd."

"Readings," asked Edana as she tossed some of her blond hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Adil, "Apparently, the lead singer, Bob, has the ability to see the most monumental events that will happen inside of a person's life by listening to them play an instrument. It's friggin' amazing, man."

"Cool," said the mage, "How does he do it, though?"

"Says it's a gift," answered Angus for her as he refilled their drinks, "It's some kind of a trade secret."

"Huh," said the Warrior of God as he drank his new drink, "I think I'm going to go and see what occasion I need to be prepared for."

"That's a good idea," said Angus with a grin, "Means less work for me."

"Actually, it could be more work for you," said Adil as he grinned at the snitch.

"…I hope not," said Angus.

"Ooh, he's free right now," said Edana, "If you hurry, you can get a performance in."

"And he has a piano," said Adil as he pointed it out to them, "You can play that, can't you?"

"Hopefully," said Ezekiel as he stood up, "Those Vatican musicians are pretty good."

Ezekiel walked through the crowd and came up to the stage. There sat a tall man dressed in blue, tuning his blue guitar as he did so. He looked up as he heard Ezekiel coming his way, and smiled once he saw who it was.

"Well," he said in a Jersey accent, "Ezekiel, Warrior of God. What are you doing in Paradise?"

"…How do you know who I am," asked the hunter as his paranoia rose rapidly.

"Well," said Bob as he finished tuning his guitar, "I was brought to the Vatican to give you a reading."

"What," asked Ezekiel in shock.

"Yeah, it's true," said the singer/guitarist, "Around…seven years ago, I think, I got a special invite from some Archbishop to read around…twelve of their students within the city who were being trained to hunt and kill demons. When I got there, my first instinct was to try and get you boyos out of there, but, they explained to me why they were so tough on you.

"Anyway, I had each of you play an instrument, and I read your futures. Well, eleven of you were destined to die young if you didn't do something, but you…"

"What did you see," asked the irritated man as he wondered what could make the song artist begin to sweat.

"I saw you coming to a small town," said Bob, "Some place called Sunnydale. Then, it was like, things backtracked and suddenly, you were in a huge city. I saw you wielding a sword made of blood, and then I saw you firing a rifle. It was like, one vision was reality, while the other was what was meant."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you weren't exactly meant to be a hunter, you schmuck! You were meant for something different, I'm guessing something involving the Army or Marines. Or maybe you were just meant to be some guy dressed in camou garb with a rifle. I don't know what it was, but you were originally meant for something different. As of right now, your destiny is out of whack and the boys upstairs are trying to find ways of fixing it."

"…OK," said the Warrior, "So, basically, the…Powers That Be, let's call them, are screwing with my life, throwing everything they can at me, just to fix the mess that was made by my parent's death."

"Yeah."

"…Why couldn't they just let them live?"

"I got no clue. All I know is what I've seen. So, onto new business, I'm guessing you want a reading?"

"Yeah."

"What do you play?"

"The piano."

"…Alright, I want you to get up there and I'll hand you the music for you to play. And you'll have to sing."

"Ugh, I don't know-"

"You face unholy terrors at night," interrupted Bob with a dismissing shake of his head, "You can deal with a little singing. And, who knows, you might be pretty good."

"…Alright," agreed a mad Ezekiel, "What song will I sing?"

"You'll see it soon enough," said Bob with a smile, "Ugh, Jerry!"

"Yeah," called the band's drummer as he walked over to Bob, "What's up?"

"What's that song you showed me earlier," asked Bob as Ezekiel sat down at the piano.

"Which one," asked Jerry.

"The western one, _Desperation_ or something like that."

"Oh, I know which one you mean. Yeah, alright. It's right up here. Hey, guys, get out that music I gave y'all this morning."

Jerry walked up to his drums and got out a sheet of music. He walked over to Ezekiel and handed it to him, then went back to his drums.

"Alright, everybody," said Bob as he spoke to the crowd through the microphone, "We've got Ezekiel and he's going to play _Desperado_ by _The Eagles_ for us, along with being our lead singer. Now, it's his first time singing, so don't be too hard on him."

Bob turned back to Ezekiel and nodded for him to start.

* * *

♫

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
But, I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow_

♪_  
Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

♪_  
Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get  
Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom, well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone  
Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're loosin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

♪_  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you_

_(Let somebody love you) _

♪

_You better let somebody love you_

_before it's too late_

♫♪♫

* * *

"So, how'd I do," asked the Warrior as he walked over to the guitarist.

"Well," said the pale man called Bob, "You sing good, or well, actually. You need to work on it."

"…So, what'd you see," asked Ezekiel as his patience began to run out.

"…Well, you're going to be getting a gift very soon, my friend. I'd be on the lookout for a little white witch. She'll be bringing you allies and enemies, but she will bemost important to those who wish."

"You're not big on the cryptic, are you?"

"Less than some, more than others, my friend. However, there are two pieces of information that you must definitely know: the little one will be bringing with her a very powerful book called the _Pergamum_-"

"-_Codex_," finished Ezekiel in an awed voice, "She has the _Pergamum Codex_ with her?"

"Yes," said Bob, "You know of it?"

"Of course I do. According to Vatican records, it was lost in the 15th century. It was said to have the most complete Slayer prophecies written by prophets and contains her role during the End of Days, and in the years before."

"Those monks and priests taught you well, boyo," said Bob with a smile, "However, the _Codex_ is within the possession of this witch. She will come to you, and through her, you shall gain many new allies and many new enemies, and she shall come very soon."

"What's the other thing you should tell me," asked the 'boyo.'

"After you receive the _Codex_," continued Bob, "You'll be getting a visitor…one of the do-gooders from the Hellmouth. He's unique, my friend. One of a kind. One form of life so rare that none have ever been in existence before."

"What," asked Ezekiel in mock excitement, "A vampire with a soul!"

"Oddly enough, yes," said Bob dryly.

"…What," asked Ezekiel in amazement.

"There's a vampire in Sunnydale that has a soul," explained Bob, "I don't know much about him, but I do know that his soulless version is one of the most feared vampires in the known world."

"That narrows the list," said Ezekiel as his mind listed off the Master Vamps that might qualify, "I think of either Angelus or Kakistos. How long have they had a soul?"

"He's had a soul for nearly a hundred years," said Bob, "That much I can tell from rumors."

"It's Angelus then," said Ezekiel with a frown, "He hasn't hunted humans for nearly that long, at least according to Vatican research."

"You really are well read," said Bob, "It's good to know that at least one demon hunter is aware of what's going on and not just firing at things."

"Nice to be appreciated," said Ezekiel, "So, he's going to come for the book. _Who_ is he coming for?"

"The good guys," said Bob, "I told you already."

"Right, right," said Ezekiel, "Any idea who these enemies and allies will be?"

"You'll find out," said Bob in a tone that said the reading was over.

"Fine," said Ezekiel, "Anything else before I go?"

"Just one thing," said Bob, "Stay away from Sunnydale."

"What?"

"You heard me. DO NOT go to the Hellmouth."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know. Now, your friends are waiting for you."

Ezekiel sighed to himself, knowing that he wasn't getting anything more out of the strange man. He turned around and walked back through the crowd. Bob watched him as he went away, then turned to his band.

"Why'd you do that," asked Marcus, a Bracken demon, "You and I both know that now he'll just do it anyway."

"Yes," said Bob with a scowl, "I know."

"So, what was the point," asked Marcus once more.

"The 'Powers That Be'" said Bob, using the Warrior of God's nickname for the forces of Heaven, "May have the best of intentions for the world, but they also wish to have power as well. They want to take advantage of this change and make the world…well, different. More different than it already will be. Already is. Worse. It'll make the End of Days come sooner. The way that it'll turn out if Ezekiel does go to Sunnydale will delay the End of Days, but not by more than two years. That will make things better for everyone."

"So, you told him that so he'll inadvertently disobey the Powers," asked Marcus.

"He may be a Warrior of God," said Bob with a frown, "But, that doesn't make him fall underneath the angel's command as well. It's _His_ will be done, not _their_ will be done. If the Almighty wants for the Slayer to die, then she'll die. Nothing can be done about it. If He doesn't, then she'll be saved. I just insured that she'll be given the opportunity."

* * *

"Zeke looks pissed," said Adil as he and Edana watched their friend talk with Bob Kard, "Wonder what he's telling him."

"I don't know," said Angus as he too watched from the bar, "But, he ain't liking it."

"It must be something pretty heavy," said Edana, "He usually only looks that pissed when…he's never looked that pissed. Oh, he's coming."

Angus went back to work to avoid a potentially nasty situation while Ezekiel walked over to his two friends, his face a mask of barely controlled rage.

"Bad news," asked the elemental mage, feeling the need to get it over with.

"You can ride home with Adil, right," asked Ezekiel as he grabbed a bottle of Tequila from the bar, "I need to go out and get plastered."

"We can-" began Edana.

"Sure," interrupted Adil, "I can take her home. You go have some fun, man. We'll talk later."

"Great," said Ezekiel as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of Surge.

"What-" began Edana, but was once again cut off by Adil.

"Ezekiel is not a complex fellow when it comes to emotions," said the Yemen native, "All you basically have to know is when to avoid him. When he's **that** pissed off, you better run the other way. Trust me, he's one of the best friends you could ever hope for. He will lay down life and limb to save your life and the lives of others, and will kill to save said lives. The only truly bad thing that could be said about him is that he sleeps around, and considering the past he's had, it's somewhat understandable. But, when something makes him **THAT** mad, there is nothing in this world that can stand against him. If he wants to be alone, then get the Hell out of his way because you will anyway. Perhaps even in a body bag."

"…Have you ever had to deal with that temper," asked Edana.

"Not yet," answered Adil, "And I'm willing to pray to any God there is that I never do."

"Alright, everybody," said Bob Kard to the crowd inside the bar just then, "We're going to have to close up early tonight, folks. We're going to leave you with a little hit we made up last week."

With that, he turned to the band a motioned for things to get started. There was a howling, along with dark notes from the piano. It was followed by rock music.

(Read: _Buffy _Theme by _Nerf Herder_)

* * *

Ezekiel opened up one eye, then immediately closed it again as light poured into the pupil, or iris, or whatever the Hell you call the dark spot in the eye. He groaned as the light broke through his eyelids and sat up, his whole body shocked by a degree of hangoverness that he was accustomed to: any. Ordinarily, he would never get hung over unless…

Unless, of course, he was frustrated. That was when beer and liquor got to him, and, of course, that was when he turned to it the most. He was about to stand up and grab some more beer, however, the sudden stirring of the bed beside him sort of grabbed his attention.

"Great," he said to himself, "Now I have to deal with the consequences."

He sighed, then turned to his companion as she sat up, blinking away her sleep which was induced by drink. She had shoulder length blond hair and was currently without a stitch of clothing on. He looked down at himself, the image of her cleavage stuck within his brain as he did so. As he saw his body's natural reaction to such stimulates, he became convinced that some interesting things happened last night. And he'd be remembering them…

"Whoa," he said to himself as his face became red upon recounting the events, events which had just become part of what he'd dream of every night for perhaps the rest of his life.

"Oh, boy," said the blonde next to him.

He looked over at her, and she put her head down to avoid his gaze.

"Hey," he said as he cupped her chin and lifted her face up to face the Warrior's eyes, "Are you alright?"

"N-not really," said the girl.

"Why," asked Ezekiel; ordinarily, at least every time he could remember, when his wake up, they're content.

"I…just realized something," she said.

"What," asked the man.

"…I'm gay."

"…Eh," said Ezekiel as he stood up and pulled on his boxers, "So what? It was still good for me. Just out of curiosity, how was it for you?"

"Well…" said the girl as she began to search for her clothing, "It was good…when I imagined you were a girl."

"Again, solely out of curiosity," said Ezekiel as he grabbed a bottle full of stomach medicine and started to drop them into his mouth, "You fake it?"

"…T-that w-w-was when you were a g-g-girl," she stuttered.

"Eh," he said, "By the way…don't take this personal, but, ugh…I really can't remember what your name is."

"…Tara. Tara MaClay."


	7. Singers 2

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

* * *

Previously:

"…T-that w-w-was when you were a g-g-girl," she stuttered.

"Eh," said Ezekiel, "By the way…don't take this personal, but, ugh…I really can't remember what your name is."

"…Tara. Tara MaClay."

Continued:

"So, Tara," said Ezekiel as he grabbed her shirt and pants off the floor and handed them to his bedfellow, "Do all gay girls hang out in bars?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," began the stuttering blonde, "I w-was struggl-ing w-with myself."

"Coming out the closet," quipped the man as he searched around for his shirt.

"Yes," said Tara and, even as she said it, her eyes lit up with determination, as though her very life depended on getting this out, "I've been trying to convince myself that I like boys for so long, and convince myself that I wasn't looking at girls. I was there at the bar, trying to drown my self-loathing. Then, I saw you. You were just like me: drunk and depressed."

"You seduced me," finished the hunter with a smile, "Was it your first time?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, "I r-realized halfway t-through that I h-had been…"

"Imagining me as a girl," finished Ezekiel, who smiled after her nod, "Well, let me tell you right now, Tara…if that was your first time, and you were only imagining me as a girl…whoever your lucky girl is going to be, you're going to make them very very very (repeat 'very' around twenty times) happy."

"…T-thank y-y-you."

"I should be thanking you," said Ezekiel as he turned around so that she could dress, "So, where are you staying? I'll drop you off at your home."

"You can't," she said quickly, "I-I m-mean, you c-can't drop me off a-at my home. I-it's…not here."

"You don't have a home," he asked bewilderedly.

"I…ran away from home."

* * *

Detective Pam MaClay had been in the office early that morning. Her own office was being used by one of the new detectives, so she would have to use an outside desk until a position opened up. She was expecting a new office by tomorrow. What she wasn't expecting for that morning, or any time really, was for her to have a phone call be given to her. From an old friend.

"Detective MaClay," answered Pam into her receiver.

"Well," said a voice she was extremely familiar with, "See you've done moved up to the big times, eh bitch?"

"Jacob," she nearly screeched into the phone, "What are you calling me for?"

"Don't take that tone with me," said her father, "Listen…I need your help."

"Why?"

"Tara's gone missin'."

"…What's happened? Did you knock her out one too many times, or did Donny finally rape her like he'd threatened to before?"

"That's none of your business, girl. The point is that she's run away. We tried to stop her, but…"

"She gave you and the sheriff the slip, right? Well, don't count on me to help you find her, Jacob. She knows what Mom knew, and you know how powerful she was."

"…Look, you know for a fact that I wouldn't be asking you if it weren't that we could find her ourselves. We found her diary. She talks about running away and coming to Paradise to find you."

"…I'll make a deal with you: I'll find her and I'll make sure that she doesn't press charges against you, if you promise to either hand her over into my custody or agree to a visit from Social Services."

"Well, if you won't even consider looking for your sister and returning her to her family, then we'll just come up and get her ourselves!"

With that, the line went dead. Pam just stared at the phone for a moment, then slammed it down. She put her head in her hands and gently rubbed her temples. She sat there like that for a few minutes, then she abruptly stood up and walked over to an office.

* * *

"Yes, honey," said Detective Daniel Cohen into his office phone, "Rebecca, you know what we agreed on? Whatever you want, right?"

"Except for the tux, I know," said his fiancée.

"Except the tux," he agreed as he looked up upon hearing a knocking on his door, "Hold on a second, Becca. Come in!"

The door opened slightly, revealing the head of a weary looking Pam. He couldn't see much of her face, but he could tell that she was distressed. She mouthed if it was ok for her to come in and Daniel nodded.

"Listen, Becca," he said into the phone, "My partner's here right now and it looks there's a new case to go over. Just remember, whatever you want-"

"Is mine, I know," he could hear the grin in her face, "Alright, Danny. Have a nice day."

"I will," he said with a smile, "See you tonight."

"Bye," and he hung up.

"What's up," he said, then he got a really good look at her and immediately saw three things: worry, fear, and determination. The latter one was normal for her, in the very short time he had worked with her he had come to notice that. But he had never seen the other two. It just shows how human people truly are.

"Can I speak to you in private, Daniel," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Certainly," _I am getting worried_, he said and thought at the same time.

"Thanks," she said as she closed and locked the door, then she sat down and took in a deep breath, "Um-"

"If you want to talk to me," interrupted Daniel, "Then anything we say will not be told to anyone else."

"…Thank you," she said with a smile, "Do you remember what I told you about my sister?"

"The witch, yeah," said Daniel.

"Well…what I didn't tell you is that my father is an abusive drunk." She paused here for a quick moment to gauge his reaction, and found his face emotionless, so she continued, "He used to beat me, Tara, and my mother all the time. Mom would take the brunt of it to protect me and Tara, but once he got at Tara while we were out. She was in the hospital for a week. Well, Mom put the fear of God into him that time.

"He didn't beat on us for a long while. I went off to college, never once worrying that he'd do anything. Our brother, Donny, on the other hand…he was a freak. He actually tried to sneak into the shower with me once. I knew, however, that Mom would protect her. Then…she died. Tara was all alone, and I was in the middle of college. Jacob, that's my father, took out a restraining order on me the next day, and got myself disowned from the family.

"I swore on that day that I would get my education, become a detective, and then instigate an investigation into his fitness as a parent. Now, Tara's run away from home and is probably in Paradise, looking for me. I'm asking for your help to find her…and when we find her, to get her away from those people and insure that they never hurt her again."

Daniel Cohen made eye contact with the distraught woman who sat before him. He had been raised to respect women and to appreciate the values of life. Though some of those morals had died down over the years, these two stuck with him extraordinarily well, especially for a detective in Paradise. There was, and always would be, only one answer.

"…Yes."

* * *

"…Wow," said Ezekiel as he listened to Tara's story about her father's treatment, her brother's sickness, and her mother's death, "I'm very sorry. So, what happened to convince you to leave?"

"My father," said Tara, "F-found out about me buying a l-lesbian magazine. He said that he was d-d-disgusted b-by me…I was struggling still, trying to come to terms with m-myself. I had a _Playgirl_ and a special edition _Playboy_ magazine."

"He found them," the Warrior remarked, "and overreacted and hit you."

"…It wasn't an overreaction," she whispered quietly, "It was…"

"Normal," growled Ezekiel, "So, you want to find your sister?"

"Yes," she answered, not meeting his gaze as she did so.

He sighed to himself, then pondered the situation at hand. She needed help, had been abused, and had just come to terms with herself. She was in an emotional train wreck and showed it through her more-than-average shyness. He also pondered whether or not this girl might be the 'little white witch' with the _Codex_. He would find that out after he'd dealt with her situation. It was much more important than some book, no matter how important that book may be.

"I'll help," he stated, "That's non-negotiable, Tara. I'm going to help you."

"…Thank you," she whispered, "But, before w-we get started, um…I t-think you s-should know that I'm a-a-a…"

"Witch," he supplied and at her questioning look, he continued, "I could feel your magic. Now, I can't pick up all levels of magic, but…yours is blinding right now."

"…What do you know?"

"I know about everything that goes bump in the night. I fight them, as well. I was raised and trained at the Vatican."

"…D-do y-y-you h-have-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as someone began to knock against the door.

"No, I don't have a problem with witches or warlocks," said Ezekiel as he stood up to answer the door, "In my opinion, if all things are possible through God and you have magic within your soul, magic that is not dark, mind you, then that power must come from a divine source. See, some ancient gods that were overcome actually joined the ranks of the Angels. I don't know who they are, but one of them must control magic."

He flashed her a calming smile and she smiled back with a smile that could light the whole earth for years. He stood against the door and examined himself to ensure that he was at least somewhat decent before answering the door, then took a quick look over at Tara. She was just pulling her shirt over her head, but Ezekiel had (conveniently or inconveniently, all depending on who was on the other side of the door) missed her bra, which was now lying near the bed. He pointed down at it and Tara looked at him in surprise.

"I forgot it," he said seriously.

The witch nodded as though she didn't believe him, which was understandable, and walked over to the piece of clothing and took it into the bathroom. Grinning to himself, he opened the door just a crack and took a gander at who was there.

"Open up, Ezekiel," said the voice of his friendly elemental mage.

"Edana," he said as he opened the door, "How are you this morning?"

"The better question is 'how are you,'" she quipped as she walked inside, then she looked around the room, "Wait a second. Bed's messed up. There's that familiar smell. You had company last night, didn't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," answered the hunter as he started to make the bed up.

"So, spill," said a giddy Edana as she sat down, "Who was she?"

"ugh, me," said the tiny voice of Tara as she exited the bathroom.

"Tara MaClay," introduced Ezekiel, "Edana Thorne, elemental mage. Edana Thorne, Tara MaClay, white witch."

"Pleased to meet you," said Edana to Tara, then turned back to him, "She's hot, Zeke. Good going."

"T-thank you," whispered Tara.

"You know, Tara," said Ezekiel as an idea popped into his head, "Edana here is bisexual. Maybe she can help you adjust to your current…status."

"Huh," asked Edana.

"I-I'm a l-lesbian," supplied the witch.

"Really," smiled Edana, "Well, in that case, I am extremely pleased to meet you. Did he do it?"

"…"

"Yes, he did," smiled Ezekiel as he got out two beers for him and Edana and a Coke for Tara, "And before you say another word, the deal is off for right now."

"What deal," asked Tara as she sipped her Coke.

"This pig here," answered the mage, "Asked me to convince any girl I hook up with to have a threesome with him."

"D-did you really," asked Tara.

"Yes," said Ezekiel with a grin, "I mean, in my defense, I am a man. I do tend to think along those lines, like any red blooded human being and, in some cases, vampire."

"However," continued Edana, "Sense you've just realized this, I'm guessing, right?" At their nods, she continued, "Sense you've just come out of the closet, he's asking me to help you adjust. Do you want my help?"

"S-sure," said Tara with a smile, "Thank you."

"Tara, I want you to know," began Ezekiel, "That I trust Edana and our mutual friend, Adil, very much. They would never ever betray either one of us and, with your permission, I would appreciate their help in finding her."

"…Let me talk to her alone," said Tara with an odd force in her voice, "I'll tell her all about this, and you can start finding my sister."

"Fine," said Ezekiel as he stood up, "Edana, would you mind helping her?"

"Of course not," said Edana with a smile, "Any alone time with a hot girl is always worth helping someone, especially said hot girl."

Tara blushed.

* * *

"This is the place," said Daniel to Pam as they parked outside the seedy hotel that showed being frequented by one 'Tara MaClay.'

"Thank you again, Danny," said Pam once more, "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Just make sure that your sister never has to deal with this kind of shit again," said Daniel as he opened his car door and got outside, "Besides, I've got nothing better to do with my time. Thank God that vigilante decided to take some time off after killing Wilks."

Pam smiled at him, and he felt his heart go aflutter. Daniel smiled back, then walked up to the front desk.

* * *

Ezekiel started to get everything of Tara's into her bags. It had taken a moment, but Tara had eventually been convinced to stay with him until they could find her sister. Once they did, then Tara would most likely move in with her. He had been forced outside right after that by an irate Edana. She was obviously more than happy to help Tara in her new life, and Ezekiel doubted that it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Tara was smoking hot and, by his own declaration, a fucking succubus in the sack. Oh, well. If everything worked out and those two got together, then the odds were that he'd be having that threesome very soon. But somehow, in the end, he doubted it would happen. Unless, of course, the three got extremely drunk.

"Very happy thoughts," he whispered to himself with a grin.

He had nearly everything of hers packed. He would have been out sooner, but he had been searching for the _Codex_ and had not found it yet. (And it had absolutely nothing to do with finding what was inside her drawers, thank you kindly!)

He sighed aloud to himself and got down onto the floor. He reached underneath the bed and found another bag. He pulled it out from its hiding spot and began to go through it, just to make sure that it didn't have something that she didn't bring. It mostly contained magical items, herbs, and crystals. There were only two interesting pieces of equipment that she had on her: a silver dagger with a red handle and that had odd looking runes on it, ones of which he could not discern; the other had been a Desert Eagle Mark XIX .357 Magnum. While not truly being taught how to use one of these weapons, Ezekiel knew quite a bit about them. This fine weapon was completely white all the way around, save for the trigger, which appeared to be actual gold. The gun handle was also covered with runes and magical symbols, as was the barrel. The odds were that it once belonged to her mother. On that note, he put the pistol back into its case and packed the bag up.

He put all the bags he had onto the beg, three in all. Somehow or another, he knew that he was missing something. He had searched the dresser, the closet, underneath the bed, and…

"The bedside tables," he whispered to himself.

There was one table beside each side, and it had two drawers. He checked the one of the left side of the bed and found it to be empty. He walked to the other side, the one nearest to the door, and opened the top drawer. It was empty. He closed it and opened the next one. There, in the final drawer, lay a small book.

"_Pergamum Codex_," he read with a smile.

Here it was, the final bit of proof that he had needed. Smiling to himself, he placed the book into Tara's bag, then gathered them all together. He was about to walk out the door when he heard something on the other side. A hushed voice.

* * *

Pam walked down the hall of the second floor to the room where Tara was supposed to be in. She kept her eyes open for her family, just in case they found her. She didn't want to have to deal with them just yet, or else it might cause Tara to run away again. As she neared the door, she could hear some rustling from nearby. She took a look into the nearest room, aside from Tara's: it was empty.

"Danny," she whispered to her partner, "Someone's inside."

"So," he asked in an equally hushed voice.

"The man at the front desk had been on watch all night and he hadn't seen her come in. She usually did because she forgot her keys, and he knows she would this time because he still has them."

He nodded in understanding. He reached into his jacket and retrieved his standard issue weapon, and she followed suit. If her family was already there, she was arresting them for breaking and entering. As of right now, they had probable cause, or at least what probable cause was considered in Paradise. They nodded to each other, then Daniel reached over and opened the door.

* * *

Ezekiel gently tossed the final bag down into the garbage pile just outside Tara's bathroom window. He could hear them, two people, one man and woman, entering the room. He could also hear, the slightest sound, the sound of a pistol. It sounded as though it were either Tara's family or the cops. In Ezekiel's life, however, just being caught inside a hotel room with bags that don't belong to you could end up with you getting in more trouble than usual. Aside from that, a visit down to the local precinct might end up breaking the vigilante case that could land him behind bars. And not in a good way. He carefully got onto the window ledge and jumped down. He landed a little off and hit the concrete, but the window was not high enough to do considerable damage. Aside from that, he had survived worse.

He quickly stood up and gathered the bags, making sure he left nothing, then ran around to the other side of the building.

* * *

Pam and Daniel combed the room thoroughly. Sighing slightly, Pam then noticed that the bathroom door was closed. She motioned for Daniel to join her, and the two lined up against the door. She watched as Daniel signaled for her to go ahead, then she gripped the doorknob and twisted it, then flung the door open. They found nothing.

"Great," said Pam in frustration as Daniel took a look outside the window, "I know I heard someone inside."

"I think you might have," said Daniel, "Come over here."

Pam looked at him oddly, but did as he asked. She walked over to him and looked outside the window.

"See those garbage bags," he asked, "They're all over the place. Why would someone just toss a bunch of garbage bags around like that? Why not put them into a pile?"

"Unless someone jumped down from this window and ended up tossing them around," finished Pam, "Then that means that whoever was in here is…"

The two shared a look, then they sighed together.

"What has she gotten herself into if whoever was in here had to run from us," asked Pam.

"Maybe it was her brother, or her father," guessed Daniel as he walked outside the bathroom.

"The door," said Pam to herself as she walked out to inspect the door.

"Think it was picked," asked Daniel as he stood up and joined her.

"I think it was," said Pam, "Either that or someone managed to get a key."

The two never noticed the black and blue van drive from behind the building past the bathroom window.

* * *

"I come bearing gifts," said Ezekiel as he plopped all the bags onto his bed, Edana and Tara watching as he did so.

"Thank you, Ezekiel," said Tara as she stood up and began to inspect her baggage, "Did anything go wrong?"

"No," said Ezekiel, "Aside from the fact that two people decided to invade your room."

"What," asked Edana.

"While I was there getting your stuff," explained the Warrior, "I heard two people talk in hushed voices outside. Since you're on the run from your family, I decided to not take any chances. Aside from that, I could hear the sound of pistols being taken from their holsters and, just by the sound of their voices and by the their breathing, I could tell that one was a woman and the other was a man. I tossed all your bags out onto a bunch of garbage and escaped out the room that way. Why do they have garbage bags right outside your window, anyway?"

"T-the c-cleaning people dump them out-out there for the garbage people to p-pick up," said Tara as she finished searching her bags, "Nothing's missing."

"Cool," said Ezekiel, "Now, let me know if I get into bad territory with my questions, but I only have two."

"W-what are t-they?"

"Well, I went through your bags to see if there was anything that looked out of place," began Ezekiel, "I found two items that strike my interest: that Desert Eagle you have-"

"It was my mother's," interrupted Tara with a stern voice, "It's one of her creations."

"…Ok," said Ezekiel, knowing that that was about as much as he would get out of her right then, "And, I also found a book. The _Pergamum Codex_."

"It b-belonged to my mother," said Tara with a smile, "She passed it on to me. It was the only thing of her's that my father let me keep. The only thing he knows about, anyway."

"Are you aware of what that book is," he asked.

"It's got a bunch of prophecies in it," answered Tara, "I can't r-read it, but Mom c-could."

"Those prophecies are about a female warrior called 'The Slayer,'" explained Ezekiel, "The Slayer is a mystical warrior chosen by the Powers That Be, or the Angels, or God if you will, to fight off vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. How did it come to be in her possession?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"…Well, let's get started finding your sister," he said, "Where does she work?"

"She's a d-detective in the police," she answered.

"What," he asked amazed, "Then that might have been her that I escaped from. This is perfect! Now we might have a situation beyond FUBAR!"

"What's FUBAR," asked Edana.

"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition," answered Tara.

"And how would you know that, missy," asked Ezekiel.

Tara merely blushed in reply.

"Anyway," said Ezekiel as he stood up and got out a beer, "I'm going to go and check out your sister. Pam MaClay, right?"

"Yes," answered the witch.

"Right," said Ezekiel as he began to unload his weapons, "Well, if she's PD, then I'm not about to waltz in there armed to the teeth. I'll just carry a pocketknife with me. Edana, I want you to have Adil start checking around town to see if any of her family has got around here and to see if they noticed her yet. Are you two ok here by yourselves?"

"We're good," answered Edana all too quickly.

"…Just what have you two been doing while I was gone," asked Ezekiel, not really knowing what the answer might be.

"Nothing much," answered Edana again, "I just taught her a little bit about women."

"…Tara?"

"…We m-made out," answered the blushing blonde; Edana just smiled.

"Well, it did teach her something about women," said the mage.

"You're bad, Edana," said Ezekiel, "Not even a day on the market and you've already got underneath her skin. Shame on you."

"I don't m-mind," said Tara, earning an intrigued glance from Ezekiel and a sly grin from Edana.

"You've really corrupted her…Dana," said Ezekiel as he quickly left the room, narrowly missing the beer can that was flung his way. Edana seriously disliked anyone saying her childhood nickname. Oh, well. It evened the playing field for Tara.

* * *

Ezekiel felt weird walking into the Paradise Police Department. He had spent much of his time avoiding the people here, and now, here he was, right in the belly of the beast, as one would say. Sighing at the irony, he walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you," asked the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, I'm looking for Detective Pam MaClay," said the Warrior.

"Detective MaClay should be upstairs," said the secretary as she batted her eyelashes at him, "Would you like for me to show you?"

"Certainly," smiled Ezekiel.

* * *

"Pam, I have some bad news for you," said Daniel in his office later on, "Your father and brother are in town. They've filed missing person's report already."

"They didn't file one back home, did they," she asked as she took a swig of her water.

"No, they didn't," confirmed Daniel as he stood up, "I have already had papers drawn up to begin an investigation into your father's fitness as a parent. With your testimony and your sister's testimony, we should be able to have her transferred into your custody. Your father will most definitely file a suit against you and will demand your sister's return to his custody. It'll end up being a legal battle and it will provide a great amount of stress on both you and your sister. The only way to quickly end this is for him to be arrested on charges of domestic violence, or assault and battery."

"They'd have to happen here," exclaimed Pam, "If they happen back home, then he'll be let off in a minute."

"We'll deal with that. The most important thing right now is to find her."

He was about to continue, but then someone began to knock on his door. He shared a quick look with Pam, then walked over to his door and pulled it open slightly.

"Yes," he asked the secretary.

"There is someone here to see Detective MaClay," she said, gesturing to the man behind her as she did so.

The man, or boy technically, was around Daniel's own height. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in black jeans, a tight brown shirt, a brown leather jacket, and combat boots. From the look of them, they were urban stealth. The same kind that had been lifted off of one of the vigilante crime scenes.

Daniel mentally chided himself. The odds were that this kid was just trying to get a date with Pam, not a reckless vigilante.

"May I ask why," responded Daniel.

"It has to do with a…mutual friend of ours," remarked the boy.

Daniel froze upon hearing this. _'Mutual friend?' Could he mean Pam's sister?_ He decided then and there to hear what the kid had to say.

"What's your name," he asked.

"My name is…Ezekiel," he answered.

_Ezekiel_, his mind screamed at him. Somewhere with Daniel's mind, the name Ezekiel was ringing about twenty bells. He knew it had some significance, but what could it be. He inwardly sighed.

"Come in," he said as he made room for Ezekiel to come inside.

* * *

Ezekiel let his eyes wander around the two figures before him. One was obviously a veteran detective to have such a spacious office. Most likely the one who answered the door, if the female detective was Pam. If she was, then their mother must have been smoking hot!

_Calm down_, he said to himself. He didn't feel like making an ass of himself in front of the nice people with huge guns.

* * *

Pam stared hard at the man before her. There was no doubt in her mind anywhere of two facts: that he was deadly and that he knew where her sister was. She was prepared to pull her gun out then and there and make him fess up, but…she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"What do you know," asked the male detective as he sat down, gesturing for Ezekiel to sit down as well; unsurprisingly, Ezekiel made no move to sit down.

"I need to know," said Ezekiel as he turned to the woman, "Are you Pam MaClay?"

"I am," she said.

"Then, I have news about your sister," he said, and he quickly was looking down the barrel of a pistol.

He reacted instinctively and spun around, lifting his right leg up as he did so. He pistol went flying out of her grasp and into the wall. She made to punch him, but he ducked.

"Hold it," shouted Ezekiel, causing Pam and the detective who had been drawing his gun to stop, "I'm not here to make threats or to hurt anyone. I know where your sister is and I'm here to take you to her!"

The two police detectives shared a long look, then Pam nodded and retrieved her pistol, then she locked the door.

"Hey," shouted Ezekiel, "I just got through saying that I'm here to help! What the fuck is going on?"

"We want to know who you are and who you work for," asked the detective behind the desk.

"…What's your name," asked the Warrior.

"Daniel Cohen," responded the detective.

Ezekiel stared at him for a moment, then broke out into hysterical laughter. For a moment, he remained this way. He leaned against the wall, beating it in his laughing fit, then his laughter finally began to subside. He giggled slightly as he pushed himself off the wall.

"What is so funny," asked a miffed Daniel, ignoring Pam's smile as he asked.

"I'm sorry," giggled Ezekiel, "You're the…vigilante hunter?"

"Yes, I have been given that case," said Daniel, getting more suspicious by the minute, "Though, I don't really care for it."

"Why," asked Ezekiel with a grin, "Too hard to crack?"

"That and the fact that I don't really mind vigilantes," said Daniel.

"Well, that's good to know," said the Warrior, "Well, I guess that, since Tara and I are kind of friends, you're going to want to know a little bit about me."

"…How did you find her," asked Pam.

"That's a story for her to tell if she wants to," _And I hope to God she doesn't_, Ezekiel said and thought at the same time.

"Listen, I'm glad that you know where she is," said Pam, "However, I am not comforted by the fact that I know nothing about you."

"…You said that you don't mind vigilantes, right," asked Ezekiel.

"…You're him, aren't you," demanded Daniel.

"Yes," admitted the Warrior, "Please don't make me have to contact my sources so that I can get out of prison."

"To Hell with that," stated Daniel, "I'm going to insure that you never ever see the inside of a cell."

"What," asked Ezekiel, "Isn't it your job to…put me in jail."

"Look," began Daniel, "When Wilks was in charge, we were working under orders to bring you down. However, if we had any evidence that would lead us to you, we would have destroyed it. Which reminds me."

With that, Daniel walked outside the office.

"So," began Pam, "Where is Tara right now?"

"At my apartment, with a friend," answered Ezekiel, "I've also got another friend out keeping an eye on your father. If he's in town, that is."

"He is," she confirmed, "How is she?"

"She's doing better," answered the Warrior with a smile.

"Here he is, Allan," said Daniel as he and an extremely thin man with reddish hair walked in, "That vigilante we've been trying to get a hold of."

"Hello," said the man as he walked over and shook Ezekiel's hand, "It is a very great pleasure to meet you. I'm Captain Poe, but call me Allan."

"Ezekiel," answered the hunter as he began to worry if this had been such a good idea.

"Close the door, Daniel," said Allan as he guided Ezekiel into a seat, "I suppose you want to know if you're going to jail? Well, you're not so long as Daniel is in charge of the case. Let me spell this out for you the best way I can: we hated Wilks, and thank you for his untimely demise."

"I didn't kill him," defended Ezekiel, though to him, he truly did kill the man.

"Of course you didn't," said Allan with a grin, "Anyway, I want to extend my greatest thanks to you. You're doing what we can't and we will do anything we can to make sure that you keep on doing it."

_Allies, huh_, thought Ezekiel as he remembered Bob's warnings, _Great. Now I got the whole damned police force watching my ass._

"Well, if it keeps me out of jail, I'm happy," said Ezekiel, "But, don't start sending me your super cases. I've got stuff I've got to worry about that is much more important than a vampire killing."

"What," exclaimed all three in an instant.

"I've actually got a possible apocalypse on my hands," answered Ezekiel, "And, it just so happens that **your** sister might have something to do with it, so let's go! It was good meeting you, Allan."

"Oh, fine," said Poe as he stood up and left the office, "Just remember that we have your back and will keep you out of prison."

Daniel waited until Allan had left the room, the scoffed after him.

"He's one of our worst politicians," he explained as he grabbed his stuff, "However, he does have a heart. And that is very rare these days."

"Great," said Pam in annoyance, "Can we please go get my sister? Before my father does, preferably?"

* * *

Edana sat on the bed later that day, reading a book. Tara was inside the bathroom, taking a shower. Edana had offered to join her, but…Tara had declined. Edana knew, however, that she wouldn't have done that. She was willing to make out with Tara, just to get her adjusted to what it was like kissing a girl. But, she wasn't willing to use her like that.

On the one hand, Edana was genuinely attracted to her. On the other, Tara had just discovered herself and might not be up to a relationship just yet. Another hand was Ezekiel and her's deal. Considering that Tara had already had him, she would probably not agree to it. While Edana knew that Ezekiel was only joking, it was an experience that Edana herself had always wanted to enjoy. But, Tara was shy and reserved, though stern and powerful when she wanted to be.

Sighing to herself, she went back to her book and away from her thoughts. However, that too was robbed from her upon the pounding on the door.

"Open up, Edana," shouted Adil's voice.

"What's wrong," asked Edana as she hurriedly opened the door, letting a pale looking Adil inside.

"I found Tara's family at the courthouse," said Adil as he locked the door, "Her father's on the way here with some dude, probably her brother. They're both armed with pistols."

"How did they f-find me," asked Tara as she stepped out the bathroom.

"I don't know," said Adil as he got out a few knives and handed one to Edana and another to Tara.

"Tara, don't you have a gun," asked Edana.

"I'm not using it on them," she answered in a voice that left no room for argument.

"OK," said Adil, "We'll stay here until Ezekiel arrives. Then, we'll-"

"TARA MACLAY," shouted a voice from the other side of the door, "COME OUT THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, DAMN YOU!"

"oh, no," whispered Tara in a scared voice as she ran over to the other side of the bed.

"Whoever the Hell you are, you'd better get out of here before I have you arrested," shouted Adil.

In answer to his shout, a solid kick forced the door off its hinges. Standing there before the two teenagers were Jacob and Donny MaClay. They leveled their pistols with the two and Donny got off a shot before either could do anything. The shot clipped Adil in the shoulder, forcing him down to the ground.

Edana glared at the two, then began to heat the weapons in their hands. They glared at her, then gasped and dropped their guns.

"Hey," screamed a fat guy as he cascaded to the door, "What the Hell is going on?"

"Renaldo, get out of here," growled Edana to him.

Instead of doing so, he just bellowed more about firing weapons. Donny groaned and picked up his gun and, before Edana could do anything about it, jammed it into Renaldo's face.

"Where is she," growled Jacob.

"Tell us where she is or the fat guy's done for," shouted Donny.

"Leave them alone," shouted Tara as she came out from her hiding spot.

"…There you are," smiled Jacob.

* * *

Ezekiel parked his van outside the apartment building and got out. He watched as Daniel parked his car. However, before Daniel could even turn it off, Pam was out the door and running up to the building.

"What is it," shouted Ezekiel as he ran after her.

"My dad's here," she shouted as she gazed at a car, "TARA!"

"Follow me," shouted Ezekiel as he ran ahead.

When the two arrived at the apartment, they found a horrid sight: Renaldo was sprawled on the floor, blood oozing from his nose, with some punk kid standing over him with a gun; an unconscious Edana with a huge bruise along her forehead; Adil, lying unconscious on the floor with a hole in his shoulder; and Jacob MaClay, standing over his daughter, bringing his pistol down upon her face.

An enraged Ezekiel charged forward. He first went to Donny and, as the boy raised his pistol, grabbed his wrist and twisted it violently, causing it to break instantly. He slammed his foot into the boy's stomach, making him nearly through up. Ezekiel finished the assault with a bladed hand to the back of the neck, causing the boy to slip into a near-coma.

Pam, on the other hand, drew her gun and leveled it with her father.

"Stop," she shouted.

Jacob stopped his battery momentarily to turn and glare at his daughter and, in that moment, he felt his arm get dislocated from its shoulder as Ezekiel wrenched him around and threw him into the wall. He grabbed Jacob's wrist and twisted it 360 degrees, making all sorts of noises within the bones as he did so. The Warrior of God then stuck a bladed hand into the vein beneath the beater's neck, causing him to nearly pass out.

"You just made a huge mistake," growled Ezekiel as he tossed the poor excuse of a man to the floor.

"My mistake," growled Jacob as he looked up at the man who had easily beat him, "Are you insane? Here you are, harboring a demon, and you call what I've done a mistake?"

"Demon," asked Pam, "What the Hell, are you still on that kick? That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Backstory here," asked Ezekiel in confusion.

"Every woman in our family is a demon," explained Jacob.

"Oh, now that's not just bullshit," exclaimed Ezekiel, "That's just fucked up! If either she or Pam were a demon, then I'd sense it. I have a gift for picking them up."

"And just who are you, anyway," growled Jacob as he struggled to stand up.

"I am a hunter for the Vatican," stated the Warrior of God easily.

"…You work for the church," asked an awed and frightened Jacob.

"Yes, I do," continued Ezekiel, "And if they learned of what your family has been doing, I'm just guessing, for years, then they would have you displaced in a second! Now, get out of my home!"

"I am going to sue your ass off for damages," shrieked the man.

"I doubt that very much, sir," Daniel calmly stated as he walked into the room.

"Who the Hell are you," growled Jacob.

"Detective Daniel Cohen," he answered, "And you must be Jacob MaClay?"

"I am," answered Jacob, "And I want these people arrested!"

"I will be arresting someone, definitely," said Daniel as he got out his cuffs, "Please put your hands behind your back, sir."

"Excuse me," snarled Jacob.

"I am arresting you," said Daniel as he forced the handcuffs onto Jacob, "On the charges of assault and battery, attempted murder in at least four counts, and child endangerment. Am I right, Pam?"

"You are, Danny," smiled Pam, "Book his ass."

"I'll see you both in Hell," screamed Jacob.

"Call the ambulance," shouted Ezekiel as he examined his friends.

"On it," said Pam as she went over to the phone.

Ezekiel checked Adil's pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Right now, the worst was blood loss and it was probably killing him. He sighed and went over to check Renaldo, who had a huge hole going through his nose to the other side of his head.

"No pulse," whispered Ezekiel, "Better make that murder in the first degree, Pam."

When she didn't respond, he looked up to see what was happening. Pam and Tara leaned against the wall, cradling each other and crying softly. Sighing slightly, Ezekiel stood up and held up a finger to silence Daniel as he came back inside to collect Donny. The detective looked at him oddly, but then saw the two girls and nodded in understanding. The two stood on either side of the comatose boy, bent down and grabbed his head, in Daniel's case, and feet, in Ezekiel's, then took him out to the car where Jacob sat fuming.

* * *

"Hey, Adil, how are you," said Ezekiel two days later in the hospital; Edana was there also, but she had been released the day before, along with Tara, Daniel, and Pam.

"I'm alright," said Adil with a grin, "I just hate how this thing burns like shit every now and then."

"Well, you'll get over it," said Daniel to the young man, "By the way, I'm Daniel Cohen. Everyone calls me Danny."

"That good cop," asked the Yemenite.

"Yes," said Daniel.

"Well, Danny," grinned Adil, "It is good to meet you. And how are you doing these days, Tara? Adjusting well to your new living conditions?"

"Very good, actually," smiled the witch, "Pam and I just got all my stuff moved in. I'll also be starting school in a week."

"That sucks," smiled Edana as she took Tara's hand, "So, how are you and Pam doing?"

"We're reintroducing ourselves," answered Pam, "I've missed out on so much. I still don't know how I'm going to get used to having another person in the house. And I do not want to see you two in the room together, do you understand me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," shouted Adil, "You two are a couple? Why wasn't I informed?"

"You were only around for a moment," said Edana, not letting go of Tara's hand as she did so, "Aside from that, we're not a couple. Yet."

Tara blushed.

"I still don't want to find you in bed with anyone," said Pam sternly, "I may not be as much of a bitch as Jacob, and just because you won't get pregnant, it still doesn't mean that you can just sleep with everyone underneath the sun."

"What about at my house," suggested Edana as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Then that's fine," said Pam, "I don't have to clean up the mess after it."

* * *

"Mr. MaClay," a man with gray hair, dressed in a suit, said as he sat down across from Jacob, "My name is Matthew Hodge. I'm a lawyer."

"…From which firm," asked Jacob.

"Wolfram and Hart, Attorneys at Law," said Hodge as he pulled out his files, "Your daughter is a white witch named Tara, is she not?"

"Don't even mention that bitch to me," growled Jacob, "It's her fault that I'm in jail and my son's in a coma! If I ever see her again, I'll kill her."

"Would you like for us to do something…else?"

"….Like what?"


	8. Order vs Occult

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

* * *

Tara sighed contently as she finally finished her book. It was about two weeks after all that badness had been done with and life was beginning to look up. She hadn't heard anything from her father, which was good in itself. However, her brother Donny was in a coma and might be that way for the rest of his life, and that man, Renaldo, was dead. His funeral had been last week, with only Ezekiel and his friends in attendance, and only to pay respects to a man who had got involved in something he shouldn't have.

She patiently awaited the bell and, when at last it came, she stood up and walked out the room. She made her way through the throngs of students to the quad, where she was planning to meet her friends: Adil, who was already fully recovered from the bullet wound because it hadn't touched any of the bones or nerves, and from her intervention, of course; Ezekiel, who had taken up the role of protector for her; and last, though most certainly not least, Edana. Tara's relationship with the elemental mage was growing by leaps and bounds. The two were undeclared girlfriends, though everyone practically already knew it. They just, more like **she** just, wasn't ready to admit it. She was actually forming a relationship with a girl. To the white witch, it was both exciting and terrifying.

As she walked in anticipation, she never noticed the eyes watching her.

* * *

"Zeke," called out Adil as he ran towards the Warrior, "How you doing, bro? Any more monsters to deal with?"

"Not as of late," said Ezekiel as he packed up his van, "We all set up for tonight?"

"Got every kind of movie one could want," said Adil as he helped the hunter lift the last case of equipment into the van, "Got chick flicks, action, adventure, horror, mayhem, and, of course, lesbian porn!"

"You know what's so odd about this," said Ezekiel as he closed the back of the van up, "It's that there is not a single friend of ours that would condemn us for watching it. Instead, they'd insist on joining us and then possibly mimicking what they see."

"If they do it in front of me and I got a video camera, I'm down with it," quipped the Yemenite, "Speaking of technical crap, what the Hell is all this you got here?"

"This, my friend," explained Ezekiel as he sat down on the sidewalk, "Crap, as you call it, is a highly sophisticated Dolby Surround Sound system and a 24 inch plasma screen TV, all for our viewing pleasure. Pam gave me the money to pick it up, but I know a friend in one of the tech classes that makes this stuff and sells it for real cheap prices. The rest of the money will be spent wisely, of course."

"Let me guess," said a voice above them, "Liquor, beer, and more hard liquor?"

"That would be correct, Edana," said Ezekiel to the two mages as he stood up, "And how would you two beautiful ladies be doing today?"

"We would be fine," answered Tara, "I'm just so glad that the weekend's here."

"Yeah, this is the first week that I've actually come for school each day," commented Ezekiel as he opened the van doors to let everyone in.

"Where's your car, Adil," asked Edana.

"It's on the fritz," he said in a huff, "I blew one of the…something or other. I don't know much about cars."

"Just how much to pay for them, right," guessed Ezekiel.

Adil shook his head and smiled as he got into the passenger's seat. Ezekiel laughed at his friend, then got into the driver's seat. Edana and Tara climbed into the back and fastened their seatbelts, and closed the door. Ezekiel started the van and began to drive down the street.

"Where exactly does Pam live, Tara," asked the Warrior.

"She lives downtown near the police department," supplied the witch, though she was being distracted by Edana's hand slipping underneath her 'clothing.'

"Girls, despite how much Zeke and I would love to see a show," grinned Adil, "Remember what Pam said about you two doing the 'naughty thing' inside her house?"

"Can we do it back here," asked Edana, half-playfully, earning a blush from Tara, a perverted grin from Adil, and a chuckle from Ezekiel.

"Sorry, ladies," said the driver, "But, I don't want to have to clean the van out and explain to Pam why her new TV and amps smell interesting. Aside from that, you two start and I'll end up causing a wreck."

"…Spoilsport," scorned the mage.

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen walked into his office with a spring in his step. Ever since he and Pam had found out who the vigilante was, things had been getting better and better for the Dynamite Duo, as they were beginning to be known as. Supernatural shit was down to an all-time low, though no one really knew why. Or cared. If it meant a lapse in the deaths, then it was ok by Daniel. The only thing that truly worried him was the latest in the MaClay case. Jacob was being consulted by Wolfram and Hart, one of the most foul law firms in the history of the Earth. Already, the bastard had been let off on bail and was preparing to have a custody battle for Tara. The only thing that had been stopping him was the charges against him, however, all those charges were dropped suddenly by the DA. That fucker was being used by Mancuso, who was just officially sworn in as Commissioner. And, worst of all, Mancuso has a brother who works for that damned law office! Things were rapidly going from good to bad, and it almost seemed to be beyond their abilities.

"Hey, Danny," said Pam MaClay as she walked into his office, "Just coming to check in. Anything new?"

"Nothing aside from the shit that hit the fan," commented Daniel as he sat down, "I'm sorry, Pam. I thought we had the bastard nailed down. Instead, the SOB used his own comatose son to explain away the charges. If only it hadn't been for the roadblock. It stopped us from testifying and gave him a golden opportunity to get the case dismissed."

"At least the super stuff has begun to go down," said Pam with a slight smile, "And, aside from that, Jacob will not win custody of Tara. I won't let him."

"If only Orimoff hadn't let himself be conned into dropping those charges," growled Daniel, "I swear, first it was Wilks and Orimoff, now it's Orimoff, Mancuso, and Wolfram and Hart."

"Ezekiel mentioned something about them once," said the young detective, "He said that they rang a bell somewhere in the back of his mind, but he couldn't explain it. I just hope we can do something about it."

"I just hope it doesn't lead to any more death defying situations," quipped Daniel, "Enough of that. Plenty of time to worry later. What are you doing tonight? I'll take you out to eat."

"Sorry, Danny," smiled Pam, "The kids are coming by with my new TV. They're going to play movies. I would leave them alone, but…I don't trust Edana. She's a bad influence on Tara."

"I don't blame you for that, either. But, you know that Tara will stand up for herself if she doesn't want to. From what you've told me, I could guess that much, at least."

"That's the problem, though. I think she does want to."

* * *

Matthew Hodge sat down at his desk, drinking his imported beer in his crystal mug and reviewing the MaClay file. Wolfram and Hart had a profound interest in the timid white witch known as Tara. She had very great potential and would shine bright within the firm. And it would make him look very good as well.

He didn't look up from his work as he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal a short man with dark skin and platinum blonde hair, dressed in a wild, red suit with a case of cigars in his hand.

"You busy, Matt," asked Jacky Mancuso as he walked into the office.

"Not at all, Jacky," said Matthew as he put away the file, "Care for a beer?"

"Not right now, thanks," answered Jacky as he sat down and put the cigars on the desk, "Cubans. In anticipation of our success in the MaClay trial."

"Remind me again why you're involved, Jacky," asked Matthew as he pulled out one of the contraband cigars and lit a match.

"I convinced my brother to have the DA lay off on the case, giving you a perfect opportunity to engage in legal proceedings over the custody of the girl," Jacky said as he too pulled out a cigar, using the same match as Matthew to light it with as he did so.

"Exactly," began Matthew as he pulled in a long breath of the cigar smoke, "And it is through this that we shall obtain the witch. You and I are going to go far ahead in this company if we nail this one, my friend. And, if we don't, we will have Miss MaClay kidnapped and brainwashed into our services."

"She might be resistant, however, due to her magic. You know this very well, Matthew, considering the last time you tried to pull this off," commented Jacky as he leaned back in his chair.

"True enough, Jacky," responded Matthew, keeping his anger at being reminded of his worst failure down to a minimum, "However, this is different. Catherine Madison was insane. From what our sources say in Sunnydale, she has, fortunately, been vanquished for a hopefully long time. I do not wish to have to deal with her ever again."

"I fully agree," huffed Jacky, "However, I must ask you once more. What should we do if **they** become involved."

"Then, I shall beat them in court," answered Matthew, "I am the only tort lawyer to ever defeat them in the courtroom."

"Here," reminded Jacky, "Holland Manners did defeat our enemies in LA. It was because of him that they moved here to Paradise, or so claims Holland himself."

"Yes, I dimly recall," growled Matthew, "It was because of that victory that the firm in LA became so important to the Senior Partners. And how Holland gained the status he enjoys now. Nevertheless, I am the only other lawyer in the history of Wolfram and Hart to defeat them in court. Fortunately, they do not often get involved with our affairs." _I hope they don't this time, either.

* * *

_

"What movie should we watch now," asked Adil that night as he took out _Independence Day_ and put it back in its case.

"Why don't we let Tara pick the next one," asked Edana.

Ezekiel and Adil were sitting on the floor, nursing a huge bowl filled with butter popcorn and a gallon container filled with spiked punch. Interestingly enough, it was Pam who had spiked the punch. The lady herself was sitting in a love seat near the couch, where Edana sat with a blonde witch named Tara in her lap.

"I want to see _Goldeneye_," admitted Tara as she sipped on her Coke.

"A Bond fan," smiled Ezekiel as he reached over into the basket filled with movies and began to fish around for it, "You got it, Tare."

"'Tare,'" asked Pam with a slur in her voice, "What is that?"

"A nickname I just made up for Tara," supplied Ezekiel as he found the movie, "Ladies and Gentle…Ladies and Men-"

"Hey, are you saying I'm not a gentleman," asked an angered Adil.

"Yes," the Warrior answered immediately.

"…It's fair," admitted Adil as he took another sip of his punch, "Who put vodka in the punch? Zeke?"

"Not me," answered Ezekiel honestly, "I think it must have been Edana."

"It was me," giggled Pam as she leapt up from her seat.

"…Good for you," said Ezekiel as he shook his head.

"Why," asked Tara, for she was worried about what might cause Pam to become desperate enough to drink.

"Because, I don't feel like worrying," slurred Pam as she began to shuffle to her room, "You kids can stay here for the rest of the hic night. And you two," she pointed at the couch where Tara and Edana were sitting, "If I **hear** anything, I will…throw up."

With that, Pam ran away from the kids and down the hall to where the bathroom in her bedroom was.

"Well," stuttered Ezekiel, "That was surreal."

"I need some air after that," quipped Adil as he stood up and walked from the living room to the balcony, which was basically just next to the living room itself, blocked off by a glass wall. It had some furniture on it, but nothing fancy.

"Remind me to never let Pam drink again," muttered an embarrassed Tara, "I'm sorry, Eda, I didn't know she would get drunk."

"It's alright, Tara," said Edana with a small smile, "I get worse at home."

"…I think that's my cue to go find something to do," said Ezekiel as he walked out to the balcony.

"He's letting us have a moment," figured Edana, "He knows what I want to do."

"He knows w-what I want to do," whispered Tara.

* * *

"Man, it's chilly out here," said Adil as he heard someone come onto the balcony.

"Yeah," agreed the Warrior, "It's weird. It's way too chilly out here tonight."

"At least it's not blistering hot," said Adil with a grin, "So, are they…"

"They will," said Ezekiel, "And we're not watching."

"What," whined the teenager, "Why not?"

"Because, it's wrong right now," said Ezekiel as he sat down, "They're trying to form a relationship and they don't need either one of us trying to force our way into it, or Pam, or Daniel, or anyone for that matter. We can make jokes and imagine it, but we can't do it. At least not yet."

"…What's going on with Pam, man?"

"I wish I knew. I've heard rumors that something is going down involving Wolfram and Hart, but…nothing solid yet."

Adil was about to comment when they heard something buzzing nearby. As the sound grew louder, they could see a helicopter coming their way. It zoomed closer to the twentieth floor apartment. As it came closer, they could barely see the emblem on it: W&H.

They could also see the barrels of automatic assault rifles as it came closer. The two simultaneously turned and ran back inside, and proceeded to jump up over the couch as the sound of gunfire exploded in their ears. They hit the floor and dove behind the couch for cover.

"THAT SOLID ENOUGH," shouted Adil.

* * *

"What the Fuck are you doing, Jacky," shouted Matthew Hodge as he stormed into his fellow lawyer's office, "I just got informed that one of our choppers and a team of Spec Ops was sent over to the address of one Pam MaClay! Mind explaining yourself?"

"You said that we would obtain the witch with or without the court's approval," said Jacky smoothly, "I'm just escalating things to a…more deadly speed."

"Just what are you doing," growled Matthew, "If the team you sent kills her, then we're both dead."

"But, see, that's the interesting thing," said Jacky as he stood up, "The plan is that they kidnap the witch. Her father comes onto the news with a statement for the kidnappers and claims that he will never rest until he finds her. Then, two days later, she's found by Jacob. Brainwashed, of course. She loves him, he loves her, blah, blah, blah, we win the custody case, and we get the witch for our assassin."

"…Next time you try a stunt like this, you fucking inform you, you prick! And you'd better hope that this doesn't blow up in our faces. If it does, I am going to rip your tongue out and make it into bait next time I go fishing, and toss the rest of you to the boys downstairs."

* * *

"Fuck," whispered Adil as he and Ezekiel heard the sound of soldiers being unloaded off the chopper, "How many and what do you have?"

"Seven daggers and the Blood Sword, but it's in the back hallway near the front door," remarked the Warrior of God as he drew out his weaponry, "And there are…ten troops coming our way."

He handed a dagger to Adil and the two lay in wait. Only Ezekiel could hear where they were, that is, until they heard the crunch of glass. The two leapt up and flung their daggers at two of the soldiers. The daggers landed with a satisfying thud, however, both soldiers pulled the triggers of their weapons. As they fell backward, the bullets from their weapons took out three more soldiers, and nearly clipped Ezekiel in the ear.

The two ducked back down to avoid the hail of gunfire that came their way. Ezekiel ducked his head down and grabbed two more daggers, then heard an odd sound. He looked down at his leather jacket…which now had a steaming hole in it. Fortunately, it had missed his body. He handed one of his daggers to Adil and the two prepared to for another assault.

Before they could move, however, they heard the sound of thunder.

* * *

Edana slid her hand underneath Tara's shirt, gently massaging the white witch's stomach. She could hear the slight moan which her action elicited, and decided to test the limits of her girlfriend. She slowly drew a line from the witch's stomach up the girl's body. As she moved her hand up towards Tara's ample chest, she could hear the moans become longer and deeper.

She took her hand away from her, causing Tara to look at her pleadingly. She wanted more. Edana obliged and kissed the witch's neck, right along the collarbone. She made her way up, planting gentle kisses along her skin before reaching her lips. The mage licked her own lips in anticipation, and proceeded to plunge kisses around Tara's own lips, some soft as a feather, others hard and bruising.

She felt the blonde move up and begin to nibble her earlobe, and Edana allowed a purr of pleasure to escape her throat. She backed away and looked directly into Tara's eyes, and what she saw touched her in a way that she had never truly felt before. She saw love and faith, not just for her, but for everyone. She leaned in and kissed her.

The two were about to get more intimate, however, they stopped when they heard the sound of gunfire.

"What the Hell is going on," cried Edana as she stood up.

The two mages waited for a moment, and then they heard the sound of footsteps. Edana shared a quick glance with Tara, then began to slowly move down the hallway towards the living room. She stopped in mid-stride as she heard Tara suddenly go back into her room. Edana turned around and waited there, not really knowing what to do. She received a shock when Tara walked out with a white gun that had odd markings on the handle and barrel.

"What are you doing," whispered Edana.

Tara didn't answer, but simply walked ahead of her. Unlike her usual, shy and reserved features, her face was covered in a mask equal in either rage and indifference, or calm fury. It was, however, her eyes that made Edana back up a step. Her eyes, which ad just a moment ago held love and devotion, now held nothing save pure and unrestrained determination. She was going to do what she was going to do and if anyone got in her way, then…who knew what would happen to them?

Edana watched on as Tara silently stalked forward, her weapon facing the floor, the barrel never once crossing paths with the witch's bare feet. She held her pistol with an odd grace and skill which seemed all too natural, and simultaneously unnatural for the shy girl. It seemed born, and yet, unborn.

Edana felt that she had to stop her before she did something stupid, but she also felt that if she tried, then she would get hurt as well, though she liked to think that Tara would never intentionally hurt anyone. She moved up against the wall as Tara came forward, allowing the witch room to pass by. She followed her with her eyes and watched as Tara walked along the corridor. Edana silently began to follow, praying nothing bad would happen.

Both stopped, however, upon hearing a thud. It was followed by a series of gunfire. They stayed still for a moment, and during that time, yet more gunfire was heard. Tara then moved forward and came out to the hallway. Edana watched on as Tara gripped her weapon with both hands, then slowly lifted it up to eyelevel. Edana covered her ears, not knowing how loud the blast would be when it occurred. When she saw Tara pull the trigger, it sounded as though a bolt of lightning had struck right in front of her face.

* * *

Tara drew her Desert Eagle up and lined her shot up with the farthest soldier. There were only five, and the nearest one was directly in front of her, with his back turned to her. Her shot would cause him, along with another soldier and the farthest soldier, making it a total of three soldiers, an extremely great amount of pain. She took a breath, then slowly let it out and, in the middle of that breath, gently squeezed the golden trigger.

It had been years since she had felt the recoil of this weapon, and yet, her arm remained unmoved. Her ears picked up the highest degree of the thunderous blast, and yet, she remained unharmed. She watched the brilliant red glow of the blast from the barrel, followed by the magically enhanced bullet as it careened past the first soldier. The sheer force of the air as the bullet came forward sent the soldier to the floor, his neck bent at an odd angle that provided a silent testament to the weapon's power.

The bullet continued along its path, striking the next soldier in his right shoulder. She could hear the bones snap as though they were twigs against the relentless mass of led and magic. She watched on as his arm was disconnected from its socket and fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. The soldier screamed in shock, then fell to the ground as the bullet continued along its path.

The mass of led met its final target, at long last. It struck the final soldier directly in the chest, in the very center, in fact. She watched as a gaping hole became a part of the poor soldier's anatomy. She saw bones, organs, and a thumping mass that was once a heart. The hole appeared to be the size of a barstool, at least. The bullet continued along its path of destruction, or would have, had it been allowed to.

As it finished its campaign against the soldiers, Tara thought one single thought: _Stop_. The bullet paused in midair after it crashed through the final soldier, then it dropped unceremoniously to the ground, a slight pinging the only evidence that it ever existed.

* * *

Ezekiel and Adil saw the chaos caused by the bullet, saw it stop, saw it drop. They saw the three soldiers fall to the ground. They heard its horrifying clash and felt as though they might never hear again. They looked up to see the other two soldiers. They had dropped their weapons and were clutching their ears in pain, for they had been much closer to the three dead soldiers and on the same elevation as them, while both Ezekiel and Adil had been ducking down.

They shared a quiet look, then silently stood up, their ears still ringing from the blast. They walked to the two soldiers and stood before them. Ezekiel acted first, thrusting his fist into the soldier's head, sending the poor soul into unconsciousness. Adil followed his example by slamming his right foot into his soldier's neck, forcing the man to flip over and land on his back in a crunch.

Ezekiel sighed, though he did not hear it. He reached up around his shoulder and silently prayed that this would work. He touched his branding and, just as suddenly as it had occurred, the ringing deafness came to an end. He could hear again. He heard shouts, screams, and the whirring of the helicopter as it made its escape.

* * *

Edana watched as Tara dropped her arms, still not letting go of her weapon as she did so. The mage walked forward, frightened over what had just occurred. She moved slowly, so as to not startle Tara.

"Tara," she whispered.

The witch looked at her sharply. The cold eyes were gone, but they still held determination. She silently walked over to Edana and placed the weapon on the floor, then enveloped her in her arms. Edana returned the favor, wrapping her arms around the blonde's back, gently squeezing her. She whispered comforting words into her ear, and Tara heard them. She listened thoughtfully, silently. She knew that those words were more for Edana's sake that for her own.

* * *

"What the Hell happened in here," asked Daniel as he walked into what looked like a miniature war zone.

Pam, Edana, and Tara sat on the kitchen counter, all three staring blankly ahead. Pam had both her arms wrapped around Edana and Tara. Edana gripped Tara's hand as though it were her last link to life.

"We got attacked by some of W&H's boys," said Ezekiel as he and Adil walked up to Daniel, both with their arms filled of debris, which they then handed off to a few officers that were there, "They brought in a chopper. Unloaded a few clips into the walls and the couch. We killed five of them, then…"

"…What," asked Daniel.

"…I finished them off," explained the tiny voice of Tara.

Daniel turned to look at her.

"…Who did that to those three invaders," he asked.

"I did," she stated, "W-with my gun."

"That Desert Eagle I saw," questioned Ezekiel, "It did all that?"

"Yes," she whispered, and Edana got out of Pam's embrace and got on the other side of Tara and the three embraced each other.

"How," asked Adil, "I'm not exactly a gun expert, but…I don't think it could have caused all that damage and I **know** it couldn't have stopped in midair."

"…I'll tell you later," she answered, "After they're…"

She gestured to the crew around them.

* * *

"Wonderful," screamed Matthew as he slammed down the morning paper onto Jacky's desk, "Your little cowboy stunt just screwed us over, Jacky! They're on the lookout now! They'll be more than ready if we try that again, and considering that they had absolutely no idea this time, think about how they'll do the next time when they're prepared!"

"I know it's a setback," admitted Mancuso, "But, this still doesn't mean that we can't win the case."

"Yes, it might," screamed Matthew, "Now, they're definitely going to take the case in the custody charge! They're going to come up against us and we're going to have to go into court with them!"

"You've beaten them before, you can do it again."

"…For your sake…It'd better turn out that way."

* * *

"My mother liked to ex-experiment with magic," explained Tara early the next morning in Pam's apartment, everyone was there for her explanation after all the commotion and last night when Daniel had arrived.

"Your mother created it," finished Adil.

"…Yes," said Tara, "She began to work on it while I was in the hospital. She designed it from the rarest metals in some of the strangest dimensions. It can never break…not even a nuclear blast could damage it. The bullets are created from…my own blood."

"What," asked a disturbed Daniel.

"It's how I can force them to stop," explained Tara, "Mom took a sample of my b-blood while I was in the hospital and, from that one sample, she made around…nine hundred rounds. They're all contained in the clip. All I have to do is reload it whenever it runs out."

"What is that gun capable of," asked Ezekiel.

"…It can take out nearly any known being on Earth," said Tara as she looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Pam.

"It was our…little secret," she said, "I'm sorry, Pam. But, after she died, I…couldn't bare to tell you."

"Oh, Tara," whispered her older sister as she enveloped the distraught witch into a hug.

"Well," began the Warrior of God as he stood up, "That is one powerful piece of equipment. Use it sparingly, Tare."

"Yeah," Adil said in full agreement, "I don't need to completely lose my hearing. Thank goodness for Zeke's branding."

"…Edana," asked Tara to her girlfriend.

"…You scared me," whispered Edana as she took Tara's hand, "Don't ever scare me again."

Immediately, everyone began to feel uncomfortable. It was no great shock then how grateful they were for the knocking on the door.

"I'll go get it," answered Ezekiel.

He sighed and walked out to the front door. He took a look through the peephole and saw a man with brown hair in a gray business suit. He had files in his hand and also had a cross necklace. Wondering if it was some Jehovah's Witness, he opened the door.

"Can I help you," asked the Warrior of God.

"Yes, you can, Ezekiel," said the man as he extended his right hand, "Gregory Plover, Attorney at Law."

"…Who are you," questioned the hunter as his suspicions grew by the second.

"I'm not with Wolfram and Hart," the man defended himself immediately, "I'm actually from the law offices of Lambert and Gabriel."

"…The opposing team, right," asked Ezekiel.

"Exactly," responded Gregory, "If you would just allow me to come inside, I would be more than happy to explain."

Ezekiel weighed his options carefully. This man seemed to be harmless, however, looks could be deceiving. Aside from that, he was apparently aware of what Ezekiel was. That alone made him curious.

"…I will allow you inside. However, if you make one wrong move, then I shall kill you," he stated calmly as he moved aside to allow the lawyer entry.

"That is all I can expect from a Warrior," commented the attorney as he walked inside.

Ezekiel sighed to himself, and closed the door and followed Gregory inside.

"My, oh my," said the lawyer in an awed voice, "Just look at what those Wolfram and Hart brutes have done to this apartment. Such a waste. Ah, good day to you all. My name is Gregory Plover of Lambert and Gabriel, Attorneys at Law."

"What do you want here," asked Pam.

"I am here, Pamela MaClay, to represent you and your younger sister, Tara, in the up-and-coming custody dispute," explained Gregory as he put his files down.

"Why," asked a suspicious Adil.

"Because, Mr. Ansar," said Gregory without missing a beat, "My law firm has taken a unique interest in making sure that Tara MaClay never ever is placed underneath their control. It could mean the end of her life, and the beginning of a folly."

"Whose control," asked Edana.

"Wolfram and Hart's control, Miss Thorne," answered Gregory as he finished getting out his files, "They are using Jacob MaClay to gain access to Tara and they intend on turning her into one of their assassins."

"We won't let that happen," growled Ezekiel.

"Of course you won't, Warrior of God," stated Gregory, "And that is why we are thankful that you have met her. You are our resource just in case we fail."

"…Who the Hell are you people," asked Adil.

"Lambert and Gabriel is the opposing force to Wolfram and Hart," said Gregory, as though this explained everything.

"…Wolfram and Hart is what," asked Ezekiel.

"A demonically run law firm," quipped Gregory.

"…So," figured the hunter, "Lambert and Gabriel is a divinely run law firm? A law firm run by the forces of Heaven?"

"Exactly," Gregory smiled, "And, before you ask, only the Pope himself, aside from those who work inside the firm, and now you, know of this. Wolfram and Hart has been here for ages. While its exact history remains a mystery to members of our firm, it was believed that the firm itself was created by good old Lucy himself. However, due to what little we do know from the Bible and from revelations of prophets, both past and present, we have concluded that it was founded by three of Satan's chief demons: the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart.

"These three began to lead angels away from God and selected several to become their partners, thus creating the Senior Partners. We also have reason to believe that these three demons turned away from Satan and formed their own faction, though whether this is true or not remains to be seen. On the other hand, since W&H are trying to conquer the Earth, we were founded."

"By whom," asked Adil.

"Lambert," muttered Ezekiel, "As in 'The Lamb?' Christ?"

"Right in one, Warrior," grinned Gregory, "Now, whoever guesses who the other founder is gets a cookie!"

"Gabriel, the Archangel," asked Tara.

"Right again," said Gregory, "I'll give you your cookie later. See, W&H were around long before Christ came. And during that time, the forces of Heaven did nothing about it. Then, Christ came, resurrection, the world is saved through his blood. Well, in order to counteract this seemingly unforeseen evil, though I'm sure God saw it coming and chose to do nothing, Christ and Gabriel formed a covenant with all moral practicers of law who chose to join them. They would take up the battle, in court, and fight for the law and for God."

"…What can you do for us," asked Pam.

* * *

"Ezekiel," asked Gregory, "I want to talk to you…alone."

Ezekiel took a good look at all those present. So far, everyone was immersed in reviewing the hearing and were basically going over all of Gregory's notes. _Everyone else is busy_, he thought, _Why not?_

"Alright," he answered, "Let's go talk in the hallway."

Gregory nodded and led the way outside the apartment, Ezekiel only a few feet behind. Once they were outside, Gregory closed the door and turned to face the Warrior.

"You're one of the oddest figures I've ever seen in my life," said Gregory as he leaned against the door, "You were trained by members of the Vatican, yet you have little to no belief in what you were taught. You do, however, have faith. You have no morals, but you have faith. Granted, most of the time, you think God's screwing with you. Well…He may be."

"What's the point in this," asked Ezekiel as his annoyance began to grow.

"I want you to know that you will very rarely have to deal with these people," Gregory spat out the last word, "They haven't entered their finality just yet."

"Why do you exist if that's true," asked Ezekiel.

"We are here to keep them at bay," answered the lawyer honestly, "We hold them off until the time for the Champion to arise."

"The Champion," asked Ezekiel, "Who the Hell is that?"

"…You'll find out."

"…Look, you help Tara, and then you leave."

"My intent. Our intent. We just want to help you lot out. When we're done bailing you out, we will return to our business."

Gregory reached into his jackets and pulled out a yellow folder. He handed it to Ezekiel.

"That file," said Gregory, "Contains extremely confidential information that the law offices of Lambert and Gabriel obtained from a traitor within a secret organization known as 'Euphrates.' It's set up within Paradise, has many connections with known terrorist cells and suspicious organizations throughout the globe."

"Why are you giving me these," asked Ezekiel.

"Orders from one of our Senior Partners."

"…Which one? Jesus or Gabriel?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Do me a favor, will you? If you take any out-of-town trips anytime soon, be sure to be selective about who you leave behind with the stick. If it's the one who's in the most trouble…you should do fine."

* * *

"We lost," growled Matthew in Jacky's ear, "Thanks to you, we fucking lost!"

Jacky stayed silent, the first wise move in his career at Wolfram and Hart. Matthew sighed to himself, wondering what would happen now. Their boss would not be happy.

Sighing to himself, Matthew stood up and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a 9mm, lined it up with Jacky's forehead, and jerked the trigger.

_Hope that's enough to save my ass_.

* * *

"Hey, Tara," said Adil after the trial, "There's something that's been bugging me."

"What," asked the blonde.

She, Adil, Pam, Ezekiel, and Edana were leaving the courtroom. Gregory had slaughtered Wolfram and Hart. Their lawyer hadn't even bothered to show up for the ruling. That really made good old W&H look good.

"When you shot your Magnum," began Adil, "You stopped the bullet in midair. How did you see the bullet?"

"My eyes," began the witch, "They can pick up the bullet. It's all got to do with the blood magic."

Ezekiel remained silent. Last night, he had reviewed the information that Gregory had given him. As of right now, his worries were escalating. If those Euphrates bastards did manage to get their hands on what they were after and brought it here, he hoped to God he was around to put an end to it before things got out of hand.


	9. Angelite

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

* * *

Detective Daniel Cohen sighed to himself. If this day got any worse, then he would stake himself with Ezekiel's sword.

"Honey, what do you think of this for the bridesmaid dresses?"

Daniel turned to his future-wife. About a week and a half ago, his partner's sister had been in court to maintain Pam's status as Tara's guardian. Right now, he wished that was going on this week. He also wished that he was with Ezekiel and Adil on one of their idiotic missions. Right now, he was in a wedding shop.

_I liked it better when the shit hit the fan_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Ezekiel jumped down from the warehouse rafters. It was around midnight. Adil was at the hospital. His uncle had just taken a huge turn for the worse, and it looked like he might not last. Ezekiel had only just heard about it half an hour ago, and he was already knee-deep in his job. This might be his chance at stopping a massacre.

Tara and Edana were out at the movies. More like, they were thrusting their tongues down each other's throats. Apparently, Tara hadn't been that in the closet when Ezekiel had slept with her. Oh, well. He had fun that night. And it was worth it to watch those two get into it every once in a while.

He held onto the bars, thankful that he had actually remembered his leather gloves tonight, and shimmied himself over to the landing. He let go and crouched on his knees as he felt the full impact. He had thought that he was landing in a solid area, whereas the surrounding metal was rusted. Instead of which, he felt the floor beneath his feet begin to crumble and whine in frustration as the rusted area prepared to let him fall. He made to jump up away from the area, but he failed. He felt the air rush through his hair as he fell.

* * *

Adil Ansar held his uncle's hand. From what the ER docs had said, it looked like he was going tonight. He had maybe till tomorrow afternoon. Aside from that, his uncle was pretty much a goner. He had given Ezekiel a call, the first time that he had called Zeke's new cell phone, courtesy of Daniel. Of course, the second he had finished telling Zeke about it, the phone went dead. _Dang new cell phones_, thought Adil.

He had wanted to get in touch with Edana and Tara, who had been over a few times to see if Tara's magic might be able to help. It hadn't. So, he had called Pam. She was off trying to find them at the theater, though she couldn't remember which movie they were going to see. Pam had also tried to call Daniel, but…he and his future wife were out doing some wedding crap.

Adil wasn't sure about Daniel or anyone at the PD, save Pam, but as of right now, his heart went out to the poor bastard.

* * *

Ezekiel felt his bones hit something…soft. Not the hard ground that he had expected, but instead something…springy. He looked down beneath him.

_And who says there isn't a comfortable mattress when you need one_, he thought.

He sat up and looked around. The second he did so, he heard growling all around him. The dark warehouse was alit in an instant, revealing the presence around forty demons and seventeen vampires.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered to himself as he drew out the Blood Sword.

* * *

Tara watched the movie, but only half heartedly. She was enraptured at the moment by Edana and her lustful lips as they caressed the witch's skin. She sighed contently as the mage found an excessively joyful spot along Tara's neck.

* * *

Daniel thanked whatever power there was out there when his cell phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said honestly to Rebecca, "I thought I'd turned it off. I'll deal with it really quick."

"Don't take too long," said his fiancée, "We still need to pick out the flowers."

"Be with you in a second," said Daniel as he left the shop and pulled out his cell, "Detective Cohen."

"Danny," shouted a voice Daniel recognized, "It's Ezekiel!"

"What's going on," said Daniel, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm pinned down right now," yelled the Warrior, "In a warehouse on the harbor! 67, I think! Yeah, 67! Shit, man, they got at least fifty of these shit eaters! I need backup and I need it fast!"

"I'm on the way," said Daniel with a smile.

Ezekiel may be a church trained bad ass, but he certainly has good timing!

* * *

Ezekiel dodged a strike against his abdomen as the next wave of demons came his way. Fortunately, they didn't seem to be as interested in him as they were in whatever was in the wooden crate they were currently dragging out the warehouse. If that contained what he was after, then he would get at it no matter what the cost.

He sliced another demon's head off as they suddenly realized that he had noticed their merchandize. He ducked down as a sword came his way, then drove his blade into the vampire's gut. He pulled it out quickly, ignoring the fire and the ash as he slammed it into another vamp's…area.

He stopped as the assault came to an end. About fifteen demons and seven vamps had surrounded him, all of them armed with swords or axes. He turned his attention to where the crate had once been. It was now gone. Growling in frustration, he turned his attention back to the demon horde. They were smiling the smiles of people who believed that they had already won.

"Any last words, Warrior," growled a red demon.

"Yeah," growled Ezekiel as he stared behind the demon, "When you feel that metal hit your neck, tell the Devil I said 'F U!'"

The demon smirked at him, then fell to the ground as his head flew into the air. Behind him stood a tall man with brown hair. He was dressed in black clothing with a leather duster. He held a bastard sword.

"It's the traitor," shouted one of the vampires, "Kill him!"

Ezekiel took the opportunity. He swung around and brought his sword up until it was embedded within the vampire's underarm, turning the parasite into ash and flame. He sent his foot into the next demon's stomach, knocking the wind out of it. While it was momentarily disabled, the Warrior brought his blade down upon it's back. He heard the bones crunch against the force of his weapon. He drew the blade back out and allowed the dead demon to fall to the ground.

The other fighter remained silent as he fought of his opponents, most of which were vampires. He dodged the first strike from a demon, then stuck his blade into it's ribcage. It coughed up blood and fell to the ground, dead. He twisted around and brought his sword up into the air, slicing off two vampiric heads in the process. As he turned to face his next enemy, he felt a boot land a solid hit against his chest. He flew backwards and into Ezekiel, barely missing the Blood Sword as he did so.

The two fighters fell to the floor in a heap. They got up as quickly as they could to meet their next onslaught. There were seven demons and one vampire left and they had lost their confidence, though it was returning.

"I don't know who you are," whispered Ezekiel, "But I owe you one."

"I'll remember that when I ask you what's going on," whispered the man.

Both brought their swords up in a defensive stance. The demons prepared to charge upon them, each hoping that he would be the one to bring these two down. Before any of them could move, however, the sound of a gun going off was heard in the night.

Ezekiel and the other fighter turned their heads to see who it was. Daniel stood in the open doorway, his trench coat and eyeglasses evident against the light. He fired off a few more shots, instantly bringing down three more demons. The Warrior took action and rammed into the nearest enemy, a vampire. His compatriot, meanwhile, sliced off two demonic heads. The remaining two demons decided to take off into the night.

They turned around and ran out the back, the way in which they had flown the coup with the crate which may or may not have contained something very important to Ezekiel. Daniel had seen them and had shot off two more shots. One found its mark, ramming itself into one of the demon's necks, while the other made its way into the final demon's arm. Though wounded, it did not stop its retreat.

Daniel sighed and turned his attention to Ezekiel and his new friend, whoever he may be. Ezekiel crouched over the vampire, the Blood Sword raised high over its head.

"What was in the crate," shouted the Warrior of God into the damned creature's face.

"What the Hell do you think," cried the vampire, "The Destroyer?"

Ezekiel cried out in rage and stood up, then rammed his blade right in between its eyes. It disappeared into fire and ash. Ezekiel sighed and turned his attention to the other warrior who had joined him.

"So," he began, "What is a vampire doing helping me?"

"Vampire," asked Daniel as he leveled his weapon with the creature's head.

"…Listen," said the vampire, "I know what you're thinking. I'm on your side."

"…You're Angelus," whispered Ezekiel, "The vampire with a soul."

"I wasn't aware that I had a reputation," said the vampire, "And it's Angel."

"Well, Angel," said Ezekiel, "You really don't. They look upon you as scum. The only reason why I know you, or of you, is because of a seer. He told me you were coming."

"Who is this seer," asked Angel as he placed his sword back in his sheath.

"Bob Kard," answered Ezekiel as he mimicked Angel's unspoken sign of peace.

"The lead singer in _Bob and the Kards_," said Angel, "I know of him. Never met him."

"He's a unique person," said Ezekiel.

"Excuse me," asked Daniel, "But…vampire with a soul?"

* * *

"Tara," stage whispered Pam inside the theater audience, "Edana?"

"Shut up," called someone behind her.

"I'm sorry," whispered Pam, "I'm looking for my sister and her girlfriend. One's got-"

"Girlfriend," asked a short, stocky, balding man who could easily take George's place on _Seinfeld_, "You're talking about like, friend friends, right? Not lezbo, right?"

_Oh, shit_, thought Pam.

* * *

Thump…thump…thump……thump………thump……………… 

"Code Blue, Code Blue!"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Danny," said Ezekiel as Daniel drove them down the street to the hospital, "I left my van at the apartment tonight. Had to be all stealthy. Like that worked out so well."

He glanced over at his backseat companion. Angelus, or Angel as he was called now, was what one would generally regard as an up-to-date vamp. He dressed in black clothing had a leather duster, had his hair spiked up in a way that the Warrior could appreciate, and was paler than fog. Though Ezekiel knew why the vampire was here, he wondered if Angel himself did.

"So," said the hunter to the vampire, "What are you doing in Paradise for?"

"You don't know," asked Angel.

_He's good_, the Warriorthoughtto himself.

"I know what Bob told me," said Ezekiel, "I just don't know if I trust him. Why don't you alleviate me of my worries?"

"…I'm here for the _Codex_."

_I'll give you this one, Bob…you're frigging good at what you do._

"He's frigging good at what he does," said the Warrior.

"He told you I'd come for the _Codex_?"

"Yep. It's at my apartment."

"Is that where we're going?"

"No, actually, we're going to see my friend. His uncle's on death's door."

An awkward silence filled the car. Thankfully, it didn't last long, as Daniel's cell phone rang.

"Sorry about this," Daniel said into the back, "Cohen. …OK. I'll be there in a few minutes. Right. Got it, Captain. What about Pam? Well, she's trying to find her sister and her date for the evening. Not Pam's date, Tara's date.

"Well, her friend's uncle is about ready to hit that tunnel. You know what I mean, Allan! …Alright, I'll try to get Pam on the way there. She'll probably get thrown out of the theater."

"What's up, Danny," asked Ezekiel.

"Bank robbery," answered the detective as he pulled out his police siren and put it on the roof, "Of the fangy kind. I'm the best supernatural detective on the force, so…I'm the natural choice. Sorry, guys. You're going to have to go with me on this one. They want me there yesterday, and you might be good backup."

The Warrior and the vampire shared a glance.

"This is going to be interesting," said Ezekiel.

* * *

"I'm sorry, son," said the doctor, "He didn't make it."

Adil nodded his head, not really hearing the man who had tried so hard to save the person who took him in.

* * *

"Danny," greeted Captain Poe as his best detective made his way to the scene, "Thank God you're here."

"Right," said Daniel, "How many inside?"

"Hacked into the surveillance," explained Allan as he led Daniel to the control area, "There are ten vampires, and they have around twenty hostages."

"Damn," shouted Daniel, "Great. …Well, fortunately, we got the big guns here."

Ezekiel and Angel stared at the detective, then turned to face each other. Sighing, the Warrior of God turned and went back to the car. He reached into the back and pulled out two bottles of 50 vodka and tossed one over to Angel.

"What are you doing going through my stash," asked Daniel in disbelief.

"Consider it our payment," said Ezekiel as he opened his bottle.

"Bottom's up," asked Angel.

"Bottom's up," said Ezekiel.

* * *

"Tara," Pam called out, "Edana! Are you in here?"

"Pam," called a voice somewhere in the middle row.

Pam sighed in relief as she realized she had found them. She walked down the lane and met the two teenagers just as they were leaving the row.

"Pam," asked Tara in a pant, "What're you doing h-here? Has something happened?"

"It's Adil's uncle," said Pam, "I just got a call from his doctor. Tara…Edana…he didn't make it."

* * *

Angel watched as Ezekiel expertly hacked into the security mainframe and began to hack away at their systems. From the moment he had heard the fighting in the warehouse, to his time fighting alongside the demon hunter, the vampire with a soul could see something inside the young warrior. He could smell it. He had been touched by something incredibly holy, and Ezekiel did have faith in what he was taught, but…he didn't have any faith in the representatives.

If there was anything on this Earth that Angel, Angelus, and Liam could all agree on, it was their hatred of religion. It tended to taint the human heart and turn it against their brother. So many wars had been started in the name of God, or the Bible, or the Holy Land. As far as he was concerned, the Powers That Be were the closest thing he had ever thought might be divine.

"OK," said Ezekiel as he looked up at Angel, "I've set up a twenty minute window in the security feed. It starts in two minutes. Got your bastard sword, you bastard?"

Angel glared at the hunter. Despite Angel's respect for the young man's methods, he had no liking of his sense of humor.

"Right here," said the solemn Angel.

* * *

Pam drove the distraught Tara and Edana to the hospital that night. Neither could believe the hardship that had just fallen upon their friend. They wanted to do whatever they could to help ease the pain, but…Pam didn't know if they could.

* * *

Adil leaned back in his chair, watching the people passing through the hospital in silence.

* * *

Ezekiel watched the door carefully. From the…twenty seconds worth of video feed left, he and Angel knew that there was one vampire guarding this door, with one hostage on the wall. Angel was positioned right in front of the door, ready to break it down the second the feed died. It was a good thing that Ezekiel truly loved killing demons, and that Angel shared this passion. If they didn't, the odds were that…they wouldn't get along too well.

"And…NOW!"

Angel surged forward and sprang, ramming his foot into the door as he did so. It instantly flew off its hinges and into the wall. Ezekiel tossed the laptop (not literally) onto the ground and ran through the open door. He brought his Blood Sword up and quickly slid it into the vampire's ribcage, sending it to eternal flame.

"What exactly is that sword, anyway," Angel asked as he untied the hostage.

"It's the Blood Sword," answered Ezekiel as he started up the stairs.

"I thought it could only be used by the demon who made vampires," said Angel as he followed from behind, quickly gaining ground.

"It can also be used by humans," said the Warrior with a grim smile as they reached the top landing, "Alright, we're on the," he looked down where they came from, then up to confirm, then turned back to Angel, "third floor. This floor contains the vaults and, from what I saw, it looks like there were four vamps on this floor. There are three on the floor above, where they're holding the hostages. Daniel and his SWAT team are our backup. They have snipers set up and ready to go if needed.

"Here's the plan: you go in and get rid of these four bastards. I'll go and free the hostages, sense I have a cell phone and can contact Daniel for advise. After that, there should be…two left in the conference room, where they got the bank manager and operations officer. That's on the sixth floor. We'll regroup in the back hallway there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Angel with a nod.

"Remember,thorough and fast. Don't let them have much time with the hostages. And I'll see you in a few."

Angel nodded as Ezekiel turned and ran up the stairs. The vampire took an unneeded breath to steady himself, drew his bastard sword, and gripped the doorknob in his hands. He waited and, the second he heard the door above squeak open, charged through the doorway.

He ran into the room and charged at the nearest vampire. Before the blonde girl even noticed what was going on, he had swung his sword through her neck, hearing the sounds of cartilage breaking and bones shattering, followed by that familiar sound as all the moisture escaped her body.

"Angelus," cried out a vampire with a purple Mohawk, "What the Hell are you doing?"

"Hello, Antonio," mocked Angel as he vamped out.

He ran at the purple haired vampire. The soulless creature cried out with rage and met him head on, charging right at the former Master Vampire. A dangerous game of Chicken, and there would most definitely be a loser. As Antonio drew nearer to Angel, the Sunnydale defender suddenly slid forward and along the carpet. He pushed his sword up upon his chest and felt a satisfying crunch as the sharp blade pressed through his enemy's chest bone, slicing at the heart.

Angel brought both his legs up and thrust Antonio up into the air, vampire blood flying against his skin and the floor as he did so. The soulful vampire leapt up and kicked the next vampire in the head as it came forward. He brought his sword down upon its neck, ending its reign of terror as he did so. He ducked the next assault from the last vampire standing that **wasn't** him. Angel blocked the next punch with his blade, and countered with a strike from the hilt against his opponent's forehead.

It blinked, dazed, and thought no more as Angel sliced its head off. Sighing slightly, Angel turned his attention to Antonio, who lay passed out on the floor. Angel remembered him from his time in Spain. Ironic, that the one who sired him should also be the one to end his so-called life. Angel swiftly struck the vampire in its neck, littering the floor with dust.

* * *

Ezekiel stormed the cubical filled room. He took a quick look around: two vampires were directly in front of him, both armed with short swords. The third, however, stood inside a cubical, his hand gripping a semi-automatic.

Ezekiel decided to act and slashed out against his enemies. The first vampire parried his assault, and countered with a thrust at the Warrior's belly. Ezekiel sidestepped and drove his blade into its ribcage. It disappeared even as the second vampire came forward, it's own blade aimed directly at his heart.

Suddenly, a plan formulated inside his brain. He came forward and allowed the vampire to impale himself with the Blood Sword. However, Ezekiel grabbed the demon's short sword in his hand and screamed out in 'agony.' He collapsed to the ground and held his breath, fearing that his ruse would fail against the remaining vampire's senses. Of course, he could be wrong.

"Look at that," the vampire mocked the crowd, "Your rescuer just got his ass killed! Anyone try that again, and you will all pay the price!"

As the vampire finished his sentence, Ezekiel sprang up and threw the short sword at the vampire. It flew through the air, slicing the vampire's neck off completely. It went to its final resting place with a look of surprise on its face.

The Warrior of God stood up and walked to the hostages. They were curled up on the floor, none looking up.

"Get up, everyone," said Ezekiel, "Come on. We gotta go."

The hostages slowly looked up at him, then one-by-one began to stand up.

"The back hallway is safe," said the Warrior to them, "Get out of here. The police will get you safe."

The hostages hesitated for a moment, then sprang up and ran out the door.

"You're welcome," Ezekiel whispered to himself.

* * *

"How'd yours go,"The Warriorasked as he joined Angel on the sixth floor.

"No problems," answered the vampire, "Yours?"

"Same. Alright, there are four people on the other side of this door. Two vampires. You take on one, I'll deal with the other. Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

"Adil," Pam asked as she, Edana, and Tara joined the Yemenite in the hallway.

* * *

"How'd it go," Daniel asked as Angel and Ezekiel walked out of the bank, manager and operations officer in toe.

"Better than I thought it would," Ezekiel answered, "So, where to next."

"…Zeke," said Daniel, using the Warrior's nickname to enunciate his meaning, "Adil's uncle. He's dead."

* * *

"Hey, Zeke," Adil greeted his friend.

"How you doing, man," the Warrior of God asked as he embraced his friend.

"Been better," muttered Adil, "Man. Does it always hurt like this?"

"…It hurts for a while," answered Ezekiel, "But, it eventually gets better."

"What are you going to do," asked Edana.

"…I wish I knew," admitted Adil, "…Who's he?"

"Oh, this is Angel," said Ezekiel, "Vampire with a soul."

"Cool," said Adil as he glanced up at Angel.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said the vampire, his voice filled with emotion.

"Thanks," said Adil, "Um, don't you need that book? The _Codex_?"

"I do," answered Angel, "Um, not to be rude or anything, but…"

"No, it's alright," said Adil, "You guys go ahead. I got some paperwork I need to do, anyway."

"Alright, man," said Ezekiel, "Let me know if there's anything I can do when I get back. Ugh, Tara, come with us. I need you to do me a great big favor. The rest of you, stay with Adil."

* * *

"Alright, Angel," said the Warrior as he reached underneath his bed for the _Codex_ and pulled it out, "Here's your book."

"Good," said Angel as he took it, "This should help. Thanks. If there's anything that I can-"

"I'm going with you," said Ezekiel.

"What," said Tara and Angel in unison.

"There's no debating about this," said the Warrior with a glare, "Bob told me to not go to Sunnydale. That tells me that that's what the Powers want. Well, I don't serve the Powers. I serve God, and that's only because He provides me with the power to do what is necessary."

"What about us," asked Tara, "What if something happens?"

"I've already figured that out," answered Ezekiel, "That's why you're here."

"W-what?"

"Tara, I want you to lead the group while I'm gone. Out of all of us, you have the most power, the most experience with magic, demons, and vampires, you have access to some pretty impressive resources, and you have that shiny gun. I'm leaving, but just temporarily. I believe that you are more than capable of leading our group."

"…Alright. I'll do it."

"Good. While I'm gone, I need you to do some things for me."

Ezekiel reached back underneath his bed and pulled out a file. He approached her and held it out for her to take.

"I need you to start looking at that file," said the Warrior as she took it, "While I'm away, I want you to start searching all those locations for what's inside that file. Always go armed, and don't inform the others until it's absolutely necessary."

"Why," asked Tara, "What's inside this?"

"You'll understand once you read it. And, if you do feel it is necessary to tell them, be careful and tell them in a place of complete privacy. The fewer people who know about this, the safer we'll all be."

"…Ok," said Tara, wondering what on Earth could be inside the file as she did so.

"Good luck," said Ezekiel as he wrapped her inside a tight embrace, "Watch over them. They're my family, just like they're yours."

Tara sat down as the two left the apartment and opened up the file. About twelve minutes later…

"Holy Fucking Shit," she whispered to herself, "No wonder he didn't want to tell us."

* * *

"What was all that about," Angel asked as he and Ezekiel walked out the apartment.

"New threat," said Ezekiel as he led Angel to his van.

"Need any help," asked the vampire.

"With luck on our side, I hope we can stop it before it can even get to be a true problem," Ezekiel took a glance at Angel, then looked back to his van, "We may have a problem."

"Yeah," said Angel as he looked at the van, "The sun's going to get in."

"I've got a few cardboard boxes," said Ezekiel, "We could tape them up to the windows with black duct tape."

"That might work," said Angel as he opened up the side door and looked at the window.

Around half-an-hour later, the two were on the highway.

"We'll have to go in through LA," said Ezekiel as he drove along the highway, "That's the way the line goes: Paradise, LA, and Sunnydale. Plus, we can get some reinforcements while we're there."

"I don't think we'll need them," said Angel from the back, "We don't even know what's about to happen. Best whoever they are just keep out, at least until we're certain that we know what's going on."

"Fair enough."


	10. The Opened Book

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

Sunnydale High School; Sunnydale, California:

* * *

Ezekiel watched the area carefully. He could feel the Hellmouth in the area, it was an overwhelming sensation. He was almost blinded by its presence. He looked back at Angel as he drove to the high school's parking lot. The vampire stayed in the shadows for the most part, not wanting to get vaporized the second the sunlight hit him.

"Park around back," the vampire called out, "It's closer to the library."

Ezekiel nodded and drove around the lot until he found the path to the back of the high school. As he drove, he started to smell something…odd.

"Angel," the Warrior asked, "Do you smell that?"

He could all but see in his rear view mirror the vampire nod.

"Gas," muttered the former Scourge of Europe.

"I'll let you out here," he said as he parked, "You go check it out and I'll meet you…where will I meet you?"

"That depends," said Angel as he prepared to get out, "Do you want them to know you're here?"

Ezekiel had been pondering that little question on the way down. Whatever the Powers That Be, or the Divine, had told Bob, it wasn't pretty. If they didn't want him here, and he was here, then what would happen if he kept his presence unknown to the defenders of the Hellmouth?

He had thought about it. He had made his choice.

"No," he answered, "I don't. Things might turn out better that way."

"…Alright," said Angel, "I have an apartment near a club called The Bronze. Meet me at the club at nightfall."

"Right," the Warrior said as he tossed Angel a thick blanket and unlocked the door. The soulful vampire opened the door and sprinted to the shadows of the building, steam and sizzle following him as he went. Ezekiel got out and closed the side doors, then climbed back inside. He drove away and wondered what would happen next.

* * *

Rupert Giles coughed as the gas that Marcie Ross had set loose upon them began to choke the life out of him. He spotted a crowbar leaning against the wall and quickly formed a plan. He took off his tweed jacket, picked the crowbar up, and wrapped it up within the tweed.

"Girls," he said to his two companions, Willow Rosenberg and Amy Madison, "Give me a hand."

The two nodded at him, barely awake from the fumes. They each got on either side of the bar and grasped the jacket with which it was wrapped in.

"On three," he said, "One, two, three!"

The three charged at the door, only for it to open just as they were about to hit it. They fell through the open doorway and onto the hard concrete. Giles coughed as clean, pure air invaded his lungs, overpowering the nauseous fumes that had threatened to end his days as a Watcher. He felt a strong pair of arms lift him up and looked up into the face of his rescuer.

"Angel," he said in relief, "Thank God."

"I'm awake, Mom," Ms. Rosenberg said in her daze.

"I brought you the _Codex_," said the vampire with a soul, "I was coming in through the basement when I smelt the gas."

"We need to shut the valve of," Giles said as he coughed the bad air out of his lungs.

"I'll do it," Angel volunteered, "It's not like I need the oxygen."

Giles nodded and guided the two girls away from the basement. Angel stared after them, wondering how they had made it work this long. He sighed and entered the basement, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ezekiel parked his van outside the club known as The Bronze. It looked as though it was being prepared for some sort of ball. He sighed and got out of his vehicle and locked the door. He wasn't going to just sit inside his van and wait for night to fall.

He looked around in the bright sunshine. This whole area felt…dirty. As though it had been plagued by more nightmares than it deserved. Considering the fact that this was the Hellmouth, that made sense. He sighed once more and looked behind him. He noticed that, on the other side of the street, there was an unmarked black car.

"What the Hell," he muttered to himself.

It was either Feds or criminals, that much he was sure of. He sighed for the third time in a row. Not even a full hour in the town and he was already knee-deep in shit. He looked sharply to the left as he heard a door open. He watched carefully as three people came from around the building, heading for the car. Two suits were flanking someone with a large, red piece of fabric over their head. That clinched it.

Ezekiel reached into his jacket and withdrew a dagger. He lifted it up, took careful aim, and let it fly. His aim proved true as it embedded itself in the nearest suit's arm, forcing him to the ground. The other one reached into his jacket and pulled out a service pistol, but dropped it as another of Ezekiel's daggers hit the veins within his arm. He didn't know what they were after, but the situation was suspicious enough.

The Warrior of God charged forward and drove a heel into the first suit's neck. His blow easily knocked the suit out. He turned his attention to the other one, who was leveling his pistol at Ezekiel's head. The hunter lashed out with a bladed hand and knocked the pistol away from the suit's hands. He threw his fist into the poor bastard's forehead, knocking him out cold.

He reached down and examined the bundle that they had been carrying. It was breathing, and from the moans, it sounded as though it were a girl. He gently picked her up and carried her over to his van. He opened the side door up and placed her inside, then closed the door. He climbed back inside and started the ignition. He was driving down the road at eighty miles an hour when the suits came to. Once he found a suitable hiding spot, he stopped the vehicle and climbed into the back. The woman was coming out of her slumber, groaning and pressing her hands up against the cloth.

"It's all right, now," he said soothingly, "Everything's alright."

He gently pulled the fabric away from her face and examined her. She was, for the most part, invisible, though he could barely see her outline against the dark van interior.

"Now, isn't that interesting," he said to her, "How did you become invisible?"

The girl sobbed, he could hear her, and then just broke down. Ezekiel looked at the space she occupied in wonder as he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder, letting the tears drench his jacket.

The Warrior of God sighed. It was obvious that something had happened to this girl. She either had no idea how she got this way, or she didn't know how to turn it off. Or, possibly both. He did not know what he would do if he were in that situation, and he had absolutely no idea what she had done. Sighing, he gently allowed her to cry her heart out.

* * *

Angel was worried. He had told Ezekiel to meet him at the Bronze tonight, but he was nowhere nearby. He walked around the club for the third time and stopped suddenly. He could smell a familiar scent. He crouched down and smelled the pavement. It held the stench of Paradise, Oregon. He stood up and began to follow it.

* * *

"…Wow."

The girl, Marcie Ross, had just finished telling him her story. How she had been unnoticed by the primary population, which included her parents, and then she had become invisible. She remembered how alone she had felt, and how much she had wanted vengeance.

To Ezekiel, it was insanity. She had lost her mind due to the loneliness and exile. He could relate. He sighed to himself and took his jacket off. He wrapped the distraught teenager up inside of it and then took his black shirt off.

"W-what are you doing," Marcie asked.

He didn't answer her. He reached out, his palm open and facing upward.

"Give me your hand," he beseeched her.

He heard her, and saw the jacket, move forward, but then she hesitated.

"I'm going to try and help you. It's alright, Marcie. You can trust me."

For a moment, she did nothing, but she came around. She reached out and placed her left hand in his palm. He gripped her arm inside of his and gently pulled it up to his shoulder. When he felt her touch his branding, he felt a short spark, like when you touch an outlet. He also felt her gasp and recoil, but the effect was instantaneous and obvious.

She became visible. Her head was turned down, looking at her hand. She was still dressed in her clothing from that day. Her hair was long and unruly, for she had never had to maintain it. There were bags underneath her eyes. When she saw herself, for the first time in months, she gasped and just stared dumbly upon herself.

Finally, after what seemed a year, she smiled. Then, her body began to flash. She became visible one moment, invisible the next.

The Warrior looked on in anger. For one glorious moment, everything that had been taken from her was returned, and now some force was threatening to reclaim it. Unless…

"Marcie," he said in a firm voice, "Think of yourself as visible. Think that you can be seen!"

She stared at him for a moment, a long moment, and then she became invisible once more.

"Focus, Marcie!"

She gasped at the voice he was using, and then he could see her head through the jacket nod. She sat there, quiet, and he became worried that perhaps he was wrong.

He whispered a prayer for aid.

And, for a while, it went unanswered. Then, she became visible once more. Her eyes were closed shut and her face was screwed into a mask of pure focus.

"Marcie, I can see you," Ezekiel told her.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked down. When she saw her body, she smiled once more. Then, her eyes became focused once more. She became invisible again. She shifted between states for a few moments, and eventually settled on visibility.

"It'll take some getting used to," she said with a smile.

"Thank God," the Warrior muttered.

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming near the van. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a dagger, and moved to where he would encounter whoever, or whatever, was there. Someone knocked.

"Ezekiel," he heard a familiar voice call out.

The hunter smiled and reached for the door. When he pulled it open, an ensouled vampire stood on the other side.

"Hi, Angel," Ezekiel said.

"…Should I come at another time," Angel said as he looked from Ezekiel to Marcie, and back again.

_Gutter_, the teenager thought, "No, this is our invisible girl."

"Oh," now the vamp looked flustered, "Someone want to fill me in?"

"I'll tell you on the way to your apartment," the Warrior said as he got up to the front seat.

Angel shook his head in confusion and climbed aboard. He closed the door and looked over to where Marcie Ross sat. She was staring at him. He smiled slightly and nodded to her. She nodded back.

"You really have a way with people, Angel," the Warrior called back as he started the vehicle.

* * *

That night, Rupert Giles sat inside his office and began to review the prophecy which best fit this time of the world and this specific Slayer.

"That can't be right," he muttered.

It spoke of the Slayer and the Master. But, there was something about a Warrior without race or time. What kind of a warrior could possibly fit that bill? It said that this Warrior would be there, as a representative of God and his presence would alter the world for the better. If he is not present, then the world shall become even more changed.

"Who is the Warrior," the Watcher muttered to himself.

The ground began to shake.

* * *

Paradise, Oregon:

Tara MaClay stood inside the old church very late that night. She fingered her weapon, her Magnum, and waited inside the darkness. It was there. At the altar. She took a good look at all those around her: four vampires in black robes knelt at the dark thing, each bleeding from their eyes. About six demons stood around them, and they formed a pentagram with the catalyst in the center.

Without any hesitation, she brought her pistol up and lined her sights up with one of the vampires. She meant to end the ritual. She pulled the trigger, and a vampire exploded into dust. As the demons and vampires rose from their places, deafness overcoming their minds, she lined her sights up once more and pulled the trigger.

Three demons went down, along with another vampire. Suddenly, she heard something to her right. She turned her head and saw a vampire, armed with a rifle. Without thought, she muttered a teleportation spell and vanished into nothing.

When she reappeared, she was inside Pam's recently completed apartment. She sighed and reloaded her weapon, then collapsed onto the couch.

When Ezekiel had left, she had expected to simply search around. Now, the Euphrates organization was making attempts to use it. If they ever succeeded, then she had no idea what would happen to them.

Aside from their deaths.

* * *

The Master's cavern; Sunnydale, California:

"Something is wrong," the monstrous creature called only the Master said as the ground shook above and below him.

"What is it," the Anointed asked from his seat on the cavern ground.

"The shakers," he screamed as the earthquake continued on in its might wrath, "They are too strong, much too strong. This is a sign. We are in the final days!"

"Is that not good," Collin questioned, confusion riddling his face as he did so.

"It is," the Master answered, "If the final day belongs to me."

With that, the quakes diminished into dark. The Master blinked and looked around the cave.

"What do you think," he asked, "9.5?"

* * *

"Giles," Buffy the Vampire Slayer said to her mentor and father figure, "Care! It's getting hairy out there. The least you could do is say 'hmm!'"

She was angered as of right now. Last night, she had staked four vampires along school grounds. She had actually snuck up on two talking. They had been speaking of a vampire hunter from Paradise. Rumor had it, according to them, that he had come to Sunnydale. She, for one, welcomed the help. Things were getting worse all the time here on the Hellmouth and who knew when things would ever return to normal.

She looked down at her nail. She had broken it last night while she had been in a fight. She was instantly reminded of the first time she had broken a nail. Her first day.

She had made friends with Willow and Jesse the first day, and that night, the latter had been taken prisoner by the vampires. Willow had nearly passed out upon seeing this. She loved Jesse like a brother and would do anything for her friend. But, Buffy had insisted that she stay behind to help her Watcher out on research, and the Slayer had been grateful that she had listened. She had had enough trouble getting out, and wouldn't have been able to get there if it hadn't been for Angel finding her.

When she had gotten down there, Jesse was worse than dead. She had nearly been killed by him, but she had managed to escape by the skin of her teeth.

Then, Amy, Willow's second lifelong friend next to Jesse, had turned out to be a witch. She had cursed cheerleaders, including Cordelia, which actually made Buffy not want to kill Amy's mother once they discovered who she was. Then, she had had to save a guy named Blaine from a praying mantis creature. Then, the Anointed rose and she had to deal with that, but her date, Owen, had nearly gotten killed in the process.

In her most memorable adventure, her friend Willow had been possessed by a hyena spirit, along with four other kids. When Buffy had figured it out, she had immediately gone to confront her Watcher, who had tried to Scully her, but had given up upon hearing later on that Herbert had been eaten.

Buffy had gone after her friend and had ended up in a horrifying situation.

Flashback:

"They are strong," the Slayer whispered to herself.

She stood up slowly, feeling something on the back of her neck, almost like a whisper of air, but she ignored the feeling. _It must be her nerves_, she told herself. She turned around. A smirking face met her.

She gasped as she saw her friend. Willow stood there, dressed in a black miniskirt with a red top on that barely held in her figure. She had a sneer on her face that spoke to the Slayer in waves.

"Willow," Buffy said, hoping that maybe there was a part of her friend in there.

There wasn't. She just continued to smirk. Buffy moved as quickly as she could, but couldn't sidestep the possessed girl. She tried twice more, each time receiving only Willow's intervention, and finally gave up.

"This is crazy, we need to talk."

She charged and grabbed hold of the redhead's shoulders and sent them both spiraling to the floor. Willow took advantage of the fall, however, and with a strength that no one could expect from the nerd, twisted her body weight around towards where she landed on top of the blonde girl. Buffy lay there on the floor, trapped underneath the redheaded girl's grip, that sickly sneer securely in place. The Slayer attempted to use her strength to force the possessed teen off of her, but found the grip which held her down too strong.

"Been waiting for you to try to jump my bones," Willow said.

"Get off of me," Buffy growled in the meanest voice she could muster.

"Is that what you really want," Willow smiled, "We both know what you really want. You want danger. You want power."

The redhead growled at her, a sensuous growl of lust. She leaned down and gently licked the Slayer from the collarbone up along the nerves of the neck. Buffy backed down a growl of fury. She had no appreciation for some sick hyena's fantasies. After what seemed to be an eternity for both, the wild animal slowly backed away. Buffy felt as though she had been violated in one of the worst ways. Yet, somehow, she doubted that was the worst that Willow's demon had to dish out.

"Dangerous…mean…powerful, right?"

Willow leaned in slowly, rubbing her body up against Buffy's. The Slayer closed her eyes as a plan began to formulate within her mind. She began to pant and loosen, as though she were enjoying the contact. She let out a low whimper as Willow breathed against her skin and slowly slid down the Slayer's body until she was in her former position. Buffy forced all the tension away from her face and plastered a small grin along her lips.

"Well, guess who just got mean."

She became worried at this point. If the hyena proved to be too strong for the Slayer to deal with, then her little act could end up placing her in extreme danger. One thing she recalled from her reading was that hyenas have extraordinary smell, or a human possessed by one should from what Giles had mentioned. If she smelt now, she would only smell her fear and no lust.

Fortunately, for her, the hyena in Willow did not take a whiff. She slowly slid down the Slayer's body, her intent obvious once she stopped at Buffy's skirt. She decided that if she didn't act now, it would be too late and Buffy launched out with both her legs. The hyena went flying and hit the wall with a dulling thud, then slumped to the floor, unconscious.

End Flashback:

That day had nearly destroyed the Slayer's relationship with Willow. Though the redhead could not recall any of the events, she could sense Buffy's discomfort. So, she had elected to act as though nothing were wrong. Sometimes, when shit happened, one had to eat shit in order to correct it.

And, in an interesting drama, she had discovered that Angel was a vampire. Needless to say, she had freaked out and kicked the vampire out of her home, but when she found out that he had a soul, she decided to help him in his quest for redemption. And her attraction to the dark, brooding figure had grown all the more. Willow had been supportive to her, calling it romantic, while Giles and Amy had taken a different view. They both believed that he was a danger and a risk, though both admitted he could be helpful, particularly when he slayed his sire, Darla, while she was trying to kill the Slayer.

And, of course, she had had to prevent global meltdown when Amy's boyfriend, Malcolm, turned out to be a demon that she had accidentally released onto the Internet. The witch-in-training had nearly been killed, but had come out with only hurt feelings.

Then, as a final tribute before the latest catastrophe of Marcie Ross, the nightmare world had come into the real world through a kid in a coma. Her father had left her, Willow had to sing, Amy had been taken by her mother again, and Giles had forgotten how to read. Thankfully, they had dealt with it and brought the bastard who'd done that to 'Lucky 19' to justice.

Yesterday, she had had to save Cordelia Chase, queen bitch of Sunnydale High, from Marcie Ross, an invisible student who had been turned insane due to exile. She sympathized, truly she did, but found it hard to be that sympathetic when the invisible girl slices a girl, albeit Cordelia's, face. The FBI had come in and taken her without much fuss and the other three had escaped with the help of the janitor, thankfully.

Now, as Giles stared at her, an odd look in his eye, she truly didn't know what to say or do. So, she went with what Slayers do naturally: attack. Unfortunately, her verbal assault wasn't going much anywhere.

"Hmm," the distracted Watcher said as he finally came out of his daze, "Oh, Yes! So happy you weren't injured…ugh, I have to verify this-well, I just really don't have time to talk right now. Come back later!"

With that, the British man quickly disappeared into the book cage. Sighing, Buffy accepted defeat.

"It's alright," she said as she turned away, "I can't put it off any longer. I must face my mortal destiny."

"What!"

She turned back to her Watcher, who was staring at her, a look of desperate alertness on his face.

"Biology."

Giles sighed and smiled, utterly relieved.

"Well," he said as brightly as he could, "You can bear through it! I have utter confidence in you."

"…Thanks."

She turned away and began to walk but, as she did so, her memory suddenly jogged itself. She gasped and groaned as she remembered.

"What," the Watcher asked, wondering what the groan was due to, "Is it really that hard?"

"No," she said as she turned around to him, "I just remembered something that I needed to tell you about patrol."

"Oh, what?"

"While I was patrolling, I overhead two of the vampires I slayed talking about someone called 'The Warrior' from Paradise. Know who that is?"

* * *

Ezekiel sat up quickly from his sleep on the floor. Angel was out somewhere, presumably to get blood. Marcie was asleep in the bed. The phone, however, was wide awake and wailing like a newborn baby.

"Can't my alarm be a fucking nibbling on my ear instead of some damned ringing," he muttered as he crossed the threshold and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said in his best Angelic voice.

"Ugh, yes," a British voice said on the other end, "This is Giles. Rupert Giles."

_Thank God for the British and their babbling ways_, the hunter thought to himself.

"I need to see you."

"It's sunup," 'Angel' said into the phone.

"No, I realize that. Ugh…come after sundown."

"Alright."

"Good. I'll see you then."

With that, Rupert hangs the phone up. Ezekiel grinned and replaced the phone on its receiver, just as Angel came inside.

"Who was that," the ensouled vampire asked, a blood packet in his hand.

"Some bloody frigging limey called Rupert," the Warrior said in his best British voice, which was more Australian if anything, "Said he wanted to talk to Angel, he did. No worries though, mate. I pretended I was you and, Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, he told you to meet him at sundown in the library. Right rude blaggard, that Giles is."

Angel stared at him, his mouth open in blatant awe and shock.

"What the Hell was that," the voice of Marcie asked as she sat up from the bed.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched, feeling the effects of a good sleep for the first time in months. She had showered and gotten clothes from her house the previous night, and felt refreshed for the first time in a long time. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. All that she truly wanted was to find out why in God's name Ezekiel was talking like some damn knockoff of Crocodile Dundee.

"Would you believe I'm insane," the Warrior asked.

Both slowly nodded their heads.

"Well, that's my dark secret," he said.

"…Ok," Angel shook his head, wondering how this guy had survived the Vatican, "Do you want to come?"

Ezekiel had been pondering that as well. At first, he hadn't wanted to show himself because it might allow things to turn out better if no one was aware of his direct involvement. Now, however, it was severely possible that they were already aware of his presence. From what Angel had discovered, the Slayer had been well near the Bronze, inside it, even, when the Warrior had rescued Marcie.

Sighing, he turned to the invisible/visible girl.

"Do you want me to stay with you," he asked.

"I'll be fine," Marcie said.

"Alright," Ezekiel knelt down beside her on the bed and looked her in the eye, "If you need anything, you have my cell number."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

The hunter nodded his head and stood up.

"Sundown's here," the vampire muttered, "Or, at least, nearly."

"Think you can get to the van?"

"Sure," with that, the vampire with a soul turned and walked out into the hallway.

"Great people person, that Angel," Ezekiel said with a wry grin, "Bye, Marcie. We'll be back by sunup."

"Thanks," she said, "Be safe."

The Warrior of God said nothing as he left the room.

* * *

Paradise, Oregon:

"What in the Hell is going on?"

Tara sat up quickly as she heard the yelling. Standing inside her apartment were Adil and Edana, both looking at her with accusing eyes.

"We heard that you took apart a demon ritual," her girlfriend said as they both walked closer to her, "What are you and Ezekiel not telling us?"

"You don't need to get involved in this," Tara hurriedly defended herself, and Ezekiel's actions.

"Look, what is going on," Adil asked as he sat down beside her, Edana on the other, "You know us. We've faced a lot together, with Zeke. He trusts us."

"I'm acting on his advice," she said.

"What," the elemental mage asked.

"Do you remember when that lawyer from Lambert and G-Gabriel took him outside," Tara asked, knowing they would and, at their nod, continued, "It had details of…"

She hesitated.

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Sunnydale, California:

Ezekiel and Angel walked into the library just a few moments after sundown. They paused in the middle, Angel to see where Giles was, and Ezekiel to gawk.

"Wow," he muttered to himself, "Impressive. For a mediocre town. Ooh."

He walked over to the table in the center and sat down. He searched the books along the first row. All of them had been read by the Warrior so, he began to search the second row. Again, all demon books were read. He quickly, but thoroughly, made his way through the bookshelves.

The ensouled vampire watched on with a mixture of fascination and disturbance. This guy had more layers than the world's largest cake. Sighing, he walked over to the office of the Watcher. The door was closed, but he could both hear and smell the British man. He knocked.

After a few moments and a lot of rustling, Giles came and opened the door. When he saw who it was, he walked out and extended his hand.

"Angel," he said in relief, "Good to see you. For a moment, I thought it was-"

Then, he caught sight of Ezekiel…sitting in a chair…staring at the contents of an ancient looking book.

"-A burglar," the Watcher said in an attempt at cover-up, "Ugh, can I help you, sir?"

Ezekiel didn't look up from his book. He was not accustomed to being called 'sir,' and thus, ignored him. Giles began to get testy. He wanted to speak with Angel alone, not with an eavesdropper present, like Willow had been.

"Excuse me," the British man stood over the man in a brown leather jacket, "The library is closed. If you could come back…why are you reading that book?"

Ezekiel looked up at the Watcher with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rupert," the Warrior said as he closed the book and stood up, "I didn't realize you were speaking to me. Um, I was just examining this book. I read the first two editions of it while I was in training, but I never found the third. It is one of the most complete demonology references ever written."

"…Who are you," the flabbergasted Watcher asked the young man.

"My name is Ezekiel," he answered as he extended his hand.

"How do you do," the Watcher muttered, "Ezekiel? As in, **the** Ezekiel? The prophet? Are you the Warrior sent to represent God in this matter?"

Ezekiel couldn't resist a smile. He had never once been mistaken for a prophet.

"Hell No," he said, "Firstly, prophets don't have any fun! Secondly, I am the Warrior sent to represent God…at least, I think I am."

"…Oh," Rupert Giles said with relief, "Thank God."

"He says 'you're welcome.'"

"Was that a joke?"

"…," the Warrior turned to his vampire companion, "Are all the British this stuffy? Seriously, it's like talking to a frigging piece of cardboard."

Angel just smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Americans," Giles muttered as he took off his glasses and began to clean them, "Even the ones serving the most powerful force in the universe have to have a warped sense of humor."

"Well, look at it this way, England," Ezekiel said as he placed an arm on the Watcher's shoulder, "We came from England. Think of what'll happen if you guys start to hate taxes and want free tea."

"…Bloody sodding Americans," the Watcher muttered in frustration, "You're lucky we need you on our side, otherwise, I'd be tempted to just kill you and call it a day."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, God might get angry. And, for reference, that wasn't a joke."

"…Let's go into my office," Giles said as he replaced his glasses and moved for the door, "There is much to discuss and not a moment to spare."

"Was that necessary," Angel muttered to the hunter as the two followed him inside.

"No," he responded, "But, you can't defy that it was fun."

The vampire nodded.

* * *

"Giles, you are not going to believe this," Buffy said.

She opened the doors and walked inside, only to stop as she heard two voices.

"It's clear," she heard her Watcher say, "It's what's going to happen. Ugh, it's happening now!"

She approached a few more feet and saw Angel step in front of the doorway.

"Angel," she whispered to herself, happy to see her love interest.

"It can't be," he was arguing, "You've gotta be wrong."

"Some prophecies are dodgy, some mutable. But this is the _Codex_! There is nothing in it that cannot come to pass!"

"Then you're reading it wrong."

"I wish to God I were! But, it's very clear. Tomorrow night, with or without your intervention, Buffy will face the Master and she will die."

She stood there, stunned.

* * *

Paradise, Oregon:

"…Oh, my God," the native of Yemen said as he read the page over again, for the fourteenth time, "They plan to do this? But, how?"

"It was a gift to human kind," Tara explained.

"Holy shit," Edana whispered as she read her own page once more, "They'll really-"

"Yes," the blonde witch explained to her girlfriend, "They will. Now do you see why neither of us wanted you involved?"

"That doesn't matter," Adil said in a huff, "We would have stayed anyway. We wouldn't have left you two alone to fight. You had to have known that."

Tara argued, "But, I was hoping that you could get people safe."

"…A good point," the mage answered, "But, we had a right to know this. You shouldn't have kept this from us."

"We're your friends, not some shitheads," Adil said, his voice strangely passionate, "We don't deserve to be kept out of the loop like this, even if it was to protect us."

"This is different," the witch argued, "He called me on the way to the Hellmouth. He told me his plan. If the time came, which he hopes he can prevent, he would have told you when no extra danger came to you and you could have helped then, when it mattered the most. We wouldn't intentionally keep you out of a battle u-unless it held some greater purpose. Ezekiel even told me that I could tell you if things got desperate, or I felt the need. We don't hold you away from the fight, we just wanted you safe until you are needed most. Now, neither of you have little to no chance if we fail."

"But," Edana said, "We'd still fight. And we will. I get that you both wanted us ready and safe until the time came to start getting people to shelter, but don't you think Daniel and the police can do that?"

"We thought of that," she answered, "Or, he did. That's why he didn't tell Pam or Danny. He believed that himself and I would be the best chance at stopping it, while you four provide the defense for the townies. He wanted to tell you, he really did, but he saw that you all had a bigger, more important job. He didn't want to tell me, and he wouldn't have had he felt he could remain in Paradise during this time. We don't hold you out of a fight. We wanted you ready for when you were needed the most, when you would be able to do the best for the world. You four had a more important job than the two of us. Now, it's just Pam and Danny."

"We're going to fight by your side," Adil whispered, "I understand your meaning and I understand the strategy, but, it is our choice to get involved on this fight. You going off like that is dangerous. You've been lucky so far, and luck won't last. We're going to help you and, when the time comes, **if** it comes, we will be fighting by your side, as will Daniel and Pam if they choose to do so."

"…Alright," she answered, "I know we should have involved you, but, do you see why we didn't?"

"Of course," Edana answered.

"Absolutely," Adil echoed.

"But," the mage continued, "It's still our choice. And, if it comes down to it, we will get people out of the city."

"Thank God," Tara whispered, "You know, I'm glad you guys know. It was hard to not tell you guys, really it was, but…it was worth it to know that you guys were safe and that you would be able to keep everyone else safe."

"You had to have known we would have stayed anyway," Adil said.

"We thought you might," Tara smiled, "That's part of why we were both hoping to stop it before it happens."

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Sunnydale, California:

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Ezekiel looked up as he heard a girl laughing. He was sitting in the chair at the desk, Angel in front of him. The vampire and the Watcher shared a look before slowly exiting the office in pursuit of the Slayer. He remained as he was, not wanting to speak to her on these terms.

"So," she said, her voice corrupted by tears, "That's it, huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, the next one's called. Wonder who she is. Will you train her," she seemed to be talking to Giles now, "Or will they send someone else?"

"Buffy, I-" the Watcher began.

"They say how he's gonna kill me," she asked, the sadness in her voice more defined, "Do you think it'll hurt?"

He watched from the window as Angel approached, but she backed away, disgusted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," she screamed, "Were you even going to tell me?"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to," he said, reminding the Warrior of his own situation back at home, "That there was…some way around it…"

"I've got a way around it. I quit!"

"It's not that simple," Angel began.

"I'm making it that simple! I quit! I resign! I'm fired! Find someone else to stop the Master."

"I'm not sure anyone else can," Giles said, "All the signs-"

"The signs," she said, and he listened on as thumping began to assault his ears while the Slayer threw books, "READ ME THE SIGNS! TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL HERE SITTING WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOT OF HELP!"

"No," the Watcher muttered, "I don't suppose I am."

"I know this is hard," Angel tried to coax her down, but failed.

"What do you know about this? You're never gonna die!"

"Do you think I could stand it? We just gotta figure a way…"

Ezekiel stood up and leaned against the wall. He wondered if she really meant it. To quit. He couldn't imagine it. Being meant to die so young. Of course, he had been meant to die or live in pain for life underneath the Vatican. So, perhaps he could imagine it, after all.

"I already did. I quit, remember? Pay attention!"

"And what will happen," the Warrior of God said as he exited the room, ignoring the looks of both Angel and Giles, "When you give it up? What will happen to everyone on this Earth when you give up on them?"

"Who the Hell are you," Buffy asked the strange man.

"The Warrior of God," Ezekiel answered solemnly in rage, barely hidden.

"From Paradise," Buffy filled in, "Great. You can fight the Master. Go. Do your job."

"Listen to me," the hunter said quietly, "You don't quit. You never ever quit. When your world is crashing down against you, you don't just run away and let it fall. You fight."

"You don't know what it's like," the Slayer argued, "To be destined for an early grave like I am!"

"No," he answered, "I don't know what it's like to have some prophecy declare my death. I do know what it's like to spend thirteen years suffering torment, pain, fire, ice, and some of the most brutal conditions that mankind has ever, or will ever, conceived of by order of the Pope. I do know what it's like to be told that every one of my friends will die. I do know what it's like to lay my life down on the line, time and time again, for the people I care about. I understand your pain. You fight vampires, demons, and darkness.

"I fight Devils, demons, vampires, terrors, and more beasts than this world can offer. I haven't quit."

"Have you had to save the world?"

"I have to be here in order to stop the Powers That Be, the power-drunken angels, from gaining the power they so desperately crave. And I have to be back at Paradise before an apocalyptic organization summons forth an army of evil that cannot be stopped. I understand your pain. But, don't you dare tell me that I don't have as much of that pain as you do. You don't know the meaning of pain yet."

Without further word, he walked away from the group. As he left through the doors, he called back on final time.

"Do your job, Slayer, and I swear to God of Heaven and Earth that you shall live to see the day after tomorrow."


	11. The Call for Honor

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy or any of the songs in this FF.

Angel's apartment; Sunnydale, California:

* * *

Angel sighed with utter frustration. After Ezekiel's outburst to his love interest about duty and honor and all that, the Slayer had erupted with anger, ridiculing the Warrior every chance that she got. All of a sudden, their strongest ally had become their main saboteur. Aside from the Master, of course. Angel had attempted to talk her down, but she had chosen to feel betrayed. 

He sighed once more. The Warrior of God had promised that if she did her duty, then she would live to see the day after tomorrow. He hoped that he had would end up being right.

He gripped the knob to his apartment.

"How'd she take it," Ezekiel asked as his vampire friend entered the apartment.

"Not too well," he answered, "Could you have been less…"

"Direct? Angered?"

Angel nodded.

"I could have," he answered in full honesty, "But, I was taught from the beginning that honor, duty, and the love of God came before all things else. I can't just abandon my teachings, hard as I try. I can ignore quite a few of them, but, when I remember what I did, I always feel the guilt."

"…What demon army?"

"Caught that, didn't you? Well, alright, I'm happy to share. But, it's only because you're dead."

He stood up from his seat on the sofa and walked over to the bed, where Marcie slept. After he was certain she was still in a deep slumber, he moved over to Angel's mini-fridge and pulled out two bottles of tequila. He opened one and got out two shot glasses and proceeded to fill them. He placed the bottle of liquid onto the table and handed a glass to Angel.

He sat down, beckoning Angel to do so as well.

"When Tara was being threatened by an evil organization," Ezekiel said as he began to drink, "We were aided in our struggle by their enemies. When Gregory left, he gave me a file. It had information on an apocalyptic group known as 'Euphrates,' and their plans for the next few months."

"What were they," the ensouled vampire asked.

"…Are you familiar with the book of Revelation?"

"Somewhat. Why?"

"Revelations 9:13-9:16…'And the sixth angel sounded, and I heard a voice from the four horns of the golden altar which is before God, saying to the sixth angel which had the trumpet, 'Loose the four angels which are bound in the great river Euphrates.' And the four angels were loosed, which were prepared for an hour, and a day, and a month, and a year, for to slay the third part of men. And the number of the army of the horsemen were two hundred thousand thousand: and I heard the number of them.'"

* * *

Buffy Summers sighed as she walked down the dark streets which led to the Bronze. She had meant to simply go home, to end her suffering till tomorrow, but what the Warrior had said struck a chord with her. Thus, she found herself restless. 

She went into the club. She still had three hours till she needed to return home. She would spend them sulking.

* * *

"The four angels," Ezekiel continued on, "Left behind a covenant with the demons of the Earth, that their army could be summoned just once by their command. The marking of the covenant is also the key to which it can be called." 

"What is the key," Angel asked as he helped himself to another glass of the tequila, which was nearly ready for the second bottle.

"A statue," the Warrior answered, "It depicts the four angels in their likeness. The story goes on to say that the army will target first those who dare appose them. I didn't tell my friends this because then they would be unable to get people out of the city. They had more value than that. Now, however, I feel that Tara has revealed our secret."

"I don't remember you telling her on the ride…"

"No, I called as you slept. Now, if my feelings are accurate, then Adil and Edana will know of it. That will leave Pam and Daniel to get people out of the area if we fail."

"How do they summon the army?"

"With sacrifices. Four vampires shall sacrifice their existence to call forth the four angels for one time. In order to stop the ritual, we have to keep the statue away from them anddestroy it, though I doubt it can be destroyed. We'll most likely take it out to the Pacific and sink it. In the meantime, we plan to stop it from happening. We'll keep on stopping the ritual for as long as we can."

"How come they haven't tried before?"

"They did. A knight of the Crusade, a Templar actually, stopped them. He gathered up a force and hid it in the new world, specifically in a cave about twelve miles outside of Paradise. Euphrates found it, and now they plan to use it. When the time comes, the army shall emerge from the river and ride across the skies to Paradise. That buys us maybe an hour, two tops. The angels, however, shall be able to come directly to Paradise through the statue. The odds are that they will wish to sate their bloodlust for a while before the army arrives to destroy the city. They'll target us because we opposed them and if they fail, though they probably won't, the army will succeed. If it comes down to it, the final hope is for one of the four angels to be killed in combat. Though they cannot die, for they have to be there on the End of Days, they can be defeated and sent back to their bondage points. That is our last hope."

"How can we help," Angel asked.

"You don't. You are meant to remain in Sunnydale and aid the Slayer in her efforts to defend the Hellmouth."

"There must be something we can do."

"Remain here and keep the Hellmouth safe. If one of the angels decide to attempt a break at this place, or all of the them, then we need you all to be the second front. Guard the Hellmouth."

The vampire was about to press the issue further, but all his attempts were grounded to a halt as they both heard something. They moved their heads instantly. Marcie was there, sitting up in the bed, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"How much did you hear," the Warrior asked, his gaze desperate.

"…Everything," she answered.

"Fuck," he whispered in agony, "Why can't there be secrets kept in this world?"

Marcie smiled an apologetic smile and sat up from her seat.

"So," she said, smile firmly in place, "You're trying to stop an army from destroying the world?"

"A city," Ezekiel explained, "Their power only extends to one city. Even when the End arrives, they'll only be able to destroy a third of mankind. You know what this means, right?"

Her smile widened.

"Oh, yes," she said with a giggle, "I think it's cool."

"…Fucking shit," both said simultaneously.

"That's it," the Warrior groaned as he stood up, "It's nine o'clock, I need to be in bed by that shitty number known as three. I plan on inspecting the school tomorrow."

"Why," Angel asked.

"It feels…odder than the Hellmouth," he informed, "Almost as though it is an epicenter. Now, if you don't mind, I intend to get fucking plastered and have a damn good time. Tootles!"

He walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Perfect," Marcie said with a smile as she laid back down, "I get to fight a war. I'm in paradise."

Angel stared at the girl.

_Oh, no_, he thought to himself as he grabbed the bottle of tequila and began to pour its contents down his throat, _My unlife is not too complicated.

* * *

_

Buffy sat quietly at her table, alone, nursing a soda can. Or, not so alone, considering that her friends Amy and Willow had just walked inside.

"You alright, Buff," the witch Madison said as she saddled into the seat next to the Slayer, "You seem…"

She looked up slowly, struggling for the right word.

"Depressed," the redhead answered.

Amy nodded her head in agreement and sent a smile towards her lifelong friend.

"Just tired, I guess," Buffy lied quickly, "Things are…well, as good as can be expected."

"Does it have anything to do with thesalty goodness known as Angel," Amy guessed with a smile.

Buffy's mood, if possible, took a turn for the worse. The two could see this very well by the soda can that she had just crushed. The two cringed, wondering just how pissed off the Slayer was. Till Willow caught sight of who was walking inside the door.

"Wow," she said with a look of affection.

"What," both Slayer and witch asked and turned to see where Willow was staring.

"Wow," Amy said in agreement.

Buffy chose to remain silent as the Warrior walked inside.

* * *

Ezekiel could feel the hormones from outside. It was interesting, how those kinds of feelings seemed to be amplified on the Hellmouth. He felt gazes turn to him, some in appreciation, some in acknowledgement, and several in terror. He smiled at the vampire nearest him, a tall, blonde male with dark eyes. He nodded toward the door and the vampire ran off, his tail between his legs. He was followed by several other occupants, all vampires. 

The hunter smiled. Apparently, his reputation was growing if members of the Hellmouth colony fled from him. He wondered if they fled from the Slayer. Speaking thus, his attention became drawn to three pairs of eyes staring at him. One belonged to Buffy Summers. The others belonged to a pretty, blonde girl and a geeky looking redhead. Of course, in Ezekiel's experience, geeks could end up being the most passionate of lovers. He smiled at them, then turned his attention to the stage.

"Alright, everyone," the man on stage said, "Listen up!"

He was dressed in dark pants with a shirt labeled 'Bronze' on it. He obviously worked there.

"It's Friday night," he said, yelling above the shouts and cheers of the crowd present, "You know what that means. Karaoke."

The Warrior grinned at that. Ever since Bob, he had been wanting to play around a little bit more. He had been practicing, as a matter of fact. Now, he would get to strut his stuff.

"Who will be the first victim?"

"Me," the Warrior called out as he walked forward, "How much?"

"Three dollars," the man answered, "Your name?"

"Ezekiel," he answered as he climbed the stairs that led up to the stage.

"We've got the house band playing backup," the man answered, "Do you play an instrument?"

"Piano," he said.

"Great. We've got one set up already. Just pick out the song and let the band know which one."

"Already know it."

"Cool. Go tell them."

* * *

"Alright, everyone," the employee called out, "Our first victim for tonight is Ezekiel from Paradise, Oregon. Let's try to be open-minded for him, even if he is from a big city." 

Buffy looked up upon hearing him. When she had heard them saying Paradise, she had assumed the actual Paradise, as in Heaven. Now, she was finding out that he was from a city in Oregon?

"Nice," Amy said in anticipation, "Wonder what song he's going to sing?"

"Did you see how he smiled at us," Willow chattered back, "I thought I was going to faint."

"Shh," Buffy said, "He's starting."

She wanted to hear this.

♫

_She came from Providence,  
The one in Rhode Island  
Where the old world shadows hang  
Heavy in the air_

♪_  
She packed her hopes and dreams  
Like a refugee  
Just as her father came_

_Across the sea_

♪_  
She heard about a place people were smilin'  
They spoke about the red man's ways,  
And how they loved the land  
And they came from everywhere  
To the Great Divide  
Seeking a place to stand  
Or a place to hide_

♪  
_Down in the crowded bars,  
Out for a good time,  
Can't wait to tell you all,  
What it's like up there  
And they called it Paradise  
I don't know why  
Somebody laid the mountains low  
While the town got high_

♪♪_  
Then the chilly winds blew down  
Across the desert  
Through the canyons of the coast, _

_To the Malibu  
Where the pretty people play,  
Hungry for power  
To light their neon way_

_And give them things to do_

♪_  
Some rich men came and raped the land,  
Nobody caught 'em  
Put up a bunch of ugly boxes, _

_And Jesus,_

_People bought 'em  
And they called it Paradise  
The place to be  
They watched the hazy sun, sinking in the sea_

♪♪♪_  
We can leave it all behind  
And sail to Lahaina  
Just like the missionaries did, so many years ago  
They even brought a neon sign: "Jesus is coming"  
Brought the white man's burden down  
Brought the white man's reign_

♪_  
Who will provide the grand design?  
What is yours and what is mine?  
'Cause there is no more new frontier  
We have got to make it here_

♪_  
**We satisfy our endless needs and  
Justify our bloody deeds,  
In the name of destiny**_

_**And the name of God**_

♪_  
And you can see them there,  
On Sunday morning_

_They stand up and sing about_

_What it's like out there  
They call it Paradise  
I don't know why  
You call someplace Paradise,  
Kiss it goodbye_

♫♫♪♪♫

* * *

Ezekiel stood up and waved at the crowd. They were clapping, not exactly jubilant, but more along the lines of gracious. They hadn't been expecting either a song like that or a singer like him. He walked over to the Bronze guy, who was staring at him. 

"How'd I do," the Warrior asked.

"Good," he said in a hurry, "Better than I've heard anyone sing in a long time. But, ugh, why'd you pick that song?"

"Because," the hunter answered as he began to walk away, "It speaks to the soul."

* * *

At their table, neither Slayer nor witch nor nerd said a word. They sat there in awe of the spectacle they had just seen, all with blank stares on their face. Buffy was the first to recover as she saw… 

"Shit," she muttered to herself, "He's coming this way!"

"What," Amy asked as she came out of her daze, "Why?"

"Buffy, Amy," Willow said excitedly, "He's coming here."

"Look," Buffy muttered as she quickly gathered her stuff, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

The Warrior frowned as he saw Buffy take off at a run out of the club. She obviously didn't want another encounter with him. He respected that, but she should have at least faced him and told him so. Sighing, he contented himself by passing the table, smiling at both girls as he did so, and ordering a beer.

* * *

Buffy ran home with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why exactly, but that song had effected her. One line in particular. 

**_We satisfy our endless needs, she heard within her mind, And justify our bloody deeds…In the name of destiny, and in the name of God._**

* * *

"OH," Cordelia Chase said in frustration as she and Willow walked down the stairs, "Kevin said that he'd bring everything to the Bronze last night. He promised. We'll never get anything ready now." 

"Were you there last night," the redhead asked her companion, "Did you see him?"

"Oh, my God," Cordelia now had a luscious smile on her face, almost predatory, "I had nearly gone after him. It was only Kevin that held me back. That man…what was his name?"

"Ezekiel," Willow said, "I wonder why that's his name?"

"Maybe his parents were those God-nuts who read the Bible and go to church on Sundays," the airhead said.

"Oh, yeah," Willow agreed sarcastically as they came down the hallway, "They should be so punished."

"Exactly," Cordelia said loudly, "I mean, sure, they can do all that if they want to, but then they start yakking about 'God's love' this and 'Jesus Christ that.' Hello! Why go and worship when I can get designer clothes?"

Willow just shook her head. She wasn't surprised by the cheerleader's behavior at all. She followed Cordelia to the room where Kevin was supposed to be. When they looked inside, the TV was on and cartoons were playing. All the guys were sitting around.

"Oh, they're watching cartoons," Cordelia said with a smile, "That's so cu-…No, that's not cute. That's annoying. I'm annoyed."

"Right," the redhead agreed, "I'm furious."

"Obviously," the cheerleader said as she gripped the knob and turned back, "Kevin has underestimated the power of my icy stare."

She turned the knob. Kevin fell from the door and onto the floor, twin holes in his neck, dried blood still on the wound. He was staring up at Cordelia, who was now screaming.

"AH!"

* * *

"Yes, I know, Adil," the hunter Ezekiel said into his cell phone to his friend, "I know I should have given you the option, but…Good. At least Tara gave you my reasons. …Well, do you see why I did that? Excellent. Look, I told her that she can burden you guys with this information if she wants to, but only if she feels the need. …Well, I was hoping to stop the ritual before it takes place. I still will. Alright. Look, you and Edana can get two free shots at me whenever I get back if you want. 

"Sure. Just remember that now there's only Pam, Danny, and the fucking PD to get the people to safety. I may trust Pam and Danny, but I don't trust the cops no more than I trust the Devil. …The new Commissioner is the Devil? Now, that would be just wrong. Look, tell Edana and Tara I said hey, hit Daniel once, and give Pam a kiss. Alright. See you when I get back. Bye."

The Warrior hung up his phone. He had just gotten a call from Adil, obviously, that he and Edana had found out what was going on and didn't like him keeping them in the dark, but understood his reasons. At least it wasn't just to keep them safe, though that was part of it. He needed them to stay behind and get people out of the city if they could, and to go and reinforce the defenses at the Hellmouth. He was tempted to contact them and get some reinforcements here for this one but, if the Slayer chose to quit, then…

Wait a second. What would happen if she didn't come? Sighing, the Warrior of God got down on his knees and placed both his hands together, bringing them to his forehead as he did so. He had never once before done this. It was a deadly form of meditation while praying, designed by a converted Buddhist monk. Its purpose was to send Warriors, Cardinals, Monks, Fathers, and the Pope himself into a state of near death where they can receive guidance by the angels and the prophets. One Cardinal who later became Pope did this and claimed to have seen the Son of Man.

He closed his eyes shut, allowing not a ray of sunlight pass through his eyelids. He began to fall almost immediately.

* * *

"Angel," Marcie called to the ensouled vampire as he showered, "Get out!" 

"What," he asked in confusion as the invisible girl pulled back the shower curtain.

"Ezekiel's dying!"

* * *

"Take care," Buffy whispered to her friend. 

She closed the door.

* * *

♫♫♪♪♫ 

_Angel came down from Heaven yesterday  
She stayed with me just long enough to rescue me_

There's a bright light within his mind.

_And she told me a story yesterday  
About the sweet love between the moon and the deep blue sea_

Ezekiel remains there near the bed, praying. He sees Heaven.

_Then she spread her wings high over me  
She said she's gonna come back tomorrow_

"'Isaiah 11:6," Jenny Calendar says as she pulls out a Bible, "Which I dutifully looked up." But Rupert interrupts her.

_And I said "Fly on, my sweet Angel_

"'The wolf shall live with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid,"

_Fly on to the sky_

"The calf, the lion and the fatling together, and the little child to lead them.'"

_Fly on to the sky  
Fly on, my sweet Angel  
Tomorrow, I'm gonna be by your side"_

Angel stands beside the Warrior of God, lostin confusionas to what to do for his friend.

_Sure enough, this woman came home to me  
Silver wings silhouetted against a child's sunrise_

Buffy walks along the street and pauses to look at the sunset.

_And my Angel, she said unto me  
"Today is the day for you to rise  
Take my hand, you're gonna be my man  
You're gonna rise"_

He stands beside Angel in a dark place. There lies…

_Then she took me high over yonder  
And I said "Fly on, my sweet Angel  
Fly on to the sky  
Fly on, my sweet Angel  
Forever, I'm gonna_ _be by your side"_

An angel with no wings in a puddle of water.

♫♫♪♪♫

* * *

Ezekiel came out of his trance in an instant. He stood up and made his way to the door. Angel blocked his path before he could exit, though. 

"We have to go," the Warrior of God said in a hurry, "She's already going."

* * *

"Help me," the Anointed called as the Slayer came near, dressed in a white gown and leather jacket, armed with a crossbow. 

"It's OK," she, Buffy, said as she lowered her weapon, "I know who you are."

Collin held out his hand and the Slayer took it. He led her into the dark.

* * *

"Where's the cemetery that the Master's hiding in," Ezekiel shouted as he drove down the street. 

"It's too late," Angel muttered to himself, "Too late."

The Warrior screamed in rage. He slammed both feet down on the brakes. The vampire shouted as he felt himself become airborne momentarily and get thrown into the passenger seat. Ezekiel threw his gloved fist into the vamp's face and he went sailing into the back. He grabbed the stake out of the glove compartment and climbed into the back. He placed his weapon above the creature's heart.

"What are you doing," the vampire cried in fear.

"Here's the deal, fucker," the Warrior cried, "I was given a vision by God and I need to be there in order to see right done. I don't care whether or not you believe that the prophecy will come through. Either you get with the damned program or I am going to have to clean out the van tomorrow morning! Got it!"

Angel nodded, his fear turned to terror. For one of the first times in his life, he was truly afraid for his life.

"Alright then."

* * *

"But prophecies are tricky creatures," the Master said as he gripped the Slayer's neck, "They don't tell you everything." 

He leaned in near Buffy's neck and smiled a sadistic sneer that sent chills down her spine. He whispered.

"You're the one that sets me free."

He backed away, that sneer still secured to his face.

"Think about that."

He drove his fangs into her throat and drank. After a few sips, he backed away, the sheer ecstasy of his blood invigorated by the Slayer's essence.

"OH, GOD," he called out in the house of worship, a blasphemous shout of joy, "THE POWER!"

He loosened his grip on the Slayer's neck and allowed her to fall into the small body of water nearby, her last breath escaping from her weakened lungs as she fell.

"Oh, by the way," the monster said to her corpse, "I like your dress."

* * *

"It's too late, he's gone up," Angel shouted in anger as he took off down the sewer tunnels, Ezekiel right behind him. 

The two knights ran as fast as they could into the tunnel, Angel's run fueled by love, Ezekiel's fueled by faith. The two charged into the Master's lair, but both could feel it before they arrived.

Angel reached her body first and pulled her up. He placed his head to her throat, listening for her heart. He pulled away, panting from fear.

"She's dead."

_...Could it truly be this simple?_

Without word or thought, the Warrior of God came forward and took the Slayer's body away from the vampire. He laid her down on the cavern floor, slowly, and examined her.

"She's not dead," he said, "Not yet. CPR," he turned to face the vampire, "I know you do not breath as we do, but do you know CPR?"

His companion shook his head. He took her face in his hands and blew fresh air into her lungs. Sighing, Ezekiel placed both his hands on her chest and began to push.

* * *

"Get in," Cordelia shouted as she pulled up beside Willow, Amy, and Jenny Calendar. 

The two stared after her for a moment, then climbed in.

"I was sitting where Kevin and I used to stay," she continued, "When these things started coming-"

A vampire jumped aboard the top, snarling. The girls screamed loudly as many more began to charge them.

"We need to get to the library," Willow cried.

"Library, Great!"

The brunette cheerleader pressed the gas pedal as hard as she could and rammed the doors.

"Of course, we generally walk there!"

* * *

_Lord God_, he prayed as he forced air into her lungs, _Have mercy upon her. Give her Your benevolent light. Take Your servant not from this World, Dear Lord. Have mercy on her so that she may do Your work. Please._

_Renew her._

Her eyes opened. She could only see a large blur in front of her at first, but, it began to clear. After a moment's worth of searching, she saw two faces that she recognized. One of them was stroking her head.

"Angel," she called out, confused, "…Ezekiel?"

"Welcome back, Buffy," the ensouled vampire answered her with a small smile.

* * *

"Why are they coming here," Giles shouted his cry. 

A tentacle made its way around the torn room, searching for anything to satisfy its thirst.

* * *

"My world," the Master said, joy evident in his voice, "My beautiful world!"

* * *

"The Master," the Slayer whispered to her male companions. 

"He's gone up," the vampire answered.

She started forward, but the ensouled one stopped her. She turned to her love interest. He looked even broodier than usual.

"You're still weak," he inquired.

"No," she answered, "I feel strong. Different."

She turned back to Warrior and Vampire.

"Let's go," Slayer said.

* * *

The French doors that led through the stacks were blocked off by Willow and Ms. Calendar. Cordelia and Amy held the vampires off that were coming through the front. Giles was blocking off the office. 

A vampire punched through the glass and grabbed hold of Cordelia's arm.

"Somebody help," she screamed.

* * *

"The epicenter is within the library," Ezekiel informed the Slayer as he and Angel followed behind her, for her pace was far too fast for either to match at the moment, "That is where they shall be going." 

"I know," she said.

A vampire moved to block their entrance.

"Oh, look," she said cockily, "A bad guy."

He met her, and fell to the ground in pain. The three continued to walk until they came to an open stairwell. It had been forced open.

"Ok," Buffy said as she came to the door, "Keep the rest of the vampires off of me. I'm going to go and end it."

"God go with you," Ezekiel said.

The Slayer looked at him oddly, and returned her gaze to the vampire.

"Better put your game face on," she said.

"I'm ready," he vamped out.

"One way or another," she said, "This won't take long."

* * *

The creature emerged from its tomb, screaming.

* * *

Ezekiel withdrew a dagger as a miniature army came lashing out at him and his vampire ally. He drove it deep into the nearest creature's arm and sliced upward, causing it to scream in agony. As a final blow, he drove his fist directly into its forehead. 

Its head snapped off and it turned to ash.

Angel lunged forward, his arm curved to catch the vampire that was running at him. It fell to the ground, woozy from the blow. The soulful vampire drew his stake from its sheath and plunged it into its unbeating heart.

* * *

"Will you laugh when my Hell is on Earth?" 

"You that amped about Hell?"

She moved forward and grabbed his neck. He gasped in fear as her grip was unbreakable.

"Go there."

* * *

The groupwatched on in horror as the skeletal remains of the Master became all that was left, the rest floating up into dust.

* * *

"The vampires," Giles asked. 

"Gone," Cordelia answered.

"…The Master," Angel asked.

"Dead," Ms. Calendar answered.

"The Hellmouth is closed," Giles said to Buffy, but when she did not respond, he called out to her again.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "Sorry. It's just been a…really long day. I mean,…I died and everything."

"Harsh," Amy said.

Ezekiel said nothing. He walked forward to the vampire master's bones, hand outstretched. He could feel its raw energy. It held more than enough.

"I don't like the library much anymore," Giles was saying.

"I hear there's a party at the Bronze," Willow said, "Could be fun."

"I'm game," Cordelia said.

"Not just yet," the Warrior of God said, "There is one last thing we need to take care of."

He took his jacket off and laid it down on the counter. He reached deep into its pockets and withdrew a dagger with the hilt in the shape of a cross. He placed his weapon upon the countertop and took his shirt off. His branding stood out against the light.

"Nice tattoo," Willow said, throat tight.

"Will," Amy said in intrigue, "That's not a tattoo."

"It's a branding," both Giles and Angel said at the same time.

"A holy one," Ezekiel informed them as he walked over to the skeleton, dagger in hand, "Blessed by every holy man or woman within the Vatican."

He sighed. His next words were all spoken in Latin.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, I hereby cast you out."

He embedded his dagger within the Master's skull. Fire consumed it as the blade penetrated the white orb. For a moment, the fire raged, and then it began to migrate up towards the cross, starting from the feet. As the fire continued to recede, the light revealed it to be burned black.

Ezekiel turned away from the roaring fire and entered the weapons cage. He searched around for a moment and pulled out an axe. When he returned, the fire was out and the Master's bones were pitch black. The Warrior walked forward, gripped the blessed dagger, and yanked it from the demon's skull. As he did so, he began to walk back to the group. He hefted the powerful axe up and presented it to the Slayer.

She stared up at him.

"Finish him," the Warrior whispered.

Buffy shifted her gaze from him to the axe, and nodded in silence. She took the handle of the weapon from him and moved forward. He grabbed his items off the counter and walked into the back near the double doors to change.

The Slayer stood before the bones of the Master. For a moment, she did nothing but stare at the black mass. However, moments only last as long as they must.

She brought her weapon up, and felt the impact as she shattered the bones, one by one. She bashed, and smashed, and destroyed the bones of the evil figure that had so tormented her life. Finally, as the last bone turned to dust, she tossed her weapon aside and collapsed into tears. She cried as she felt strong, cold arms wrap themselves around her form, comforting her as best as they could.

Giles watched on as Angel attempted to comfort the distraught Slayer. He took his glasses off and laid them on the table, allowing a single tear to fall and no more to follow. He turned to the back to see if Ezekiel had finished dressing, but found only air.

"What," he asked.

"Where'd he go," Amy asked.

Sighing, the Watcher squeezed his nose and replaced his glasses onto his face. As he did so, his attention became drawn to the envelope on the table. It was marked 'To the Slayer and her pals.'

* * *

"What's Paradise like," Marcie Ross asked from the passenger seat. 

Ezekiel was packing the van up as she asked this. During his stay, he had taken the liberty of acquiring Marcie's credit from her job and had bought her some clothing and weapons to help her adjust to life in the city and to help her along her recovery. For the moment, sense she knew, he would have to keep her very close by. He had considered sending her to Adil's residence but, considering that his uncle had just died and that the IRS was probably trying to do something about it, he had declined. Pam and Tara had enough troubles trying to reconnect as it was without a fourth party becoming involved. Edana's place was out of the question, no ifs, ands, or buts. He had considered Daniel, but had vetoed it, considering that the investigator was about to get married and would soonhave enough of a haggle with that, and the paper trail would eventually lead to the Ross's discovering their daughter's existence. Not that Marcie might never wish to return to her parents. She just couldn't, at least not right now. Eventually, he hoped she would be stable enough to be returned to her family. Now, however, that wasn't an option.

So, she was staying with him.

"It's a lot like LA," he answered, thinking of Gunn as he did so, "There's lots of demons and lots of wars."

He searched around back to make sure he still had all his weapons. As he found the Blood Sword, he smacked his head.

"Can't believe I forgot I had that back here," he said, "Alright, let's get on the highway."

He slammed the door shut and climbed into the driver's seat. As he fastened his seatbelt, Marcie began to go through his CDs. Smiling, she pulled one out and put it inside.

"Which one did you get out," he asked.

She just smiled. He put the car into ignition and drove out onto the street. She didn't actually hit play until they were near the town limits and, when she did, she had the music booming.

"Oh, yeah," he yelled as he recognized the tune.

They sang.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

♫♫♪♪♫

* * *

A/N: All music used in this piece (_The Last Resort_ by _The Eagles_, _Angel_ by Jimi Hendrix, and _Born to be Wild_ by Steppenwolf) are copyrighted by their perspective owners, as in 'not me.' 

A/N2: Alright. That's it for the Hellmouth, at least for now. Now that that's outta the way, the real fun can begin.

A/N3: In case anyone's wondering, Ezekiel was being uber-religious because he had just left a state of...I guess you can call it Heavenly Bliss. An increase of faith tends to be a side effect, like calmness is for meditation.


	12. Relations

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: For the record, I love the _Buffy_ series. However, I don't read any of the _Tales of the Slayer_ series. So, for those of you who do, be forewarned that my depiction of this character, whom will be revealed within said story, does not in any way, shape, or form go off of the original, aside from the basics. In other words: AU!

* * *

Daniel sat down inside his single apartment. Becca was off this week, preparing for the wedding and gathering her family together. Daniel had little family in reality. His mother had died of a heart attack, his father of a stray bullet during a raid while he was on duty in the prison yard, his uncle of cancer, his aunt of grief. His brother had been an officer in the Army back when he was alive, and his wife had been an actress. Both were dead, and so was their daughter. All in all, not much family.

Daniel Cohen sighed in sadness as he remembered his niece. India Marie Cohen had been a very bright, young girl, though confused at times. He had visited her in San Diego a few times, though not many, to his regret. She had been a bright spot for her father for the time they had had. Of course, he had died in action somewhere in the Middle East. But, they had had a firm relationship, if restricted at times by his duty and her own stuff.

She did have a tendency to get into trouble. He recalled a few times when he had read his brother's email, ranting a little about how he had had to bail India out of a jam in the middle of the night. He had especially disliked one of India's friends, a man named Christopher Bothwell. His brother had suspected India of being in love with him and had attempted to call an end to their friendship. Of course, he had failed. Then, not a month later, he had died.

He reminded himself of India's own grizzly demise. She had been hacked to death, defending her own home. The reports had mentioned something about them finding old cloth around the area. It was intriguing and old. After her death, Danny had begun searching for Bothwell and had discovered that he had died as well.

So, the case involving her demise had gone unsolved. Like many cases within Paradise. Sighing, he began to compile a list of who he would be inviting to his wedding.

* * *

"Marcie," Ezekiel called to the invisible girl, "Come downstairs when you get out of the shower! Adil's meeting us down there."

"Alright," she shouted over the water.

The Warrior of God smiled as he closed the door. Marcie had managed to bond with the group, not yet more than honorary, but not an outsider either. Unlike her experience in Sunnydale, Adil, Edana, and Tara had each taken an extreme effort in incorporating her in on their day. Adil was having his brush with depression right now, dealing with his uncle's death. Edana and Tara were doing as good as they could together, but both had some issues about being out on a date while Adil had sat at his uncle's deathbed, so they had decided to cool things down in order to help their friend and, thereby, their own guilt. Selfish and noteworthy at the same time, like so many things.

He climbed down the stairs and came to the front of the room.

"Ezekiel," Whitney called as he passed by, "Where've you been for a while?"

"Out," the Warrior answered.

"Hey, I got the building now," she said with a leer, "I'll take away your rent for the rest of your stay if you…join me for a night?"

* * *

"Hey, Zeke," Adil called to the hunter as he walked down the stairs outside, "What's wrong man? You look as white as a ghost? Did you see a ghost?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ezekiel muttered, "Let's just go to Surge and get the piano for Danny's wedding."

"Ugh, Ezekiel," Edana said in fear; she had never ever seen her friend look like this, "You sure you wanna go with us? You don't look that good."

"Zekey," Whitney called as she came down the stairs and Ezekiel, if it was possible, looked even paler, "Here's the key."

She put something in his hand and walked back up to the apartment building, her rear end shaking enough to knock someone down.

"I'm sure," the Warrior muttered as he passed them and climbed aboard.

His friends shared a look, one singular thought going through each and every one of their minds: _What the Fuck?

* * *

_

"Hey, everybody," Angus said as the group came inside, "Been a while. What's up?"

"Tequila, Scotch, and a fucking case of beer," Ezekiel said as he sat down at the bar, "I'm going to need to be the world's drunkest person tonight."

"Why," the snitch asked.

"Don't ask," everyone said in unison.

"…OK," Angus said as he went to get the drink.

"Hey, Angus," Edana called after him, "Would you mind if we borrow the place's piano? We need it for a wedding."

"Wow," the barkeep said as he dropped off the drinks for the Warrior, who immediately began to binge drink his ass off, "Zeke, I wondered how long it'd take you to get one of them pregnant."

Immediately, the hunter jumped over the bar and grabbed the snitch's neck with both hands, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Listen to me, you little piece of shit," the enraged Warrior growled, "If you ever, **ever** say anything like that about anyone I give a damn about, I will cut your balls off, hang them up in the ocean, let the sharks eat them as you watch, then toss you down into a nest of vampires and let them turn you, then I'm going to toss you into a tub filled with holy water and gasoline, set it on fire, and watch you burn to Hell. Do I fucking make myself clear!"

The snitch gulped and shook his head so fast it would probably break off. Ezekiel let him go, then settled himself back down and returned to his alcohol. Angus was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he felt both of his hands begin to heat up. He shook them around in order to get air on them, but it didn't help. He turned around and turned the water on, but it was boiling. Panting now, he turned back to the crowd. Edana was staring at him, hard.

"Apologize," Adil muttered, barely audible.

"I'm sorry," Angus said immediately as his hands began to steam, "I'm sorry! Please, make it stop!"

"…Fine," Edana let her power up and Angus felt instant relief; he collapsed to the ground.

"Great going," Marcie said as she sat down beside Ezekiel, "Now we can't get any more drinks."

"Don't matter," Adil said, "After all, he's out, there's no one here, so let's rob the fridge."

"Hell, no," Angus panted as he stood up, "I'm not knocked out, just…dying. And I can't feel my hands."

"Can you move them," Adil asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get us all drinks," Edana said as she sat down, "And I'll make that pain go away."

The snitch smiled in happiness and went to go get a bunch of every kind of drink they had.

"W-was that necessary," Tara asked her girlfriend.

"He'll be fine when he comes back," she answered, "Plus, he'll give us a discount."

"And the piano," Marcie quipped.

"Here you go," Angus said as he dropped off four beers.

"Ugh, I don't drink," Tara said.

"You don't," Angus asked, "…Wait. We haven't met before, have we?"

"No," she answered, "I'm Tara."

"Angus," he responded with a leer.

"Back off, Angus," Edana said, "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh," the snitch said in fear, "Sorry, ma'am. Didn't know. Ugh, I'll go get you a Coke."

Tara nodded as the snitch ran away.

"He really is afraid of you," she told her girlfriend.

"He really is," she smiled.

* * *

"Detective Cohen," Daniel answered his phone on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Danny," he recognized the voice as that of Adil's, "Angus got his boss to loan us their piano for your wedding. Wow, man. Three more days and you're going to be Mrs. Daniel Cohen. How's it feel?"

"Nothing like it should, Mr. Ansar," Daniel said in a stern voice, though his lips were curled into a smile, "I'm a bit more worried about filling seats. Pastor Erwin isn't going to appreciate the nearly complete lack, present company excluded, of guests for the groom. I don't even have a family member."

"Well, we're your family," the young man said, "I'm your adoptive son, Pam is your half-sister, Tara's your niece, Edana's your niece's girlfriend, Ezekiel's your uncle, and Marcie's your on-the-side girl."

Daniel grimaced and was about to shout at Adil but, someone did it for him.

"OW!"

"Serves you right," he heard Edana said, "You shouldn't say those kind of things."

"Especially about the girl that can take pictures of you when you don't know it," the detective smiled at Marcie's voice, "Particularly of the one of you stepping out of the bathroom."

"…What?"

"I was there. You really need to start taking drugs. You're so small."

Daniel grinned. He could all but see the Yemenite's face, red to the brim.

"On that happy note," he hung up.

* * *

"I fucking cannot believe I am doing this," the Warrior of God said as he leaned against the wall, "And just to save a few bucks, too."

_Not just a few bucks,_ he thought to himself, _But the entire Vatican payments, courtesy of Whitney. That's nearly a thousand dollars to spend on weapons, hooch, and girls._

Smiling at the inevitable future, he braced himself and placed the key into the keyhole. The irony did not escape him as he went inside.

* * *

Pam sat down on the couch late that night. Things were beginning to step up around town. More vampires were coming out of the woodwork and they seemed to be targeting other vampires and demons. It was weird to see demons fighting each other, but, less work for her, Ezekiel, and less deaths meant good things to everyone.

"Tara," she called, "I'm home!"

After a few moments of no response, Pam began to get worried. Then, she reminded herself that Tara and Edana had made plans to go and visit Adil's uncle's grave. Adil had already been by and had attended the funeral, so he had decided to try and spend some fun time off at Surge. The girls would either join him later or go home, it all depended.

Sighing in relief at not being a bad influence, she walked over to the counter and pulled out a plastic bag filled with small sticks.

* * *

Marcie Ross smiled as she sipped her drink. Surge was full tonight with both demons and humans. For tonight was the first annual pool tournament, and the bets were in for who would take it. There were, so far, about twenty duos participating and the games were going to begin in half an hour.

She sat back and watched the throng of people. She was dressed in tight, blue jeans with a white button shirt, the first button undone. She had simple tennis shoes on and was nursing a shot glass filled with gin. She looked to her right as she felt someone sit beside her and smiled.

"Hey, Adil," she greeted her new friend, "How's the night going?"

"Oh, it's better than good," he answered, "I'll have a Sam Adams, Angus."

The barkeep nodded and went away.

"What's up with the crowd," the Yemenite asked.

"There's a pool tournament tonight," Marcie answered, "I'd thought about going out for it, but, it's duos only."

"You good at the stick?"

"Used to be. Don't know if I am now."

"…How much does it cost to get in?"

"About ten dollars. Why? You wanna compete?"

"Why not? We win, we get a hefty amount. We lose, we lost ten bucks. No real loss. You in?"

"…Sure."

"TWO MORE," Angus shouted as he dropped off the Sam Adams, "Alright."

He reached beneath the counter and pulled out a jar filled with money.

"Put your money in here and I'll put your names up on the board."

* * *

Tara walked into Surge about an hour later. Edana had decided to catch another bus that led her way, so the couple had parted. In truth, neither were upset about this event. They had been on rocky grounds ever since Adil's uncle died and their relationship was beginning to become strained. The blonde witch was beginning to become frightened, but she believed that things would work out in the end.

The first thing she noticed was the huge crowd. The second thing she noticed was that most of the crowd was gathered around one of the three pool tables inside the area. At the nearest table to the door were two people she recognized very well.

"Adil," she asked surprised, "Marcie? What're you doing here?"

"Playing pool, what's it look like," Marcie Ross, the invisible girl, shouted out as she took a large drink and shoved it down her throat.

"Hey," the Yemenite shouted, "Mind the hooch!"

He took the bottle back and drank a decent amount from it before placing it down again.

"Alright," he began, "Who's up next?"

* * *

Ezekiel stumbled into his apartment right as dawn began to grace the world of Paradise. He walked until his feet found the couch and he planted his rear end on it.

"God, my head," he said with a slight smile.

Last night, and a good amount of this morning, had been nearly bleeped away by the large amount of alcohol that he had consumed, levels upon levels which should have killed an ordinary human or Slayer, maybe even caused a vampire brain damage. In the end, however, it had been beyond worth it in order to forget everything he had done tonight.

Sleeping with Whitney was not an experience he wanted to remember. For one, she was plain annoying, no ifs, ands, or buts. All she wanted to do was talk about her damn cousin, or how her mother never appreciated her. It drove him insane sometimes and all he wanted to do was scream at her, 'Hey! Be grateful you actually had them for a fucking moment!'

And, yet, when it came to getting a thousand dollars all for himself every month and free rent…some sacrifices were worth making.

He groaned aloud as the phone began to ring. Groaning, he stood up and picked up the infernal device that had prevented him sleeping anytime soon.

"'Ello," he nearly shouted into the phone.

"Hello," a familiar voice said on the other end, "This wouldn't, by any chance, be Ezekiel? Would it?"

_Let's see_¸ he thought to himself, _British, older man, sounds as though he's got the frigging UK flag up his asshole. Yep, only one man._

"How ya doin', Mr. Giles," the Warrior of God said with a slur.

"Uh…"_That shut him up real quick_, "Yes. Ugh, I'm sorry if I caught you at an inopportune moment, but, ugh, Angel gave me your number when he found your card to us. I was just calling to see if you would like the _Codex_ returned to you."

"...Well, I think that'd be just right proper of you to do," Ezekiel said with a cockney accent, "And, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it being airmailed over to the Paradise Police Department, I'll steal it from the evidence locker."

"…Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm drunk as hell, thanks for asking!"

"Quite. Ugh, well, there's one other bit of business I wanted to question you about: I began a routine examination of the _Codex_ and I discovered an inserted text upon one of the few blank pages. It was encrypted and it gave the last testament of the Slayer before Ms. Summers."

"…OK. Thanks."

"I've taken the liberty of having it rewritten upon a separate sheet of paper for you. It should be arriving at the post office for 'Ezekiel' today. Had I known sooner that you would like it received to you at the precinct, I would have had it sent there."

"…Great. Thanks, Mr. Giles. I'll get right on that."

The Warrior of God hung up the phone and sat back in his chair.

"Well," he said to himself, "That's one mystery solved. …And another one created."

* * *

Tara walked into her sister's home early that morning. She set her stuff down in the hallway and walked into the living room. As she sat down on the couch, the first thing she noticed was the odd smell. The second thing she noticed was the small baggie on the table. The third thing she noticed was what was inside.

* * *

Adil listened to the whirling of the fan, his eyes closed, willing the world to go away and allow him the ability to sleep. He had woken up inside his home about five minutes ago, the pounding of his head a fresh reminder of what he did last night. It was days like this that reminded him how grateful he was that it was summer.

Sighing, he twisted himself around to get more room, but found something blocking his way.

* * *

Edana walked up the front steps of Adil Ansar's house that morning. She and Tara had been feeling guilty over what had happened and she had decided that she would have a talk with Adil. She had lost her brother, of course, so she knew a little bit about depression.

She stood upon the doorway and lifted her arm to push the doorbell.

* * *

"What the Hell is this?"

Pam MaClay snapped awake the second she heard the voice. Whoever it was, it sounded pissed off.

"Answer me, Pamela," she heard.

"Tara," the dazed detective asked, "What's wrong? What're you talking about?"

"This," the white witch scathed as she thrust something in Pam's face.

"What," she blinked her eyes against the light and took the small bag away from her sister. She stared at its contents realization came onto her face.

"OH," she nearly screamed, "Tara. I know this looks bad, but, honestly, it isn't."

"Then what the Hell is it!"

"Marty in narcotics picked this up near Noctem two nights ago," the detective explained, "He was aware about the demonic element using dope and pot like this, so he asked me if I could hold onto it. It's not safe in the evidence locker or with him, and he knew that Danny and the vigilante rode with me, so he asked and I said yes. I was only going to keep a hold of it till Marty got back or until I could get Ezekiel to check it out for us. I swear, Tara, I wasn't doing anything."

Tara MaClay stared at her sister, and Pam knew that the white witch was scanning her aura for the substances. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was nearly thirty seconds, the blonde witch smiled and came forward. Pam embraced her sister.

"I'm sorry, Pam," Tara muttered, "I just thought-"

"Don't be sorry," Pamela interrupted, "You did the right thing, standing up like that. I should have told you about it last night, but, I kept on thinking 'what if one of those vamps hears me on the cell?' Plus, what we're doing is considered illegal, possession of illegal substances, but it is necessary."

Tara smiled and backed away from her sister.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"You had every right to."

Before either could continue, there was a knock against their door.

* * *

"oh dear Lord," the native of Yemen whispered as he realized that Marcie Ross was lying next to him, naked as the day she was born.

_This is a real good way to wake up in the morning_, he smiled, _Now, if only I could remember it._

Sighing to himself, he stood up out of the bed and walked into his shower. He turned it on full-blast and lukewarm and began to wash himself. As he did so, he heard the bathroom door open slightly.

"Marcie," he called out.

She didn't answer and he heard some shifting from the bedroom, allowing him to believe that she was still passed out, or just waking up. Sighing, he grabbed the soap once more and began to lather it up, but stopped as he heard the doorbell.

"Marcie," he shouted out, "Could you get that?"

His received response made him drop the soap.

* * *

"Hey, Zeke," Tara greeted her friend as he walked inside, "How was last night?"

"Don't ask," the Warrior answered without missing a beat, "Ugh, you may wanna have a seat."

The two sisters shared a look, but, they obeyed.

"Alright," Ezekiel said with a sigh as he pulled out a small book, "First things first, Tara, here's your _Codex_."

He handed it back to the witch before he continued.

"Second thing, I need to know if the name 'India Marie Cohen' means anything to you?"

"…She was our cousin," Pam answered with a sorrowful look, "On our mother's side. She and her three sisters were born in the Philippines. Our aunt married an Army officer and gave birth to her. She died in San Diego, sliced up by mummies. Why do you ask?"

Ezekiel said nothing, but gave them a paper. The witch took it and held it out for her and her sister to read.

'To my darling Aunt,

I leave to you this book of the prophecies of the Slayer in the hopes that you shall be able to keep it safe where I cannot. Give Tara my love and, if anything should happen to you or my cousins, you can all go to see my Uncle Danny in Oregon. And if you do see him before I do, please…send him my love. He'll be more than capable of taking care of you. I love you all.

India Marie'

* * *

Edana listened intently to what was going on upstairs. When she heard something brake, she reacted. She ran to the door and grabbed the knob and, after finding it to be unlocked, rampaged inside.

"Adil," she shouted.

She heard some moaning from upstairs, almost as though someone was in pain. She ran up the stairs and followed the sound until she came to the bathroom, where the door was wide open. Adil was leaning against the shower wall, the curtain blocking his dignity, and had a smile on his face as he reached.

"Adil," Edana asked, wondering what the Hell was going on.

Her answer came when Marcie materialized out of nowhere.

* * *

Daniel Cohen stood up as he heard someone knock against his door. When he answered the door, the first thing he noticed was the look of trepidation on Tara's face, the look of curiosity on Pam's, and the look of enjoyment upon Ezekiel's.

* * *

Adil, Marcie, and Edana sat together at the young man's dinner table. Marcie had cooked up a pancake breakfast, which all three were now enjoying.

"Damn," the Yemenite said between mouthfuls of delight, "I never knew you could cook like this, Marcie."

"It's delicious," Edana muttered as she dug into her own, "I thought I knew pancakes, but, you've changed my perspective."

"Nice to know I can touch someone these days," the invisible girl said with a smile.

"You were doing quite a bit of touching, from what I saw," the mage said with a slight leer.

"And the night before, if I damn well recall, which I barely do," Adil said.

"Well," Marcie said with a sinful look, "If I recall, _you_ did some touching as well."

"And _you_ enjoyed it," the Yemenite countered.

"…Touché."

Edana smiled at their antics. Apparently, they had a lot in common that no one thought about. For one, they were both feeling the loss of family, Adil due to his uncle and Marcie due to her invisibility. Another was that they were both good pool players, from what she heard them talk about, that was. Not to mention that they were attracted to each other.

Maybe they could have a relationship.

She smiled at the thought and shook her head.

* * *

"Wow," was all the detective could say as he read the letter.

"Do you think it's real, Danny," the Warrior of God asked.

"It looks like her handwriting," Daniel muttered as he carefully scanned the letter, "Mr. Giles photocopied it?"

The young man nodded.

"Well…" Daniel was truly at a loss for words. Not too long ago, he had been thinking that he had no family whatsoever. Now, according to this letter, two of his best friends were more than friends: family. Tara and Pam were the nieces of his brother's wife, and the cousins of his own niece. That would make him their…uncle, he guessed, or maybe their third cousin, or something like that.

"I hate family trees," the detective said with a smile.

"What," the white witch known as Tara asked.

"Nothing," Daniel said with a small grin, "Well…I guess this makes us family. By marriage, I guess."

"Wow," Pam was smiling now, "Small world, huh?"

"Yeah," Ezekiel said with a grin, "It's a frigging redneck-ville."

All eyes turned to him.

"Occasionally, I am weird, get used to it."

"You know something," Daniel said, "You're one rude ass son of a bitch."

"Your point being?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd let you know."

"So," Pam decided to enter the conversation at this point, "This means the good pastor, or preacher, or reverend, or whatever the Hell he is won't be so mad at you, right?"

"…We can dream."

* * *

Ezekiel sat inside his apartment early two mornings later. Today was Danny's big day. He would be marrying his fiancée inside of the park with the good Pastor Erwin presiding over the event. Pam would be acting as the maid of honor with Edana, Tara, and Marcie as his bridesmaids, along with the bride's sister, Marcia. The best man would be Rebecca's brother, Marcus, along with Adil on the other side and that Captain Poe that he had met. Ezekiel would be acting as the wedding singer for the day, playing any number of songs the guests or bride wanted.

The Warrior of God smiled as he realized that Adil had been one-hundred percent right…today, Mr. Daniel Cohen was becoming Mrs. Daniel Cohen.

He stood up and got ready to leave but, as he did so, he knocked over his wedding gift to the couple: a golden crucifix he had gotten from Father Albany during one of his visits to the young Warrior. A practical gift, for many reasons.

Sighing, he bent down and picked it up but, as he did so, something underneath the bed caught his eye. It was a red handled dagger made of silver. The handle held runes upon it which he could not read. This alone was odd, considering that he could read many styles known to modern and pre-modern man. He made to reach underneath the bed and grab it, but…

"Zeke," he heard Marcie Ross, the invisible girl, shout, "We're going to be late!"

"Coming," the Warrior of God said as he backed away, "Just had to pick up my gift!"

He stood up and walked out the door, all memory of the dagger forgotten.

* * *

Daniel stood before the altar that had been erected inside the park. A stocky man with brown hair was before him, dressed in his church finest. He smiled at the pastor and the holy man smiled back.

"You nervous, Danny," he heard Captain Poe ask from nearby.

"A little bit," he whispered back to his superior officer, "I mean, I'm getting married! It's kind of odd, you know?"

"Just remember," the younger man known as Adil said with a smile, "Today is the last day of your life and the first day of your imprisonment."

"Ordinarily, I'd disagree with you, Mr. Ansar," Rebecca's brother, Marcus, a tall man with naturally gray hair and dark skin, said, "But…I have to agree."

"Quit terrifying the groom," he heard Pamela say.

"Yeah," his soon-to-be sister-in-law, Marcia, said, her black hair waving in front of her eyes as she said so, "Do you think mom would like to hear that?"

She jerked her head down towards the audience, which was filled mainly with Rebecca's relatives and Danny's friends from the force. Her motioning was to a short woman with a head full of lush, black hair. She smiled and waved at them.

"She'd join in on the fun, and you know it," Marcus replied with a small smile.

"Ugh, guys," Danny turned again to look at Tara, "This is **his** day. And **hers**. Let them try to enjoy it."

"Yeah," Tara's girlfriend commented with a smile, "So what if you're selling yourself into slavery? Big whoop! Who gives a hoot!"

"Marriage is not enslaving a man to a woman," Daniel said, more to himself than anyone else.

"It is, my son," the pastor said with a serious look, "But, be grateful you have such a woman to be bound to."

Daniel could do nothing more, for he heard the music start as Ezekiel began to play. Coming down the aisle were two people, a bald man with gray hair dressed in a tux and, on his arm, a beautiful blonde woman dressed in a flowing white dress. They came slowly down the red carpet, smiling as they did so. When they reached the altar, they paused and turned to each other. Her father said something into her ear and gave her a short hug and a peck on the cheek before turned to sit with his wife.

Rebecca Marti walked to her fiancée with a smile gracing her features, and she took her soon-to-be husband's hand and faced the preacher man. As she did so, the music stopped and everyone took their seat.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and this company to bare witness to the union of Rebecca Elizabeth Marti and Daniel LaVelle Cohen in holy matrimony. If any person can give sound reason as to why these two should not be married on this day, let that person speak now, or forever hold their piece."

No one stood.

"The bride and the groom have each taken the liberty of writing their own vows. Rebecca?"

"…My darling," she began, a single tear sliding down her face, "When I first met you, I knew you were something special. For one, you'd survived on the force for more than a year, so that was something."

Some chuckles were earned from the PD, but most remained silent.

"It came as a shock when you proposed to me," she said seriously, "I kept on wondering if things would work out. If we could make it. I realized, though, that that's what's so good about marriage…it requires work. You have to make it work. You and I love what we do, and you are one of the greatest human beings I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. If you can make your life here what you have so far, then I can help make this marriage work. I love you, Danny. Please take my hand."

Daniel smiled slowly.

"Daniel?"

"…I met you and I thought to myself, 'my God, she's pretty.' I never thought that, in a million years, I'd be standing here to day with you, ready to marry the most beautiful woman in the universe. I'm still wondering if this is a dream. Well, and I know I'm sounding corny even as I say this but, if it is a dream, I sure don't wanna wake up."

"You're right," Becca interrupted, "That was corny."

Daniel smiled before continuing, "Well, corn aside, I do know that what we have here is anything but corny. I want to make things work between us and, I know that things will. I want you to be happy and I believe that I can make you happy. Please, give me the privilege. Take my hand."

The bride took his hand as he had taken hers and slid a ring upon it, just as he had hers. Smiling, the two turned back to the pastor.

"By the power vested in me by God, the state of Oregon, and the City of Paradise, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Ezekiel sighed joyfully as he walked inside the apartment building that evening. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, thank God, no fucking demons anywhere, except for the Surge band, but, they were all, or mostly,disguised and being paid to be there, so, they wouldn't cause a problem.

As he walked inside, he was intercepted by his landlady, Whitney. She leered at him, and he became extremely uncomfortable underneath her gaze.

_Think of the money_¸ he reminded himself, _And how I'm screwing the church over._

"Hey, Zekey," _Dear God, forgive me if I kill her_, "Just wanted to give you this."

He braced himself, wondering what the woman wanted to give him, and had a declination on his lips before she held it out: an envelope addressed from Vatican City.

"As per our agreement," she said, downtrodden, "All your rent is free. I wish I would have thought better before that, I could have made it once a month. But, it was worth it."

Ezekiel was a Warrior of God. Trained by the worst beings, and the best beings, in the history of the Catholic Church. He had seen devils, demons, serpents, and the foulest creatures that Hell's gates had to throw at him. Yet, nothing prepared him for her next statement.

"Oh, by the way," she said, "Your sister arrived around half an hour ago. She's up in your room."

* * *

A/N: Did I not say the fun stuff would begin? 


	13. Dawning

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: overview.

Monastery in the Czech Republic, 2000 A.D.

* * *

The two monks ran into the Great Hall as fast as they could, fearing for their lives as they did so. They stopped momentarily to seal the door, using a large beam to do so. Once it slid down, the two monks turned to each other.

"It's coming," the second monk said in their native language, "It's going to kill us!"

"Our lives are unimportant," the other responded, "We must protect the Key!"

The monk turned and ran to the center of the room, followed by his companion, where the two were met by an older monk. He was setting up magical elements and candles for their ritual.

"Help me to perform the ritual," the eldest monk said.

The trio sat down on the floor and extended their arms. They chanted the spell that would save everything that they had worked so hard to keep maintained. As they said their incantation, the doors were met by a fantastic force which threatened to send their only protection into oblivion.

"Concentrate!"

The doors exploded inward as a great surge of light escaped the center of their formation.

* * *

Hidden Chamber, Vatican City: 1996

* * *

She ran down the halls as fast as her weakened legs would take her, ignoring the bleeding along her face and her chest as best as she could. The creatures were after her, and she had to defeat them. But, not yet.

She turned to her right down the hallway.

When the unholy creatures came to the hall, they found it empty. The sniffed and began to search around, but could not find her. Then, a stake flew out of the air and embedded itself into the vampire's chest, returning it to the dust which first spawned its original form.

The demon turned to see the one who had slain its companion, only to meet his own death as an iron blade went through his skull.

She leaned against the wall of the hall and awaited her judgment. While today was not the day that she was long awaiting, she knew it would mark a very important day of her life.

As she waited, she thought back.

* * *

Dawn Harris walked out of the bathroom near the hospital waiting room, wishing she could hide the tears. Her brother, Alexander, was stronger than her, had always been, and she had to be strong for him. He had saved her life.

All around her, the doctors and nurses were moving around, avoiding her. They knew, just as she did, that she was different, that her brother was different. There had always been something about them both, something that set them apart from the crowd. She chose to believe it was because of their morals. And their intelligence. They both were abnormally smart for their age, and, yet, they often chose to appear like everyone else. To be accepted.

Dawn was only two, barely a month away from her third birthday. Her brother was three, the elder. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed her brother speaking with a man in a black outfit, a white cloth ringing his throat.

* * *

It had been a different time for the Warrioress of God. Back then, her name had been 'Dawn.' Today, it was 'girl.' She thrust the memory down and forced herself to return to the task at hand.

The doors opened and an army of demons stampeded inside.

She whispered a prayer to her God and prepared for the slaughter.

* * *

Temple of the Trials, Vatican City: 1996

* * *

Dawn Michelle Harris gripped her chosen weapon, a simple stake, as she awaited the final stage of her trials. She was fueled by her love of nature, her devotion to her faith, and the love of her brother, who had already moved on to the real world and was making a difference, from what her trainers had told her. She leaned against the stone pit and looked up into the sky. There stood His Holiness, the Pope, alongside Cardinal Zax, and Mother Bethany, her personal trainer and abuser, just as Father Straughts had been for Ezekiel.

She sighed as she awaited her next opponent. If she defeated this final vampire, then she would be able to accept her gift, her branding, and her name, then leave this place. She would probably have to make her way to wherever she would go. Most likely, she would follow her brother to where he had made to go. From what she had heard through the grapevine, the Warrior of God known as Ezekiel had made his way through Europe to America and was crossing the continent even as she stood here. She swore that she would make him proud of her.

She smiled as the next vampire came into the fore, a mass of bulk with probably little to no brains. He would soon be dust.

* * *

As the dust settled, the Warrioress of God crossed herself and muttered in Latin. Unlike her brother, she had faith in what she had been taught, just not much if any in those who had taught it. Which, she supposed, was something like Ezekiel, but, at the end of the day, he truly didn't care, so long as he was able to do what he did: save lives.

"A grand example of battle, my child," the Cardinal said in an arrogant voice, "The Holiness is most pleased with your work."

The Pope, unlike when her brother had ascended to the level of Warrior of God, did not wait to hear the Cardinal's input, but simply stood and walked out onto the metal plank. As it descended, the Pope reached into his robes and withdrew an object that she could not see. Once it reached ground level, Dawn dropped onto bended knee and bowed before The Holiness.

"Rise, child," he said to her.

She stood up, but remained at the position of attention, as she was trained to do in the fore of superiors.

"You have a special purpose on this plane of existence, my child," the Pope said to her, a smile in his voice, "And for such a special one as you, there are few gifts that can be given. Your brother, who reached the title of Warrior not so long ago, was given blessed gloves. For you, I feel that this would be more worthy."

He held the object out to her and she accepted the leather box with a bow. She pulled the safety catch and released the locking mechanism, then gazed down upon her first gift. It was a steel dagger with a leather handle. Upon the hilt was a painting of the Tree of Life on the right side, and a painting of the Earth on the left. The dagger held runes upon the blade, each rune from a different language or dialect, along with a few that she could not recognize. She took a quick moment to translate what she could and smiled to the Pope, a silent thank you for the words of encouragement.

She heard the two Sisters coming to hold her down, but The Holiness held up his hands.

"Let her do this on her own," he said.

The Sisters could do nothing but obey. Dawn went down to her knees and felt the air as she pulled her jacket off, revealing her shirt which was open at the back. She grounded her fingers into the dirt and gritted her teeth. She could smell the burning. She had seen the cross design that had been made for her, the first Warrioress to be named in over a thousand years. It was a cross encircled by wreaths, ivy, and flowers. The cross itself was covered in runes with a gothic design. Upon the top of the cross was a pointed tip, a final design: the Chinese symbol for strength.

She tried as hard as she could to keep from screaming. Instead, she cried out as the searing pain stretched across her back. For what felt like a century, but must have only been a minute, the pain remained against her bare skin. Finally, it was taken away. No gust of wind came to alleviate her. She stood, slowly, her legs wobbling slightly, and crossed herself.

"And, now, as your final gift," His Holiness said, "We will bestow you your name, your identity. As per tradition, it is my duty to give you that name, for it is the final blessing to every hunter trained underneath Vatican Law, it is the final penance for your forsaking your past self in exchange for the new one.For you, Dawn Michelle Harris of Sunnydale, California, United States of America, the last remaining daughter of your family's bloodline, wehave chosen your name with little trouble. Your soul and your heart and your loving nature hath been proven to your teachers, and thus, to me, time and time again.

"I turned first to the Bible to discern which name you should be given. However, I could find none that were particularly worthy of you, and so, I turned to the language of the church, to Latin. Still, I found none that were worthy of you. And, so, I turned to the native language of God's chosen people: the Hebrew.

"From the moment your training began, you were a commonplace with nature. You were the Earth's sister, always out inside the world where stone is geographical, not moved and humane like our halls, to our gardens, where you meditated in peace and comfort. By the Hebrew language, there is a name which means 'lover of nature.' And, so, I have chosen this name for you. You and your brother, the first two Warriors of God to be related by blood since the time of Solomon, are a grand part in the Almighty's plan for us all. May he bless you in the years to come.

"And, so, on this day, Dawn Harris is no more than the withered flower upon winter's pearly mass. Rise up, and let it be known that from today until the End of Days that your name be Tivona."

* * *

24 Miles Northwest of Rennes, France: 1997

* * *

Tivona walked along the countryside of France. She was dressed in tight, green pants with a brown shirt that left little to the imagination. She had on a forest green trench coat which concealed her body entirely, which was a good thing, considering her amount of weaponry. She had four knives strapped to her legs, two on each, a rapier sword strapped across her left shoulder, and her rune dagger in a sheath along her belt near her butt. Upon her back was a pack filled with her supplies.

She had been traveling Europe on foot ever since she had left Vatican City, and was making excellent time for even the best cross-country runner. Her intention was to make her way to the English channel and barter passage to the UK and, from there, make her way to America. It was basically the same route her brother chose to take.

Sighing at the sudden remembrance of Ezekiel, or Alexander as he was once called, she continued upon her path. However, before much more progress could be made, the night sky began to set in. Ordinarily, this did not stop her but, considering that this area was well known in demon hunting circles as 'werewolf country,' and tonight was the full moon, she decided that it would be in her best interest to find shelter.

She searched around, her head held high, until she caught sight of the perfect place: a tree with a folding of branches that would hold her body comfortably and safely. Smiling to herself, the Warrioress of God stared at the tree for a moment, backed away, and braced herself. She charged forward and, at the last moment, jumped up four feet into the air and pressed one foot over the other. The second she hit the bark of the living creature, she pressed with all her might and flew another six feet into the air.

She grabbed a hold of the nearest branch and pulled herself up. She was at the folding, where many of the branches of the huge tree came together to make a nearly solid landing. Smiling, she set her bag down and began to prepare for the night.

It was around midnight when she awoke to the sound of thunder. Literally. It was pouring down rain, buckets of it, soaking through her jacket. The huntress was grateful that she had decided to sleep with it on, otherwise, she'd be in a very compromising position for anyone coming along. She smiled as she felt the rain pouring down upon her. Tivona had been in love with nature since she had been brought to the Vatican. One of her teachers, Sister Henrietta, had taught her many things about the earth, about the cultures of the world and, most importantly, the natural beauty this great world had to offer. Her teachings had remained with the Warrioress from six to present and would, hopefully, remain with her always.

Sighing, she sat up and looked down upon the ground below her. It was truly beautiful, a thunder storm. Once you looked past its pure rage to see it in its unadulterated form, it was truly spectacular. It brought heavenly water in the softest of droplets, to the hardest of hails. It sent forth bolts of blue light crashing down to the dirty earth, scorching it anew. It renewed the people, reminded them of their continued vulnerability during a time when man seemed almost invincible, save from himself.

She had been staring at the ground for so long that she truly hadn't even been aware of what she had been looking upon. She glanced around as she saw movement and finally became completely aware of her surroundings.

A werewolf was running around down there. Its movements were erratic, as though it were simply fleeing and had no purpose aside from its objective: to run as fast as it could in the other direction. She saw the reason why a few seconds after it came to her tree. She saw from her spot a large chunk of the tree get blown off by a blast from a rifle.

She did what she was trained to do under fire…she disappeared.

* * *

Cain had been hunting werewolves for their pelts for as far back as he dared to remember. He had been in France for nearly two days after he had gotten wind of this little puppy that had been starting up trouble near Rennes, and now, he had that cub right where he wanted it.

He had even taken the time to find out who it was in human form. It was a little kid, barely even eleven, who had been bitten accidentally by a senior werewolf last month. Tough luck for the kiddie, he wouldn't live to see his first pair. Oh, well. That wasn't his problem. His problem was to get back to Sri Lanka and sell that pelt before his contractor got pissed off at him.

He moved on through the storm and caught sight of his prize.

"There you are," he whispered as he lined up his sights, "Now, play dead."

He shot off but, a flash of lightening caught his gaze and made him hit the tree instead.

"Lucky bastard," Cain whispered to himself.

He took off through the countryside after his prey, who was now running like a madman or, in this case, mad-wolfman. He smiled at his own joke and ran off after the wolf.

* * *

Tivona stuck to the overhead and kept her eyes focused upon her prey. The storm was beginning to dissipate, lucky for her, lucky for the hunter, unlucky for the werewolf. While she had been taught by Mother Bethany and Cardinal Zax that forwerewolves, in spite of the fact that it wasn't their fault that they were turned into what they were, to kill them to keep other people safe, Tivona had been taught by the Sister Henrietta that their lives are worth the same as any other would be.

She leapt to another branch and squatted down as the hunter dropped to a knee and took aim.

* * *

"See you in Hell," Cain whispered.

As he cocked the rifle in his arms, he took aim and prepared to sling a piece of led into the creature's heart. Before he could pull the trigger, however, he heard something whistle. He felt the jerking of his weapon as it careened forward and jerked the trigger back on instinct, causing his foot to explode in pain.

He fell to the ground, howling like a maniac as he gripped his foot, blood flowing slowly from the wound. He heard something come near and, fearing that it was the wolf, looked up.

He was met by darkness that consumed his soul.

* * *

Tivona watched the wolf as it slept, a chain wrapped around its neck. It had taken a few minutes but, the Warrioress had managed to subdue the creature. The hunter was also asleep, hanging from a tree branch with his hands tied behind his back. She sat back in her folding of branches and looked down at her watch. There was an hour till sunup.

Sighing, she grabbed her canteen and flung a lot of water into his face. He woke up with a grunt and began to blink away his sleep. When he came to finally, he began to look around and his eyes eventually settled upon her. He bared his teeth in a snarl and glared at her.

"What the Hell are you doing," he growled to her.

"You know," she said with a smile, "That's a nasty looking blast. You might want to have it looked at."

"Who are you," he said, the blood rushing to his head and causing his thinking to go down much farther than its already slowed down process.

"That's not important," she said, "This is the way it works, boy. You can either quit hunting like this or get killed by the things you hunt."

She pointed down. There, sniffing and snarling, was the werewolf, awakened by the growling of the hunter. It snarled up at its former predator and leapt up into the air, only missing the hunter by three feet. He yelped out as he saw its fangs and damn near pissed himself.

"Now," he turned his head to look at Tivona as she drew her rune dagger, "If you don't meet my demands, then…"

She brought the blade down upon the rope and carefully began to slice. Immediately, the hunter's fear began to grow by the meter as he realized that he was faced with either giving up his trade or dying. There was no choice there. He nodded his head violently, and stopped as he began to grow dizzy.

"Good," she said with a smile that seemed sweet, but was anything aside from, "Now, I'm going to steel your jeep that is so conveniently just a mile away. Have a nice life."

With that, she flung her dagger at the wolf. It struck the creature on the forehead with the blunt end forward, sending it into a blissful sleep. The huntress leapt from her perch and picked up her dagger. After she replaced it inside its sheath, she scooped the beast up and placed it into a fireman's carry.

"Hey," Cain shouted, "You can't just leave me here!"

"Consider it penance of a sort," she said as she left, "After all, you skinned them, didn't you? Be happy that I didn't decide to take full retribution."

* * *

Tivona drove with the werewolf in the back through the countryside till around three hours after dawn to get some food and gas. The station she was at had a fish and chips place run by an Englishman by the name of Nigel. She decided to ask him where the closest crossing to the UK was.

"Oh, that's an easy one," the British man said, "There's an airport at Brest that takes a group of passengers to Plymouth. From there, you can move on to London. Is that bloke alright, lass?"

The Warrioress turned back to see who Nigel was speaking of. Her werewolf friend was a brunette boy in the back seat, which had a soft top over it. He was wrapped inside of a wool blanket she had found in the front seat. Smiling, she turned back to the Brit.

"Yeah, he's alright," she answered, "Poor boy just got pooped from the ride. He should be waking up anytime soon. By the way, do you have any clothes that might fit him? All of his got soaked and he'd die of pneumonia before we got to a station. The nearest town was, well, here."

"Ah, I see," Nigel said with a grin, "Poor blaggard. You his mum?"

"For the moment," Tivona said.

"Well, I think I got a little something for the bloke," the Englishman went into the back and came out with a pair of jeans and a gray shirt, "Here you go. Free of charge. Take it as a gift for gracing me with your presence."

"You're welcome and thank you," Tivona said with a smile.

* * *

"Wake up," he heard, "Come on, sport. Wake up. I'll just dump you here and call it a day, eh?"

He blinked his eyes open again and again as he began to come to. When finally his vision became correct, he saw a beautiful woman with red hair standing above him with a smile.

"Hey, there, sport," she said to him, "Welcome back."

* * *

"…It was around a month ago that it happened," Nigel translated for Tivona, "I got bit. My mother and father were so ashamed that they ran me out of the village. I've been traveling ever since."

"Were you heading somewhere," the Warrioress asked the boy, Mason.

"No," the Englishman answered, "I had nowhere to go."

"…Nigel," Tivona began, "Do you know anyone that could take care of him?"

"I don't even know what the bugger has," the man said, "Werewolves? Never heard the like before, my attractive friend. Makes me wish I'd listened to that blaggard Marcus when I had the chance."

"Marcus? Who is he?"

"Oh, ugh, he's a scientist," the man answered, "He used to live in my flat building in London. Nice bloke, just…a wee bit mad. He kept on doing these experiments on what he claimed was werewolf blood. Said he was close to solving it. Whatever the blood hell 'it' was."

"Do you think you could get in touch with this 'Marcus?'"

"Doubt it. Bugger died nearly three years ago. Murdered in his room. That's why I moved here. Less crime than in greater London."

"Why was he killed?"

"He was eaten by a dog, or, at least, that's what the bobbies told us. Besides, I don't know what he could have done. The question is what can be done for Mason?"

"No clue. I've never had to deal with werewolves. If I could find another way…But, no, I can't trust them."

"Who?"

"The Vatican."

"What?"

"See…this is hard to say, but, ugh…I'm an agent of the Vatican."

"Cool. Sorta like Jack Crow in _John Carpenter's Vampires_. Wait…are you allowed to tell anyone?"

"Sure. They do not care what is said to whoever there is so long as those people that are informed don't use that information against them. Besides, there are so many rumors around about secret organizations and societies within the Catholic church, it's practically useless to say there are more than there are already suspected. And, it's not like Warriors are unknown. They're in a lot of books and texts from the Crusades."

"Well…I guess it makes sense. I don't really know. I'm Jewish, myself."

"Hey, that's cool by me. I don't care what your faith is so long as you don't kill, maim, or rape people. And if you do, I will kill you."

"Good thing I don't, right?"

She glared at him.

"Ok, calm down, lass. Anyway, what do we do about this bloke? And why can't you trust the Vatican?"

"Well, I can't trust them because a lot of people in the church are bigots when it comes to werecreatures."

"I can buy that. So, again, what do we do about this bloke?"

"…I really don't know about that one. I don't even know why I got you involved."

"You needed a translator."

"…You British people and your logic. Make an American person feel stupid, why don't you?"

"That's what we British do best."

"Sure. We still kicked your asses in the war."

"We saved your asses in the French and Indian war."

"We saved your asses in both World Wars."

"…As the French say, touché."

"Ha! So, what do we do?"

"…"

"…"

"I could take him in," Nigel suggested, "I mean, he's a werewolf. Sure, but, I need help around here in the area. Plus, I got a cage in the back that I use to keep blaggards out of the propane tanks. I could just store them in the basement and use the cage to keep Mason here in check."

"…That might work. Let me see it."

The Englishman nodded and said something to Mason, who looked up with fear, but nodded and followed Nigel around the back, Tivona following from behind. When they got to the cage, Tivona became convinced that it would serve the purpose. It was cast iron, well maintained, and crossed by several bolts and a combination lock. The top was closed down, welded together, but it would have to be welded some more in order to insure that wolfboy didn't get lose.

"It should do," she informed him, "But, weld the overhead some more. Keep it down."

"Sure, sure," the Brit said, "Now, let me run it by the kid here."

Nigel got down on his knees and stared the boy right in the eyes as he spoke to him in French. For a few moments, the two conversed, making Tivona feel very left out. _Why didn't I bother getting French down while they were training me?_ Finally, Nigel stood up and turned to her, a smile on his lips.

"He says that he'd like to stay here," the Englishman said, "However, he wants an answer to a question."

After no continuation, Tivona became impatient.

"What question?"

"…'Are you an angel?'"

* * *

Tivona slept in the hunter's jeep that night near the cage. The werewolf was trumpeting around but, for the most part, contained. Her confidence in this arrangement was growing, but only just. Nigel seemed like a nice man and, yet, he might possibly have an ulterior motive. However, he had done nothing to spark her suspicions so, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

She watched as Mason slammed his body up against the cage, rampaging in his miniature style. It was almost entertaining to watch the midget werewolf rage around. Almost.

With a final sigh, the huntress drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Cain limped around the back of the gas station with a grimace. It had been hard, cutting himself down, stealing a car, and then finding the nearest town but, it had been worth it. Now, he stood just a few feet away from his prize werewolf and the woman that had prevented him from collecting his prize.

He limped up to the jeep and quietly took aim. The moonlight came out like fire all of a sudden as the clouds shifted and he received a full look upon her. She was truly beautiful. Cain forced a lump to go down his throat and began to rethink what he was going to do. Smiling, he silently placed his rifle against the ground and reached into his pocket.

A little trick he had picked up in Botswana about werewolves was that they were attracted to sexual heat. And, it just so happens that he had come across a dead succubus while there. Succubae were well known for their lusting abilities with both men and woman, but, it wasn't the aura or the erotic smells that caused both genders to fall to their graces. It was the blood. When it was heated, it caused their infamous effects: lust, desire, and most importantly, sensual heat. While there, he had found that succubus and had nearly gone necrophilia on her corpse. Fortunately, a prostitute had come by and that had managed to get him a nice fuck along with a bagged werewolf. Ever since then, he had carried around a syringe filled with succubus blood. If he couldn't find a spot where the hormones flew, then he would get the hormones flowing.

Leering at the sleeping girl, he slammed his fist into her face, keeping her out for another moment, hopefully. He knew from his past experience with her that she could most definitely kick his ass even if he landed his best punch on her but, considering that she was resting and her defenses were down, he believed that he could knock her out. Theoretically, she should have been alerted by his presence earlier when he had come but, he was a hunter. He was used to being sneaky, even with a limp.

He took the syringe out and pressed down, allowing some of the fluid to go through. He looked up as the wolf began to press harder against his steel cage.

"You'll get your turn soon enough, pal," Cain said as he gripped the girl's arm.

He was about to pump her full of the sweet nectar when he heard the sound of a rifle cocking.

"Drop it, you blaggard," Nigel said as he pointed his weapon at the hunter's head.

Cain backed away and threw the syringe to the ground and, as he flung his arm down, grabbed his rifle and pointed it at the man's head.

"Drop it," they shouted at each other.

"Hey," a feminine voice said, "Where's the party?"

Cain felt the recoil as the Warrioress's leg swept up and kicked his weapon away, along with the loosening of a tooth as she embedded her fist into his skull. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Tivona sneered down at the body before her.

"You lousy piece of shit," she growled down.

"What'd he try to drug you with," Nigel asked as he set his weapon down against the jeep and knelt down to examine the fluid.

"Don't know," the Warrioress said as she too bent down, "Probably some kind of knockout agent."

"Don't think so," Nigel commented, "He hit you. I saw him, then went for my rifle. Right lucky too, eh?"

Tivona didn't comment. There was something different about the air, she could sense it, but what was it? Sighing, she turned her attention back to Nigel. The second she did, she noticed just how handsome he was. He had rugged, black hair and dazzling blue eyes. She could let herself be wrapped within those eyes all day if she wanted to. He had broad shoulders and a well-toned upper body, not to mention a not-so-unpleasant looking lower body.

She looked up to see that he too was checking her out. Slowly, the two moved closer without realizing it.

"Yeah," Tivona said in a daze, "Lucky."

"Lucky," he asked, not truly remembering his comment of old.

"Lucky you came," she said with a seductive smile, "When he tried to drug…"

_Hold on a second._ _Cain was trying to drug me? And that fluid's all over the ground, in the air…_

"Bastard," she cried as she stood up.

"What," Nigel asked, his entrancement still unchanged.

"That prick tried to pump me full of love potion," she said with a grimace, "That's what" she made a big show out of pointing from her to him, "THIS is."

"oh," Nigel said as blood began to rush to his face, "OH."

The two stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"Right," the Englishman muttered, "Maybe I should call the coppers?"

"That'd be great, yeah," the Warrioress muttered as she tried to keep from falling underneath the potion's spell.

Nigel walked back inside his gas station, muttering about the injustice of sex.

* * *

"Think that bugger'll be free anytime soon," Nigel asked Tivona the next morning.Cain was glaring at them from the back of a cop car with two police officers conversing in the front as they began to pull away. The Warrioress wasn't really too involved in their conversation. She was thinking about what could have happened the night before had she not realized what was happening. 

"Tivona," the Englishman asked.

"Oh, sorry," she turned back to him, a shy smile on her face, "Just thinking."

"Last night?"

"Right."

"Sorry about that…I mean, I know it wasn't my fault, or yours, for that matter, but still…You know?"

"I know."

"Jolly good. So, guess this is goodbye."

"Guess so, too."

She turned away from the street and walked back over to the jeep she had liberated from the hunter. Mason was leaning against it, a look of confusion upon his face. He asked her something and she instinctively turned to Nigel.

"He's asking why you're leaving," he explained.

"Tell him," she took a moment to consider her explanation, "…Tell him that this angel has work to do."

Nigel smiled at her and spoke to the boy in French. The young boy's eyes lit up in understanding and asked another question.

"For God," Nigel translated.

"Yes," she said with a grin, "For God."

* * *

A/N: this is the first chapter of Dawn or, in this case, Tivona's story in the Warrior-verse, as I'm choosing to call it. There will be three to five in total and the next chapter will be in, guess where? That's right! Merry old England, which I plan on visiting sometime soon. Till then, tootles! 


	14. Grapes of Wraith

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: overview.

A/N2: I did some research into this but, I couldn't find much about the British version of the Pentagon so, mostly just guess work on a few things. Please forgive any inaccuracies there may be.

London, England: 1997

* * *

Barton Wells had been born in Britain during the last days of King Arthur, had even met Sir Gawain before he had been slain in armed combat. Then, he had been turned into a vampire and had been trying to make his way through the world for quite some time. He was a Master Vampire inside of the English underworld, and head of several organizations. He was also a very efficient businessman. Tonight, he was with a necromancer named Bartholomew Horne who Barton had contracted to raise up an army of zombies for their passage to the Hellmouth at Sunnydale, where they would join the Master for the glorious ending of the Earth.

"It's freezing out here," the young necromancer said as he and Barton walked along the path in the cemetery, "And why are we in this particular graveyard again?"

"Because, you prat," the British vampire groaned, "This is the cemetery of the bravest soldiers in the history of Great Britain. Hell, Montgomery's buried here. We get him and his decomposing brain on the Master's side, and he'll give us our pick of countries and slaves."

"Too true," Bart said with a smile, "Hey, what say we bring back Hitler? Get that maniac on the Master's side?"

"Bloody Hell no," the Master Vampire said as he glanced around the cemetery, "Hitler was a fucking prick, eviler than the Master had been. Bring back that idiot, and we got ourselves a fucking regime to deal with. How many Aryan nations throughout the world would come flocking to his flag? We don't need World War Three on our hands when we can take over the world alongside the big demons. Right?"

But, Bartholomew did not answer him. Barton turned his attention back to his cohort, intending on shouting at the moron, but he stopped before he could say anything as he noticed what had captivated the necromancer.

Standing in the middle of the graveyard was a tall, pale girl dressed in a black leather suit that appeared to be molded into her every fiber, exposing the skin along her stone-like abs and her firm breasts. She had on no shoes, but walked barefoot, her toenails a wicked pasty white. It was all covered up by a flowing, black cloak with a red lining. It was a stark comparison to her hair, the color of midnight. Her eyes were completely white and they glowed in the night sky.

Barton Wells had seen quite a bit in his life. Yet, he had never seen such a creature as this beauty. She held within her a dark aura that would probably make the Master quiver in fear, but, it was shrouded in a blindingly red light. He would have been attracted to her had it not been for these factors.

She eyed them coyly, her face alit with a feral smile that contained pure, unadulterated lust. She lifted up her arm and extended her index finger and slowly brought it back towards her, a universal sign of saying 'come here.' The two men shared a grin and walked forward, both anticipating what was going to come next.

Neither of them saw when she lifted her sword up to meet them as they came. They both died instantly, Bartholomew with a body, Barton with a pile of dust. The woman kept her smile as she sheathed her weapon and walked away from the scene.

"Men," she said.

* * *

Tivona sighed as she listened to the struts of the plane as the vehicle landed. When she had first boarded the device, she had not been prepared for what was going to come, but she reminded herself that she had been through much worse while on the land. As the plane made its way around the tarmac, she watched the people muddle around for their supplies. It was odd watching all these people move around inside a huge coffin as though it were normal. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and made sure that all her weapons were in check.

The second she had tried to board in Plymouth, the officials there had tried to detain her but, after a few quick phone calls to her friends in the City of the Holy Light, she had been released and sent away with Plymouth's deepest apologies. Now, after convincing an irate Father to do her a favor, she was pretty much untouchable by any normal form of law enforcement. She smiled as she wondered what her brother would have done in this situation. He always hated whenever he had to rely on the church for anything, so, he'd probably just knock a few people out and end up getting into more trouble than was worth. That was what she loved about her bro. He was fiercely independent when it came to the people who had raised him. She understood this loathing of them, but, they were here to defend the Earth just as they, and all the other Warriors, few as they may be, out there in the world were destined to defend the Earth also.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoyed your flight from Plymouth to Heathrow International," the Captain said over the intercom, "All passengers will be allowed off the plane once it has come to a complete stop. Thank you."

Tivona smiled as the plane continued on until it stopped at the ramp. She'd always wondered what being in a big city would be like.

* * *

She stood upon the dark buildings of London as she watched the vampire buggers move around. They were the business associates of those two blaggards that she had dusted the night before. Sighing, she sat down and watched from above the window as those bastards moved around. She wanted so much to rip their arms off and flip them off with their own limbs. She really had issues with vamps.

Sighing, she waited until she felt it was the right time. When she felt the air turn stale and the sky darken, she knew it was her moment. Smiling, she leapt up into the air and crashed into the window.

* * *

Tivona knew the second she had heard the sound of glass breaking that something was going on. She ran down the darkened street and, as she did so, the whole area seemed to be consumed with a bleak dankness that spoke 'evil' in many more volumes than she wished to feel. She brutally destroyed her fear, but upped her caution as she did so, and continued in her path. When she arrived at the warehouse that she felt must have caused the disturbance, she heard a battle going on. She drew her rapier and her rune dagger, then kicked in the door.

* * *

She sliced the last head off and watched the vampire turn to dust with grim satisfaction. Her powers had worked again, and the vampires had not even known what was coming. Another arm of the Master's army had been cut off tonight. Her superiors would be so pleased.

Her smile became a frown as she heard someone come inside. Turning, she knew instantly that whoever it was held power through faith.

* * *

Tivona held her weapons at the ready, not yet willing to attack. From what she could tell, a large scale assault had just occurred. It had apparently been vampires, considering the larger amount of dust than usual in a warehouse. The only figure in the building was a woman with white skin. She stood about a foot higher than the Warrioress did and was dressed in tight, black leather pants with a matching leather belly shirt. She had on biker gloves that were braided at the knuckles with apparent crosses. Her black hair seemed beyond natural. She had no eyes, only white orbs in their stead. Her aura spoke of the most evilest things in the world and, yet, was shrouded in goodness. That alone forced the huntress to hold off in her onslaught.

Sighing, she stood straight up and sheathed her weapons, a sign of peace. The leather beauty looked at her for a second, her facial features unreadable due to her eyes, but she then stood up and sheathed her own sword.

The two female knights walked until they met each other.

"Who're you," they asked at the same time.

* * *

Tivona sat down at the demon bar called 'Caritas' late that night with the warrioress that she had met earlier. After a small bit of conversation, the two had agreed to have a drink at this bar. They had agreed because the man who ran it had an upstanding deal with the band that performed often. Bob Kard held a reputation in the UK as an upstanding gentleman with no taste for violence, and his band held the same rep. As it so happened, good old Bob had gotten back three weeks ago from a gig in three cities: Las Vegas, LA, and a place called Paradise in Oregon. Somehow or another, that name struck a chord with the Warrioress. Ironic, she found herself thinking. Oh, well. She couldn't ask him, seeing as how he was taking the day to get his head back together. After all that time, he was still suffering from something.

"What'll it be," the bartender asked.

"Brandy, Charlie," the dark haired woman said, "On the rocks."

"I'd like a mimosa," the Warrioress said.

"You of age," 'Charlie' asked.

"She's with me tonight, Charles," the leather babe said with a tone that spoke business.

"…Right," he said with a slight stutter, "I'll be back in a moment."

"So," the huntress began, "Who wants to start? Me or you?"

"…You go first," the woman said, "You feel holy. I'd like an explanation for that."

"Alright, if you must know, I am a Warrioress of God."

"Trained by the Cardinals, Fathers, Brothers, Monks, and Friars of the Vatican City. I've heard of you lot before, but never met one. Bloody good thing we didn't tango. Would've been bad for business, right?"

"Yeah. So, what's your story? I'm guessing it's longer than mine."

"You'd be right. Thanks, Charlie."

The bartender nodded and took the twelve pound note as tip, then scurried away to deal with the next customer.

"Alright," she said with a sigh, "My name's Lonna Weeks and I am the child of a wraith."

"What," the Warrioress said with a disbelieving look, "That's not possible. Wraiths can't have children."

"…How many kinds of wraiths are you aware of, Tivona?"

"Seven, two of which are in the forms of dark spirits, the other five of which come in the form of either demons, dark knights, or dead warriors. All seven share a common trait in which they absorb the feelings of good and evil from people and use them to their advantage. Some wraiths actually have taken up the sword and axe in defense of good instead of causing evil like their brethren."

"Correct. However, one of those two forms of dark spirits are capable of possessing people. One of these kinds of wraiths did exactly what you last mentioned, took a stand against the dark. This wraith made a bargain with a dying warrior, that he would take over the warrior's body in order to continue the fight. This covenant formed a bond between the two and the wraith continued to fight for the light as years went on.

"Then, the wraith met my mother and shagged and, Robert's your uncle, I plop outta my mum's enlarged gut."

"That's not possible, either. Whenever a wraith takes possession of a body, it cannot reproduce. The possession destroys the reproductive essence."

"That's when the possession is **forced**," countered the dark child, "If it's consensual, then pregnancy is still capable. Of course, I'm the only recorded incidence like this, so…"

"Alright. I'll believe you, and it's mostly because of your aura. It's wicked weird. So, Lonna, what exactly do you do?"

"I'm an officer in the Royal Air Force."

* * *

"OK, explain this to me one more time."

Lonna groaned aloud as she drove her vehicle down the London street. She hated it when people just wouldn't accept the answer she gave them. Right now, she was driving her BMW to the base in London for the RAF Regiment. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to be her rank or in her position but…here she was.

"It's a complicated story," the wraith child said, "But, I'll try it one more time.

"When I was eighteen, I tried to join the RAF, but was denied due to my gender and skin tone. Let's face it, a pasty white girl is going to turn heads. So, when I was turned down, I got pissed off and went out to kill a few demons and guess who I save? The commander of the bloody freaking Regiment station in London, that's who! He saw me in action first hand and decided to start doing research about the demonic element. He made a bunch of phone calls and rang bells up the chain and managed to get someone to admit that the British government is aware of the demonic element.

"So, the good bossman did as much research as he could and made every effort he could to create a force dedicated to defending the homeland and the world from demonic forces. I was tempted to tell them about the Watcher's Council but, I really don't want the RAF guys meeting those tweed masters. Anyway, Wing Commander Granger became Air Marshal Granger, head of the Special Operations for Ancient Studies inside of the War Office. He was given a RAF Regiment and I was given the rank of Squadron Leader, after I went through due processes, of course. It took a while for people to adjust to a female Regiment officer, but, they got used to it."

"Sounds good, so far," the Warrioress tried to absorb the military lingo, but failed. In the Vatican, the only military she had to deal with was the security forces, and they were not the Royal Air Force.

"Ever since then, I've been helping the RAF, Army, and Navy forces keep the demonic element under control in the UK. I've even heard rumors that I'm up for a spot inside MI6."

"Great, you may be the next Agent Double-O Seven."

"You Americans and Bond. I swear, next you'll be saying that all us Brits are gay."

"Not all. I'm sure at least four percent aren't."

"Blaggard."

"Wiseass."

"Oh, bugger off."

* * *

Tivona felt the oh-so familiar feeling of captivity as she sat inside the waiting room outside the office of Air Marshal Granger. Lonna had already gone ahead to speak to her superior officer and convince him of the Warrioress's usefulness. In truth, she didn't know what she was doing here. She just had this _feeling_ that she needed to be here for this. Whatever the **this** was.

Finally, after what felt like an eon, Lonna opened the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Sighing, she stood up and walked into the office. Unlike what she thought it would have been, a bleak black room with little furniture, it was similar to a wooden cabin room. It had a fireplace, artificial however, along with a case filled with liquor and wine. There were two plush, leather chairs in front of the main desk, which was wooden and at least five feet long and three feet wide. The air was cool, nothing like the blistering heat in the waiting room.

Smiling, she walked up to the seat to her left and stood before it, mimicking Lonna as best as she could. Standing behind the desk was a tall man with blonde hair. He was dressed in his service uniform and held a smile on his face.

"Please," he said, his Irish accent coming through to the fore, "Take a seat."

The Warrioress did so and awaited his first words. The Marshal held his smile as he sat down in his seat and stared directly at her. Now, she was beginning to get nervous.

"So," he said, "Squadron Leader Weeks here tells me that you are a demon hunter trained by the Vatican. Is that correct?"

"It is, sir."

"No need for formalities," he said, his smile becoming thinner, "I never have truly appreciated the name of 'sir.' I prefer Henry. Unless, of course, you become my subordinate, then it should be 'Marshal.' So, miss…Tivona, is it?"

She nodded.

"Nice name. So, Tivona, what exactly are you doing in the United Kingdom right now?"

"I'm making my way to the USA," the Warrioress said, "My brother lives there."

"Really? Is he like you?"

"Yes. He is."

"I must admit, I am surprised that you are able to share this information with me. What, the church doesn't care who you tell?"

"Not really, no. They've trained me well and trust my judgment, but have warned me not to divulge any secret locations."

"Right, right. Well, I must admit, I am surprised that there is a Warrioress now. That's the first time in…well, a very long time."

"You know about us?"

"I've read texts that include legends about the Warriors of God, but hardly ever a Warrioress. So, in this case, I say 'well done.' I never was one to keep women out of the work they wished to do. Of course, where I was raised, most of the womenfolk there could slaughter me without much thought. Not to say I was weak or anything, but, well…those birds were tough."

"…OK."

"Well, let me ask you this. What exactly is the purpose of a Warrioress or a Warrior?"

"To defend the Earth."

"And that would include our island, right?"

"…Yes. Is there some point to all of this?"

"Tell me, have you ever read any of the Arthurian Legends?"

"A couple of times, yes. Why?"

"According to these legends, Merlin discovered that there were two dragons underneath the king's castle. As he found these, he was given a vision about the destruction of Vortigen's place in exchange for King Uther's crowning. The castle was, unfortunately, buried by an earthquake nearly twelve years ago. A group of archaeologists began an excavation of the area around a year ago. Unfortunately, they did not find the castle. What they did find, however, was the pool where the two dragons were kept.

"Naturally, the government found out and dispatched my group to investigate. Unfortunately, neither me nor Lonna accompanied the task force. Instead, a grade 'A' moron named Block got the stick. Lo and behold, this moron started to dig the dragons out. I bet you know what happens next, eh?"

"Dragons got out and are causing mayhem inside your country," Tivona said, wondering where this was leading.

"Exactly," he answered with a smile, "Now, of course, we have the responsibility of dealing with them. It's our mess, so we need to clean it up. Unfortunately, again, we have never faced a dragon before and very few chronicles detail an actual dragon slaying. Also, factor in that these wankers are about the size of Big Ben out there, and we got ourselves a problem."

"How have you kept these things out of sight of the public," the Warrioress asked.

"We haven't," Lonna answered, "They've been attacking cities for a couple of weeks now. We've sent in Regimental forces to defend these cities, but, it's always the same way."

"We've been explaining these two as experimental aircraft," the Marshal picked up, "The public just accepts this explanation and ignores the fact that we have our own jets, infantry, and navy fighting them. I think they believe that we're simple testing the 'jets' maneuverability."

"Every time these two have come up against a city or town," Lonna picked up, "We've managed to force them away. However, satellites are showing both dragons making a turn towards London. They rested in Ireland for a while, but, they eventually decided to make a play for here."

"At their current speed and velocity," Granger stated as he pulled out a paper from a file on his desk, "They should be arriving within London airspace in…sixteen hours. They're large creatures and take a long time flying, thank God. We are out of ideas to defend our capital without getting the public involved and we need any help we can get."

"…The dragons were held inside a pool," the Warrioress asked.

"It was frozen over, yes," Lonna informed.

"So, that means that these creatures don't like the cold," she surmised, "If you've deterred them before, then maybe you could force them into the Artic Circle. Freeze them to death."

"…That might work," the Marshal said, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Maybe a spell could freeze them," Lonna said, "It'd probably have to be powerful, considering that these creatures have resisted our magical weaponry every time we've used it."

"We'll get the Coven to stoke it up," Granger said, "And, we'll exercise your idea, Ms. Tivona. Cover both fields with one strike."

"Wait," the huntress began, "If you know a Coven, then why haven't you gotten them to just…banish them or summon them away?"

"Too risky," Lonna said with a dismissive wave, "These creatures are dangerous. If the Coven banishes them, then they could be sent to a dimension where a devil could use them."

"Alright, I'll buy that one," Tivona said with a scowl as she thought about what would be possible if they had done that, "But, how do we force the dragons into the Arctic?"

"We'd need a very maneuverable aircraft," the Squadron Leader said, "With advanced weaponry to keep the dragons occupied so that they don't slip past. If we can drive them away from the London, or better yet, meet them before they reach London, then we stand a very good chance and, if we fail, at least we've prevented their assault."

"What kind of a plane could manage that?"

"I believe I have the answer to that one," the Marshal said with a menacing smile, "Since you are the one who came up with this strategy, I would like for you, Warrioress, to lead the charge."

"I can't fly," she countered, "Plus, I'm still not sure if I should trust you."

"Do you trust Lonna?"

"Yes. She fights the darkness, and she's a good person. I can tell. But, you are a military man. Granted, so is she, but she doesn't have nearly half as much to lose as you do. There might be something else driving you."

"There isn't," Lonna responded, determination evident within her eyes, "Granger and I have been fighting the dark in London for a while now. I trust him with my life."

"…Very well," the huntress agreed, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but, if you cross me, then you will see just what the forces of the Vatican can do."

"Fair enough," the Marshal said, his smile now compassionate, "I can guarantee you that you have nothing to fear. We're not quite as politically minded here as your American brethren. Well, not me, anyway."

He reached over and hit the intercom.

"Arrange a meeting between my two colleagues, myself, and the head of Project MANTA."

* * *

"The TR-3A Black Manta was designed alongside the Stealth Fighter and B-2 Bomber, leading it to be called the Baby B-2," the RAF officer explained as he led Marshal Granger, Lonna, and Tivona down the tarmac of the air base, "It was created by a team of engineers from the UK and Germany with a special coalition of US military scientists and engineers. Ever since its initial design, members of MI6, MI5, the MOD, and NATO have been attempting to modify its original design, with little success. Then, the SOAS came into being and began to tinker with the beauty with magic. The new TR-3AB is almost the exact same in perimeters and scale, but it can fly at speeds equal to, if not, greater, than the Aurora jet."

He stopped speaking as the group reached a large hangar. He reached into his pocket and withdrew an ID card and placed it into the scanner along the doorway. The trio heard a buzzing, which signaled that his card was accepted. The officer opened the door and made room for everyone to go through. The Marshal went ahead and entered the hangar, followed by Lonna and Tivona. When the Warrioress got a look at what was there, she gasped.

There were six huge aircraft within the hangar, three to each side. They each were black with no markings along the side or bottom, but were each armed with three rockets and missiles along each side. The cockpits of the vehicles were blue orbs of darkness, like deep water. The sleek design of these machines screamed stealth and death. The Warrioress had never flown a vehicle like this before, had never flown a plane period, but, she was eager to learn. However, she was curious as to how she would learn to fly these kinds of vehicles within fifteen hours. She decided to ask the Marshal.

"No worries," he responded with a smile, "Do you want to keep helping us?"

"At least until this dragon situation is taken care of," she answered, "Then, I want to make my way to America."

"Sir," the officer called to Granger, "There might be a way to arrange both."

"How so, young man," Henry asked.

"It's been arranged for the American government to receive one of our Manta 2s in exchange for access to their tactical database concerning their ODP. We'd have to send a small force there, but, they're willing to cooperate with us. Your young lady could fly the Manta to their station."

"That sounds like a plan," the Marshal said, "What do you say, Tivona? Would that work for you?"

"Two questions: one, how would I learn to fly these vehicles in less than fifteen hours?"

"You'd have to undergo an operation," the officer said, "It's standard field tactics to upload data to the brain, used quite often, as a matter-of-fact."

"Ok, three questions now," the Warrioress said, "Second question: how do I know you won't do something extra to me like, oh say, insert bugs into my brain?"

"I would be there," Lonna said instantly, "I've seen these operations and I know how they go. If anyone does something out of the ordinary, then I'll get you out. You have my word."

"We haven't known each other that long, but," the Warrioress paused to consider her next statement. So far, she had been extremely trusting to people. Nigel had been a good man and, so, she hadn't had much difficulty trusting him. She could sense his goodness, somewhat, and had decided to have faith in him. Plus, she had needed a translator. Kind of hard to get around that one.

But, this situation was much different. If she gave these people her trust, then she was leaving herself open to a very big possibility of assault. However, these people were in apparent danger, she had no doubt of that. They were desperate and were showing that desperation by admitting they need help to **her**, a complete stranger by their accounts, who claimed to be trained by the church. They were putting a great amount of faith in her. The least that she could do would be to return that trust. But, that didn't mean she was going to be stupid either. Lonna had done nothing at all to make her distrusting so, Tivona would place her faith in the wraith child.

"Let's do it," she said.

* * *

Tivona gasped as the pain circulated throughout her brain. She could not wait until she was out of this infernal machine.

* * *

"Task Force Charlie," Air Marshal Henry Granger said into his headset, "Prepare for takeoff. Flight pattern Alpha Tango."

"Roger that, Control," the commander said over the intercom.

"Charlie Two," Granger called, "Just as a reminder, you are underneath Squadron Leader Weeks for this assignment. Follow her lead and you'll get the job done. And keep a lookout for your four other compatriots, eh?"

"Roger that, Control," the Warrioress said with a grin, "I can't wait till we get started."

"How's it feel having all that info in your head, Charlie Two," she heard Lonna call as the leader made her way along the tarmac towards her takeoff zone.

"I got it all, Charlie One," Tivona said, "Flight patterns, evasive maneuvers, all the weapons systems, cockpit controls, procedures, and a bit of the lingo."

"Cut the conversing, people," Granger called, "Group takeoff in thirty."

"Roger," Lonna said in a condescending tone, "What about Intel? They got anything on the targets?"

"Red and White are on approach as we speak," Control answered, "Get ready. Twenty."

"Great," the Warrioress said to herself, "I'm in _Topgun_."

She smiled as she began her flight.

* * *

"Marshal," a technician said, "Red and White just came within sector seventeen, roughly eight miles northwest of London, sir."

"Did you get that, Charlie One," Granger called out.

"Sector seventeen," she repeated, "We don't have visual yet."

"Keep your eyes peeled," the Marshal said into the radio, "Those buggers are on the screen. You should have a spot on them any time now."

* * *

_Shit, this is weird._

Tivona held onto her controls as she hit Mach three as tightly as she could without breaking them. When she had gone through the simulator, it hadn't been this bad. Oh, well. It was weird, but worth it.

"We have visual," she heard Lonna say.

She looked up and saw their enemies. Two huge, ferocious looking dragons. Their mouths were opened, exposing huge, gashing fangs that looked as though they were capable of swallowing their jets in a single gulp. Their wings were monstrosities in themselves, causing such a gust of wind that she could feel the vessel shake at the turbulence they created, even when it wasn't direct. She hated to think what would happen if she got hit by those wings or the wind they created. Then, she noticed their thrashing tails through the air. She decided then and there that she'd take her chances with the wings much rather than the tails. One hit from them, and she was dead.

"Charlie Two to Charlie One," she called out, "Do these things breathe fire?"

"Roger."

_Fuck._

"All right, everyone. Attack pattern Delta, move in quick and unload your guns. Don't use missiles till you absolutely have to. On my wing."

Tivona twisted her wrists and brought the vehicle up beside Charlie Three and prepped her guns for the attack.

"And…FIRE!"

She hit the buttons and immediately felt the shaking of her vehicle. It felt as though her hands were being shocked by a nuclear engine and it left her with a numb feeling after she stopped. She let out another barrage of projectiles at the creatures and moved to her left in order to give Charlie One some more room.

The dragons had noticed them and were baring their fangs, fire flaring from their nostrils. They were annoyed and they wanted to destroy the group. So far, so good. Red, however, did what they hoped they wouldn't. He released a bolt of fire in their direction.

"Evasive maneuvers," Lonna shouted.

_Don't need telling twice_, the Warrioress said in her mind as she dove up, avoiding the fireball by a good forty yards.

"Fire at will!"

Tivona pressed down and unloaded another several hundred rounds at Red and sighed in content when it began to turn to the left. They were deterring it, now they had to force them both to the Arctic. She turned her attention to White and saw that, it too, was turning to the left.

"They're breaking off," she said into her radio.

"Move to intercept," Lonna ordered.

"I'm going for their eyes," she heard Charlie Four shout.

"Don't," the Warrioress called out, "You take out their eyes and they're flying blind. That makes them even more of a danger to us. They could accidentally fly right into us and into the land. Aim for their wings."

"Isn't that just as big a danger," Charlie Three asked.

"They'll see that danger," Tivona answered, "And they'll realize just how big it is. They'll retreat back north."

"Shut up and shoot," Lonna shouted.

* * *

Air Marshal Granger watched the aerial battle take place on his monitor. Two satellites were in place over the field-of-play, one for the British and another for the Americans. So far, things were working well. The two dragons were already turning back and heading north.

"Task Force Charlie," he called into his headset, "Switch over to deadly tactics."

"Roger that, sir," he heard Lonna call back, "You heard him, people. Set down your guns and ready your rockets, but use them sparingly. Once you're done with those, return to your guns. We'll save the best for last."

"Sir," he heard a technician from nearby call.

"What is it, son," he asked.

"The Minister of Defense wants an update on the situation," the young man informed.

"Send him this footage and keep a live feed up," Granger replied.

"Also, the Secretary of Defense for the Americans wants a report for their President."

"Same thing, boy."

"Yes, sir."

Granger returned his attention to the battle at hand.

* * *

Lonna dove as White's tail lashed out towards her and felt the huge onslaught of wind as she did so. If she survived this, the first thing she wanted was a promotion and a medical leave to pull her brains out of her feet. Sighing, she prepped her rockets and targeted the beast's underside. The child of a wraith and a human smiled to herself, a cold, calculating smile, and hit the button.

The creature screamed in pain as the rockets struck its thick flesh. She backed off and switched over to her guns.

* * *

"Marshal, they just reached Arctic waters."

"Get the Coven online."

"Yes, sir."

"Squadron Leader," Henry said into his radio, "You have entered Arctic territory. Continue to drive the creatures forward. The Coven is going to release a large burst of energy at them which should weaken their defenses greatly and allow you enough time to use your specialty artillery. Are you ready?"

"Roger, sir."

"Marshal, the Coven is doing the spell!"

"Here it comes. Godspeed."

* * *

"OK, team," Lonna called out to her Task Force, "The Coven's spell should be taking effect any moment now. Keep your guns up until the last minute. Keep those buggers confused till it's time."

Sighing, she pressed down and released another surge of bullets upon the monsters.

* * *

Miss. Hartness channeled her energies into the spell. Everything was connected, and these creatures were upsetting the balance. Sometimes, in order to correct that imbalance, measures had to be taken.

She focused and felt the cold energy flow around her and all those around her.

* * *

"Holy Lord," Tivona said to herself as she saw the beam of white light flow from the sky.

The beam itself was at least twice as large as the dragons and she could see the cold steam around it. She watched on from her perch in the air as the beam struck the two creatures. It flowed around them, created a sort of cocoon for them. For a moment, that was all, and then, the beam stopped its flow, leaving only the two creatures contained within the orbs of light.

They exploded outward in a burst which left her momentarily deaf and blind. She stayed her course, hoping that none of the others would fly off somewhere, and awaited its passing. After a few minutes, the deafness became an annoying ringing and a slight blur along her vision.

She looked down. There were enormous waves along the waters, all from the point above where the two dragons had fallen from the sky.

"Task Force Charlie," she heard Lonna call, "Prep artillery for final strike."

She smiled and flipped a few switches along her overhead and armed her weapons.

"Subzero Torpedo Strike in three…two…one…Fire!"

The aerial torpedoes flew down into the water and made their way to the two dragons. They were in waters that would kill many creatures, but they lived on, plates of ice still around their scaly skin as they thrashed around, attempting to break free of their prison. The Subzero Torpedoes flew thru the water, like knives through melting butter, and pinged their way to their targets.

When they struck, the dragons cried out in pain as white hot energy exploded from the metallic shells. As the bubbles settled, the two dragons were now frozen solid in a coat of magical ice. They fell to the bottom of the icy waters, never to see the light of day again.

* * *

"Well done, Granger," the Minister of Defense said as he put the file down, "This is the first major victory of SOAS. I'd say that earns you a drink. I'd got brandy. Ice?"

"No, thank you, Defense Minister," Henry said with a straight face.

"So, do you have any recommendations before I hand in my report to the PM," he asked the Marshal as he handed him his drink.

"Sir, during our defense, we had the aid of a civilian."

"Yes, the Warrioress of God, we're aware of that," the Minister said as he sipped his brandy.

"I'd like to recommend that she not be put through the…standard treatment, Sir."

"…She's a security risk, Marshal."

"I am aware of that, Sir, however, she did give us aid when she had no responsibility to. She trusted us with a great deal. It would be extremely ungrateful for us to simply take advantage of that trust."

"She is, still, a security risk."

"She understands the standards of morals, Sir, and has already agreed to the standard confidentiality clause and the Secrecies Act. Also, she has agreed to remain on as a civilian reinforcing agent and believes that she can also supply us with even more reinforcements if the need becomes necessary."

"…We do owe her a lot. Very well. I shall make this recommendation to the Prime Minister. She's going to be delivering the Manta 2 to the US military, correct?"

"Yes, Sir. Afterwards, she shall be allowed off the base and will make her way to her family."

"Keep a standard surveillance on her at all times. Now, any more recommendations?"

"No, Sir."

"Very good. Let me know if any more situations arise."

"Oh, Sir. One more thing, rumor has reached my Regiment that there is a secret society set up within the island that involves itself in the demon world. With your permission, I would like permission to launch an investigation into its affairs."

"Granted. Also, I would like to know what happened with Wells?"

"Agent Weeks took care of him and his associates. Another arm of the Master's army has been taken out."

"What about the Americans? Are they aware of the situation with the Master?"

"No, Sir."

"Have you discovered exactly where the Master is coming from?"

"One of the Hellmouths, sir. We're not sure which one, yet."

"…Let's keep them in the dark about this one for the moment. If they become involved and start banging on doors, then things could rapidly become worse for us all. Particularly with _her_ involved."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"…You tell your brother I said 'hi,' you hear, you silly bint?"

"I hear you," Tivona said into her radio as she prepared to take off, "Hey, think Henry'll let me buy one of these things?"

"Doubtful," Lonna answered back, "But, you could talk to him about it whenever you see him next."

"Hopefully never. I like you guys, but, he gives me the Wiggins with a capitol 'W.'"

"He does that often. See you in the next life, Tivona."

"Cheerio, Lonna."

With that final goodbye, the Warrioress of God hit the accelerator and took off into the skies.


	15. Bayou

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: overview.

Naval Air Station Alvin Callender Field, Louisiana, United States of America: 1997

* * *

"Black Light Bravo requesting permission to land at Naval Air Station Alvin Callender Field, over."

"Permission granted to land at secure field Alpha Bravo, over."

"Roger that."

Tivona grinned as she felt the pull of gravity. It felt like she was ona roller coaster, or, at least, how she thought it would feel to be on a roller coaster. She wouldn't know for sure, but, it felt good. She came in smooth and braced herself for the impact of her landing.

* * *

"Hey, Graham, look at that."

Forest Gates pointed towards what he wanted his fellow Marine to see. Graham turned to his right and saw a black jet along the tarmac. The two were standing along the runway, waiting for their friend who was a mechanic on the airplanes and fighter jets that came through to get off duty.

"Wow," he commented, "That's a nice jet."

"Doesn't have any markings," Forest said, "Must be one of those Spec Ops."

"I don't think so," Graham said as the pilot came out of the cockpit.

The pilot was dressed in a forest green trench coat that was open at the top, exposing her brown shirt which held her firm chest. She took her helmet off, revealing her luscious, red hair. She held her headgear near her side and looked up into the gray sky. It was raining again, the third time today, and it made her shirt stick to her body. She smiled as she began to walk away.

"Holy crap," Forest muttered.

"Who is she," his fellow Marine muttered.

"Better yet, what is she doing flying that kind of a vehicle around," Gates said.

"I didn't know we let females do Spec Ops."

"They don't."

"Excuse me," a voice said behind them.

Forest and Graham turned around to see who it was. _Oh, boy_, they both thought.

"Major Gaines," they both said simultaneously as they rendered a salute.

"Marines," he muttered as he returned it, "What are you doing out here?"

"We're waiting on our friend, Sir," Forest answered, "He's working on the planes out here and is due to be relieved in five minutes, Sir."

"Well, this specific tarmac is being used at the moment for a specific purpose which you have no part of," the Major growled at them, "Clear off or you will be sent to the brig."

"Aye, Sir," they both answered, and then, they all but ran away.

The Major of the Marine Corps smiled as they took off. He really enjoyed terrifying those guys. They were both promising Marines and would probably end up inside an assignment such as the one he was in charge of but, until then, he would satisfy himself by making their lives a living Hell. He straightened his face and walked out onto the black ground to meet the pilot of the Manta 2.

"Ma'am," he greeted the redheaded pilot, "My name is Major Gaines. I'm here as your liaison to the Marine Corps."

"Isn't this a Naval Air Station," the redhead asked.

"Yes, it is, but the Marines have been given special circumstance to this vehicle. May I take your bags, miss…"

"I got them," she answered.

"Very well," he said, "If you would like, the chow hall is just inside. I could take you there and you could get something to eat."

"No, thank you, Major," she answered him, "I'd just like to get underway."

"Of course, ma'am," her attitude was really putting him off, "Underway where, ma'am?"

"To my family," she answered as she walked away, "Oh, am I allowed off base?"

"We need to clear you through personnel, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, Major. Have a nice day."

"You, too, ma'am," he responded and, as he turned away, muttered, "Screwy British bastards don't know what the fucking Hell they're doing letting women into their force. Particularly, that one."

Sighing, he returned his attention to the Manta jet that he was to fly to Area 51. _Hope Angleman enjoys this little bird.

* * *

_

Tivona made her way off the base with a smile. A little bit of flirting and that sailor had just waved her through. Now, she just had to trek across Louisiana and find out exactly where her brother was. He would get a kick out of her story. She stopped for a moment to think of which way she should go. From what she had seen in the skies and of satellite views, the city of New Orleans was actually a little over five miles from her present location. She could walk there and explore the city.

She made sure that she had everything necessary and set off for the city.

* * *

She slowly made her way through the bayou, feeling as though she were at home. In reality, she was right at home. She had been born within the bayou itself and had learned how to navigate around the environment better than any hunter of her time. She swatted a mosquito away from her face and got her hand tangled up within her blonde hair.

She stopped. She knew, somehow, that something was around. She settled down along the swampy ground, thankful that she had her shin-high alligator skin boots on. She scratched an itch along her bare skin, just below her shorts. She reached behind her back and unhooked her shield, then set it down quietly near her leg.

She gripped her wooden bow and scanned the horizon. She caught sight of something moving through the trees and decided to take action. She reached behind her back and gripped one of her arrows and pulled it out. She fitted it along the bow and took careful aim at the being that she had caught sight of. She drew back, careful to not snag her white blouse as she did so, and let the projectile fly.

Once it found its destined target, she heard the familiar sound of a vampire becoming dust. She smiled and stood up, gathered her stuff, and made to continue her trek. She smiled as she thought about the type of reaction she would be receiving from him.

* * *

Tivona walked along the New Orleans street and surveyed the scenes. She was in the market area, just around a mile from the swamps, and was looking at the weapons that were for sale longingly. However, her pockets were horrifyingly empty. She would have to find a way to make money while she was here.

As she walked, she noticed something that caught her gaze. A rapier sword covered in ancient runes for strength and blessing. It reminded her of her own rapier, which had been loosened on accident during a particularly violent bit of turbulence in her trip across the Atlantic. She reached out and picked it up. It seemed to blend in perfectly with her grip, and almost hummed with life.

"I reckon you fancy that one there, hey, sug?"

The Warrioress looked up to see who it was that had spoken to her. It was a short man with a protruding stomach. He had on dark glasses and brown gloves, a chain-mail shirt with a white shirt underneath it, and a black fisherman's cap to cover up his white hair.

"I do," she said with a smile, "It is a marvelous weapon. Did you make it yourself?"

"Well, I surely did," he answered, "Ain't no man in this here market ever sold a weapon that he didn't done did."

She took a moment to translate what he had said, and grinned once she got it.

"You seem to know an awful lot about these here thangs, ma'am. You in de trade?"

"Of a sorts."

"Well, then, we must talka some business. If you ain't in this trade 'round here, then you betta have some good explanation for why you's carryin' 'round all these weapons."

_Uh-oh._

"Well, I…ugh."

He was staring at her now.

"I hope for youra sakes that you carryin' them weapons 'round for a good purpose."

That caught her attention. If he was talking about what she thought he was, then maybe she'd just found an answer to he problem.

"And what would that good purpose be," she asked him.

"Why, that'd be huntin' things that the preacher man do believe in, I'd reckon."

"…I'm Tivona."

"Jacque. I been livin' round this here bayou for nearly alla my life. What's your story, eh, lassy?"

"You seem like a trustworthy man, Jacque, but I'm not going to tell you with all of these people around here."

"Just tell me, you's a hunter, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, then, that's all I need ta hear. I guess you're lookin' for some new cuttin' thangs, eh?"

She nodded.

"Well, take your pick. First one's on me, eh, sug."

"I can't let you do that."

"No, it's my pleasure. Go on."

"…You make these yourself, you say?"

"That'd be right, yeah."

"How'd you like some help around here?"

* * *

She sat her weapons down on the table and walked up the stairs to the room which contained her houseguest. It had been a little over three months since she had met her mentor, and he was still teaching her the ropes of the trade. He was a good man, she believed that much.

She walked up to the door and knocked upon it.

"Come in," a British voice answered her.

She opened the door and walked inside the lavish room, closing it behind her. She turned around and faced the man before her.

"How did the hunt go, Yvonne?"

"…It went well, Sir," she answered.

"Did you eliminate the vampire?"

"Yes, Sir," she responded, "He did not put up that much of a struggle."

"I didn't believe he would," the British man said as he stood up, "The texts all inform that, in spite of him being a member of the Confederate army, he was a very lazy vampire. Anything else to report before you make dinner?"

"I found a second vampire along my way, Sir. I dispatched it with ease."

"Excellent. You are improving, but, you still need a great deal of work. Now, off with you."

The young woman nodded and walked out the door. The British man sneered after her and returned his attention back to his work.

* * *

Tivona sat at her post and held the blade at an angle as the sharpening stone turned. Jacque made his swords in the old fashioned ways of the knights and sharpened it with the round stones that they used back then. She looked up for a moment as she heard her boss come by.

"Nice method, sug," he said with a toothy smile, "You got some real talent in them fingers of yours."

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "I've been making swords and knives since I was three."

"Well, you had some teacher," he said while he took a seat nearby, "That angle is sorta like what those masters taught me in England. Weird 'en, that."

"But, it works well," Tivona countered, "And the English did have great swords, back in the day."

He grinned at her in response. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but, stopped as he heard someone knocking on his wooden stand. He stood up and walked to the counter.

"_Mon Chéri_," he said with a booming voice, "Tis good to see you, eh, sug? Come on ova here and plant a big one on your uncle Jacque!"

The Warrioress of God looked up to see whoever it was that her new employer was so friendly with and had to resist the urge to drop her jaw in amazement. Standing inside the marketplace was a vivacious blonde girl with nothing more than a white blouse that was wet and a pair of extremely short shorts on. She wasn't even wearing a bra underneath it. However, she was smiling and graciously kissed the old man.

"Hello, Jacque," she said with that familiar Cajun accent, "How're you doin' on this sonny day, _mon ami_?"

"Just about as good as any oda day, eh, girl. Why don't you come on inside and I'll get you a changa rags?"

"_Merci beaucoup_," she said with a smile.

Jacque smiled a toothy grin and went across to the right side. He pulled a piece of fabric that kept the sun out and allowed her inside. When she caught sight of Tivona, she gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear," she said as she regained her composure, "I wasn't aware you were entertaining, Jacque."

"I wadn't, _Chéri_," he answered as he walked to the back of his workspace and began to fish through piles of clothing, "My friend here just got started on her first day on de job, but, she's got the trainin' of a squire, ain't that right, lass?"

'Lass' decided not to answer and focus on her work. She didn't know why but, something about the girl got underneath her skin.

"Eh, she's just shy, what wid your lack of clothin', eh," Jacque smiled as he walked back with some actual clothes, "Dark spot in the back, _mon chéri_, and don't let no one take a look."

"Yes, Jacque," the girl said with a smile, and she walked back to a dark corner of the room.

"Who is that," the Warrioress asked as soon as she believed the girl was out of earshot.

"Oh, that's Yvonne Badeau," the smithy said, "Her family used ta be big timers 'round these here parts. 'Bout a year ago, her father and mother got killed in a boatin' accident. Real bad time for her. Then, dis British guy came over and sorta took over her estate. Claimed he was there sole beneficiary, he did. Weird 'en, too. Reclusive man, but, he is, cording to those darned courts, her guardian. Can't do a ding 'bout it."

"Who's the British guy?"

"Don't know, don't wanna know, eider."

"Who're you talkin' 'bout, Jacque," she heard Yvonne ask as she walked out from the darkness, her wet clothes in her hand.

"You,_ Chéri_," Jacque answered before the Warrioress could stop him, "My Miss. Tivona here wanted to know a little somethin' 'bout you."

"Well," the girl said as she sat down across from the huntress, "Why don't she ask the girl herself, eh? Go on."

"I was just asking him who you were," she defended herself, "And he started spilling his guts."

"Ain't my fault, sug," Jacque said, "I's a people person."

"Well," Yvonne's interests, not to mention her suspicions, were rising by the minute, "While we're bein' chummy an' all, mind tellin' me some of your stories?"

"…What are you?"

"Excuse me," the girl was getting nervous now, "What exactly do you mean 'what am I?' I'm a girl, just like you."

"Tivona," Jacque interrupted, a warning look on his face.

"No," the Warrioress pressed on, "You're a normal girl like me, huh? So, you're a demon hunter?"

* * *

He ran his fingers along the stone surface of the wall. He had determined that it was somewhere within this room, the room he was currently staying in with his charge, and he had every intention on finding it.

* * *

"Potential Slayer," Tivona asked, "So, that's what I felt."

"Right," Yvonne answered.

"When were you called?"

"A few months after my parents died," the young girl answered, "That British guy Jacque mentioned is my Watcher. He's preparin' me for when that time comes on that I gotta start huntin' and savin' the world."

"I guess I'm in the same boat. I'm a Warrioress of God."

"Never heard of 'em," she looked up to her elder friend, "Jacque?"

"Can't say I have, sug," he answered.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a demon hunter trained by the Catholic Church. Specifically, the Vatican."

"Really," Yvonne was interested now, "How was their training?"

"Brutal," she answered the potential, honesty evident in her voice, "What're you and your Watcher doing now?"

"He's been trainin' me to fight," she answered proudly, "He's a great teacher when it comes to the demons and all that but, Jacque here is the source for the weapons. Right now, he thinks I'm fixin' dinner."

"Girl can't cook worth her life, but, he don't know that," the smithy quipped with a smile, "So, I always got a little doggie bag out here that she can take home and heat up."

"How'd you two meet?"

"Jacque saved my life," she answered the Warrioress, smiling up at her friend as she did so, "I got cornered by a pack of vamps. He heard and came runnin'."

"Twadn't nothing, sug," he said, embarrassed, "Just did what any man'd do."

"Not any man," Tivona muttered as she remembered Cain.

"Saved my life that night, he did," the potential said affectionately, "I owe this man here a lot."

"Nothin' at all, _mon Chéri_, just all worth it to see your smilin' face, eh."

"So," Yvonne began, returning her attention to the Warrioress, "What're you doin' in New Orleans, Miss. Tivona?"

"…I'm making my way across America to find my brother," she answered honestly, "I think he's somewhere near California, possibly the Hellmouth, but, then again…"

"Well, maybe my Watcher could help out," the Southern girl suggested, "He does have a lot of resources. If you want, you can accompany me to my home?"

"Where is it?"

"In a bayou not far from here. We'd have to walk, but, it shouldn't be that hard a journey for a Warrioress of God, eh?"

"…I do love a challenge."

"Eh, you two go on ahead," Jacque said with a smile, "It's been so long since I done seen Yvonne here with a friend. Be good for her, eh? You just come on by tomorrow."

"Right, Jacque," the potential smiled at the old man and wrapped her arms around him, planting two kisses on each of his cheeks as she did so, "I'll come by early, alright?"

"You do that," he answered, "And take care o our little miss Warrioress, ya hear?"

"I hear."

"Bye, Jacque," Tivona said as she gathered her stuff to leave, "I'll be by tomorrow to help you set up."

"Oh, no worries, sug, I live here. It's always busy, and no vampires dare come up in here. You just come by tomorrow and show me some more of that European stuff, eh?"

"Will do."

* * *

The Warrioress of God moved as quickly as she could. Even as she did so, the native of the bayou just kept moving. The swampy terrain was so familiar to her that she didn't even have to stop when she noticed a snake nearby, she just kept on walking, and it curled back and hissed at her, but didn't strike. The Warrioress, however, had taken the time to kill the snake and ended up falling into some quicksand.

"Tivona," the potential asked as she heard something sink.

"Over here," the Warrioress said as she stopped moving to keep from sinking faster, "Toss me a vine, please?"

Yvonne smiled at the fighter's predicament and began to contemplate playing with her mind. She didn't deserve it, however, and the bayou native knew this, so, she reached up and threw a long vine over to the sinking girl, who reached up and gripped both arms around the green and brown rope of nature, pulled up, and dragged herself out of the situation.

As she came up to the land, she brushed herself off as best as she could and smiled at the potential Slayer.

"Thanks," she said with a gracious bow, "I owe you."

"Tell my Watcher that one, and we're even."

"Deal."

* * *

"Wow," Tivona had been in many interesting places before, particularly in the Vatican and in London, but all those were either deeply religious or extremely military. The Badeau Plantation had been one of the few plantations to survive inside of those bayous during the Colonial times, the Revolutionary War, and the Civil War, when so many had been burned and torn down in that section of the city of New Orleans, even to the times when New Orleans hadn't been around. It was an elegant estate, filled with history and lore of the South, and looked as though it could contain several of her old quarters within its entrance hall.

"This house has been within my family since before the Revolution," Yvonne explained, "This is the entrance hall, and in the room to the right is the living room, to the left is the dining room and, through there, the kitchen. Upstairs are the bedrooms, mine is to the left on the far side, and my Watcher's is in the far right. He should be upstairs now."

"Did you bring the doggie bag," Tivona asked, remembering hers and Jacque's conversations.

The potential Slayer just pulled out a brown paper bag and smiled. She walked back to the kitchen, followed closely by the Warrioress, and opened up one of the cabinets. She pulled out a large plate and expelled the food onto it.

"What is this," the Warrioress asked, smelling the food.

"Crawfish and biscuits, with a Helluva lotta peppers, Cajun style."

"Smells funny."

"That's just because you and good cooking haven't been properly introduced yet," the potential said with a smile as she scooped her load up and walked away, "But, stick around for tonight and you'll get some real good cooking. My beau is comin' by tonight."

"Beau," Tivona asked while she caught up, "What's a beau?"

"Boyfriend," the lady of the house answered, "His name's Neville and he's been mine for about six months now. He comes by from time-to-time, cooks real good, too. Don't look half bad, neither."

Tivona smiled as the two came to the door of the room that Yvonne had indicated as belonging to her Watcher. The Slayer in training straightened herself up to appear more proper and tensely knocked on the door.

"Enter," a snooty voice called, one which reminded the Warrioress of the Air Marshal.

Acting quickly, the potential opened the door and walked inside. Tivona, aware from lessons Mother Bethany had taught her, remained behind to be invited.

"Ah, crawfish," the British Watcher said, slapping his hands together from what the Warrioress could tell, "My favorite. A bit cold, dear, but it will do."

"Thank you, Sir," Yvonne said, her voice tight with an air of professionalism, "Sir, there is a guest here that would appreciate making her presence known to you."

"Oh," his voice held an aura of surprise, "And who would this guest be?"

"The Warrioress of God, Sir."

"…Invite her inside."

The huntress waited for her friend to come to the door. When she did, she had upon her face a look of anxiety.

"Come in."

Tivona walked inside his quarters and immediately noticed that it was probably the most elegant room in the entire mansion, it even held a stone wall with a fireplace. There, sitting in a chair that probably cost more than every item she had on, was an old man with gray hair. His face was twisted into a suspicious smile and his demeanor, not to mention aura, spoke greed and disdain in waves.

"Good day, Warrioress," he greeted without getting up, "My name is Sirk."

* * *

The British Watcher watched his charge and the Vatican trained girl walk out of his room with a smile. When the door closed, however, his smile immediately twisted into a snarl. That girl was trouble, he could tell, and she had her sights directed at his Slayer.

Sirk sighed and moved over to the stone wall. Somewhere along that wall, he knew, was the answer to all his troubles and the beginning of his supremacy. All he needed was to find out how to get to it. Now, however, his time had gone from months to years, all the way down to days. The Warrioress held much less faith and awe of him than the potential did. She was blinded by the fact that he pretended to care, unused to it, for even her parents had hardly spent a day with her, despite how much she cared for them.

He had never met one of her kind before. They were rare during this time, maybe a hundred, tops, each one so trained and mutilated by the church, forced through rituals that were once commonplace, but now all but outlawed throughout the entire Earth, that they each no longer held a true form of life. They just…existed, no surety in the world, no recognition by race or scheme, just beings. They were rare…and they were dangerous. He would have to accelerate his plans in order to compensate for this…unfortunate turn of events.

* * *

"That was chilly," Tivona remarked as the two went downstairs.

"He was a bit…rude to you," Yvonne agreed, "But, then again, the Vatican doesn't exactly have the best relationship with the Watcher's Council. Maybe there's some bad blood."

"…Was that a joke?"

"If it was, it wudn't that good."

* * *

Tivona lay inside her chosen room late that night. Neville had come by, as Yvonne had promised, and she had been very correct: he was hot. He had gorgeous, brown hair, the kind that she could wrap her hands around all day, broad shoulders that looked as though they could support a stone fortress, and a chiseled out stomach, with a set of six.

Sighing at the amount of pleasure she was getting picturing him in the nude, and cursing Yvonne for being so lucky, she allowed her mind to go back to her brother.

Ezekiel was rumored to be in California, just from what she had heard on the streets, and was clearly making a reputation for himself. But, then again, so was the active Slayer, Buffy Summers. They both had many enemies in their young lives and the younger Warrioress truly wanted to help them both out. Maybe, just maybe, they'll have forged a slight partnership by the time she arrived. She would like to meet her, and become reacquainted with her brother.

Sighing, she looked up as she heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

The door creaked as it was opened. The form silhouetted against the door was obviously feminine, and was dressed inside of lacy, black negligee that did little to conceal her form.

"Hey, I don't do that, now," the Warrioress teased with a smile.

"Oh, and here I had my hopes up, sug," the potential Slayer said with a sly grin.

"So, what's up," she asked as she patted a place down on her bed.

"…I got a problem," her friend began as she sat down, "I got to thinking about how rude Sirk was to you and, well, I decided to go and do something about it. He was in the bathroom, so, I went inside to wait and…"

Wordlessly, she handed the Warrioress a vanilla folder. On the front page was a symbol that she recognized very well: the all-seeing eye. On the other pages, there were several detailed pictures, one of which looked like the room that Sirk was currently staying in. On the side of the wall, the part of the wall that was stone in the real room, appeared to be a hollow point…which led downward.

"What is this," she asked, "A secret passage?"

"That's exactly what it is," the potential responded, "And, it isn't one that exists. I should know, I was taught each and every secret point in this whole, damn house."

"…What if it is real? Where does it lead to, and why does he have this?"

"I don't know," her friend answered, "But, I wanna find out."

* * *

Sirk smiled as he muttered the incantation. It had taken quite a long time, but, he had finally discovered its passcode. Conveniently, it had been written in Archaic Latin on the blade of one of the Civil War sabers that were held inside the house, the one that had belonged to his charge's great great grandfather, who had lived in this very room. It had taken a little while to figure it out, what with most of the records being locked to him, but, he had done so by 'teaching Yvonne how to write.' Now, his success in Wolfram and Hart was guaranteed.

He walked into the portion of the wall that had disappeared and looked down into the chasm. It had been lucky that he had discovered the way before his charge had gotten wise. Of course, he never would have had to worry about that if it hadn't been for the Warrioress. He would get even with that girl, he swore it. Sighing, he looked down once more, and stepped into the darkness.

The stone wall reformed itself as he fell.

* * *

"Sirk," Yvonne called as she entered the room, "Where are you?"

Tivona quickly scanned the room and determined that the rotten bastard was not there. She knew, for some reason, that he had left. His presence was like a disease to the surrounding air, and its lacking of that filth was almost like a pleasant breeze moving through the air.

"He's not here," the potential said while she went over to the desk and began searching through his papers.

"It's no use," the Warrioress said, no tone recognizable within her voice, "Look."

She pointed to the fire, where a stack of black papers lay sizzling.

"Oh, no," Yvonne said grimly, "He got away. And got rid of the paper trail."

"The odds are that he slipped down that passage," Tivona muttered as she examined the stone surface, "There aren't any creases or air passages coming through."

"So, how does it work?"

"Must be magic. We had a portal like this in the Vatican. It led down to the weapons and the Temple of the Trials."

"…Where does this one go?"

* * *

Sirk smiled as he examined the room around him. It was right where he thought it would be, filled with everything he could have hoped for, and would provide him with anything he required.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

"I am not enjoying this," Yvonne growled as she and her friend walked along the market the next day.

The two of them had spent most of the past night and morning searching the house for anything that could possibly give them a lead upon what it was that Sirk had been searching for, aside from the passage, and where it might lead to. Thus far, they had held no luck and, so, they were going to their friend who knew much of the other world.

"I know, and neither am I," Tivona reminded the worried potential, "But, we've got to be ready for whatever he throws at us. Whatever he wanted, he's got now, and he could turn it against us. We have to make the first strike, otherwise, he could catch us by surprise."

"But, that portal could lead anywhere, we don't even know how to open it yet."

"That's why we're going to see him."

* * *

"Oh, _mon Chéri_," the kind old man called Jacque whispered as he listened to the potential Slayer as she finished her tale, "That be a bad man, I knows it, and I always did."

"I wish I woulda taken your advice, Jacque," Yvonne sighed, "Right now, we need to know a little somethin' 'bout what we're dealin' with. We figure it's a portal that leads…somewhere. We were wondering if you could tell us where?"

"…I might be able to," he responded, his brow curled up in confusion, "But, I fear what they'd do to youse. They don't like no strangers comin' up dere, eh."

"Who," the Warrioress tempted, trying to gain as much information as she could.

"I don't like them much, no…I surely don't, but," he said no more and went back into his stand.

He knelt down on the floor and pulled out a cast-iron chest. It was kept secured by a rusted looking lock that appeared to be ready to go upon a single strike. The old man waved his hand around the lock three times, muttering in Cajun as he did so, and the rust glow a brilliant green glow and reshaped itself into a serpent. It snarled and hissed at him, but Jacque just grabbed its throat. It disappeared in a cloud of green air and reshaped itself once more, into the form of a key. He took the key and placed it atop the chest. It stayed there for a moment and began to mold down into the wood. Finally, he took his hand away just as the last bit of the key slipped away and pulled the top off.

Inside the chest was an brilliant, green handled dagger with a golden blade. The green handle appeared covered in runes that she could not recognize, a few of which appeared similar to the ones upon her own rune dagger. He reached into the chest and withdrew the weapon, holding it with the blade pointed to his heart. He came forward, carefully, and extended the weapon to Yvonne, who took it with resounding amazement.

"Wherever did you get this, Jacque," she asked him.

"It's not important," he said before turning back to his station and pulling out a sheath for the weapon, "Here, _mon Chéri_, you will need this."

"Hold on," the Warrioress interrupted before the conversation could continue, "Where did you get that dagger?"

"I found it out in the swamp," he said, everything from his posture to his eyes proving it as the truth.

"OK," Tivona said, leaving the matter alone.

Without word or warning, she drew her own dagger out, hidden amongst her articles, and placed it upon the wooden counter. She took the rune dagger which Jacque had handed Yvonne and placed it near that same dagger.

"The runes are identical," the huntress declared, "They are from the same set."

"Ain't that somethin'," the older man muttered as he examined the blades, "Wherever did you get this, _mon Chéri_?"

"From His Holiness," the Warrioress said as she picked up both daggers, "Who is it that you want us to see?"

"…In a bayou, 'bout thirteen miles away here, headin' south, cross the Mississippi. It's hidden from most people nowadays, but, you two should be able to find it. When you get there, keep your weapons close and don't you forget that dagger I gave you, Yvonne! You'll be needin' it, eh?"

She nodded her head in response and took the dagger away from her friend, placed the sheath up along her belt, and placed her weapon down within the binding case.

"It'll be nightfall if we go by foot before we reach it," Tivona said, pointing to the sky as she did so, "Considering we have to cross a river and a large amount of swamp and track down exactly where it is. We'd best get started now, if we go by foot. Is there another way, Jacques?"

"Not that I know of, suga," the old man shook his head, "I would tell you to get a boat to go along the river, but, it'd take you a lot farther away than you need to be. Best way is go by foot, that way, they won't see you coming."

"Who exactly are they, Jacque," Yvonne asked, her fear and anxiety beginning to mount.

"…They be powerful witches, eh. Lived in those swamps and bayous since before your ancestor born. They know more about this world than anyone I ever met, maybe even you, Tivona, and I ain't been knowin' you as long as I've known of them."

"…Very well, Jacque," the huntress said, "We'll return by tomorrow, hopefully."

"Don't slow her down too much, eh, Warrioress?"

* * *

Tivona and Yvonne squatted down as they felt it. They had traveled all day and for a good portion of the night and were now in the bayou that their old friend had said they would 'know.' And, indeed, they did. The potential Slayer and the Warrioress of God could both feel the awesome power that was growing by the footstep as they traveled in its direction.

The two shared a glance before their minds were made up. They would be going in and would try and find out whatever it was he, she, it, or they knew. Before either of them could move, however, a bright light began to shine through the trees. It seemed to float around like a faerie, like some sort of Tinkerbell, with a brilliant white hue. As it traveled closer, and its light intensified, the two beings began to feel a sense of…calm and happiness. By the time it had gotten within two feet, they were passed out on the ground, waves of ecstasy beyond any mortal standards having engulfed their minds into sweet oblivion. They smiled even as they slept.


	16. Ecstasy

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: overview.

Bayou, Thirteen miles south of New Orleans, Louisiana, 1997:

* * *

When Tivona came to, she shook her head to try and clear the blurring of her vision. She felt…jubilant, she believed, was the proper word for what she felt then, though the word itself did not do the feeling justice. It had been a while since she had felt such happiness within her body, at least not since her time in the Vatican. So, she had never felt this happy. She didn't mind the fact that she was in chains strapped to a wall. She didn't care about the fact that all of her gear and weaponry were gone. She didn't really feel too concerned about the fact that she had no idea where she was, or what she was doing there. At that moment, she would probably do anything at all because she was all so fucking happy.

* * *

She sighed aloud as she watched one of their two prisoners come around. She did not fear what they would do to her, but, she was curious as to why they were around that area, heading specifically towards her present location.

She watched the awake one smile and giggle maniacally from her mirror that she had in front of her face, forcing herself to remain stoic in front of the display. The Spell of Ecstasy was one that she used often when it came to defending their borders. It came in handy, for just as people do with depression, when people would become so happy, they would tend to pass out from the feeling and, if not, the laughing usually did it. Plus, it made people extremely suggestive. Which meant that she could find out what exactly they were doing there.

* * *

The Warrioress of God smiled as the door of her cell opened outwards to reveal a woman a little bit taller than her dressed in a flowing, red robe. Immediately, she began to giggle her head off as she was reminded of the Imperial Guards off of _Star Wars_.

"I'm glad you find this situation so funny," the being said with an Australian accent.

"Heh, you funny," she muttered as a new strand of giggles and laughs incurred.

"Thank you," the woman in red said as she took a seat atop a stool, "Now," she straightened herself out and stared directly into Tivona's eyes, "Would you mind telling me what you were doing out in the bayou so late at night?"

"I wouldn't mind telling you," the huntress said, slurring as she did so, "If you did something for me."

"Like what?"

"…I don't know. Maybe some candy. Do you have any candy? I love chocolate. They had so much good chocolate in France."

"Yes, I do have chocolate," the robed woman said as she conjured up a _Three Musketeers_ out of thin air and levitated it into her hands, "Now, tell me why you were out so late and I'll give you some."

The woman tore the wrapping off quickly and threw it into the air, only to catch it with her mind. She slowly carried it through the air to the Warrioress, leaving it just within the distance required for her olfactory system to pick it up, but too far for her to bite it.

"No fair, give it," the huntress complained good-naturedly.

"Then, tell me…"

"Alright, Miss Nosy-puss…wait. What did I say?"

"…Why were you out here so late?"

"I was looking for…something."

"What was this something," she asked the prisoner, levitating the chocolate a little closer for emphasis.

"…Sabrina, I think, or…no, what Sabrina is. _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch_. Witchies! That's it, witchies!"

She glared at the ecstatic child as she began leaping up and down, or, at least, as much as she could given her current conditions. So, this one was here to find witches, and her companion probably was too. But, why? She decided to ask.

"Not unless you give me another piece of chocolate," was her response.

She did not have time to waste by sitting here and conjuring up more chocolates so that this girl would confess her reasons for coming. Groaning, she stood and made to walk out the door, but stopped at her next words.

"Here, Jacquey, Jacquey, Jacquey!"

The robed woman turned around. This person, whoever it was, had just called out for 'Jacquey,' she could hear the letters within the words pouring out her mouth. That was the only reason why the woman decided to release her. Sighing, she reached out with her powers and lifted the spell. Almost immediately, the strange being known as the Warrioress stopped her reveille of 'Jacquey' and glared at the robed one.

"Whoever you are," she said quietly, malice deep within her gaze, "You will regret what you have done."

"Oh, stop it," she said whilst she came over and began to undo the huntress's bonds, "I just took the spell off you. You know that it was a spell, you could feel it, and don't try and deny it."

"I wasn't going to," Tivona said, wondering just what was going on as she did so.

"Good, because I would have known you were lying," the woman said as she let the Warrioress's now released hand fall and began to detach the other bond, "I have a clear intellect for those kind of things. Plus, your aura screeches holy."

"It should," she said as she began to rub her now free hands and arms, "I'm a Warrioress of God."

The robed woman looked up from where she had begun to release Yvonne to stare up at her face.

"Really," she asked.

"Really."

"…My name's Laura," the robed woman introduced herself.

"Tivona."

* * *

"We've been living here for a long time now," Laura was saying as she led Yvonne and Tivona down the bayou lane that went around the small village, "Our habitat was founded to keep people safe who are…different."

"Oh, yeah," the Warrioress said as she passed a werewolf and a Braken demon walking together, "Different."

"Demons, werewolves, and witches have been hunted down for generations," as she said this, Laura sent a glare over to the two girls, "However, the peaceable ones who existed and were willing to exist in harmony, along with several powerful witches, one being Morgan le Fay herself, began a global search for land where all beings were welcomed. They found it here, in our village. They were aided in their settlement by the natives who lived around the area, and they didn't cheat them like the 'original settlers' did."

"So…" Tivona said, wondering exactly what was true and wasn't true in this world, "Columbus wasn't the original discoverer?"

"Technically, he wasn't the original discoverer of America, anyway. At least, I don't think he was. I don't know, I'll have to check it out."

"So, this is like," the potential Slayer asked as she noticed a large demon with antler horns walk by, "A kind of…utopia, for the supernatural, right?"

"You could say that, yeah," Laura walked up to a large, wooden shack and went inside, "George!"

"Yeah," a distinguishingly Texan voice called, "I'm in the den."

"Alright," she called, "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

She shook her head and turned back to her companions.

"My husband," she explained, "Can't cook worth a damn. So, have a seat."

The Slayer in training and the Warrioress of God shared a look, but complied. They took a seat along a green couch as Laura sat down inside of a cushioned seat. She stared at them for a few moments before beginning.

"So, Jacque sent you here?"

"…How do you know Jacque," Yvonne asked, worried about her elder friend.

"He went canoeing once, ended up getting swept in here," she answered, "Now, why did Jacque send you here?"

"Now, hold on, are we thinking about the same Jacque?"

"Old guy, white hair, country bamma, sells swords and the like?"

"Oh, you do know him."

"Yes, I do. Now, why did Jacque tell you to come here?"

"…I'm a potential Slayer-"

"I know that already, move on."

"Hey," the Warrioress interrupted, "We came here in peace, not to be captured, practically drugged, and treated hostile. Treat us as though we were your guests or your demon companions will have to move if they want to escape danger."

The woman stared at her, awe and shock evident in her features. After a moment, she shook herself and regained some stature.

"You're right," she amended, "I'm sorry for treating you that way. You don't deserve it. Besides, I did use that Ecstasy spell on you. For which, I apologize. Now, please continue."

"Thanks," Yvonne stared at Tivona for a moment, curiosity evident in her eyes, but continued on after a moment, "My Watcher had moved into my home after my parents died. He looked after me. Then, Tivona here showed up and, when I introduced her to him, he acted very…unBritish. I went to go speak to him about it, but, he was gone. I looked around and noticed his file, just…laid out for the world. I went to go get her and, when we got there, he just…disappeared. We couldn't find him. Then, we looked at the files."

She reached into her bag and produced the papers that she had been speaking of. The robed woman reached out and took them from the potential and quickly scanned them over. After a moment, she looked up.

"It seems to be a portal," she explained, "Where does it lead?"

"We were hoping you, or someone here, could inform us," the Warrioress informed.

"…I believe I could find out. My powers are not the most powerful, but, they are the best when it comes to finding things. That's why I was put as a defender."

"Well, great," Yvonne said as she slapped her hands together, "When could we find out?"

The robed woman smiled and closed her eyes. The two stared at her for a moment, and eventually noticed the red light coming from underneath her lids. Then, they became blinded.

* * *

When they all finally became aware of their surroundings, they found themselves inside of the entrance hall to Yvonne's mansion. The potential Slayer and Warrioress turned around several times in order to make sure that they knew where they were and, once they were certain, stared at Laura.

"Teleportation," she said simply, "Now, which room is it?"

* * *

"Hm," the robed woman muttered to herself as she moved her hand over the rocky surface, "Yes."

Tivona stared ahead, not sure what the Hell the mage was doing. It was odd, watching the display, but, in a way, it made sense, having to feel around for the sense. She looked back as Yvonne reentered the room, an old saber ducked underneath her arm.

"I found it," she said as she set the sword down on the table, "This was my ancestor's room back when he was alive. It was built with some stone blocks especially for him. That same ancestor fought in the Civil War, and this was his weapon."

She gripped the hand guarded blade and withdrew it from its sheath, making that clanging noise that most sabers did, and stared down at the blade. After a few moments of searching the metal over, she smiled.

"There's an inscription," she said, "It looks like Latin."

Tivona motioned for her friend to hand her the saber.

"…Archaic Latin," she deduced as she examined the weapon, "Knock and the door shall be…"

She turned and stared up at the mage.

"I believe I know where it leads," she said with a smile, "Well, not exactly, but…it's general location."

"Where?"

"A city in Oregon is the location of the room," she said, "It's called Paradise. I believe the Warrior of God lives in that city, a man called…Ugh…"

"Ezekiel," Tivona questioned, her expression filled with eagerness.

"That's the one," Laura supplied, "Helped save the world not too long ago, along with the Slayer."

The Warrioress smiled as she realized what this meant. If she and Yvonne went through the portal, they'd be able to get to Paradise, and that was where her brother was. Still smiling, she went forward and stood before the door.

"Tivona," she heard the potential Slayer call, "I don't know if we should just rush into this. I mean, what if she's-"

"Knock and the door shall be opened."

The stone wall did nothing for a moment, a moment in which Tivona was forced to rethink the inscription, before it began to glow with a strange, black light, somehow absorbing and reflecting the light it gave off. The light grew, somehow, brighter and completely consumed a section of the wall. Then, the light died. All that was left was a dark space that seemed to fall down into nothing.

"Warrioress, I don't-"

Tivona didn't listen. She checked to make sure that her equipment was secure, then took a deep breath. She turned to her friend.

"…I'm ready," she said as she grabbed the saber and her bow and arrows.

The huntress nodded and turned to the abyss. _God go with me._

She jumped.

* * *

Sirk collected the last of his books and looked back at the room with a bit of sadness in his eyes. It had sort of become his second home. Oh, well. He could always return and take advantage of the remarkable room and all the gifts it possessed. It would be the perfect backup plan for his life, his future, at Wolfram and Hart. Smiling, he walked up the stairs and out of the room. He reached up along the wall and reached into the hallow point along the wall, withdrew a golden key, and placed it into the lock. He pressed the door and twisted it as best as he could, but it was stubborn and wouldn't come. After a little bit of effort, he heard the clank and pulled the key out, replaced it into its space, and walked up the stairs into the city of Paradise.

He did not, however, check to make sure that the door was fully shut.

* * *

Tivona braced herself and wondered when the fall would end. Finally, after what seemed to be a millennia, she felt the hard impact of the solid ground as she adjusted her body to compensate for the blow. She landed with her knees squatted down and one hand against the concrete. After a moment, she looked up from her landing spot and examined the room.

It was…just a simple, dark room, about the size of her old quarters, which was around the size of a Spartan's room. There were no cobwebs or items within the room, it was just…sparse.

She looked up when she heard something overheard, and she saw Yvonne falling closer down towards her. She jumped away and landed on the floor, rolled her body along, and came up to her feet. She turned around and saw Yvonne stand up, brushing her legs off as she did so. She brushed her shirt off and looked up into the Warrioress's face.

"So," she said as she looked around, "What now?"

* * *

Sirk looked up at the Wolfram and Hart building. He was going to get in big with them, he knew it.

* * *

"There's nothing here," the potential Slayer groaned as she looked around the room, "Why would the portal lead here if there is nothing here?"

"I don't see a door anywhere," Tivona grimaced as she examined the room, "There's no way out."

"But, we can get back, right," Yvonne asked.

Tivona looked up at where they had fallen. The gaping hole that led to black was now replaced by granite.

"Right?"

* * *

"Mr. Sirk," Daniel Jerkins greeted the British ex-Watcher as he entered his office, "How was your trip to Paradise? Enjoyable or…hazardous?"

"Hazardous, I believe," the traitor said with a grin.

"Have a seat then, and we'll begin to discuss business. Wolfram and Hart will be greatly benefited by your services."

Sirk sat down, inwardly sneering at the man whilst keeping a respective appearance on the outside.

* * *

"There's no way out," Yvonne whimpered and cried as she sat in the fetal position against the wall, "There's no way out!"

_There'd better be_¸ Tivona thought to herself as she scanned over the entire room to see if she could find any ventilation points around the whole area. Unfortunately, there were none to be found.

"There's no way out!"

"QUIET!"

The potential Slayer looked up from her point and stared at her friend, her eyes alit from tears.

"There is a way out somewhere in this room," the Warrioress screamed to her friend, more for herself, but, still to, "We will get out of here. There is a way and it will come to us!"

"Tivona," the young woman whispered, almost inaudibly, "Look."

The Warrioress of God slowly turned around. There, at the far right end of the room, stood an iron door.

* * *

"…Fascinating," Daniel muttered as Sirk finished his story, "And, how did you get those books away from the Council?"

"A trade secret, my friend," the traitorous bastard said with a sneer of contempt, "One of which I can use again, considering that my charge has yet to inform the Council. If she had managed to get in contact, then you would be dealing with the Council right now. However, since she hasn't, then my resignation has been received and they'll consider her to be mentally inadequate for duty and terminate her, and I'll be able to obtain 'articles' which I left behind."

"And you have no regard to her well-being whatsoever?"

"Never have."

* * *

"That door wasn't there before," Yvonne muttered, "I know it wasn't."

"We both know it wasn't," Tivona said, "I checked the room over, at least seven times, and it wasn't there. It can't have been there, even if it were shielded by magic, I would have felt it."

"Ok, let's think: the door can lead anywhere, you just said you wanted a way out."

"No. I said 'there is a way and it will come to us.'"

It was ridiculous, she knew it. This wasn't some kind of fairy tale room where anything she wanted would come true. No, this was reality…reality in which lived demons, werewolves, witches, and…God. Maybe it wasn't beyond the realm of impossibility. Maybe there were other ways. Maybe.

"…I know I'm making an ass out of myself, but," she took a breath and said, "There is, in this room,…a ton of gold."

* * *

"So, where exactly did the portal come out to, Sirk?"

"A bad neighborhood. The room was tricky to figure out, but, I got it."

"How does it work again?"

* * *

No gold appeared within the room.

* * *

"You have to say what is in the room, or rather, what you want to be in the room, only as if it already were in the room. And it won't do something like 'gold' or 'jewels,' I know. The room works towards a degree of control. It will provide you with what you need, not what you want. If you need books, like I did, it will give you books. If you need weaponry, it will give you weaponry. But, only if you need it. Not if you want it."

* * *

"I don't get it," Yvonne groaned aloud as she scanned the room, "You said there is. You said there is a door, and a door came. You said there's gold, and there isn't. What the Hell?"

"I don't know," the huntress wondered aloud, "I don't get why it worked the first time but didn't work the second."

"Maybe it was what you wished for."

"Wish…no, I didn't wish the first time. Wish, as in, want. I needed a door so I could get out. Now, when I wished, as in wanted a pile of gold, neither gold appeared and nor did the door remain. The second I said that something I wanted was there, everything was taken away. I…think I get it."

"What?"

She didn't respond. From her theory, so long as she wanted it, she wouldn't get it. However, if she needed it, then she would be given it. The basic law of 'Need versus Want,' or 'Be careful what you wish for,' and, of course, the Vatican trained code of 'God helps those who help themselves.' If this worked out well, then she may very well have access to the greatest power on the Earth that wasn't divine.

What she really needed right now was to get the Hell out of this room.

"There is a way out of this room," she shouted.

She turned her head…and there was a door.

* * *

"So," Sirk leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable, "What sort of a problem does the Warrior entail?"

"None, in reality," the demonic lawyer answered, "He prefers to keep out of our business. We have our enemies, he has his own. We, for right now, have to contend with the law offices of Lambert and Gabriel."

"Wait…Gabriel, the Archangel?"

"And Lambert, minus the 'ert,' comes out as…"

"The Lamb. Christ. Jesus Christ as a lawyer? That seems somehow…balanced."

"Nearly. If Satan or Antichrist were the defense or prosecution lawyers, then it would be balanced. However, unless that turns out to be the CEO or executive of the estate, then it's imbalanced."

"I really don't care, anyway. What I care about is how all this effects our deal."

"You upheld your end, and to that extent, so shall Wolfram and Hart. We've already informed out London office to be prepared for your arrival. The helicopter is ready for your arrival and will fly you from our offices to the airport."

Sirk stood up and began to gather his files, knowing that Jerkins intended for him to get started as soon as possible. He extended his hand and exchanged goodbyes with the lawyer, then walked out the door. Everything had gone perfectly to plan, and, unlike what he had expected, the scum of the Earth were actually doing their jobs. He sighed and entered the awaiting elevator.

Once he reached the landing pad, he climbed into the already active chopper and watched the Paradise skyline as he streaked across the far blue yonder.

* * *

Yvonne stood back as Tivona gripped the latch to the door and gently pulled back. For a moment, there was a bit of resistance, but it faded into nothing almost immediately. She moved backward to allow the door some space and watched as it let way into the dark hall. Grinning, she walked into the space.

The first thing she noticed was that there was very little light within the room. She noticed, also, that there was a golden hue along the wall. She looked at the light and noticed that it seemed to disappear when she stood at a different angle. She looked up and saw Yvonne staring at the same spot that she had seen. The two shared a look.

"I'll get it," the potential said, "I'm closer."

She walked along the hallway and grabbed the golden object, which was found to be a key. The two shared another look.

"Think it's to the door," Tivona asked.

"Don't know," Yvonne said, "Let's find out."

She turned around and walked up to the iron door and gripped the handle. She pulled the door shut and was about to place the key inside when she noticed something.

"Oh," she said whilst she pushed the door open, "There's a little bit of the lock messed up here. Must be why we had trouble getting out."

Wordlessly, she drew out her dagger and placed it atop the broken part. She pressed down as hard as she could and caused it to bend down underneath her force, causing the metal to become nearly symmetrical, not completely, but enough to allow the door to be completely shut.

"Lucky he didn't notice that," the Warrioress said.

"Yeah, now let's get-"

"Excuse me," a new voice said as someone began to walk down the nearby stairs.

"Oh, shit," the two whispered simultaneously.

"No need for the language, ladies," a man in a suit said as he descended the stairs, "I'm here at your service."

The huntress glared at the newcomer before she asked him who he was.

"My name is Gregory Plover, Attorney at Law," he said with a smile, "I am here as a representative of the law offices of Lambert and Gabriel."

For yet another instance, the two female warriors shared a look of confusion, before turning back to him.

"And…why would a member of, what sounds like, a powerful law firm be down here," the Warrioress asked, her hand reaching for her rune dagger as she did so.

"Well, for one," the man said, still upholding his smile, "You are a Warrioress and she is a potential Slayer. That kind of puts you into our territory."

Before he could blink, he was up against the wall, a powerful arm held up against his throat. Tivona glared into his soul and Yvonne came up and placed her blade against the poor man's throat. He seemed to be completely unsurprised by this.

"Who are you," the potential demanded, "And how do you know who we are?"

"I told you both," he said stubbornly, "I'm from Lambert and Gabriel. We're a law firm-"

"Why would a law firm be interested in us," Tivona snarled at him, and the stinging sensation of the blade began to increase against his skin.

"We're a divine law firm," he stated, "We work for the Christ and the Archangel Gabriel."

Tivona stared at him, taking in the man before him. His aura held no blood or disturbances one would usually find within an attorney, although they were the scum of the Earth and could have an aura cleansing done, but, even then, there would be faint traces of it left, enough for her to discern it. He, however, held an aura not too dissimilar from those of the Sister Henrietta. She had a white with a spot of gray aura, while this man had only a white aura, not blinding in the least, but, still white.

She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Let him up," she muttered, and she backed away from him.

Yvonne hesitated for an instant, but did as her friend asked. Gregory sighed in relief as the pressure of the blade went away and rubbed his sore neck. When he took his hand away, he looked down upon it and saw that he had not been marked. Smiling, he reached down and straightened out his suit.

"Well," he muttered as he straightened his tie, "That was the, quite frankly, best death threat I've ever received."

"So," Tivona said, shaking the man out of his monologue, "You work for a law firm run by Jesus Christ and the Archangel Gabriel, right?" At his nod, she continued, "Where are we?"

"Why, you're in Paradise, Oregon," he said with a smile.

"Where's Sirk," Yvonne growled at him.

"I am afraid that…he is gone."

"What," the potential cried.

"You let him get away?"

"We didn't," the man hastened to defend their actions, "Our purpose here on Earth is to combat Wolfram and Hart, maintain the balance, not actually attempt to take them down. Please, if you want, I could take you to my offices and we could discuss the issue there?"

The two warriors shared a glance before turning back to him. They nodded as one.

* * *

"Wow, a limo," Yvonne muttered as the elongated vehicle moved down the lane, "I've always wanted to ride in one."

"Well, now you have," the attorney said.

Tivona just stared out the window. It was a huge city, probably around the size of LA. It was amazing to her that a city as huge as this one never made the news or was used for a movie. She watched along the streets and saw many interesting things that she had never seen in London. For one, she'd never seen a demon walk down the street without anyone staring. In Hollywood, sure, but not here. He must be camouflaged or something.

Another interesting thing, by her opinion, was the fact that there was a wedding being held inside the park. The wedding band was made up of people that she could tell were demons, and so could the crowd gathered, she wagered. But, that wasn't it. As they passed, she knew she heard something along the lines of heavy metal. She had to laugh at that. What moron picks out heavy metal for a wedding?

"What," Yvonne asked, noticing the laughter of her friend.

"Nothing," the Warrioress dismissed casually.

"We're here, ladies," Gregory announced as the limo pulled over into a dark alley.

"What," the potential Slayer asked, "What do ya mean, 'we're here?' There ain't no here to be here at!"

"Please," the attorney stated as he grabbed hold of his seat belt, "Fasten up."

For some reason, the Warrioress decided to go along with him. She reached over and buckled up, followed a half second later by Yvonne.

"Alright," he muttered with a smile, "Get ready."

Her limo revved its engines and took off at the wall.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

"Sir," a Wolfram and Hart associate said as she sat down beside Sirk, "My name is Simone Bradley. I'm going to be your liaison to the Senior Partners during your reign at the London office."

"I'm only going to be head of Ancient Studies and Mystics," the British man said as he looked down her shirt, "Why do I get a liaison?"

"The Senior Partners are very interested in what you stole from the Council," Simone said as she leaned forward to give him a better view, "And, they've asked me to insure that your journey be a pleasant one so that you are…well rested when you begin."

Sirk smiled at her. This was the best move he'd ever made.

* * *

"Dear God," Yvonne muttered as she looked up into the high room, "It's amazing."

"It's modeled after the temples and cathedrals at Notre Dam, St. Peter's Square, and various others around the world," Gregory said as he walked along the narrow line the limos and sports cars provided, "Wait till you see the offices, which are right up here."

He walked along the corridor until he came to a pair of double doors that had to be at least seventeen feet tall. He turned back to them and smiled.

"Ladies," he said, "Welcome to the law offices of Lambert and Gabriel."

He turned back and pushed both doors open. On the other side of the doors stood a magnificent hall carved out of jewels and gold. Bright sunlight was pouring in from beyond the columns, but it did not reflect against the brilliant material. All around the great hall were desks where men, women, demons, and spirits moved about, doing work for the firm. Above them were catwalks which led to private offices for the attorneys.

Gregory walked ahead, just barely, to show them the way. As he did so, he was passed along by a ghost.

"Gregory," it called out, "I have the list of the members going to the _Pennies for Patients_ dinner next month."

"Excellent," the lawyer said as he took the list from the apparition, "Have you made my donation yet?"

"Yes, I have," the ghost smiled at him, "A hundred thousand, in your name."

"Thank you very much, Nicholas," with that, Gregory turned away and restarted his walk.

"Nicholas," Yvonne asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the spirit apologized, "My name is Nicholas Curter, at your service."

"No need," the Warrioress of God smiled at the spirit, "We should be fine. Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Warrioress."

Before she could ask him how he knew, he disappeared into the crowds. Frowning, Tivona turned and made to catch up with Gregory.

"This is my office," Gregory said as he entered one of the offices along the second level.

His office was not like the ones Tivona believed would be at Wolfram and Hart. His office was about twice the size of a college dorm room, with three desks, each filled with folders and papers. The window led out to nothing but clouds and the front desk held a very noteworthy computer. Along the walls were pictures of his family, though, not many.

"What exactly does your law firm do, Mr. Plover," Yvonne asked.

"As I said before, our main goal is to keep Wolfram and Hart at bay, keep them out of the picture, at least until the Champion arises," he sat down at this point and motioned for the girls to sit down as well, "However, we also keep other companies safe. Most charities that try to get founded are cut away by dirty corporations, the IRS, or debt. We try and help get these organizations on their feet, either directly through our own resources, or through donations such as the one I made today. We also try to keep certain things from reaching the press, specifically things involving demons. The people of this world need to be kept away from this threat unless it is absolutely necessary to bring them in and, if they are brought in, to train them. We have a special branch of Lambert and Gabriel dedicated to training good demon hunters, and to reforming those who have turned away. We're also trying to get someone inside of the Watcher's Council so they can start gathering information."

"Why," the potential Slayer asked.

"To prevent things like what happened to you, Ms. Badeau."

Tivona stared at the picture first up on his desk. It was of him and a beautiful woman with blonde hair. She picked it up and examined it.

"My old high school sweetheart, Joyce Summers," he said with a smile, "We had that taken at our high school reunion. She's divorced now, with a child. Buffy, she called her. She kept on complaining about how much trouble she had gotten into. Tore my heart up to not inform her that she was the Slayer."

"Wait, you know the mother of the Slayer," Yvonne asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yes, I do," he answered with a smile, "Although, she is, technically no longer the Slayer. She is a Slayer, one of the Chosen Two."

"Chosen Two," both asked.

"Yes, she died for a moment and was brought back and a new Slayer was called, along with her, and now, there are two," Gregory stood up and looked out his window, "Ezekiel really came through on that one."

"Ezekiel," the Warrioress asked, "What did he do?"

"Oh, he stopped the Powers That Be from obtaining what they wanted."

"…And that was?"

"Well, the Powers That Be are the angels which oversee the events on Earth, underneath the guidance of God and Christ. However, in this day and age, they have begun to vi for power within Heaven. Politics, unfortunately, exist in the realm. And, so, the Powers hatched a plot to gain power through the new Slayer that will come in after Buffy, whomever she will be, or is now. Unfortunately, for them, Ezekiel showed up and put the brakes on their machine. Right now, Christ is major league infuriated at the Powers and is wondering what should be done about them. They acted outside the plan and now, we may have rogue agents around."

"Can we do anything," Tivona asked.

"No, you can't," the man sighed, a look of sadness inside his eyes, "The Powers, while being greedy, are still good, at least for now. They will not be reprieved until it is absolutely necessary. Or, at least, that's what I've been told. Now, I called you in here to give you two pieces of valuable information. Would you please draw your rune daggers out?"

They both reached along their belts and gripped their blades, hesitated for a moment, then withdrew them. Each placed their own beside each other on the table.

"Ah, he was right," Plover muttered to himself as he examined the daggers, "Yes, very right. OK, my friends, these daggers are called rune daggers, as you are well aware. Each rune dagger has a specific purpose and power. Yours, Warrioress, is meant to slay demons and shall force awareness upon you. Basically, that means that if you get knocked unconscious, it will try and wake you up, and will wake you up if it senses danger. Yours, Ms. Badeau, is meant to kill those who use magic, be it white or black, and it can resist spells. That's why you did not wake up when you were being held in the village, like Tivona did. It was trying to throw the spell off and it would be able to do that better if you were not awake."

He turned away from them and went to his chest of drawers on the left wall. He opened the top drawer and withdrew a dagger. It had a purple handle and a…

"Is that diamond," Yvonne asked in wonder.

"Yes, it is," the lawyer said as he laid the weapon down upon his desk, situated between the two daggers.

Tivona did not say anything, for she was staring at the blade. All the light that appeared in the room seemed to be migrating to the magnificent weapon. There were runes along the blade, carved in by another diamond, perhaps. She did not recognize any of them.

"This dagger," the attorney muttered, "Is designed with one purpose and one purpose only: to kill vampires. Whenever you stab a vampire through the heart with this weapon, it will die. For good. Also, do you notice how the light seems to be drawn to the blade?" At their nods, he continued, "It collects all the particles within the light, but specifically the ones that cause vampires to combust. Ms. Badeau, I want to trade you: your dagger for this one."

"But, my friend, Jacque gave it to me," the potential Slayer said in defiance, "I could never give up anything like that."

"Think of it this way," Gregory said, "That blade is designed to ward off magic and kill magic users. This is meant to kill vampires. Vampires, which happen to be plentiful in New Orleans. Now, if your friend truly cares for you, don't you think he'll want you to have something that will keep you safer than what he gave you?"

For a moment, Yvonne struggled to argue with him, but, she could find nothing to say. She knew, in her heart, that her old friend would want her to have the best chance at life. Considering that she was a potential and, if she were ever called, then he would want her to do this just for his sake and his piece of mind, not only to keep her safe. He knew the risks of the job, and he hated them. He would want her to do this, she knew it.

Her resolve now recalibrated, she nodded. Smiling, the attorney took the green handled blade and held out the purple one to the potential Slayer, who accepted the gift graciously. The lawyer then laid the blade down in front of Tivona and slowly pushed it forward.

"What," she asked, not understanding what he wanted her to do with it.

"It does not belong to you," Plover said, "Nor does it belong to her. It goes to someone else."

"How do you know so much about these weapons," the Warrioress said, her voice low, a clear threat.

"I was given a file on it by my boss," he explained, "It told me about three of these weapons and who had them, one of which becoming me when I received it from Gabriel."

"You met Gabriel," the huntress asked, her voice filled with awe.

"I did," he answered, "He told me about the rune daggers and gave me the file for Ezekiel, which he should tell you about eventually."

"If I ever see him," the Warrioress muttered to herself.

"Actually, that's the other bit of information I have to give you," he said with a smile, "After we drop off your friend here so she can go home, we're going to take you to Ezekiel. Speaking of which, we'd better get going if we want to get there before nightfall. Come on."

* * *

Tivona examined the room in which they had been stuck in for a few hours thoughtfully. It would be a great asset to their war and would be very comforting if ever the need arose. She moved aside from the doorway to allow some of the firm workers who had been contracted to change the locks on the door. It was possible for Sirk to have cloned a key and they were making sure he wouldn't be able to get inside if he returned.

The room itself had been created originally by her friend's ancestor to hide Confederate soldiers and keep supplies up inside of the small area. That way, if the Union managed to cut off their supplies from the sea, like they did, they would be able to get some from the Pacific. Unfortunately, one of the officers decided to try his luck and ask for a load of gunpowder. Right when a private was lighting his pipe. The explosion was heard for miles and the wooden building, save the room, had been destroyed. Then, the industrial revolution came about and the site was used to create an apartment complex, which was also eventually destroyed and turned into a more up-to-date apartment complex.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to her friend. Yvonne was standing in the center of the room, staring up at the point from which they had fallen. Silently, the Warrioress walked up behind her friend and put an arm on her shoulder. The Slayer in training didn't even jump when she felt the hand, she just turned and stared the girl in the eye. For a moment, they remained this way, staring at each other, memorizing every single detail about each other's face, body, and soul. Then, they went forward and embraced each other.

"I'll see you sometime soon, I know it," Yvonne whispered.

"I know," the Warrioress said.

After another moment, they broke apart. Yvonne smiled once and turned back to their arrival point.

"There is a way home here," she called out.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, however, a mass of black appeared out of nowhere, right in front of them. The black space turned into a doorframe and the black began to fade away, revealing the spacious room of the Louisiana mansion. Yvonne went forward and stepped across the threshold, head held high. She began to turn back just as the door evaporated.

Sighing and already missing her friend, she stared at the space, willing it to return, but never vocalizing it. She looked up when she felt a strong arm touch her shoulder and looked into Gregory's smiling face.

"My niece died when she was seven," he said to her, and he pulled her about and began to walk her out the room, "She was killed by a drunk driver. This driver just so happened to be working for Wolfram and Hart. I filed criminal charges and civil charges for her hospital bills, but, I lost. Then, I was approached by my best friend, Monica, who was working in Lambert and Gabriel as a currier. She offered me a job and…I took it. At the time, I had no idea what I was getting into. Now, however, I really do…and I wouldn't trade it, except for that little girl back."

He sighed as they reached the top of the stairs, which led out of the basement and down a hall which led to the front lobby. For a moment, he paused to collect himself, and turned back to her.

"You're going to do great things in this world, Tivona," he said to her, "You already have. Keep up the good work."

With that, he let her go and walked out of the hall. The Warrioress looked after him, wondering why he did what he did. He didn't have a duty like she did. But, then again, he did. He had a duty to everyone, or, at least, he thought he did. Groaning, she remembered what else he had promised. She ran after him and caught him just as he was entering his limo in the night sky.

"Where does my brother live," she called out.

"Just upstairs," the lawyer said, and he pointed up at one of the windows.

Smiling, the Warrioress of God waved to the Lawyer of God, or one of many, and reentered the complex. As she did so, she noticed a pretty brunette in a tight blouse walk down the stairs. She held an envelope in her grasp, one which appeared to be from Vatican City. She walked up to the woman, hoping that she knew where she might find Ezekiel.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'm looking for Ezekiel. Is he in?"

"Who are you," the woman responded immediately, a hint, no, a gallon of jealousy in her voice, "How do you know Ezekiel? Why do you want to see him?"

"His sister, family, and I'm his sister. Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Whitney," she responded, her gaze still icy, "So…You're my Zekey's sister, huh?"

_Zekey? What the fuck?_

"I don't know who 'Zekey' is," she responded with a grin, "But, I am Ezekiel's sister, yes."

"How do I know?"

"You just have to trust me," she growled at the irate woman, "Now, which room is he in?"

Finally, she told her. The Warrioress didn't even bother to say 'thank you' for it, she just walked up the stairs and walked into the unlocked room.

* * *

Ezekiel sighed joyfully as he walked inside the apartment building that evening. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, thank God, no fucking demons anywhere, except for the Surge band, but, they were all disguised and being paid to be there, so, they wouldn't cause a problem.

As he walked inside, he was intercepted by his landlady, Whitney. She leered at him, and he became extremely uncomfortable underneath her gaze.

Think of the money¸ he reminded himself, And how I'm screwing the church over.

"Hey, Zekey," Dear God, forgive me if I kill her, "Just wanted to give you this."

He braced himself, wondering what the woman wanted to give him, and had a declination on his lips before she held it out: an envelope addressed from Vatican City.

"As per our agreement," she said, downtrodden, "All your rent is free. I wish I would have thought better before that, I could have made it once a month. But, it was worth it."

Ezekiel was a Warrior of God. Trained by the worst beings, and the best beings, in the history of the Catholic Church. He had seen devils, demons, serpents, and the foulest creatures that Hell's gates had to throw at him. Yet, nothing prepared him for her next statement.

"Oh, by the way," she said, "Your sister arrived around half an hour ago. She's up in your room."

"What," the Warrior asked, "What did you say?"

"I said 'your sister is up in your room.' She wasn't nice to me."

"Well, that confirms it," he said with a smile, "That's my sister. Bye."

Ezekiel charged up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he reached the room, his door was ajar, waiting for him. He entered and looked around for his sister, not sensing her anywhere.

"You know," he heard a voice from his bedroom, "You really should start doing more housework."

The Warrior of God walked slowly and entered his bedroom, eyes widened. There, sitting on his bed, was a beautiful, redheaded Warrioress of God.

"Dawn," he asked.

"Alex," she greeted.

Suddenly, she sprung up and launched herself at him. He felt her wrap her arms around him and he returned the gesture with every bit of warmth his heart would allow.


	17. Strange Bedfellows

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: This is it...only a few chapters left. sob I feel like I'm gonna cry. Oh, well. Always the option for a sequel. Whaddya think?

* * *

Adil, Edana, Tara, and Marcie walked along the Paradise street the night of Daniel's and Rebecca's wedding. In spite of the fact that the group had only known the older man for a short time, he trusted them with his life, and they did, as well. The group knew he was a very good man, and a good detective, particularly because he had survived in the archaic city for longer than any detective to date. And he believed that they were good people because of his past dealings with Ezekiel and because they had chosen to do what he currently could not: fight evil. 

At the current moment, the group was walking to the Warrior's apartment. Adil, the only one with a car, had decided to take the bus, considering that his car was on the fritz again. He had his arm around Marcie's waist, and she was leaning into him. Neither had any qualms about what had happened, in fact, they had enjoyed it very much and, after their display in front of Edana, they had decided to try being a couple. So far, though it hadn't been that long, things were working out. Hell, it had only been one day, and neither had any clue if they were compatible. But, they were willing to try.

Tara was holding Edana's hand as they walked, wanting to feel her girlfriend as much as she could. For some reason, after the wedding, she had been extremely turned on. Perhaps, she thought, weddings just brought out the lust in her usually quiet self. But, right now, all she really wanted to do was get herself, and her girlfriend, to bed and not leave till school started up again. However, the group, specifically Adil, had come up with an even better solution.

In agreement with one of his then-fiancée's requests, Daniel had not had a bachelor party. Unfortunately, that meant that all of the people who were running the show had been jilted out of a really fun time. So, the group had made a decision to go to Surge's tonight, get drunk, and find out whether or not Adil and Marcie had won at the pool tournament. Of course, Adil's original suggestion was to have the girls stripped and the guys watch and, if they wanted, for the girls to make out with each other. Tara had been ok with watching and making out, but not stripping. Marcie had been ok with stripping, which just goes to show that it's the quiet ones that are kinky. Edana had, of course, been ok with both.

However, Tara had reminded him that he and Marcie were starting a relationship and that watching her strip and, perhaps eventually, making out with a girl may not be the best platform to start off with. After all, she and Edana had only made out and groped, but they had not yet had sex or seen each other naked and, considering that they had already done both, it would be best for them to slow things down. Of course, Adil had tried to argue but, he had failed.

As they walked, chatting animatedly about silly things like school, friends, and the upcoming apocalypse, none of them noticed the figures walking behind them. One of them held a piece of brick in his hand. He hefted it up, took careful aim, and threw it with all his might. It sailed thru the air, like a missile with a bent wing, and hit its target with enough force to send the elemental mage down to the ground, unconscious.

Enraged at whoever had done this, Tara reached into her purse to withdraw her pistol, only to stop as she noticed that one of the two vampires was holding Adil by the throat, his arms behind his back. Marcie, however, was nowhere to be seen. She kept her hand in her purse, waiting for the time, should it arise.

"You lot are Ezekiel's friends," the vampire that had thrown the rock said, "You are coming with us."

"Don't think so," the invisible girl said, and the vampire turned to dust in the wind as his heart was destroyed by a sharpened piece of wood.

The remaining vampire held onto Adil as he turned sharply towards where his partner had fallen. He opened his eyes as wide as he could in order to see who it was that had done this to his friend, and did not see when Tara pulled her pistol out in a flash and pointed it at his head. He did, however, hear the thunderous blast as a bullet made from the white witch's blood sailed through the air and struck the demon's neck, sending him into the pits from whence he came.

The white witch smiled as she put her weapon away, proud of the fact that she had helped her friends. She did not notice, as she bent down to check on her love, the pair of yellow eyes watching.

* * *

"Wow," the Warrior of God said in disbelief as he leaned back in his chair and sipped his beer, "And I thought I had it rough. But here, you saved a werewolf's life, got involved in a conspiracy for the British government, flew a frigging Area 51 aircraft, met a potential Slayer, and found some kind of a wonder room that led you here." 

"Well, what about you, mister," the Warrioress of God smiled at her brother as she too sipped on a beer, "You helped save the world! How cool is that?"

"So did you. With the dragons, right?"

"That was more like Britain. It's important, just not as important."

"How long have you been out of the Vatican?"

"I guess around the same time as you came around here, just from what you've told me. It was fun, trekking across Europe like that. Shorter than I thought, but fun. Hey, why did you move here?"

"Just found this place," he admitted, "Didn't even know it existed till I came around here. And you found me through a witch named Laura?"

"Yeah, she was the border control for a village in the bayou that kept peaceful demons and such safe. Not that bad, once you thought about her. I never met her husband, though."

"Lucky for you that the portal led here. Amazing how life tends to work out, sometimes. Right now, I don't think any of us are having that kind of luck."

Before he could continue, the front door flew open, revealing four people, one of which was unconscious with a wound on the back of her head.

"I see what you mean," the Warrioress muttered.

* * *

The vampire that had been spying on the group during their short-lived fight walked inside the warehouse along the docks, his steps uneven. He was afraid of what the boss would think. He made his way through the dark rooms and found himself in the center of the building. His master was standing there, his back turned against him. 

"Well," the Master Vampire asked.

"The two cornered them," he started, "Knocked the girl with the fire out cold. One of them grabbed the Middle-Eastern kid, had him by the neck. One of the girls, though…she could turn invisible."

"Invisible," the vampire asked as he turned around, a lit cigarette in his mouth, "What the bloody Hell is up with that?"

"Beats the shit outta me," he answered, "But, she staked the one that wasn't holding the boy. The other one tried to use him as a shield against the girl, but that witch pulled out a gun and shot him."

"Bugger," the vampire responded, and he tossed his fag away to the ground, "How is he?"

"Dead. The bullet took out his neck. It had to be magic, man. Had to be."

"…And?"

"Well, I took off."

"You took off," the blonde vampire growled, his anger building up, "You didn't stick around to sort it out?"

"They would have killed me," he argued.

"…Right," the stronger vamp said with an understanding smile, "They would have killed you."

He turned away and began to walk out the area, causing the lackey to sigh in relief. Then, the vampire turned around and flung a stake into his heart.

"You had to have known I would have as well."

He laughed as the dust blew away in the wind. The wanker had had no brains, anyway. Made sense to stake him and be done with it. The Big Bad turned and walked away.

* * *

"She's alive," Ezekiel said to himself as he examined Edana's head wound, "Doesn't look like it'll need stitches. Uh, hand me that beer." 

Adil tossed him the bottle he had asked for and the Warrior began to pour its contents onto the wound. The pain was obvious to all present, save Tara and Marcie, who had never had to treat such wounds with alcohol. Sighing, he turned away from his friend and drank the rest of the bottle's contents.

"She needs rest," he muttered, "Tara, call Pam and get her to drive out here. Her mom finds her like this and shit will start flying."

The white witch nodded and moved over to the table where the phone was located. Ezekiel sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Zeke," he heard Adil ask, "Who is this?"

The Warrior looked up to see who he had been speaking about and mentally cursed himself as he realized he had forgotten to introduce his sister to his friends.

"Everyone, this is Tivona," he said, keeping them in the dark about who he, and consequently, she truly were, "She's my sister."

"Whoa," Marcie said as she examined the Warrioress, "You guys must come from good blood. She's hot."

"Thanks…I guess," his sister said, a feint smile on her face; that time with Yvonne had only been a joke, she wasn't used to girls really complimenting her on her looks, or at all.

"Don't worry about Marcie," he said with a smile, "The ones you have to worry about are Edana, the one with the hole in the back of her head, and Tara, the one on the phone. They're into girls, and Edana's also into guys."

"Fine with me," she said, "So long as they don't sneak into my bed or nothing."

"I doubt that'd happen," Tara said as she hung up, "You're a Warrioress. The only reason why I would is because you invited me. Besides, I'm with her."

As she said this, she pointed to Edana.

"Tara MaClay," the witch introduced herself, "That one there's Edana Thorne. The other guy is Adil Ansar, he just lost his uncle."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Warrioress said to the young man.

"Don't be," he muttered, "You didn't kill him. Besides, I'm working through it."

"You need someone to talk to, I'm here," she found herself offering, despite the fact that she had only known the man for a few minutes now.

He smiled at her and nodded in thanks.

"I'm Marcie Ross," the invisible girl said as she leaned against the wall next to Adil, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Wait a second," the Warrior said with a smile, "Are you two…two?"

"How do you think we should answer him," Marcie asked her boyfriend.

He responded by planting a smoldering kiss upon her lips. She moaned into it and answered his wanton tongue, allowing him access into her mouth and her into his. For a long moment, they wrestled and clashed before succumbing to the need for air. When they resurfaced, all eyes were on them.

"…wow," the Warrioress said.

"How did this happen, I wasn't here for this," Ezekiel said in outrage.

"Basically," the Yemenite answered, "Think about how you met Tara."

"Ah, the drunk in the bar routine," he said with a smile, "Well, at least someone here got some good play."

He involuntarily cringed as memories of the previous night came flooding back, and thanked God that he had drunk as much as he had. He only had brief, very very brief, flashes of the horrifying event. She may be hot in the body, but…she's annoying as Hell.

"Has my big brother lost his virginity," Tivona asked, totally honest.

Laughter answered her question.

* * *

"Hey, Billy Idol," Angus said to the man sitting at the bar, "If you want something, you'd better order it. If not, we're going to close up now." 

"I need some information," Spike said to the snitch, "I want to know where the Warrior of God is."

"Hell no," the black man said as he threw both hands down on the table, "I ain't stupid, buster. I know for a fact that if I tell you where he is, I will be dead in underneath a second."

"And if you don't tell me," the Master Vampire lunged across the counter and latched onto the human's neck, "I'll kill you, you stupid blighter. Now talk!"

"No," the snitch said, an amazing act of loyalty on his part, "I won't tell you and if you kill me, he'll kill you in ways you can't begin to imagine, vampire."

William the Bloody snarled and slammed the snitch down onto the counter, knocking him unconscious. He was about to sink his fangs into the lush vein. He stopped himself, however, as he allowed the man's words to sink in. According to him, this blighter had the protection of the Warrior and if he killed the bastard, then he'd end up getting burned to death. Not good.

Sighing, he let the man fall to the floor and walked out the club.

* * *

Tivona sighed as she sat down on her bed. Ezekiel had offered to let her take his own bed so that she could sleep in it, but she had refused. He was stressed, she could tell. She remembered when she had snuck into his quarters to check on him, and had found him crying because he was so wounded. She had been able to sneak medical supplies out of the hospital ward and had helped him feel better. Even now, when they had been separated for so long, she could tell whenever he was in pain. After all, he had to find a statue of the four angels bound at the bottom of Euphrates before they escaped and, if they did, then everything they had been working for in this city would be ruined and hundreds of lives would be lost. Not to mention, he was sharing it with Marcie who was, in spite of how often he had tried to convince her, refusing to let him take the couch. 

So, the Warrioress had chosen to go downstairs to the basement. She could use the room as a bedroom, because she needed sleep. It wasn't greedy to want to sleep, and she had used this fact to find her new queen sized bed. She had also decided to make this room her room, on a permanent basis.

* * *

Spike leaned against the wall of his warehouse, pondering. So far, he had done nearly everything he could to find his quarry, but hadn't gotten even close yet. He needed to find that ripe bastard and get everything settled so that he could return to his normal life, or unlife. He looked up as he heard the doors open and saw about twelve of his boys come inside. 

"What do you blokes want, I'm busy," he growled at them, "Go away."

"No," a huge vampire called Grog said with a scowl upon his vampiric face, "We've taken a vote and we've decided that we don't like this."

"Too bloody bad, you buggers work for me and you'll bloody do what I say or I'll have you kissin' daylight, got it?"

He stared into the vampire's eyes. Then, ducked down as a fist came his way.

"What the fucking Hell do you think you're doing!"

"We're through with you, Spike," Grog snarled, "We're joining them. They may want to destroy the world, but, that's better than working with that son of a bitch."

He pulled his arm back and launched a fist at the platinum blonde vampire, who dodged and threw a fist at the huge vampire.

* * *

Ezekiel sat up early that morning, a little after the sun had risen. He had only gotten around four hours worth of sleep, but, it was alright. It had been worth it to spend some time with his sister. And, he had had to make sure that Edana got over to Pam's alright. She had come around a little before the detective's arrival and had been introduced to Tivona, which would most definitely have been more interesting if she had been at full health. Unfortunately, no lesbian jokes. 

He rose up and grabbed his leftover beer from the bedside table and began to drink. He walked out to the balcony and stared down into the shaded alleyway. For a moment, he didn't realize what he was looking at, then, reality came crashing down.

There were eight vampires inside the shade, each with their game face on, as the Slayer from Sunnydale had called it. They were circling around a vampire with platinum blonde hair and a bloodied nose in a black leather duster and dark clothing, along with a blood red undershirt. Ezekiel sighed. He didn't need a fight this early in the day and, they were all vampires. Why fight for a vamp when you could let them destroy each other? Of course, he sort of had no choice when he heard what they were saying.

"What's the matter, Spike," a huge vamp said, "Too afraid to fight without your precious God-boy around?"

"Spike," he whispered to himself, _Wait a minute_, "GOD-BOY?"

Without pausing for thought, he jumped over the railing of the balcony and landed on the pavement. Immediately, every vampire turned and stared at him.

"GOD-BOY?"

"Who the Hell are you," the big one said, "Beat it, punk. We don't care about humans."

"Lucky for you," Ezekiel growled as he walked closer, "I just so happen to be that God-Boy you just mentioned."

"What," the blonde vamp asked, "What, you're that wanker?"

"Better not call me a wanker, William," the Warrior of God said as he walked into the center of the circle, "I'm on your side as of right now if you're against these fuckers."

"Too bloody right," the Big Bad said, "And when we're done, we're going to have a nice chat."

"Sounds good to me," Ezekiel answered back as he cracked his neck, "Now, let's rumble!"

* * *

Tivona ran as fast as she could out of the room, dressed in only her sleepwear, which she had mostly had to get from Yvonne. The Southern belle apparently had a fascination for negligee. At that moment, she was dressed in little more than a black see-through dress. Yet, she was running like the wind, hoping she could reach her brother in time.

* * *

Ezekiel ducked his head as one of the vampire's tried to catch him with his arm, and drove his fist into its ribcage. He heard a few bones shatter against his blow and smiled, then completed the maneuver by launching a bladed hand into its throat. He heard a very loud crack and the creature fell to the ground, clutching its injury and wailing. Ezekiel turned around and punched the next vampire onto the ground, bent over, and snapped its neck, sending it into dust. He turned back around and did the same with the other vampire. 

As the dust settled, he felt a pair of arms grab his shoulders and lift him up.

"You die now, human," it growled into his face.

"Would you mind having a breath mint first?"

The beast snarled and lunged forward, but stopped suddenly. He stared up at the Warrior and decomposed on the spot. Ezekiel stared down at the former being, wondering just what the Hell had happened. Then, he noticed the stake. He looked up to see his sister in one of the most revealing dresses he had ever seen in his life, kicking the crap out of a vampire.

"Thanks, sis," he called as he turned around and axe-kicked another vampire.

"You're welcome," he heard.

Spike didn't really know what to think with this current situation but, when it came down to it, all he really cared about was getting through it alive. Unfortunately, what with the rising of the sun overhead and all, he didn't think he'd have much time left after the fight. He sighed and drove his fist into the next vampire's face, knocking it out into the sunlight and sending it on down to Hell.

"Bugger this," he whispered to himself, "We need to finish up."

"Don't think so, Spike," he heard a familiar voice say.

William the Bloody turned around and saw Grog, who then grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him up into the air. The Scourge of Europe struggled as best as he could, but found the vampire's grip too difficult. He looked up and saw that the huge creature had moved over to the sunlight.

"See you in Hell, Spike," Grog sneered at him.

"You first," a feminine voice said behind the demon, and it was followed by two hands reaching up and twisting the impossibly thick neck completely around, causing it to collapse into dust.

Spike fell to the ground, clutching his side, grateful that he was still alive. He looked up and saw a spectacular redhead in a very lovely piece of fabric staring down at him, hands on her hips and lips pursed out. A very sexy woman.

"Well," he said with a grin, "Aren't you a ripe bird then, love?"

"Hands off, Willy," Ezekiel growled as he came forward and lifted the vampire to his feet, "She's my sister."

"Oh," _best not touch her_, "Alright then, mate. Ugh," he turned his head skyward and examined his situation, "Can we maybe go inside now…you know, before I become a British barbeque?"

"There's no back door there," the Warrior said in response.

"What about that window," Tivona asked, pointing to one of the few windows left that weren't in the sunlight.

She went to it and tried to open it, but found that she couldn't.

"Locked," she said.

Ezekiel sighed and moved to the front of it, pulled back, and threw a powerful punch into it. If he were a regular human, he would have injured his hand and probably not gotten all the way through. As it was, he was far from a regular human. Sighing, he gripped the wall and lifted himself up into the room.

"Does anyone use this room," she asked as she lifted herself up onto the frame.

"Yep," the Warrior said as he stared into the room.

"Whatever it is, I'm parboiling out here," the British vampire shrieked out.

"Alright, get your red ass inside," Ezekiel said.

Sighing, the Warrior and Warrioress each moved out of the window frame and made room for the vampire. He jumped up and held onto the sides and pulled himself into the room. When he hit the floor, he looked up and saw a sight that would fill his dreams for years.

Stacks and stacks of porno magazines.

* * *

"Must've been Renaldo's stash for when he was alive," Ezekiel said to himself as he leafed through the stack of porn. 

"That is one damn odd position," Tivona muttered as she stared at an edition of _Hustler_, "I don't know why men or women read this stuff. It's just filled with lies and stuff that'd never happen."

"Hey, mind your mouth, Little Bit," Spike said, outraged at the downplaying of porn, "This is some quality merchandise of adult entertainment."

"You know, I'd have to agree with him on that one," Ezekiel commented, "But, there's gotta be some more important things than this."

"What's better than this stuff," the Scourge muttered.

"Aren't you with Drusilla still," Ezekiel said to the vampire.

"Technically, yes," he answered with a sigh, "She's out of it, though. Got knocked up bad in Prague and fell into some kinda vampire coma. She's been out for about six months now. Don't know when she'll wake up."

"Where is she right now," Tivona asked, feeling a pang of sympathy for the vampire as she did so.

"In LA," Spike answered solemnly, "She might not ever wake up."

"Well, we're so sorry for your loss," Ezekiel said, sarcasm deep in his voice.

"Hey, I came to you out of friendship," the Scourge said.

"You didn't come to me at all! You ran away from a group of vampires and ended up around my doorstep. I only helped out because they called me God-Boy!"

"Explains why you're only in your pants," Tivona said with a smirk as she went and opened the closet, "Ugh, guys, there's a woman in here."

The vampire and the Warrior shared a look, then moved quickly over to where she was pointing. There, in the closet, was a dead girl. She had blonde hair and ridges along her cheeks. Also, she had a tattoo on her left eye, sort of resembling a bolt of lightning.

"Oden Tal," the three whispered together.

"He must have bought her off the black market," Ezekiel figured, "See, sometimes, when Oden Tal get caught and turned, the Vigories get killed or taken out. There's a group of these guys working Vegas. Renaldo must've bought her at auction."

"What do we do with her," Tivona asked, "I mean, she's got no will left. There's no way to give it back."

"Actually, there is," Spike said as he stared at her, "But, why bother? Slave hot as that one, wouldn't mind having her 'round to keep my bed warm at night while Dru's out of it."

"Shut up, Spike," the Warrioress growled at the vampire, causing him to back away a few steps.

"We're not selling her," the Warrior said, "Besides, there's nothing to sell. She's dead. Too long without food."

"So, she died standing up," Tivona muttered, "Nice way to go."

"Must have something to do with the differences between the dimensions," Ezekiel said, "So, let's bury her and be done with it."

"I'll do it," the Warrioress said as she gently scooped the dead being into her arms and carried her out of the room, "I'll get her to Yvonne in the bayou. There's lots of space around there."

"Thanks, Tivona," her brother said with a smile, "You really are a great Warrioress."

She smiled at him and moved out the door. Spike smiled and shook his head.

"You two getting all cutesy wootesy," the vampire said, "Makes a guy want to heave."

"We haven't seen each other in years, maybe," the Warrior defended himself.

"So, what do you blokes plan to do with-"

The Scourge of Europe stopped mid-sentence and stared at the rest of the closet's contents. There, within that dark space, were two twenty gauge shotguns, two AK-47s, six sniper rifles, and at least twelve pistols. Each of the pistols sat atop around three boxes.

"I smell somethin'," Spike muttered as he looked at the weapons, "Something like what you'd find in Colombia."

He walked inside and picked up one of the pistols, tossed it aside, and lifted up one of the boxes. He took it outside and set it atop the table, moving a large amount of magazines out of the way, and tore the top off. It revealed small bags filled with a white substance.

"Looks like heroine or crystal," Ezekiel said with a sigh, "You know, I drink and I sleep around, but, I do not and will never do drugs."

"I hear you, mate," the British vampire said with a grin, "I was at Woodstock, you know. Real nice time. Spent the whole thing standing around, staring at my hands. Weird, and I never wanna do that again. Nearly burnt up in the sun."

"Good for y-" the Warrior stopped; the vampire's last statement had suddenly reminded him of what exactly he was dealing with.

"What do you want, Spike," Ezekiel said, his patience wearing thin, "And, bare in mind, there are quite a few friends of mine that are capable of killing you if you try anything."

"Relax, I came here…well, meant to come here is the term…I was coming here to get your help. I know something about this apocalypse that you're having right now, and you really need to know it."

"Alright," he sighed and turned his head to see Tivona come inside, "Back already?"

"Quicksand," the Warrioress responded, "Makes for easy burial."

The Warrior nodded and turned back to the problem at hand. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed in Adil's number.

"Hello," his friendly voice came over the line.

"Adil, it's Zeke," the Warrior said into the phone, "Come over right now. Pick up Edana and Tara on your way over."

"Sure, we on alert?"

"Sort of," Ezekiel said, "Be ready to act," with that, he turned his phone off and returned his attention to the vampire, "OK, what is it that you know?"

"Here's the scoop, mate. This front you're up against, they got themselves a little bit of an out when it comes to the Euphrates angels. The way it works is that the statue itself and the army has the ability to wipe out this soddin' city and everyone in it. That's just one part. Have you ever heard of the gem of Amara?"

"Yeah. It's like the Holy Grail for vampires. But, it's a myth."

"Wrong there, mate. It's real. Or, well, the original jewel is real. The actual ring or necklace itself might not be. Eh, bugger, anyway, Euphrates found the jewel and carved it into four necklaces. Their plan is to bleed themselves and, since they can't die, the angels will be able to completely feed off of them. They'll be able to take their army all over the world, and kill everyone."

"But, even then, they're only allowed to kill a third of the Earth."

"No, that's for the end of the world, pissant. This isn't the end, just a pit stop for when it comes. For right now, they can kill as many people as they want."

"…Dear God, why didn't I think of that," the Warrior smacked his head in frustration.

"You really screwed up there, man," Tivona scorned him playfully, "But, still, you had to assume that. You didn't know they'd find the gem."

"That's why I'm here," Spike picked up, "I don't want this world to end. I like it here. We've got…Manchester United, dog racing, imported beer. And you've got people. Lots of little people running around like Happy Meals with legs. I'm not willing to lose that. Because of that, I am their enemy. And, the enemy of my enemy…"

The vampire extended his hand.

"…Is my friend," the Warrior finished the statement.

He shook the Master Vampire's hand.

"Do you know any more vampires like you?"

"Sure," Spike sighed, "Most of them are right pissed off at me because I'm willing to get help from a Warrior of God. And, now, a Warrioress of God. Why?"

"What about the ones doped up on drugs?"

* * *

"How'd it go," Marcie asked as Ezekiel, Adil, and Spike walked inside his room. 

"We got around fifty vampires willing to fight in exchange for the drugs," Adil said as he sat down beside her.

"Not a single punch thrown, just a meeting," Ezekiel said with a grin.

"I'm still surprised they went for your deal, mate," William the Bloody said as he took a seat, "Beer, please?"

Ezekiel sighed and reached into the fridge for two more beers, sense Marcie raised her hand for one as well. He tossed two over to his friends on the couch and one over to Spike.

"What exactly was the deal, anyway," the invisible girl asked as she began to nibble on the Yemenite's ear.

"They get the drugs if they fight and don't eat human blood till after the fight," the Warrior said as he opened his beer and took a swig, "I was worried that their bloodlust would end up overcoming their addiction. Turns out, those lousy fuckers need their fix more than their mix."

"Weetabix goes good with the blood," Spike said as he drank, "Man, I am thankful Dru isn't awake to see this. She'd be ripe pissed at me."

"She is insane, isn't she," Ezekiel asked the vampire.

"Out of her nutterin' mind," the vampire laughed as he circled his index finger around his temple, the universal sign for insanity, "But, she has visions, too. That's why I came. Heard her mutterin' in her sleep about the gem and the statue, how they'd get everything and nothing. I put two and two together, got four. When I came here, I had my boys do recon and found out that it was all true."

"Where's the girls," Adil asked.

"Down stairs," Marcie said with a smile, "When they went through the porn and you guys got the drugs together and went out to find the vamps, they each picked out three editions they wanted to keep."

"And you didn't," the Yemenite asked, a smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry," she said to him with a smile, "I got three for you."

"…I think we might have the beginnings of a beautiful relationship."

Ezekiel and Spike shared a look.

"Love is weird," they said as one.

"You should see the ones Edana and Tara picked out," Marcie said with a sly grin, "Really good."

"What about the guns," the Warrior asked, "I don't use them that often, but, I can manage."

"They're doing that down stairs, too," Marcie informed them, "Tivona figured out that she could create different rooms, one for each of her needs."

"Well, this has all been spectacular and such," Spike said as he stood up, "But, I think I'm going to be hittin' the road now. Gotta start doing recon over the area, see if I can find where the ritual is."

"One of us needs to go with you," Ezekiel said.

"Go with who," Edana asked as she, Tara, and Tivona walked inside the room.

"With Spike," Adil answered, "Which is one thing I am not doing. I am going home and I intend on sleeping."

"Can I go with you," Marcie asked with a leer.

"…Any port in the storm."

With that, the young couple walked out the apartment, no goodbyes traded or anything. Spike smiled after them and turned back to the group.

"They're not getting sleep anytime soon."

"You think, genius," Tivona asked as she sat down on the now-vacant couch, "Eh, I'll go with you. I got a good nap downstairs."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, sis," the Warrior said to her, "I don't trust him."

"Remember everything I did?"

"…Have fun. And, if you touch her, you'd better get someone to crucify you, because what I'll do will make that seem like paradise."

Spike smiled a nervous smile and all but ran out of the apartment.

"Now he's scared of me," Tivona complained good-naturedly, "Great going, bro!"

"I try."

Sighing, the Warrioress walked out the door after the vampire, but stopped as she passed by. She turned to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Do you still have your gloves?"

"…The ones from the Pope?"

"Yeah, those. You still have them?"

"Sure," the Warrior said as he stood up and walked into his bedroom, "They're right in here."

He opened the beside drawer and pulled out his leather gloves. He looked at them for a moment to make sure that they were in good condition, then threw them over to his sister. She grabbed them out of the air and made sure they were ready for usage. She put them on her hands and flexed her fingers.

"Nice," she said in response.

"Thanks. Hey, what was your gift?"

"Gift," Tara asked, "What gift?"

"Every Warrior or Warrioress gets a gift from the Pope," Tivona explained, "Ezekiel's was a pair of blessed gloves, while mine was a rune dagger."

"Rune dagger," Tara asked, interested now, "May I see it?"

"Sure," Tivona answered, "I have two, as a matter-of-fact. Need to find out just who this needs to go to."

The Warrioress reached along her belt withdrew the two blades, set them on the table for everyone to see, and backed away. Ezekiel reached forward and took the one given to her by the Pope while Tara took the one from Yvonne.

"Magnificent," Ezekiel said as he examined the weapon, "What does it do?"

"It slays demons," she explained, "Or, at least, that's what Plover told me when I spoke with him."

"Plover," Tara asked as she put the dagger down, "Gregory Plover?"

"Yeah, divine lawyer," Tivona said, "He said he'd worked with you guys before. Was he the one-"

"Yes, he was," Ezekiel said, "You forgot that little tidbit during your story. Where'd you guys go?"

"It was me, Yvonne, and Plover. He took us into his office."

"You got to see it," Edana asked, amazed at the Warrioress's luck, "Man, you guys have all the fun."

"It was pretty amazing," Tivona commented, "While we were there, he told us about the rune daggers. They're interesting."

"You know what," Ezekiel said with a grin as he began to fling the dagger up into the air, "There's something about these things that really sparks something in the back of my head."

"Zeke," Tara warned.

"It's alright," he said with a grin as he flipped it up again, "I'm sure that I know what I'm doing."

Edana decided to play around. As the dagger began its next upheaval, she burned his hand.

"YOW!"

He cried out as he felt the burning and flung the dagger backwards into his bedroom. It landed into the floor with a dulling thud. The Warrior shook his hand and got up to the sink. He began to soak his hand in cold water and turned to glare at the mage.

"You said you knew what you were doing," Edana said with an all-too-sweet smile.

Sneering at her, Ezekiel turned back and walked into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and reached down to the dagger.

"You know, that wasn't really…hello."

"What," Tivona asked.

"…How many rune daggers did you say there were?"

"I didn't," the Warrioress answered, sharing a look of confusion with the other ladies, "Why do you ask?"

The Warrior pulled the leather dagger out of the floor and reached underneath the bed. He withdrew a dagger with a red handle and runes carved in along the handle.

"Why is this underneath the bed," he asked no one in particular.

"Hm," his sister moved over and took the dagger away from her brother, "I don't recognize it. Of course, why would I? I've never seen it before."

"Why does it look familiar," Tara asked herself thoughtfully.

"Maybe it is," the Warrior suggested, "Maybe you brought it…wait a second. I remember now: when I went to get your stuff from your hotel room back when you were dealing with your family, there was the Magnum and the dagger in your pack."

"I remember," Tara said with a smile, "My mother had given that to me, along with the Magnum. She didn't tell me what it was capable of, though."

"We can find out," Tivona said, "I can go talk to Gregory tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," the Warrior smiled to his sister as he handed the rune dagger back to her, "Go and get Spike, check around, and be careful. Check in with me tomorrow morning if I'm asleep or busy, Ok?"

"Busy, as in…"

"Girls."

"You really think one will come to you at this time of the night?"

"Hey, you never know."

"Fine, Romeo," she said with a grimace, "Bye. Bye, gals."

"See you," Edana waved goodbye, "You know, she's an ok girl."

"Always has been," Ezekiel said with a grin as he grabbed his beer and sat down on the couch, with Tara and Edana sitting on each of his sides, each sipping a beer they had gotten, "I can remember when she was just a little girl outside St. Peter's Square. We'd been let out for a while and she got her knee scraped. I picked her up and kissed her booboo, made the bad demon go away."

"…You guys had a weird childhood," Tara said and she drained her beer down in one gulp, a large belch pursuing it.

"Nice," Edana said, "So…who wants to look at porn?"

* * *

Tivona yawned an earth shattering yawn, forcing her to stop in the middle of the stairwell. She had been out all night and had only gotten back around twenty minutes ago. She would have been back sooner, but Spike had discovered where they were and decided to go after them. Tivona couldn't convince him to wait for the big guns, so, she had to go with him to keep him alive. If the other fifty vamps found out he was dead, then they would think they'd been betrayed. Plus, she couldn't find a phone. So, she had been out all night keeping that damned vampire alive and making sure he got back to the drugged up vamps before it was too late. 

Sighing and shaking her head to keep herself awake, she restarted her journey, only to find that she was already at the door. She smiled at the convenience and opened the door, finding that she didn't want to hear the knocking that she usually would have done. In reality, she had no right to be as tired as she was. Except for the fact that the night before, she had gotten the best sleep of her life. It had been such a shame when she was released from her slumber by the noise of the fight. She walked inside.

"Ezekiel," she called out, "I'm back and I'm tired."

She stopped in the doorway that led to his bedroom. He was there, sleeping soundly in the bed. Along with two other bodies. Two bodies of which she recognized.

"…Three-way," she muttered to herself, "Figures."

Sighing, she left her brother, the white mage, and the elemental mage alone in their post-sexual slumber.


	18. Dusted

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

A/N: This is the next to last chapter in _Ezekiel_. It's been one Hell of a ride. But, it doesn't have to end. If anyone wants to see this story go on, let me know. If anyone doesn't, let me know. And, if you just don't care, let me know. It's not interactive, just optional. Like, an opinion poll. Enjoy.

* * *

Ezekiel slept soundly, his dreams filled with thoughts of the night before.

Flashback:

"Holy shit," he said to himself as he, Edana, and Tara stared at the picture.

"Is that even possible," Tara asked, no one in particular.

"Oh, it is," both Warrior and elemental mage said as one, "You're just a bit sore in the morning."

"I don't even want to remember when I did that," the Warrior muttered, "It hurt a lot."

"Who did that to you, an elephant," Edana asked, wondering just who would be capable of hurting the Warrior like that.

"A Yoga freak," he answered.

"…OK, now that makes sense."

"That looks…interesting," the blonde witch stuttered.

"Why," Edana asked her girlfriend with a sly grin, "Do you want to try it?"

Instead of blushing and turning away, like she usually did, Tara simply responded by licking her lips seductively, causing both mage and Warrior to become extremely turned on.

"Oh, God," the mage whispered to herself as thoughts of what she could be doing tonight began to fill her head.

"Hey, whatever happened to our deal, Edana," Ezekiel found himself asking, more due to the beer than anything else.

"Whatever Tara wants," the mage said as she turned back and began to examine his body, "And it gets my vote. Tara?"

The white witch did not answer her. Instead, she leaned in and gripped the Warrior's earlobe with her mouth.

"I guess that's a 'yes,'" Edana said with a grin as she too reached up and began to nibble on Zeke's earlobe.

"Well," the Warrior struggled to find the right words for his current predicament and finally settled on, "What the Hell?"

End Flashback:

Ezekiel slept on through the events of the previous night, smiling as he did so. It had been one of the best nights of his young life, and that was saying something considering how many women he'd slept with.

His dreams kept getting wetter and wetter. That is, until the blood began to fall. He began to convulse and groan out as the dream turned rapidly violent. He could see thousands of people, running around the vast city, trying to get away from beings on horses, like some kind of horrifying _Sleepy Hollow_ trip. People were dying left and right, crushed underneath the feet of others, or torn apart by snakes and the fangs of lions.

His vision became blurry as fire began to engulf the city, turning buildings of tall paramount into broken dreams in ash and soot. He turned his head skyward in his dream and saw four beings standing upon one of the skyscrapers, staring down upon the broken place with contempt. He felt a great hatred well up inside of him for these beings, though he did not know who they were.

Suddenly, everything became clear. In a flash of white light, everything shifted again. Now, he was in a mansion. Standing there were many demons, armed with swords, rifles, and crossbows. A boy with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair were there, tied up against the wall. He recognized them both. Lightning and thunder flashed around, a hideous festival of blood and death. And over all the cries, the bellows, and the clashing of swords, he could hear a lion's roar.

Finally, after what felt like a millennia, he came out of his vision and opened his eyes.

* * *

Tara and Edana had both been sleeping peacefully, their dreams filled with images of the previous night, but their slumber had been rudely interrupted by the thrashing in the bed. Both women awoke instantly and turned to see what the problem was. The problem happened to be Ezekiel, who was convulsing and panting in pain. It was as though he was having a seizure.

"Go get Tivona," Edana called out to her girlfriend.

The witch nodded and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her naked form, and she ran out of the room like a bat out of Hell. She ran down the stairs, trying very hard to not trip over the steps and her blanket, passed Whitney who, in turn, glared at her because of where she was coming from, and jumped the last few steps.

She went down the hall and down the stairs to the basement and, when she got to the cast iron door, began to pound on it with all her might. About three seconds later, Tivona was opening it up, dressed in only her negligee.

"What," she asked, "I just got back from checking on you guys."

"Ezekiel's havin' a seizure," Tara hastily explained and, without waiting for the woman's reaction, turned back and began to make her way up to his room.

The Warrioress stared after her for a half second before coming to her senses and charging up after her.

* * *

Edana sat beside the bed, dressed in one of the Warrior's large shirts, and held his hand as he convulsed. Blood was beginning to leak out from underneath his eyes and his ears, as though something were destroying him inside out. Perhaps something was. She looked up as she heard footsteps moving hurriedly up the stairs. Tara and Tivona entered the room quickly, both with a concerned look on their face.

"What's happening," the Warrioress asked as she took a seat on the bed next to him.

"I don't know," the mage answered, "He just started…shaking and panting, like he was having some kind of seizure. Then, he started bleeding, and…"

"Do you know what we should do," Tara asked as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"I don't," the huntress answered with a look of sadness upon her face, "I wish I did but, I don't."

"…I'll call Adil," Tara said as she stood up, "He'll want to know."

"What about Pam," Edana called after her girlfriend.

"She's at work," Tara said, "She called me and told me that she'd probably be working till morning."

"Why?"

"She didn't say."

* * *

Pamela MaClay sighed as she watched the security recording once again. There were several things that had her concerned at this moment, but, as of right now, the top one was of what was going on at the Reiben mansion. Those two kids who had set up that little party had been placed underneath special surveillance ever since, illegally, of course. At first, they had done nothing but try and get the lawsuits off of their asses. Then, about three days ago, a group of men had shown up at their house around midnight. They had walked inside and no one had walked out since. About the same time the next day, a large group of demons with a huge crate had entered the house. Then, yesterday night, or early this morning, a blonde man dressed in black leather and a woman with red hair in a green outfit had invaded the home, a few guns had gone off, and they had fled about thirty minutes later, dodging both bullets and arrows as they had done so.

Pam had no idea what was going on, but, she intended to find out.

* * *

"What's wrong," the young Yemenite asked as he and his girlfriend, Marcie, walked into the room.

"Ezekiel's having some kind of seizure," the Warrioress stated in a calm voice, though her eyes gave way to the fact that she was scared.

"Is he going to be alright," Marcie asked, scared for her savior's life.

"If he stops, he should be," Tara answered from her place beside Edana.

"How did this happen," Adil asked.

"We don't know," the mage insisted, "He just started shaking like this. Woke us up."

"You spent the night here," the invisible girl asked.

"…Sorta," both girls answered.

Adil said nothing but, in his mind, he was grinning like an idiot. _Good going, Zeke. Too bad the morning after sucked._ Sighing, the young man leaned against the wall and settled himself in for the long wait.

"I think I should call the ambulance," Marcie suggested.

"No," Tivona said with a confused look on her face, "I don't know why, but, don't call them."

"Look, no offense, but, you haven't really been here that long," Adil stated, "I know you're his sister, but, maybe we should."

"I don't know how I know but I **know** that wouldn't be a good idea," the Warrioress stated, "Please. Trust me."

* * *

Pam listened closely from her spot in the air ducts. When she had gotten word that Mancuso had called his secretary with a message for no one to disturb him, she knew that something was up. Ordinarily, in the short time she had been here and the short time he had been Commissioner, he had done nothing **_but_** talk to people in the office. Now, he wanted to be alone. First time for everything, but, in this city, first times might mean the last times for someone else.

He was currently sitting in his chair, drinking from a shot glass, his drink of choice being a whiskey and vodka mix. He was listening to nothing, waiting for the office he had on speaker phone to put him back on. At that moment, they had him on hold.

"Mayor Wilkins office," a bubble headed secretary on the other line said, "The Mayor's office of Sunnydale cannot take your call at this time. If you want, Commissioner, we can set up a phone conference?"

"I don't need to talk to him later, I need to talk to him now," the drunk man bellowed, "Tell him who it is and that it is top priority!"

"…Yes, Sir," the voice on the other end said haughtily.

After a few minutes, a man with a very…Andy Griffith voice came over the line.

"This is Mayor Richard Wilkins," he introduced himself, "Now, what is so important, Commissioner Mancuso, that I have to walk away from my meeting with a troop of boy scouts?"

Why would a guy like Mancuso be associating with a guy who has meetings with boy scouts, Pam asked herself.

"Sir, we have a slight problem," the drunk Commissioner said out loud, "That situation that I presented to you a few weeks ago, Sir? It's gotten worse. Euphrates has gotten everything ready and will be enacting their resources very soon. Days, maybe less. What should I do?"

"Do what you promised you would do, Commissioner," Wilkins answered, "Take care of it. And, if you can't, then get away from the city and come here. They can only strike one city. And, besides, if they get rid of all those people, that means there'll be less people I have to deal with to get to the top."

"…Yes, Mr. Mayor."

"Goodbye, Commissioner."

With that, the politician hung up, leaving Mancuso alone with his thoughts and his drink, the latter being what he had chosen to focus on at that time. The young detective sighed and began to make her way back to her desk.

* * *

Ezekiel sat up slowly, feeling the after effects of whatever it was that he had gone through. In his opinion, it was a very bad vision sent to him by God or some other force. Sighing, he shook his head and noticed something splatter onto his hands as he did so. He extended both his arms to examine what it was and saw that each hand was sticky with blood. He also noticed something running down his neck.

Fearing the worst, the Warrior of God reached to his face and rubbed underneath his eyes. He found them to be equally sticky. Sighing in amazement in the fact that he wasn't dead, he reached up to his ears and found that both his lobes held the same stickiness. So, he deduced, he had bled from both his eyes and ears. Signs of just how powerful the vision had been. Groaning, he turned his head to look around the room.

Edana and Tara were the nearest. They sat inside of one of the cushioned seats together, arms wrapped around each other. Adil was leaned up against the wall, his eyes closed, with Marcie sitting on the floor by his feet. Tivona sat in the other chair, on his left side opposite of Tara and Edana. Sighing, the hunter reached out and took his sister's hand.

"Tivona," he gently coaxed, "Wake up. Come on, Dawn. Wakey wakey."

Slowly, the Warrioress began to wake up from her slumber. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision and stared into his face. After a moment, she became alert enough to realize who it was.

"Alexander," she said with a smile, "You're awake."

"Yeah," the Warrior answered, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I mean, I know what I saw, but…what happened while I was seeing? Besides the blood coming out of my eyes and ears."

"You looked like you were having some kind of seizure. When Marcie tried to call the hospital, I stopped her. I still don't know why."

"I think I do. Come on, we got little time. Get everyone up while I go get the blood out my eyes."

The young woman nodded and stood up as Ezekiel climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. The Warrioress went first to Adil and began to shake the young man. After a moment, he woke up.

"What," he asked, "What is it?"

"Ezekiel's awake," she answered him, "He's alright, he just needs to rest for a moment."

"How do you know he's alright," Marcie asked as she, too, woke up.

"Because, he would have told me if he wasn't," the Warrioress said, "Or, at least, I would have known."

With that, she walked over to the two mages and gently shook them out of their fatigue and worry induced slumber. They both awoke simultaneously and shook their heads to rid themselves of their tiredness.

"Tivona," the elemental mage asked as she stared up into her friend's face, "What's happened?"

"Where's Ezekiel," Tara questioned as she noticed that the bed was empty.

"In here," the Warrior called as he walked out of the bathroom, "Stop right there!"

His statement forced Tara, Edana, and Marcie to stop in their charge to hug him till his sides were sore, which they already were.

"No time for the tearful gathering," he said easily, "We got more important things to worry about."

"Like finding some pants," Adil said as he looked away.

The Warrior of God looked down at himself and realized that Adil's statement was right in many ways.

"Like finding some pants," he echoed.

* * *

Pam sat at her desk later on that day, pondering. Something was happening here, something important. If she didn't find out what, then what would she be able to do about it? Sighing, she decided to do what she should have done a long time ago. She reached into her desk and withdrew her service pistol, placed it in her holster, and walked out of the office.

* * *

"…People were running around, screaming," Ezekiel was saying to everyone as he explained what he had seen, "Everyone was panicked because of the lightning and the fire. People were dying left and right, and there was nothing I could do about it. I turned my head in my vision to look up at a skyscraper and I saw the four angels. I hated them.

"Then, everything changed again. It was like someone had shined a really bright flashlight into my face. When it cleared, I was in the Reiben mansion."

"Wait, hold on," Tivona stopped him, "Reiben mansion," she asked and, at his nod, said, "That's where Spike and I found the statue."

"Why didn't you tell us," the Warrior questioned.

"You were asleep and you three had had an…interesting night."

"I knew it," Adil said with a punch to the air, "I knew it! Way to go, Zeke!"

"Shut up, honey," Marcie said with a grin, "We need to know what else the nice Warrior saw."

"Hey, I'm not nice," Ezekiel countered before continuing, "Anyway, I could tell because they were both tied to the wall. Demons were all over the place, armed with a ton of things. Guns, swords, bows, and the like. There was a lot of crying, shouting, and fighting. But, I know I heard something roar."

"Roar," the Warrioress asked.

"Yeah. Like a lion."

"Do you think it was a gift from God," Tivona asked her older brother.

"I think it was. I also know that it's happening tonight."

He stood and walked over to the balcony.

"We have around twelve hours till midnight, which is when they'll most likely do it. Tivona, take that dagger I found to Gregory, get him to tell you if it can be of help to us. Marcie, when she comes back, I want you to take the one that can kill magic users."

"Why," the invisible girl asked, "I mean, not that I'm not flattered, but, why me?"

"They're using magical components to make it towards where the angels can destroy the world. From what she told us, that one will allow you to kill magic users. Sense you can turn yourself, and anything in your clutch, invisible…do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah," the girl said, "Why don't I take it right now?"

"Yeah," Tivona agreed, "Gregory shouldn't need it."

"Fine," the Warrior acquiesced, "Tivona, can you remember any prophecies or texts involving a lion?"

"Not really," she answered sadly, "The only thing that I can think of is 'The Lion and the Unicorn,' but, that's part of some British coat of arms. I'm sure God would have informed you if it had something to do with the Brits."

"Good point. Ask Plover. Get going."

"Gone."

"Oh, wait," the Warrioress stopped as her brother called back, "When you get back, go and talk to Yvonne. Get her to that peaceful village, make sure she lets them know what's coming.'

"What about the British? And Nigel?"

"Don't tell them yet. If you tell Yvonne so she can get the village prepared, then that isn't opposing, that's preparing. We're going to be fighting."

"Right," she said and she took off.

"Adil," the Warrior said, turning to his Yemenite friend as he did so, "Go and get the vamps at the warehouse ready. Take a shotgun with you."

"Right, Zeke," the Yemenite said as he left the room after Tivona.

"Marcie," he said as he turned to the invisible girl, "Take that shiny new dagger of yours and go spy on the Reiben mansion. Don't engage, just watch, got it?"

"Yes, mom," she said and she attached her new blade's sheath to her belt and secured the weapon, then vanished, leaving only the sound of her footsteps as she moved.

"Tara, Edana," the Warrior walked into the bedroom and paused for a second.

"We're good, Zeke," Edana said with a smile.

Tara nodded in agreement with her love.

"It was a one-time deal," the mage continued, "So, don't try it again or else…I'll burn it off."

Ezekiel became white with fear. He nodded his head slowly, wondering if he had done a smart thing the previous night as he did so.

"Alright," he said slowly, "Ugh, Tara, I want you and Edana to work together and try to create some kind of a magic missile that'll give us an edge against the demons. Or…something. Work the magic end of this."

"Right, boss," they said as one.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," he said with a grin, "I'm going to talk to Angus. He might know something useful."

"Oh, Ezekiel," Tara called after him, "Before you go, there's something you should know."

"What," the Warrior asked, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Pam knows."

* * *

Pamela walked into the Commissioner's silently, not wanting to give her presence away. She gripped her pistol with a steady hand and closed the door behind her, keeping her weapon against her back.

"Detective MaClay," Mancuso welcomed her inside with a disgusting leer, "What can I do for you?"

"What's your deal with Wilkins," she asked him coldly.

He paled inhumanely before he stuttered, "M-m…Mayor Wilki-i-i-ins? I d-don't know any W-Wilkins."

"Then, why did you call him 'Mayor?'"

He looked down at the floor, cursing himself in his head.

"You know what's going on," she said to the underling of a man, "You know what is happening and you're just going to let it happen?"

"I can't do anything, my hands are tied," the bastard stated.

"Bullshit," she said as she leveled her pistol against his temple, "You can do whatever the fucking Hell you want. Instead, you choose to let innocent people die. Well, hear this, you son of a bitch…If you don't send out an evacuation order for everyone in the city, then I'm going to send you straight to Hell. Got it?"

For emphasis, she pulled the hammer of her weapon back, loading a bullet into the chamber.

* * *

Adil slowly walked into the warehouse that held many vampires, most of which were high on drugs. They were their partners, unfortunately, for this time. They were only doing this in exchange for the large amount of drugs that Renaldo had hidden inside that vacant room. In the end, they were an asset due to their strength and would probably keep the rest of the demons and vampires occupied during the battle. They loved their drugs too much to watch their main makers die.

He moved his arm to adjust to the unfamiliar weight of the shotgun in his hands. He hadn't used weapons such as these all that often, but, there was no denying that they could come in handy. He also had his cross sword with him, attached by a sling to his back. If things got out of control, he would use it to get out of there.

"Lookie here," he heard a familiar British voice call, "Didn't know we called out for terrorists."

"Shut up, Spike," the native of Yemen shouted at the vampire, he wasn't too appreciative of the stereotype that all Middle-Easterners who carried weapons were those idiots who wanted to kill people like people kill animals, "I got a message for you."

"Oh, yeah," the Big Bad said as he walked out of the shadows to face the young man, "And what might that be?"

"It's happening tonight."

Instantly, the vampire's attitude went from insulting to concern.

"Are you sure," he asked, "Cause, if you're not sure, then-"

"Zeke got a vision from God," the Yemenite answered, "Have your vamps meet us at the Reiben mansion tonight, at least half an hour before midnight."

"Will do, mate," the vampire said as he turned and walked back into the shadows.

Adil shook his head and turned around to leave.

* * *

Marcie crept through the land around the Reiben mansion as silently as she could, feeling extremely appreciative of the fact that she was invisible as she did so. All around the area were demons armed with swords and rifles, along with humans as well. Apparently, the lust for destruction extended to all races. She turned her attention to the extravagant mansion and noticed that every window was blocked up by a heavy, black curtain. They were up so that the vampires inside could move freely.

Sighing to herself, she moved slowly around the mansion until she got to side and began to make her way to the front, hugging the wall as she did so. As she did so, she noticed a very interesting thing: on their land was a large tool shed that appeared as though it would give an excellent view around the perimeter.

Filing that fact away for later use, she continued on her way.

* * *

The Warrior paused on the street, his gaze caught on something.

* * *

Tivona knocked on the door to Gregory Plover's office slowly, not knowing what sort of an invitation she would receive. When the man opened the door and smiled at her, however, she knew that her fears were groundless.

"Tivona," he greeted her warmly, "Come inside, come inside. I've been waiting for you."

Somehow, that didn't surprise her. She sat down and crossed her legs and waited for the lawyer to go first.

"Tonight's the big night," he said with no smile whatsoever, "Tonight's when it happens. You feel up to it?"

"Can you tell me what this rune dagger does," she dodged the question easily and presented the red handled weapon to him.

"Certainly," he said with a smile, but didn't take the weapon, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. That rune dagger is very special."

"…What does it do?"

"It kills fallen angels. However, what with those Euphrates people using the gems of Amara like that, you'll need to first slay them with that dagger of magic before that dagger can be used. Oh, by the way, I was told to tell you that it will be Ezekiel who makes the kills with that weapon."

"Why," she asked, feeling left out.

"Because, this is a huge event. He has been fighting them from the beginning and it is only fitting for him to defeat them. Besides, it is part of his test. Yours has yet to be given. I know, that business with the dragons was particularly bad for you, but, it was not something that borders along the lines of the holy."

"Fine," she said in a huff, "What about the lion?"

"Don't know that one. Oh, but, I did ask Gabriel about the number of rune daggers in the world. Instead of answering me, he just started up a conversation with me about what kind of music we like. He said he loved a band called _Sevendust_. Odd, don't you think?"

_I think everyone upstairs is a frigging lunatic.

* * *

_

Ezekiel walked into Surge quickly, for he only had ten hours left till what he knew was the time. He would have gotten here quicker if it weren't for the fact that there were huge pileups out on the road. Apparently, someone had decided to convince the good Commissioner to have the Mayor's office order a city-wide evacuation due to 'methane emissions from the sewers having caused extremely levels of deadly air in the city.' That was bullshit if ever he heard it but, by some grace of God, or maybe, by **the** grace of God, it had flown.

He walked up to the bar and sat down. Angus was there, but, he had his back turned away from him.

"Angus," he called out.

The black man stiffened and turned around, revealing his face. He was heavily bruised, as though a bunch of people had taken potshots at him. His lip was swollen horribly and he had a cut along his left eye. He was staring at the Warrior.

"Damn, man," the Warrior sympathized, "What happened to you?"

"Some vampire was looking for you," he answered, "Didn't tell him."

"Wow," the hunter was truly amazed at this, ordinarily, the snitch didn't do anything like that out of loyalty, "Well, thanks man."

"You can thank me by paying my hospital bills," the snitch said, "I owe them a lot."

"Hey, I'll do it for you," the Warrior offered, feeling guilty about having the snitch take such a beating for someone he didn't even like that much.

"No, it's alright," Angus amended, "I'll be fine. Anyway, I'm heading out in a few minutes. Had to close up shop before evacuating."

"You should do that," Ezekiel said, "Tonight's the night when we gotta deal with an apocalypse of epic proportions."

"Don't wanna know," the snitch said, "And I got no info, so, you can shove off."

"Alright, bye," the Warrior said as he stood up and made to go, but stopped as he noticed a familiar face coming his way.

"Eliza," he asked with a smile as he walked up to the Black Lady and embraced her, and he had to keep from twitching as she began to kiss his neck, "Whoa, no time right now. Got an apocalypse on my hands."

"I know," she said back to him, "That's why I'm here…to help."

She moved away from him and stared into his face, not his eyes. He moved his attention away from her and noticed that she had eleven other Ladies with her, seven of them being Red, and the other four being Black.

"They're here to help, too," she answered his unspoken question.

"Good," he said with a smile, "We need some help. You got my message?"

"And it's all along the demon grapevine," she answered with a sly grin.

* * *

Charles Gunn sat on a couch along with his friends George and Rondell, watching the TV. There was a news report on about Paradise.

"Local authorities have called out a city-wide evacuation of Paradise, Oregon," the blonde news reporter said, "The first in the anonymous city's history. A few religious groups are saying that the excuse of methane emissions is a lie and that it is because of the coming apocalypse. This reporter, however, can safely say that-"

Gunn reached over and turned the television off. He stood up and walked away, George and Rondell behind him.

"What's the deal, man," George asked, "Ain't that where we met that church guy? Ezekiel?"

"Yeah," Gunn said, "Something's going on up in Paradise. Get everyone together, we leave in an hour."

The two nodded and took off. Sighing, Charles Gunn walked off to his truck. He sat down in the cab and grabbed a stake off the side. He stood up in the truck and loaded it up into his 'gattling stake-gun.'

* * *

"We have six sniper rifles," Ezekiel said later that night to the Black and Red Ladies that were gathered inside the basement room where Tivona had left for Yvonne's house, "Twelve pistols, two twenty gauge shotguns, two AK-47's, and plenty of knives and swords, along with a few rifle crossbows. You all will be set up atop the tool shed, using all those weapons I just listed. Pick them out and move on out there."

"We shouldn't be noticed," Eliza said as she picked up one of the AK's, "It is after dark."

"Then, get going," Ezekiel said, "And don't make a move till you see them."

"Right," the Black Lady said.

The Warrior nodded and walked through the portal that led to Yvonne's house. She was there with Tivona, talking quietly.

"You ready," he asked her.

"Sure," the potential Slayer answered, "Can't wait till the upcoming apocalypse."

"You keep that village safe," the Warrior of God said sternly, "I have faith in you. After all, Tivona does."

"Thanks," the native of Louisiana said with a blush.

"We gotta get ready," Tivona said with a smile, "Not enough time for you, Zeke. Right?"

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that it is insulting to young Ms. Badeau here," he stated.

"…You're queer, you know that, right," Yvonne said.

Ezekiel stared at her as both Yvonne and Tivona began to giggle like lunatics. He stared for a full five minutes before turning around and muttering about the indignity of women. As he walked back into Paradise, he bumped into someone.

"Hey, mate," the Big Bad known as Spike said as he stared over his shoulder, "Who's that bird on the other side?"

"Yvonne," he answered as he walked past, "Potential Slayer."

"Oh, bugger that," William the Bloody said and he turned around to follow Ezekiel, "A vampire and a Slayer. Twisted and evil, that is."

Ezekiel smiled slightly, considering whether or not he should inform the blonde vampire about his grandsire.

"Remind me again about my part," Spike asked, "I take the doped up blighters up the hill and storm the place, kill as many buggers as we can, and fight off the demons as best as we can."

"That's about it," the Warrior said, "If the angels come up, then you, me, and Tivona will be the ones to go up and fight them, along with Eliza if she can make it. Adil, Tara, and Edana are going to be working on the spell."

"Hope it works out, mate," the Master Vampire said, "Best of luck."

"You, too. You're leading the charge up for the vampires, but not for me or Tivona. We're going to be right there with you."

"Right. See you on the beach, then, you nasty blighter."

"Ezekiel," he heard his sister call out before he could respond to the vampire's insult, "I forgot to tell you. When I talked to Gregory today, he mentioned asking Gabriel about the number of rune daggers in the world."

"What did that angel say," the Warrior said, glaring after the Scourge of Europe as he did so.

"He said that his favorite band was _Sevendust_. What the Hell does that have to do with daggers?"

"It means there are seven of them," Ezekiel said, as if he were stating the obvious, "Think. Seven…seven daggers."

"Then, why not just say seven? Why say the name of the song?"

"…_Sevendust_," the Warrior muttered, "...stardust…stars…wait a minute, in the book of Revelation, it mentions 'He Who Holds the Seven Stars.' If there are seven stars…maybe those are the seven stars. The seven stars in the form of seven daggers."

"You think that the daggers are gifts from God," Tivona asked.

"Why would the Archangel pick that band, specifically?"

"…Point. New topic. You, me, and Spike are leading the charge?"

"Yep," he said as he pulled out his cell phone, "Someone's calling. It's Pam."

* * *

"Ezekiel, I don't like being kept out of the loop like that," the young detective was saying from the inside of Commissioner Mancuso's office.

"I'm sorry, Pam," the Warrior said to her over the line, "But, it was necessary. Besides, you did your part and you did it well. What information did you get off of that fucker?"

"Wilkins in Sunnydale is planning something with some huge demon called Olvikan," Pam said into the phone, "Don't have a clue what. Look, I don't care what you guys say, I'm going to be there."

"Pam, you're in the best place you can be. Go to the apartment and head down into the basement, you'll find Tivona's room. Stay there and say aloud 'There is a way to Louisiana in this room.' Go through and into the house."

"I'm not going to be some damn maid, do you hear me? If you think for one moment that I'm going to sit this one out to housesit for some prissy pants bitch, then you don't know me half as well as you think."

"…Fine. I'm sorry. It's just that I want you to keep those people in the village safe."

"Village? What village?"

"The one that keeps peaceful demons safe in Louisiana. Yvonne is a good potential Slayer, but, she's got nothing on the guns. And that may be what they need. Those guys are there trying to live happy lives and if even one of those horsemen comes through, then they'll slaughter the village. Please, Pam. Do this for me?"

"…Alright, Zeke. Only because this is pretty serious. Good luck."

"Thanks. Yvonne left a map in her bedroom, or so she said. Good luck to you."

* * *

Eliza stood atop the tool shed that night, hidden from all things in the world thanks to her kinds' powers. She held in her hands one of the AK-47's, ready to unload her entire clip into the herd of demons that were beginning to migrate out to the small hill along the Reiben estate. They could sense the force of vampires making their way up the slope.

Settling in for a long night, she prepped her weapon and took aim.

* * *

Ezekiel stood beside the other two, armed with his Blood Sword slung over his shoulder, hand in the grip ready for the time of its need. Spike stood next to him, armed with his powerful fists. To the Warrior's far left was his sister, Tivona, armed with her rapier and her rune dagger. His own rune dagger was safely tucked in his boot, waiting for the time of its need.

Around fifty vampire drug addicts walked behind the three fighters, each ready for a fight. They knew that a few of them weren't coming home but, as far as they were concerned, they would rather be dead than have to live forever in a world without drugs. In the end, they were on the same side, just for different reasons.

And in front of them were possibly seventy demons, vampires, and humans, each armed with swords, rifles, and knives. They didn't stand a chance in Hell.

"I hate this shit," Spike said to the Warrior and Warrioress, "Walking till we get to the center. Meetin' each other like we did back in medieval times. Just…bugger it."

"Do you wanna go ahead," Tivona asked, "Get it over with?"

"I'm game," Ezekiel said.

"Too bloody right," Spike said with a grin as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a flare gun.

He pulled back the hammer and fired it into the herd of beings. The flare lit several of them on fire, dusting a few vamps even, and lay burning on the field. Almost immediately, the air was filled with gunfire as the Ladies unloaded their arms against the force of demons, revealing themselves. A few of the demons and humans armed with rifles turned towards them and began to open fire.

"CHARGE," William the Bloody shouted.

Ezekiel brought his sword up and brought it downward onto a vampire, slicing it in half and causing it to dust. He used the momentum left to bring the blade around again and embed it into a man's skull, causing him to die in an instant.

Spike ran forward into the fray and launched his fist into the first human he saw, bringing him down to the ground, unconscious. He moved on and drove a bladed hand into a fellow vampire's gut, twisted sharply, and punched its neck. As a final blow, he snapped the poor bastard's neck, sending him to the ground in dust. He turned his head up and saw a fist coming his way, a fist that was intercepted by a feminine hand.

"Sorry," Tivona said, "You don't hit my friends."

She finished up by plunging her rune dagger into the vampire's neck, then twisting it around to completely snap it off.

"I'm your friend, Little Bit," Spike asked with a leer.

"Oh," she said as she realized who it was, "I thought it was Yvonne for a second. I forgot she wasn't in this fight."

"Well, ugh…"

Before Spike could finish, he felt a fist hit him in the back and fell to the ground. Tivona kicked the demon in the crotch and it fell to the ground, dead. Spike stared at the body in amazement.

"Ballact demons," Tivona explained, "Die when you kick 'em in the family jewels."

"…Bugger."

* * *

Adil held up his cross sword to keep the advancing vampires away then, as one of them came in reach without realizing it, he sliced its head off, sending it down. He brought his cross up again and waited.

"Tara," he called, "Edana! Hurry!"

The two beings of magic, however, did not answer. They were too busy focusing their energy on the ball of fire that Edana was creating out of the air.

* * *

Eliza hit another demon in the chest, sending it down to the ground. She pulled back the trigger and heard a click.

"Shit," she said to herself, "I'm out."

She reached into her robes and withdrew her pistol but, before she could begin to fire into the small throng of demons that remained, she heard a thunderous sound to her left and felt a brief moment of intense pain before she collapsed into darkness.

* * *

The Warrior of God slammed the Blood Sword into another demon's chest, forcing it down to the ground. It writhed in agony and shouted out against the hunter, cursing him in more ways than he had ever heard of.

"Fucking die," the Warrior growled as he decapitated it.

He sighed and turned his head up, only to see a blade come at it. He brought his sword up and parried the mortal blow, then thrust his weapon into the vampire's stomach. It disappeared in dust and ash. Sighing, he turned his attention to the battle. So far, most of the demons, humans, and vamps that had gone with Euphrates were dead, while they still had around thirty of theirs, along with Spike and Tivona, who were making their was up to the mansion.

"Good," he said, "You guys survived. Now, we just have to go inside."

"Right," Spike said, "Piece of cake."

At that moment, the doors to the back of the house opened to reveal around thirty vampires and demons, all armed with swords.

"I hate you, Spike," the Warrioress said.

"Hell," the Warrior said, "Let's just get this done with."

He ran forward, sword ready, and drove it into the first demon's neck, swung it straight through the cartilage and bone. He used the momentum to drive the blade into a vampire's back, and brought it back up for use. The Warrior ducked his head down as a bastard sword came his way and drove a heel into the demon's knee, then followed it up by slicing the demon in half. He swung the blade around complete circle and killed another two vampires.

Spike backed away from the Blood Sword as it came near him, when he was about to bent down and snap a demon's neck.

"Watch it," he called, only to be stopped in his shout by that demon kneeing him in the groin.

The vampire shouted out in agony and responded by throwing his fist into the demon's forehead, knocking it out. The Big Bad leapt on top of the bastard and began to pound the shit out of it.

Tivona drove her rapier into a vampire's neck, then twisted it around, turning it to dust. She sidestepped a strike from a demon and launched her left leg up into its face, then followed through with her dagger. She embedded it into the creature's eye, sending it to the ground, howling. She parried a few blows from a French vampire with her rapier, knocked its sword away, then decapitated it, before plunging her sword into the demon's heart, killing it.

* * *

"GIRLS," the Yemenite shouted as he swung his sword into the vampire's gut, causing it to bend over in pain, "When will it be done!"

Instead of actually responding, the two mages merely smiled.

* * *

Ezekiel felt a great force come up against his chest and flew backwards into the air. He hit the ground with an audible thud and shouted out against the pain. He felt a strong hand grip his shirt and pull him up, staring into yellow eyes.

"See you in Hell," the demon said.

Before it could start pounding, it felt an incredible force and flew forwards.

* * *

Tara and Edana focused what was left of their energies and directed them towards the mansion. The fire ball flew through the air and struck the great building in its heart, causing a massive explosion to echo throughout the area. Fire and debris flew into the air as what was left of the mansion after that huge blast fell apart and caved in on itself.

* * *

Ezekiel watched the mini-nuclear blast fly up in awe. Those two young women had that much power in them. Made him wonder just how powerful an angel was. He stood up and gripped his Blood Sword, then charged forward. He sliced off a demon's head as he ran and did not stop his pace.

"Ezekiel," he heard a British voice call out, "Wait up."

He didn't stop for Spike and continued his charge.

"Bro," he heard Tivona call, "We're right behind you. Keep going."

He smiled and ran up to the house, then pushed his shoulder forward and rammed his way through the crumpled building. He ignored the burning pain of the heated wood that he had made his way through and kept on moving. He saw, as he kept going, three vampires snarling at him. The Blood Sword took care of them easily.

* * *

Adil helped Edana and Tara to their feet in silence. That spell had taken quite a lot of power from them and the aftereffects were heavy to bare. He helped them remain standing and made sure that they were alright before stepping back.

"Did it work," Tara asked.

"I think it did," Adil said as he examined the damage, "Unless you didn't want it to blow the whole damn thing up."

"Good," Edana said with a smile, "Now the fun begins."

Tara grinned and pulled out her pistol.

"Hope it didn't kill anyone," the Yemenite stated.

"It didn't," Tara said as she walked forward, "We made sure it wouldn't."

* * *

The main office doors finally gave way against Ezekiel's kicks and the Warrior of God proceeded to enter the room where the dark energies felt the greatest, certain that that was where the statue could be found. He had not been in this room since he had encounter Devon Warl. That was a memory he wished he could take away. Sighing, he walked deeper into the dark room, Spike and Tivona behind him.

"It's a big desk," the vampire stated.

"My friends don't have desks this big," the Warrioress stated.

"Hey," the three turned their heads as one to see Adil, Edana, and Tara run up towards them, "Together again, huh," the elemental mage suggested.

"Yep," Adil agreed, "Together for the final battle. God, that is so movie like."

"Yep," the Warrior said with a grin, "Where the fucking Hell are they, anyway?"

"Where the desk is," a voice that sounded a lot like Marcie's said, "It's cloaked and camouflaged. You guys need to hurry, they've nearly finished."

Tara and Edana moved forward and began to channel their energies at where the invisible girl had directed, but stopped.

"Oh, God," Edana whispered.

"We're too late."

The desk began to rattle and shake, as did the room. A surge of light escaped from a force field around the desk, causing the illusion of a desk to evaporate into nothing. The myth gave way to reality, revealing four robed vampires with long, emerald and gold necklaces falling from their necks. They each had a sword through their heart, causing the blood to flow freely to the base of the statue.

The statue itself was pure black and upon it were four winged beings. They each had Romanesque faces, two female, two male, and a crown on their head. Two of the angels, one in the front and the one in the back, had their wings were folded downwards, while the others on the sides had them risen upwards. They each held a sword and were thrusting it forward. They wore gothic looking armor and light was coming from the center of it.

The light moved outwards and consumed the entire room, leaving all inside blinded.

* * *

The Great River Euphrates shook in cadence, as though some horrifying army were marching along the bottom. Two onlookers, tourists from Asia, watched this in trepidation and began to wonder if it was some kind of an Earthquake. Then, they saw them.

From the waters arose men upon horses. The men were demonic in visage, having claws and talons in place of hands and grotesque faces with long ridges extending from cheek to neck. Their eyes were red and bulging. They wore armor, some coded red, others blue, and some yellow. They held in their hands great spears, swords, and shields. But, that was not what was truly terrifying. It was their steeds.

They had the bodies of great, gigantic black horses with thick manes. Their heads, thought, were those of lions, with great mashing fangs that appeared to quiver at the thought of bloodshed. Their tails, usually bushy things of hair, held now vipers and cobras with venomous fangs that appeared as though they could rip through the armor of a tank without much difficulty. They each seemed to breath fire in and out of their nostrils, and they emitted the distinct odor of sulfur. For a moment, they did nothing but march out of the waters which had held them for so long. Then, the great beasts caught sight of the tourists.

Not even pieces of bone would be found in the future.


	19. Resolution

Ezekiel

Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy.

* * *

Previously: 

"Oh, God," Edana whispered.

"We're too late."

The myth gave way to reality, revealing four robed vampires with long, emerald and gold necklaces falling from their necks. They each had a sword through their heart, causing the blood to flow freely to the base of the statue.

The statue itself was pure black and upon it were four winged beings.

The light moved outwards and consumed the entire room, leaving all inside blinded.

Out of the Great River Euphrates:

The men were demon in visage, having claws and talons in place of hands and grotesque faces with long ridges extending from cheek to neck. Their eyes were red and bulging. They wore armor, some coded red, others blue, and some yellow.

They had the bodies of great, gigantic black horses with thick manes. Their heads, thought, were those of lions, with great mashing fangs that appeared to quiver at the thought of bloodshed. Their tails, usually bushy things of hair, held now vipers and cobras with venomous fangs that appeared as though they could rip through the armor of a tank without much difficulty. They each seemed to breath fire in and out of their nostrils, and they emitted the distinct odor of sulfur.

They moved forward throughout the world, killing only to sate their bloodlust until they came to their city of purchase.

Continued:

Ezekiel held his hand up to block the onslaught of light against his pupils. He had failed and now the four angels were on Earth, and their army of two hundred million were preparing to charge into the city. The odds were that they were already on Paradise's doorstep. Thank God that a lot of the people had moved on. When the light dimmed down, he knew that it would reveal what would likely be their doom.

* * *

Spike did what he could to keep from parboiling in the furious light that was bombarding his body by hiding in the shadow of the Warrioress. Though it was not sunlight, or the light of the holy, it was powerful enough to wound him. If just their light was that strong, then how much power would they have over him?

* * *

Tivona stared ahead into the extraordinary light. It was blinding and, when it faded, she knew that their lives would most likely be over. Though she had only known these people for a few days, at most, she knew she could depend on them.

* * *

Adil held Marcie's hand as he shielded his eyes against the light. He wondered if this was when it would all end. He had survived things in his homeland that many people did not deserve, Hell, that no one deserved to go through. Marcie had been literally abandoned by everyone around her. Yet, here they were, ready to fight to the end. She had such a big role in this, so much responsibility. He, of course, being the normal one, got the universal role of helping wherever he could. 

It wasn't much, but, it was worth it.

* * *

Edana held onto Tara as much as she could, pressing her lips onto the blonde witch's with more force than she believed she could have mustered at this time. They were going to die and there was nothing they could do about it. Well, if they were going to die, she was going to die in her love's arms.

* * *

Finally, the light died down. The forces of good let their protection against the rays of light fall away, and Spike came out from behind Tivona, a fearful look on his face. It was echoed by all in the room. 

The light died down completely, leaving its chaotic aftermath. The four vampires were on the ground, clutching the blades which were now causing them a miniscule amount of pain, when considered to the pain of keeping the angels grounded to this plane of existence.

The four angels were now off of the base, standing in the room. Each of them had on their gothic armor with ancient markings and runes along it. The one to the far left was female. She had long, flowing blonde hair that gave off the appearance of innocence. Her eyes, however, were dark and cruel, marked with black upside-down crosses. She held out her sword and examined it, then smiled a cruel smile that guaranteed pain.

The one beside her was also a woman. She had black hair, pinned up by long, crimson pieces of wood. Her face held a light scar that ran across her cheek to her collarbone. She had red eyes that seemed to suck the soul away. Her face held no smile, which was the best face of them all.

The one to the right, and the one to the right of him, were both male. The first one had short, brown hair and a face filled with scars. His armor held a special marking, a red cross with a serpent wrapped around it. He had on an earring that appeared to be a viper, but no one could tell from that distance. They could tell, however, that he had bright, almost neon, green eyes that seemed to catch the spirit in their gaze. Hypnotic.

The final angel that had once been bound at the river Euphrates had red hair and an eye patch over his left eye, probably caused by when he had been chained. His neck held a lengthy scar, as though his throat had been slit. Perhaps it had been. His face was twisted into a sickly smile, and he flashed gray fangs their way. His icy, blue eyes held nothing more than contempt and sickening hatred for the beings of the earth. He was the one to make the first move and took a step forward, forcing the group of do-gooders to go into the defensive, but he did not attack.

Before anyone could do anything, Tara moved and fired her weapon at all four of the angels. The bullets flew through the air at a lightning pace, guaranteeing pain for when they struck. Except, none of them fell as the bullets made from her own blood struck them in their faces. Instead, they simply stared at her.

"Tara," Ezekiel called out, deciding that now was the time for action, "Edana, Adil, take the one on the far right. Spike, you take the blonde. Tivona…"

"I'll take the brunette," she answered.

"Fine," the Warrior of God said and he turned his attention to the angels, "You don't belong here."

His angel, chosen for him by default, laughed a little.

"We don't belong here," she asked him in a deeply, gravelly voice, "A Warrior of God is telling us that we don't belong here?"

"Enough with the dialogue," the redhead said, his voice equally gravelly with a slight twang of the Orient, "I haven't walked on this Earth in millennia. Several, I think. It's been too long since I've been here."

"I agree," the brunette stated, his voice eerily calm, the kind one would expect a psychiatrist to have, not a destroyer such as this one, "Let us kill these idiots without delay."

"No," the blonde one said, her voice dripping of sexuality, causing everyone present to become attracted to the being, "I want to stay…and mingle."

She sent a look over to Spike, and he had to keep from yanking off all his clothes and screwing her brains out right then and there. He struggled through the effort, wondering whether or not he would be able to do his job.

"Bugger this," he said, "Let's fight."

"Why, dear William," the blonde angel said with a leer, "I didn't know you were such a traitor to your kind."

"Can you please shut up, you stupid bitch," the English vampire cursed her, "I want to be fighting you, not screwing you."

"Can't you do both," she responded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

Gunn drove down the freeway like a maniac which, in all fairness, he might be. From what he saw on TV and just heard on the radio about a huge explosion at the Reiben mansion, he just knew that something was up with his man, Zeke, and he would always help out his friends, no matter what. 

"Slow down a little man," Rondell called from the back of the truck, "We can't help the brother if we're a smear on the pavement."

Charles ignored his friend.

* * *

Everyone, angels included, stared at the young Warrioress. Her outburst was unusual, especially to the people who had known her for the time she had been in Paradise. For a long moment, no one answered. Then… 

"Very well," the brunette angel said softly, "We'll start the slaughter."

He let his wings come loose and rampaged her way. She tried to bring her blade up to strike him, but he dodged her blade and grabbed her by her chest, then flew up into the air outside of the mansion with her.

* * *

Ezekiel stared after his sister in anger. They were supposed to fight together, not alone. Oh, well. Some things were simply beyond his control. He screamed out in rage and turned his attention to the black haired angel, who was smiling at him. He screamed and surged forward, catching her off guard as he did so, and threw himself at her. The Warrior and the angel fell through the window and onto the ground in a heap.

* * *

Edana did what instinct told her to do, and instinct told her to try and catch their angel off guard. She began to heat up his armor, trying to burn his skin. Instead of which, he simply lifted his head skyward and smiled. 

"Thanks," he said when she stopped, "I needed to scratch that itch."

Tara reloaded her weapon and began to unload the clip while Edana launched fireballs at the angel. The redhead simply took off into the air and dodged the projectiles, laughing at them as he did so.

* * *

Spike watched the redheaded angel fly around, wishing that things could be different. Instead of which, he had aligned himself with the good guys and, despite what he did now, the angels of Euphrates would still kill him. 

"Bugger it," he said to himself.

"Let us fight," the blonde said, licking the area around her lips as she did so.

"…If I go to Hell," the vampire whispered to himself, "I hope she's my tormentor."

With that, he vamped out and ran at her. She smiled and waited until he was within range, then brought her leg up and kicked him in his chest, sending him flying out off the room through the roof. The blonde laughed and flew up after him.

* * *

It watched from its place in the air, pondering at the events of this night. So far, the Warrior, Warrioress, vampire, and the humans had done a fair job of keeping the forces of evil at bay. Now, when the angels that it had personally helped bind at the great river Euphrates had been unleashed to the Earth, completely free of their shackles, they were the only ones able to stand against them. Their plan of attack was a simple one, yet, it would never work so long as even one of those angels was in the area. And, now, all four would have to die, not just one as before. The use of the accursed gem had guaranteed that. 

It kept to its flight, awaiting the right moment.

* * *

Ezekiel rolled along the ground and landed on his back. He groaned against the aching of his limbs and the short, stabbing pain in his neck, and wondered if he could get up. The choice was made for him when he noticed the glint of a sword flying his way. He rolled himself to the side and heard the earth shattering sound as the blade embedded itself into the ground. It actually shook the area. 

The Warrior of God stood up and brought the Blood Sword to the fore, ready for the angel's next assault. It was quick in coming as the black haired being flew at him, her fist held back, ready for the punch. The hunter stayed steady and waited. As she propelled her fist towards him, he slid to the ground and brought the blade up against her body with all his might. Instead, she just stopped before she reached the weapon and kicked him in the head.

He flew through the air and landed, again, on his back. He sighed as he realized that this would be a very long night.

* * *

Tivona threw her fist at the angel's face, but the fallen being lifted up his arm and blocked the blow. In follow up, the brown haired devil sent his foot into her knee. She fell to the ground clutching the wounded bone, thankful that it wasn't broken, but still wounded. She gritted her teeth against the pain and slowly came to her knees, keeping the injured one elevated as she did so. When she looked forward, she was staring right into the bastard's crotch. 

"Thanks for the offer," he stated calmly, "But, I don't enjoy blow jobs."

Tivona became enraged by the fucker's words and was about to respond when she got an even better, and more fitting, idea. She smiled a malicious smile at him, forcing him to become wary. Yet, he did not see it when she reached out and bit his manhood.

"AH!"

* * *

Spike jumped up and launched a combat boot into the blonde's face, forcing her down to the ground. She looked back at him as he came forward and sent a heel into his ankle, causing him to slide down to the ground in pain. She rolled onto her side and got on top of him, grabbed his hands, and placed them underneath her armor and onto her chest. The British vampire froze, all his pain momentarily forgotten as he felt her lush, ripe breasts. 

"You're a demon," she whispered into his ear and licked the skin behind it, "Why must we fight?"

_Don't fall, you prick_, the vampire berated himself, _You're not just doing this for you, you're doing it for Dru. And the world._

"Do me a favor, then, love," he said to her, "And take your ill-gotten ways to the Devil where they belong."

He spat in her face and she hissed at him in rage, causing her true face to come loose: a hideous, old woman with dulled fangs and a large, snakelike tongue. She lifted him up and tossed up into the air, high above the skyscrapers and onto one of the tallest buildings, a bank.

The Big Bad didn't feel quite so Big or Bad as he rolled along the concrete. He slowly got up to his feet, wobbling as he did so, and shook his head to clear his vision. He finally became aware of his surroundings and immediately wished he hadn't as he saw a fist head his way. He felt the impact against his chest and the air passing by him at gargantuan speeds as he flew. He turned himself around in the air and saw where he was going to land.

"oh, hell," he said as he saw the pavement down below, at least three thousand feet below.

He heard some laughter to his side and turned his head to see the angel that he had been given to fight, smirking at him.

"You know this won't kill me, right?"

"No," she admitted, "But, it'll hurt."

* * *

Adil held his cross sword up to the angel as he stalked towards them. He paused at the weapon and, for a moment, the young Yemenite wondered if it was working. Then, the redhead had smiled. 

"I'm a devil, son," he growled, "Not some cheap vampire."

"Either way, you can go to Hell."

The angel reached out and crushed the blade into a thousand shards with his one hand. A few of those shards embedded themselves into the young man and he flew backwards onto the ground, clutching his side in pain.

"Shame," the fallen angel stated, "I thought you would be more worthy opponents."

As he said this, Adil could see behind him as a large spear of fire flew through the air. It struck the angel full in the chest, slicing through the armor, and sent him to the ground. For a moment, it seemed as though he were mortally wounded, but then, he simply gripped the spear and crushed it, causing the fire to fade. He stood up to his full height and turned to see Edana and Tara, the latter with her pistol trailed up at him.

The devil was about to begin his terror against them when he caught something.

* * *

Ezekiel silently came to his feet, clutching his leg. It felt as though it were dislocated or, hopefully, sprained if anything. His head felt horrible and he would likely have a concussion when the night was over. Or, perhaps, be in a coma. That last thought was actually one of the most comforting going through his mind. Sighing, the Warrior looked up and saw a sight that would forever be burned against his mind: every single vampire that had sworn allegiance to him and his friends were now dog piling atop the fallen angel, snarling and growling at her. 

He smiled at the ironic situation and wondered how it would turned out. He got his answers when a large, blinding light escaped the pile and he heard the sound of dozens of vampires dusting. Groaning, he gripped his weapon and charged forward. He sliced his blade up along a path towards her head, and felt the satisfying crunch as the top of her skull flew off, revealing her brains: a hideous mass of black, throbbing ooze that bubbled and hissed.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. No sound could be heard and neither being moved an inch. Of course, she wasn't dead. She lashed out with a bladed hand and struck him on the inner thigh, sending him to the ground. She reached over and grabbed the top of her skull, then simply placed it back atop her head. The Warrior of God kicked her in the rear end, sending her up into the air, where she resumed her flight.

"Shit," the Warrior cussed himself and stood up, preparing for her next assault.

* * *

"Boy, when you said you didn't like blow jobs, you weren't kidding," the Warrioress of God taunted the writhing angel as he clutched what remained of his lower extremity, though it would likely heal within the next minute. 

"I will kill you brutally for this," the angel stated, that same calmness present.

"Shut up," she said as she withdrew her rune dagger and threw it into the bastard's neck.

"You know," he said as blood began to drip from the wound, "I'm a fallen angel…not a demon."

With that, he reached up and gripped the dagger. He gritted his teeth and pulled it out of his flesh, a sucking sound following after. He smiled a sickly smile at her and stood up, his neck already healing. He held his ground for a moment, as though he were awaiting her next attack. She chose not to answer. So, he threw the blade at her.

The Warrioress stood her ground as well and watched the blade move her way. At the last minute, when it would have struck her right between the eyes, she reached up and plucked it out of the air. Not a drop of her blood was spilt.

"Impressive," a voice said behind her.

It was followed by a great force striking her in the back, sending her flying into the grass of the park.

* * *

Spike spat out blood and clutched his side in pain. He felt as though his entire body had collapsed in on itself and was begging for the blissful release of the stake or the blade or the sun, anything at all to take the pain away. But, of course, nothing merciful was coming his way. Sighing, the young vampire reached up and drew his hand along his left eyebrow. He winced as he felt the pain of his touch and pulled his hand away. As he examined it, he noticed a speck of his blood. It was also dripping down to the hard floor made of concrete, black, like the night sky. 

"Wait a minute," he thought to himself as he looked upon the horizon, "That isn't black."

The sun was rising.

* * *

It watched from above in fear as it realized that the fallen angel had noticed the invisible maiden, reaching for the vampires which sustained each of their lives. Once they were killed, the angels would become vulnerable to the dagger. However, there was only one dagger and the girl was in danger. If it didn't act, then all may be lost. 

It flew in.

* * *

"What's this," the redheaded vampire snarled as he saw the invisible girl reach for one of the comatose vampires, her dagger ready and steady, "You mortals truly are remarkable creatures, so capable of deceit. I admire you. However, I can't let you do that either." 

The Yemenite looked to where he meant and figured out that the angel had noticed Marcie. He screamed and charged forward to get the angel before it could hurt her, but he simply raised his leg from behind and kicked the young man, sending him back into the wall, unconscious.

Tara took out her now-empty clip and reloaded, wondering if her gallant weapon would be able to make it through the night as she did so. She leveled her pistol and was about to unload the clip. She stopped, however, as she heard something in the air.

She looked up and saw the brushing of a wing as it flew overhead.

"Shit," she heard her lover sigh, "One of them's back."

She was wrong, however. She knew so, and so did all present, when whatever it was that had been flying around let out a ferocious roar. The roar of a lion.

* * *

Ezekiel heard the roar and so did the fallen angel. Both turned their heads and felt the impact of whatever it was that had landed just then. Before the angel could regain her understanding of the situation, or rethink her position, the Warrior of God reached out and withdrew his red rune dagger, took aim, and threw it into the devil's back. She screamed in agony as the blade penetrated her skin, and the layer of it around her began to burn.

* * *

Edana stared at the creature that had just made its presence known. It was a lion with six wings and eyes all along its legs and body. It stood at six feet of height, easily, and took on a stance of defiance against the fallen angel, which was now glaring at the beast. 

"You," the redheaded being shouted out against the creature, "You dare show your face here!"

"I do," it answered, its lips unmoving, but the sound carrying throughout the room in an eerie echo, the voice itself containing wisdom, purity, and holiness, "And I do so with pride. The Lord God of Almighty, which was, and is, and is to come has given unto me the task of aiding His servants in this battle."

"Why would he send one of the Four Creatures to do his bidding," the fallen angel snarled out.

"You shall not question His will," the lion roared out, angered and righteous with fury, "You may have no trust with Him, and that is your own doing. You, who caused so much hatred and suffering amongst the lower beings, whom I myself aided in the containment of. I will help them and kill you if I must."

The angel screamed out in rage and launched itself at the creature. Marcie, unnoticed by all due to the dialogue, silently slit each of the vampiric throats, ending the magic of the gem of Amara and making the four angels vulnerable. She smiled at her friends and silently moved away, going through a hole in the side of the wall near her.

Neither beings noticed this, though, and they began their battle. The angel used its sword and struck out against the creature, but it simply bit its jaws into the angel's wrist, causing the angel to scream out in pain and drop his weapon. He clutched his wrist, or what remained of it, and stared at the lion in amazement and fear. The lion licked its lips.

"You're not that bad," it said to the angel.

As a final blow, the lion launched itself at the fallen being of Heaven and clamped its jaws over his neck. It applied every ounce of its strength and tore straight through the devil, and the dead one's head rolled away from the body. Once it stopped in its path, the head began to glow. It disappeared in a spectacle of white light, leaving nothing but steaming ground. The creature turned around and looked upon the statue base, which now held two of the four angels.

"When did that happen," asked the now-conscious Adil as Marcie kept him awake.

"I killed the one in the back," the lion answered the question, "And, it would appear that the Warrior killed the one to the right."

Everyone looked to the large hole in the wall where Ezekiel was climbing through. As he noticed all eyes on him, he stopped.

"What'd I do," he asked.

* * *

Spike ignored the pain of his body as much as he could, for he needed to reach shelter before the sun reached him. He ran as fast as he could, but, few alleys or buildings were open to him, and those that were would leave him vulnerable later on. If he did not reach something that could allow him room enough to fight the angel, then he would die. Of course, the odds were that the angel would kill him anyway, but, it was better to go down fighting rather than his becoming a crispy critter. 

He heard the wind rush up behind him and knew what would happen next, he could feel her advancing. He decided to foul her up at least once more before he died. He leapt to the ground and ducked his head. The angel, having been flying downward, tried to lift up before she struck the pavement, but he had dived too quickly. She slammed her body against the concrete, and the vampire could hear the cracking of her bones. Smiling, the Master Vampire slowly came to his feet and began to move over to the angel.

"If I die," he said hoarsely, "You die."

He wrapped both his arms around her arms and used his hands to grip the back of her neck. When the sun came up and turned him to flame, then she would also burn to death._ Sorry, Dru,_ he thought to himself, _Hate to do this, but, I'm doin' it for you, love._

"William," the angel asked him, "If you want to do that, it requires your pants to come down."

"What," the Big Bad asked.

Then, he noticed the shadows that both he and the angel were making…against a red field. He let her go and turned around. There, upon the horizon, coming across the sea, was a sun made of blood, casting an eerie, red light against the Earth. He could see a great multitude of beings crossing the sea. The horsemen.

"Oh, damn," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"You guys go and check on Josh and Monica," the Warrior of God said as he straddled the creature, "Make sure they're alive. We'll finish the angels off." 

At their nods and turning away, he turned his attention to the gigantic being.

"You know where they are," he asked.

"Yes," it answered him, "And the army is approaching, they are already along the coast. If we don't hurry, it'll be too late. Hold on tight, Warrior."

"No problem," Ezekiel said, fearful of riding on the back of this beast.

Fear didn't matter, though, asthey lifted off into the red sky.

* * *

Tivona shook her head and ran up to the brunette angel. She lifted her right leg and hit him in his side, then followed up with a strike to his left temple. He lashed out with his right fist, sending it to her left shoulder, but she twisted her body to her right and backhanded him in the neck, sending him staggering. The Warrioress withdrew her rapier and made to slice his neck, but he kicked her in her stomach, sending her flying into the air. She used her own momentum to soften the blow and rolled along the grass of the park, thankful that she had managed to evade the cement. 

The angel smirked at her, then picked up his own blade. He rendered a small salute to her with the blade and she returned it, using the sword salute of the British Royal Air Force as she had seen it exercised. He brought his blade up to his chest while she held it with the point of the blade pointing at him. He charged, not taking flight, and she waited. When he made to strike, she sidestepped his blow and made an accurate slice along his neck, causing the artery to explode and angelic blood to flow freely.

* * *

"We got a message from Gabriel about the rune daggers," Ezekiel made conversation with creature from the book of Revelation as best he could, "We believe that there are seven rune daggers, blessed from God." 

"Your belief is correct," the lion said to him, "And yes, they are the Seven Stars held in the book of Revelations. They were sent to mankind, specifically the Israelites, and would be returned to the temple of Solomon during the last days of the Earth. You have three of them, each with a different purpose and ability. For now, each dagger will go to one Champion, Slayer, or Warrior. There she is."

The Warrior looked down to where the lion had indicated and saw Spike and the blonde angel, standing along the paved slope, looking down at the coast. He turned his head back and saw the army of the four angels. They would be on the land within minutes. Time was running out.

"You go on," the Warrior called, "Deal with the other one. I'll take care of this one."

"Godspeed, Warrior," the lion said.

Ezekiel smiled at the creature and held on as it began a descent. Once it reached a building which he could jump off of, he slid off and fell to its roof. He rolled along the cement and came up to his feet, catching a final glimpse as the creature flew away. Sighing, he turned his gaze down to the road.

* * *

Spike blocked another blow from the angel and wondered why the sun was red as he did so. Not that he wasn't grateful for the fact that he wasn't burning to death right now, but, it was just…weird. He felt the angel's fist impacting against his skull and fell to the ground. The Big Bad decided that he would keep his thoughts on the fight from now on. 

He flipped himself over onto his back and stared up into her. She was smiling at him, still dripping with sexuality. He could stare at her all day but, there were more important things to do right now. As she came down to him, thinking that she had caught him in her spell, he sent his combat boot into her face. She flipped over and landed on her stomach. He pushed his arms back and used the cemented ground to force himself to his feet, then stared down at the being.

"Go to Hell, bitch," he muttered and he lifted his left leg up in an axe kick to send her into, what he hoped was, oblivion, but she raised her arm and caught him before he could execute the move.

"You first," she growled into his face.

"Ladies first," a new voice said.

A figure appeared at her right side and drove a red handled blade into her arm, causing her to shriek in pain and let the vampire go. Spike took a quick second to regain his balance and turned to see who his relief was.

"Bloody Hell, Ezekiel," the British vampire greeted the Warrior like a brother, "Good to see you. Now, help me put this bitch in the ground."

"Will do, William," Ezekiel said with a grin as he hefted his dagger up.

The angel snarled at them and got to her feet, but before she could make a move, both men reached forward and grabbed her armor, then sent their fists into her face. Spike punched her once more and gripped her throat, keeping her from moving. Ezekiel pointed his dagger at her forehead and shot it out at her.

She, however, did not wish to die. She used her right hand and reached out to grip his wrist. She held onto the Warrior with all her strength, despite her wound along that arm from the dagger itself, and kept him at bay for as long as she could.

Spike had long ago grown tired of this fight and felt that now was the time to end it. He vamped out and took his hand away from her throat, then latched onto the vein with his fangs. As he began to suck her sweet blood, the Warrior forced her hand away and drove the blade into her forehead. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her mouth opened up, a final cry for whatever mercy could be brought.

The Warrior grabbed the vampire's shoulder and pulled him off of the angel, then watched as she disappeared into light. Sighing, he turned his attention to Spike, who was already back on his feet, shaking off his injuries.

"You look well," Ezekiel stated.

"Angel's blood," the Scourge of Europe said, "That spoon full of sugar that helps the medicine go down."

Ezekiel shook his head.

"Let's get back to the mansion," he suggested.

"Right," the vampire agreed, "I need to get inside before the sun gets fixed."

* * *

Adil moved slowly, Marcie supporting him as best as she could. They were making their way to the basement, which was the only room that they had yet to search. The Reibens must be in there. If not, then they were lost. 

Tara went first, her pistol ready for any leftover demons. Edana was behind her, her mind focused on the surrounding area. They descended the stairs slowly, not certain of what they would find. When they reached the floor of the basement, they noticed something along the wall.

"Here," Tara said.

She moved forward, followed closely by the elemental mage. They approached the wall with caution, not sure whether or not the two children on the wall were dead, dying, or…undead. That is, until they noticed the rise and fall of their chests.

"They're alive," Edana said, not much joy in her voice.

"Let's get them to the hospital," Marcie said, "And us as well."

"Alright," Tara said, "Here, help me."

Edana nodded and focused her energies on the ropes which held Monica. She used the air that was wrapping around the cords to created a small ring of heat that began to burn through the bonds. When a small fire caught along it, she took all the heat away from the air, not truly concerned with their health after past memories. As the bonds became weak enough, she moved forward and snapped them with her bare hands, then let her fall to the ground in a heap.

Tara, meanwhile, simply shot the ropes that held Joshua. He fell to the ground, groaning as he did so. He was awake, but not truly aware of reality. Tara gently began to help him to his feet, only to be stopped by Adil.

"Let me," he asked.

"You were unconscious, Adil," Marcie scolded the Yemenite.

"I know," he answered, "But, it needs to be me and Edana who get them out of here."

"What about us," a voice said from the stairs.

They each turned around to see four men standing on the stairs. The two veterans of the group recognized one of them immediately.

"Double-O Gunn," Adil said with a smile.

* * *

Tivona moved her blade expertly through the red air, cutting everywhere along the angel she could. He attempted to parry a few blows but, found her to be much too fast for him in his weakened state, weakened due to his loss of blood. He would heal quickly but, in the meantime, she was keeping him from doing so by cutting him anywhere she could. Too many wounds for his immune system to deal with at once and get anywhere, anytime soon. 

Finally, he managed to block one of her slices against his skin and use the instant to his advantage. He leapt up and rushed her. When they hit the ground, he was on top, pinning her down to the ground. He smiled a cruel smile at her.

"Picture this," he said to her, "You with a sword through your heart."

She spat in his face. He sneered at her and wiped the liquid off of his eye, then hefted his weapon up and prepared to drive it home. Before he could do so, however, a ferocious roar echoed throughout the park. He looked up at something that she could not see and stood up quickly.

"You," he shouted out, his calm voice marred with fury, "Leave here, you do not belong here."

"Shut up," a voice said.

The angel roared out, as did the beast, but the latter was much more terrifying and booming, which forced the Warrioress to hold her hands up to her ears in a desperate struggle to keep the noise out. She looked up and saw the angel charge forward and she felt the thunderous footsteps of the creature with the roar of a lion as it ran to the angel.

She did not watch the fight but, at the screaming of a human voice, she knew who the victor must have been. She looked up just in time to see the devil disappear in a flash of light. What was left was astounding. Standing within the park was a six foot high lion, with eyes all along its body and legs. It had six wings along its back, each of them folded backwards as it sat on its hind legs. Slowly, she came to her feet and walked forward. When the lion noticed her presence, it seemed to smile and bow down before her.

"Warrioress," it said, "I bow to you not in worship, but in respect. You and your brother, and your friends, have done well on this night. Now, my task has been accomplished, I leave you in peace. May God protect you, Dawn Harris, Warrioress Tivona."

"…Thanks."

* * *

"Scientists have begun an investigation into the reasoning of the sun's turning red inside the city of Paradise to determine how this occurred and to see how they might be able to keep this from happening," the news reporter said, "Some scientists believe it is due to the methane emissions present around the city, but, this is inconclusive with-" the reporter said no more as Gunn turned the television off. 

"That's gotta be the worst cover-up I've heard in my life," the LA fighter said.

They were all in a hospital room that early morning, Ezekiel, Tivona, and Gunn sitting along a couch, watching TV. Rondell, George, Adil, and Marcie were playing with their Nintendo's through those connectors that allow people to play together. Tara and Edana were sitting together in a chair, the former in the lap of the latter. Adil was in a bed, due to his concussion, but would probably be out within a week.

"Y'all really did all that," Gunn asked the Warrior and the Warrioress, "I mean, you helped save the world on the Mouth of Hell, Zeke, and Tivona here helped save Britain from two dragons? Then, you guys worked together to fight four badass angels and stop their army from destroying the Earth?"

"All true," the Warrioress answered with a smile, "Though, I'm not tellin' you how I helped saved Britain because it would violate international treaty."

"You told me," her brother reminded.

"I did," she said with a smile, "But, only because I told them about you. They have you and me down as aids to the royal family when it comes to demons and such."

"Are you telling me that I work for Great Britain right now?"

"Technically, no. You're on retainer, just like me. We can be called upon to help them out with a problem but, they know not to call unless its something on an epic scale."

"You sure you can trust them," Gunn asked, "I mean, they are military. Not exactly known for the trustworthiness."

"I knew I could," the Warrioress said, "The agent, Lonna, she was the child of a wraith. Powerful. I could tell that she was good and not corrupted by any kind of influence."

"That gets my vote," the Warrior said with a smile, "So, we saved the world, Adil's going to be out soon. What do we do now?"

"I am going to take a vacation," Tivona said with a smile, "The Vatican is going to start sending my money and, sense I'm staying rent free, I intend on using that money in New Orleans."

"That sounds like a plan," Gunn said with a smile, "Mind if I tag along? I've always wondered what Cajun country would be like."

"Sure," she said with a smile, "What about the rest of you guys? You wanna go to New Orleans?"

"That's good with me," Marcie said with a smile, "Right after Adil gets out."

"Same here," the Yemenite said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that village," Tara said with a smile, "Maybe I could learn a few new spells to help out around here."

"And maybe they could teach me how to full control my powers," Edana said, hopeful, "That way, Tara doesn't have to waste so much energy making my fire into an actual shape."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Yvonne," Ezekiel said with a smile.

"You hurt her, she'll kill you," Tivona said to him.

"Sure, sure," he responded with a grin.

* * *

She had watched the battle in amusement. Angels were something special, beings with great gifts given to them by either God or Satan. However, they were little more than ravel when it came to her. She was beyond them, stronger than them. She was not on His level, of course, but…she was as strong as the Son of the Morning Star. Perhaps stronger. Despite what most people believed, Lucifer was not the evilest force in the universe. He just had the most connections of nearly any being of evil in the universe. She, however, had something he didn't. 

Power, absolute,over the demon essence.

A/N: So, that part's over. The whole first part of the series. Just for clarification, this will go on until I get tired of the story, I was just doing that for your benefit, readers of my story, which has more potential, if you ask me. Oh, by the way, Spike escaped before Gunn got there so, he's still living.

Be sure to catch the next part of the series, _The Warrior and the Warrioress_. And, just for reference, no, that was not Glory up there.

She's someone new.


End file.
